One Piece - Cuatro Hermanos
by Sombra-Solitaria
Summary: Como seria la historia de One Piece con un solo cambio, un tercer hermano para Luffy, cuya meta es cuidar y ayudar a su hermanito a alcanzar su sueño, les presento a Monkey D. Freddy. HISTORIA EN PAUSA HASTA QUE TERMINE EL ARCO DE WANO.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Comienza el viaje.

En el East Blue en una de sus tantas islas, un grupo de aldeanos se despedían muy felices de dos de sus más queridos habitantes, bueno no todos.

¡Arruinaran la reputación del pueblo!- comento molesto un hombre mayor con una camisa con diseño de corazones y un gorro con rayas.

Vamos alcalde sabe que son buenos chicos y que también los extrañara- le dijo una joven con una blusa negra y diseños de red.

Eso no es verdad Makino, no los extrañare, y dejaran de ser buenos si se vuelven piratas- respondió el Alcalde antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al pueblo, con todos los demás ciudadanos que despidieron la pequeña embarcación donde dos jóvenes se aventuraban al mar.

En dicha embarcación la cual era relativamente pequeña, apenas lo suficientemente grande para los dos ocupantes y un barril con comida, iban dos jóvenes uno unos años mayor que el otro. El más joven era un chico flaco que con la enorme sonrisa que llevaba no parecía tener los 17 años que tenía, con una vestimenta que abarcaba de un chaleco rojo, un short de mezclilla, unas sandalias y para rematar un sombrero de paja con una línea roja su nombre es Monkey D. Luffy.

El otro tripulante era un joven más robusto que llevaba una vestimenta nada común para el viaje, llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra, sobre una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, igualmente llevaba un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos negros, y sobre todo una gabardina color café oscura, con esa ropa y el rostro serio pero relajado el aparentaba más años que los 20 que tenía su nombre es Monkey D. Freddy.

Que buen tiempo no?- comento Luffy, pero antes de que su hermano pudiera responder enfrente de su pequeña nave emergió una anguila gigante de color café con una sola aleta frontal y nos colmillos que por el tamaño salían a los lados.

Tu viejo amigo se vino a despedir Luffy- le dijo Freddy a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luffy en vez de contestarle le hablo a la anguila –estaba esperándote, mala suerte amigo, ¡es hora de que veas lo que he aprendido en estos 10 años!

El rey marino solo rugió y se abalanzo sobre el pequeño bote sin ver lo que sucedía.

 **GOMU GOMU NO… ¡PISUTORU!** \- grito Luffy mientras su brazo se estiraba antes de arremeter con el lado izquierdo de la cara del rey marino con la suficiente fuerza para sumergir la mejilla y que callera de regreso al mar, mientras su brazo regresaba a la normalidad.

Luffy ya te e dicho que no existe la necesidad de que grites tus ataques- le digo Freddy a su hermano con un pequeño suspiro.

Lo sé pero el estúpido pescado se lo merecía- le respondió Luffy con una sonrisa –bien ahora necesitamos buscar algunos nakamas y también una bandera.

Y un barco más grande- termino su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si y así me convertiré en el **¡REY DE LOS PIRATAS!** \- grito Luffy con los brazos al aire y una sonrisa gigante.

Freddy solo pudo sonreír al escuchar a su hermanito y pensar en las futuras aventuras que tendrían ya que su gran viaje había comenzado.

* * *

Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les agrade el inicio, si tienen opiniones porfavor mándelas buenas o malas se aceptan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- El Grumete, el Cazador**

En una pequeña isla remota, se encontraba anclado un barco pirata con una interesante bandera pirata un cráneo con un corazón.

¿Por qué hay tanto polvo en mi hermoso barco?- pregunto peligrosamente la voz de una mujer.

Lo…lo siento Alvida-Sama, ¡Pensaba que ya había limpiado todo el barco…!- respondió un asustado hombre –¡Lo..lo hare de nuevo, por… por favor no…!

¿Qué no que?- le pregunto la llamada Alvida al aterrorizado hombre.

¡No me dé con su maza! ¡No quiero morir!- eso fue lo último que pudo decir el hombre antes de que se escuchara un fuerte golpe de acero contra carne y callera al otro lado del barco posiblemente muerto.

¡Coby! ¿Qué es lo más bello de todo el mar?- pregunto Alvida a un aterrorizado muchacho parado junto a ella.

Jeje pues claro que… ¡Usted Alvida-Sama! Jeje- respondió el muchacho temblando y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Exacto! ¡Y dio la suciedad! ¡Así que no consiento la más mínima mota de polvo en mi barco! ¿Me oís?- Alvida exclamo con molestia, antes de volver a ver a Coby el cual se encontraba arrodillado – Aun vives porque eres el que mejor sabe de navegación del barco.

S…si señora muchas gracias- respondió Coby tembloroso.

¡Aunque solo sirves para eso, así que límpiame los zapatos! Exclamo Alvida con enojo antes de patear a Coby en la cabeza- S..si señora- respondió Coby con un trapo en mano y al borde el llanto.

¡Seguid limpiando y no dejéis nada sucio!- grito la "hermosa Alvida", la cual era una mujer muy gorda, con unas piernas muy pequeñas para el cuerpo que sostenían, y con su gran maza en mano se había ganado el apodo de "Alvida, Maza de Hierro".

¡S…si señora!- grito su tripulación mientras todos tenían instrumentos de limpieza y se movían por todo el barco.

¡Es suficiente inútil!- grito Alvida mientras pateaba a Coby en la cara, sacándole sangre en el proceso.

Eh…jejeje…yo…lo siento-dijo Coby tirado en el suelo mientras se sostenía el rostro.

¡Si tienes tiempo para disculparte, ve a lavar el baño!- gruño Alvida mientras le apuntaba con su maza.

Eh jeje ahora mismo Alvida-Sama- respondió Coby con sus anteojos rotos y sangre en la cara, dándose la vuelta Coby solo pudo poner cara de sufrimiento mientras decía –Ya voy.

Momentos después…

¿Queee? ¿Dices que el barril de sake ha sido arrastrado hasta la orilla?-pregunto un hombre en la puerta de un almacén a Coby el cual empujaba un barril hacia el almacén- S…si, parece que aún queda. ¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto tomando aliento Coby.

¡Bien! ¡Vamos a bebérnoslo juntos!- exclamo alegre otro sujeto que estaba en el almacén.

Pero como la capitana se entere…-volvió a hablar el primer sujeto.

No se enterara- comento otro sujeto que también estaba en el almacén.

Somos los únicos limpiando la bodega. Bueno y Coby- volvió a hablar el tercer sujeto con una sonrisa

Es verdad- le respondió el primer sujeto con una sonrisa más grande que su compañero.

¿¡No vas a decir nada verdad!?- pregunto el tercer sujeto a Coby mientras levantaba el brazo a modo de pegarle.

¡Cl…claro! ¡N…no he visto nada!- respondió con miedo Coby- Nn…no me peques por favor…

De repente la tapa del barril exploto asustando a todos en el almacén mientras del barril salía un sonriente Luffy levantaba los brazos y gritaba **¡WAAAAAHHH! ¡ QUE BUENA SIESTA!.**

¿¡Pero que…!?-grito uno de los piratas con los ojos saltones y la mandíbula abierta del susto.

 **¡ME HE LIBERADO! ¡PENSABA QUE IBA A MORIR! ¡JAJAJA!** -grito Luffy sin dejar de sonreír y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió pudo ver que los tres piratas lo veían nerviosos y con incredulidad, mientras que Coby tenía la boca abierta pero de asombro, lo único que pudo decir fue- ¿Eh?- y preguntar- ¿Quiénes sois?

 **¿¡Y TU QUIEN ERES!?** \- gritaron los tres con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones.

Uno de ellos le pregunto enojado- ¡¿Qué haces dentro de un barril?!- segundos antes de que la voz de Alvida se escuchara **¡DEJAD DE GRITAR!** \- mientras arrogaba su maza sin que ellos supieran

El pequeño almacén de madera fue completamente destruido por el golpe de a maza mientras que los ocupantes solo pudieron gritar de sorpresa y dolor. Luffy salió rodando en su barril, mientras los tres piratas solo se quedaron tirados en donde se encontraba el almacén.

¡Decidme! ¿Qué es lo más hermoso de todo el mar?- pregunto Alvida detrás de uno de los piratas mientras sus compañeros solo podían ver la enorme figura que era su capitana y responder.

¡Por supuesto que usted, Alvida-Sama!- corearon los tres.

¡Bien! ¿Y porque me desobedecéis?- pregunto molesta la mujer.

¿Eh? N… ¡no, nunca haríamos algo así…!- uno de los piratas respondió asustado.

¡No jueguen conmigo! Los escuche decir "¡que buenas siesta!" ¡Desde el barco!- les dijo Alvida con una mueca.

¡Ah!- uno de los piratas recordó al chico del barril y respondió- ¡Ah… es verdad! ¡Ha sido el intruso!- su compañero lo apoyo- ¡Sí! ¡Coby ha traído a un tipo extraño…!.

¿Qué…? ¿Quizás alguien que intenta atraparme…- dijo molesta Alvida mientras tocaba su maza- … y ganar una recompensa…? ¡Ese traidor de Coby!.

¡Podría ser el ese famoso cazarrecompensas…?- comento uno de los piratas más calmado.

¡De eso nada! ¡He oído que lo tienen cautivo en una prisión de la marina!- su compañero le respondió.

Pero no me extrañaría que hubiera escapado ya… ese demonio… ¡Roronoa Zoro!- dijo Alvida imaginado al sujeto con una sonrisa.

Un poco lejos de ahí….

Um… ¿estás bien? Has llegado muy lejos- le dijo Coby a Luffy viéndolo en su barril.

¡JAJAJA! Estoy bien, aunque un poco sorprendido, me llamo Luffy, ¿Dónde estamos?- le contesto a Coby desde su barril.

Esto es la zona de descanso de la pirata "Alvida, Maza de Hierro". Yo soy un grumete de su barco, me llamo Coby- le respondió Coby a Luffy su pregunta.

Ya veo aunque no me importa- respondió Luffy saliendo del barril.

Oh…- fue el único que pudo responder Coby.

Oye no has visto un bote cerca de donde recogiste mi barril, mi hermano iba al mando mientras íbamos a un remolino y el barril donde me metí se calló- comento Luffy muy sonriente.

¡¿Remo… remolino?! ¡¿Iban a un remolino?!- le dijo Coby un poco asustado.

Sí, me puse a jugar con el timón mientras mi hermano descansaba y nos lleve a un remolino, he pasado mucho miedo- dijo Luffy soltando un suspiro.

¿Estás seguro de que tu hermano estará bien?- pregunto Coby un poco escéptico.

¡Si mi hermano maneja muy bien los botes y barcos, estoy súper seguro que estará bien!- exclamo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

¡Bu…bueno si tú lo dices! No lo he visto pero si quieres un bote tengo uno, pero…- comento Coby sujetándose sus anteojos.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ataúd?- pregunto Luffy viendo el bote más horrible que había visto en su vida.

Es un bote que he construido durante 2 años- le dijo Coby.

¿2 años? ¿Y ya no lo quieres?- pregunto extrañado Luffy.

Mientras Coby le contaba a Luffy como había sido su vida desde hace dos años y hablaban sobre sus sueños, en el otro lado de la isla un pequeño bote, que había visto mejores días tocaba tierra de dicho bote bajo un muy enojado Freddy, con las ganas de cometer asesinato con su querido y tonto hermano menor. Pudo ver un barco pirata en el otro lado de la pequeña isla así que era mejor que buscara a Luffy y así poder cumplir con la tarea de darle un golpe.

De repente escucho un grito de lo más extraño

 **MAS FEA Y CRUEL QUE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO!-** pudo detectar que era cerca lo mejor era investigar y sin más tomo rumbo hacia el grito.

Llego gusto al momento en que Luffy le decía a una mujer muy gorda.

Es inútil contra mí porque mi cuerpo es de goma JE- digo Luffy sonriendo para el shock de Alvida y el grito de shock, de los piratas y Coby.

 **GOMU GOMU NO… PISUTORU-** fue lo que grito Luffy antes de estirar su brazo para arremeterlo contra la cara de Alvida, noqueándola al momento, Freddy comparo las similitudes con el golpe al rey del mar.

 **¡SU BRAZO… SE HA ESTIRADO!-** gritaron unos piratas asustados- ¡ **CAPITANA! ESE MONSTRUO HA VENCIDO A ALVIDA-SAMA-** gritaron otros.

¡Denle un bote a Coby! ¡Quiere unirse a la marina! ¡Así que déjenlo ir!- les dijo serio Luffy a los piratas.

Cl…claro- dijeron todos a coro.

¡Ji Ji!- se rio Luffy con su sonrisa gigante, mientras coby lloraba de alivio, Freddy pensó que ese era el mejor momento para acercarse, sin que Luffy lo notara y que los piratas tuvieran miedo de hablar, se acercó por atrás de Luffy antes de pegarle un coscorrón en la nuca a su hermano.

¡ **DUELE!** \- grito Luffy tocándose la cabeza y asiendo caras, todos los demás se asustaron a ver al monstruo gritar de dolor, pero peor fue el susto al ver la cara del atacante.

Cuando Luffy volteo a ver a quien le pego también se asustó, su hermano tenía una cara muy seria pero sus ojos prometían mucho dolor.

Dime Luffy crees que fue buena idea jugar con el timón- Freddy pregunto con una mirada que prometía dolor si no le gustaba la respuesta.

¡N…no hermano claro que no! ¡ **DISCULPAME!** \- lo último lo grito Luffy mientras ignoraba el grito **HERMANO** de los demás espectadores.

Bien puedo aceptar eso por ahora- le respondió Freddy antes de volver a ver a los piratas los cuales saltaron cuando tenían la mirada sobre ellos- que esperan no se les pidió un bote- **SIII** gritaron todos antes de salir corriendo.

Momentos después….

Así que… te comiste la fruta Gomu Gomu sorprendente-comento coby- pero Luffy, si vas a buscar el "One Piece"… mm… quiere decir que te diriges al "Grand Line"" ¿No…?- termino de preguntar coby.

¡Sip!- respondió alegre Luffy desde la proa del bote, mientras Coby y Freddy estaban sentados en el centro

Pero ese lugar se conoce como "El cementerio de piratas"- comento Coby.

Si, por eso mi hermano y yo necesitamos una tripulación fuerte. Y uno de ellos será… ese prisionero de la marina- respondió Luffy como si nada.

Quieres decir… ¿Roronoa Zoro?- pregunto Coby, mientras que Freddy que solo escuchaba la conversación se interesó al oír el nombre del cazador de piratas.

¡Si es buena persona, le pediré que se una a nosotros!- dijo Luffy muy sonriente

¡¿Queee?! ¡Ya estas soñando otra vez!- grito Coby para luego girar y ver a su otro acompañante- Dile Freddy-san que no puede ese sujeto ¡Es un monstruo!.

En realidad no estamos seguros de eso- respondió Freddy como si nada al pequeño grumete, el cual solo pudo gritar **¡NO FUNCIONARA!.**

Y así el pequeño bote se dirigía a la base de la marina…..

Fueron unos cuantos días los que les tomo llegar a la base, todo gracias a los conocimientos de navegación tanto de Freddy como de Coby ya que Luffy no sabía nada de eso. En cuanto desembarcaron Luffy decidió que era momento de comer, así que se fueron al restaurante más cercano, durante su comida se pusieron a platicar sobre sus siguientes movimientos lo extraño fue que cuando Luffy y coby mencionaron los nombres de Zoro y del Teniente Morgan tuvieron las mismas reacciones todos en el restaurante se asustaron.

Saliendo del restaurante, decidieron ir a la base, mientras Freddy iba observando todos los lugares y los habitantes para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Luffy y coby iban hablando del teniente y de Zoro. Cuando llegaron Luffy decidió ver sobre la muralla que rodeaba el lugar a ver si encontraba a Zoro algo que coby no pensó que era posible, pero si en medio del patio estaba el mencionado cazador.

Freddy podía decir con seguridad que Roronoa Zoro era un sujeto que proyectaba un aura peligrosa, aun estando atado a un poster, con su banda alrededor de la cara y con esa mirada cualquier persona podría temerle.

Hey ustedes tres largo me molestan- aun estando legos la voz de Zoro era firme y sonaba como un gruñido, coby se espantó y se escondió un poco pero tanto Luffy como Freddy se quedaron viéndolo, hasta que una escalera fue puesta junto a ellos, y subiendo por ella era un pequeña niña con un paquete.

Cuando la niña llego con Zoro y un poco después llegara el hijo del teniente después de una desagradable escena mando a un marino que lo acompañaba que arrojara a la niña amenazando con decirle a su padre, después de que Luffy atrapara a la niña y se fueran los marinos, se acercó a hablar con Zoro, mientras la niña llamada Rika les conto a coby y Freddy la historia de porque estaba atado Zoro.

Cuando Luffy regreso le dijo que Zoro estaba agradecido por los onigiris, estuvieron platicando de todo lo que había pasado y que el teniente Morgan era un tirano cuando escucharon a su hijo Helmeppo.

 **SI SE ATREVEN A ALZAR LA CABEZA SE LO DIRE A MI PADRE-** grito sintiéndose dueño de la ciudad- es que quieren terminar como Zoro? Lo ejecutare públicamente en 3 días, será un buen ejemplo para todos ustedes.

Tres días?- pregunto Luffy- tu dijiste que lo liberarías en un mes.

Y quien eres tú?- pregunto Helmeppo- bueno eso no importa solo le mentí… solo un idiota se podría creer eso JE JE.

Antes de que Helmeppo supiera que pasaba Luffy lo había tomado de la camisa y le había propinado un buen golpe en la mejilla, coby lo intento detener mientras Freddy solo veía, mientras Helmeppo caía y coby le preguntaba a Luffy si quería iniciar una guerra con los marinos, mientras que Luffy le contestaba que había decidido pedirle a Zoro que se les uniera.

Mientras todos los locales se espantaban por lo que haría el Morgan, Helmeppo le recriminaba a Luffy mientras lo amenazaba con contarle todo a su padre y huía. Mientras él le contaba a su padre Luffy y Freddy regresaban con Zoro.

Hola- saludo como si nada Luffy.

¿Tu otra vez? ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser pirata..!- dijo Zoro.

Me llamo Luffy y él es mi hermano Freddy, ¿si te desato te unirás a nosotros?- pregunto contento Luffy mientras Freddy le daba un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

¡Te lo he dicho muy claro! Tengo mis propios planes además no quiero ser un pirata, ¡No me importa lo que la gente diga de mí! ¡No he hecho nada de lo que me arrepienta hasta ahora y pienso seguir así!- le contesto Zoro muy serio a Luffy, quien tenía una mirada pensativa y Freddy solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa ya sabía que seguía.

¡Decidido! ¡Te unirás a nosotros!- contesto Luffy muy seguro.

 **¡ESO LO DECIDO YO!-** grito Zoro molesto

He oído que eres bueno con la espada ¿es verdad?- pregunto Freddy, Zoro no lo había oído hablar para nada pero ese sujeto daba una sensación de peligro con su postura y su voz, pero decido contestarle- Si no estuviera atado, se los demostraría.

Y ¿Dónde están tu espada?- volvió a preguntar Freddy.

El idiota hijo del capitán se llevó mi preciada espada- contesto molesto Zoro.

¿Preciada? Debe ser importante- exclamo Luffy- está bien iré por el cobarde ese y te traeré tu espada, pero para eso ¡tendrás que unirte a nosotros!- termino con una sonrisa Luffy.

 **¡¿QUE? ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!-** grito Zoro con la ojos inyectados en sangre y muy molesto, antes de poder seguir el Luffy se fue corriendo- ¡Espera!.

 **¡AHORA VENGO!-** grito Luffy mientras corría.

Oye en serio se va a meter en la base tu amigo- le pregunto Zoro a Freddy.

Hermano no amigo y si está lo suficientemente loco para meterse en ella y traer tu espada.

En lo alto del edificio principal de la base un grupo de marinos levantaba una estatua, mientras Helmeppo se quejaba con su padre sobre Luffy.

¡Padre! ¡Ese sujeto me pego! ¿¡No vas a vengarme!? Ni tú me habías pegado antes- gritaba Helmeppo frente a su padre

¿Y sabes porque?- pregunto Morgan

Porque soy tú..- empezó a hablar Helmeppo.

Sí, porque eres- y antes de continuar hablando Morgan le pego un golpe que lo mando volando para después terminar- ¡Un hijo tan inútil que ni merece la pena pegarte!- Morgan se levantó de donde estaba sentado, era un sujeto enorme, tenía la parte baja de la mandíbula de acero y en su brazo derecho tenía el motivo por el cual era llamado "Brazo de Hacha", un hacha gigante la cual parecía que le salía por el codo.

Después de seguir humillando a su hijo le pregunto si había matado a la niña que se acercó a Zoro, cuando le dijo que no, Morgan le ordeno a uno de sus subordinados que la matara, cuando se negó lo tacho de traidor y lo ataco con su hacha causándole una herida, mientras los demás veían a su compañero en el suelo, Morgan dio un discurso que solo el rengo importaba y por el eso él era el más fuerte y la estatua que estaban levantando demostraría su poder.

En la parte de abajo del edificio Luffy estaba buscando a alguien para encontrar a Helmeppo, noto que había gente en el techo así que decidió subir, lanzo su mano hasta que toco el techo y después grito.

 **GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKETTO-** mientras era impulsado hasta lo más alto, aunque calculo mal y se fue de lago, afortunadamente vio las cuerdas atadas a la estatua y se sujetó bajando hasta tocar el suelo, pero rompiendo la estatua en el proceso, todo el mundo está en completo shock por lo que paso mientras una parte de la estatua caía al suelo, Luffy hizo lo más sensato.

Lo… lo siento- se disculpó Luffy.

 **¡A POR EL! ¡VOY A MATARLO!** \- grito furioso Morgan.

S… ¡Si señor!- respondieron los marinos.

¡Padre es el! ¡El que me pego!- grito Helmeppo mientras señalaba a Luffy.

¡Te estaba buscando!- dijo Luffy mientas sujetaba y se llevaba a Helmeppo dentro del edificio.

¡Tras ellos!- grito un marino mientras un grupo los seguía.

¡Capitán intrusos en el campo de ejecución!- dijo un marino mientras apuntaba abajo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otros?! ¡Los matare a todos!- dijo Morgan furioso

Dentro del edifico Luffy iba arrastrando a Helmeppo mientras le preguntaba sobre la espada de Zoro, le contesto que le diría pero que no lo arrastrara más, cuando le dijo que su habitación la cual habían pasado Luffy le dio un golpe molesto. Un trio de marinos con rifle los había alcanzado así que Luffy uso a Helmeppo como escudo humano mientras corría y el gritaba que no le dispararan.

En el patio de ejecución Freddy revisaba a un coby gritando que le habían disparado, Zoro se alivió pero también pudo notar que ese sujeto el hermano del chico que lo quería reclutar era el que había salvado al más pequeño, un momento antes de que la bala le diera en un lugar fatal él lo había movido, no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar toda la herida pero sí que no fuera mortal.

Mientras coby se paraba y le contaba a Zoro lo que había sucedido en el pueblo entre Helmeppo y Luffy un grupo de marinos, llego con rifles y les apuntaban.

Coby quédate detrás de mí y lo más cerca de Zoro, yo me encargo- dijo con voz tranquila Freddy.

¡P…pero tienen rifles! ¡Te mataran!- grito asustado coby pero obedeciendo.

Mientras eso sucedía Luffy había llegado al cuarto de Helmeppo y había encontrado tres espadas sin saber cuál era la de Zoro, cuando le pregunto a su rehén cual era noto que estaba noqueado, de repente escucho la voz de Morgan desde el patio y se asomó por una ventana para ver que sucedía.

Que interesante solo son tres los intrusos y querían dar un golpe de estado- comento Morgan mientras avanzaba hasta llegar detrás de los marinos.

No es golpe de estado, solo es reclutamiento pirata- dijo Freddy viendo al primer hombre que además de su abuelo lo superaba en tamaño.

Ustedes son basura tanto Roronoa Zoro como tu morirán- dijo Morgan antes de gritar- ¡Listos!

Mientras coby lloraba y Zoro se veía en su mente la promesa que había hecho con Kuina, ninguno noto la postura que había tomado Freddy, la cual consistía en abrir las piernas, doblarlas un poco y poner los brazos al mismo ángulo que las piernas, Luffy lo vio y solo pudo sonreír mientras regresaba a por las espadas y se preparaba para lo que pasaría.

 **¡FUEGO!-** grito Morgan, mientras los marinos apretaban el gatillo de sus rifles Freddy solo pensó en una palabra.

 _ **Tekkai**_ \- pensó Freddy mientras todo su cuerpo se endurecía al nivel del hierro

Lo que sucedió asombro a todos, las balas llegaron a su cuerpo y chocaron como si fuera una puerta de metal, unos segundos antes de caer al suelo sin ocasionar algún daño ni a Freddy ni a su ropa, coby y Zoro estaban todavía un poco asustados por su cercana muerte.

Mientras los marinos estaban en shock Luffy cayó del cielo en medio de ellos mandándolos a volar a todos, ya un poco recuperado y sin notar que coby se había desmayado con espuma en la boca Zoro grito.

 **¿QUE DEMONIOS SON USTEDES?** \- grito alarmado Zoro

JEJE… yo soy… ¡El que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!- contesto muy sonriente Luffy.

Yo… bueno soy el hermano del próximo rey pirata- contesto como si nada Freddy.

Toma ¿Cuál es la tuya?- pregunto Luffy mientras hacía a darle las tres espadas a Zoro- no sabía cuál era, así que traje las tres.

Son todas mías… porque lucho con las tres espadas- contesto Zoro.

¡Si luchamos juntos te convertirás en un criminal!, a no ser que quieras morir- comento Luffy a un sonriente Zoro.

Eres un demonio JA pero es verdad antes de morir aquí acepto tu invitación ¡Seré un pirata!- le respondió Zoro con una sonrisa.

¡Si serás nuestro nakama!- grito contento Luffy.

Venga ¡Date prisa y desátame!- dijo Zoro.

Mientas tanto los marinos ya un poco más repuestos del shock y del golpe de Luffy solo podían quedarse viendo al chico que detuvo las balas y al que se estiraba, mientras Morgan comentaba que lo más seguro era que eran usuarios de fruta del diablo, cuando vio que Luffy desataba a Zoro les ordeno que si no servían las pistolas usaran sus espadas. Mientras Luffy desataba a Zoro Freddy fue a ganarles tiempo con los marinos.

Corriendo hacia ellos el primer marino lo ataco con un golpe descendente, el cual fácilmente esquivo haciéndose a un lado antes de darle un golpe en la garganta, el segundo marino intento con una estocada, lo esquivo dando una vuelta y darle un golpe en la mandíbula a otro marino para tomarlo de la cabeza y mandarlo a volar contra otros dos de sus compañeros, los otro cuatro marinos lo pasaron de largo antes de que los notara y atacaron a Luffy, y Zoro por suerte Zoro ya estaba suelto y los detuvo a los cuatro con sus tres espadas.

Mientras Zoro le contaba su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo a Luffy y lo amenazaba con matarlo si se interponía, Freddy termino de noquear a los tres marinos que lo atacaron con sólidos golpes en la mandíbula. Y volteo a tiempo para escuchar a Luffy gritar.

 **GOMU GOMU NO…MUCHI** -mientras movía la pierna hacia atrás antes de lanzarla en forma de patada y se estirara para golpear a todos los marinos noqueándoles de golpe.

Morgan viendo que los inútiles de sus marinos estaban en el suelo y no se moverían pronto solo pensó en que más tarde todos ellos se debían suicidar por inútiles, antes de atacar al más cercano de esos piratas que resulto ser Freddy.

 **¡MUERE BASURA!** \- grito Morgan mientras lanzaba un hachazo con toda su fuerza al hombro derecho de Freddy.

 _ **Soru**_ \- pensó Freddy mientras desaparecía antes de que Morgan pudiera siquiera tocarlo, momentos después Morgan dio el golpe de lleno a la tierra partiéndola y levantando grandes pedazos de escombro.

¡Valla que fuerza!-fue el comentario de Luffy después de ver la destrucción causada por un golpe.

 _Ese sujeto en verdad tiene una fuerza monstruosa para ocasionar ese daño_ \- ese fue el pensamiento de Zoro antes de preguntarle a Luffy- donde fue tu hermano Luffy- el no contesto solo miro a Morgan sonriendo.

¡Donde esta basura, no escapes pirata cobarde!- grito Morgan jadeando un poco después de levantarse del suelo, solo para escuchar a su espalda.

¡Yo no me escondo Teniente, no como su hijo, que tal si lo abraza!- fue lo que comento Freddy antes de darle una patada en la espalda y mandarlo a volar a una velocidad sorprendente a un Helmeppo que quería atacar a coby por la espalda, antes de notar a su padre hacia el, solo pudo gritar.

Cuando Morgan choco con su hijo ambos fueron a dar a la muralla de la base cuando cayeron al suelo ambos estaban noqueados y con sangre saliendo de sus bocas.

El capitán… ¡Ha perdido!- comento uno de los pocas marinos que habían recuperado la conciencia.

¡El capitán Morgan ha sido derrotado!- grito otro.

Zoro se preparó para un ataque, pero de repente todos soltaron sus armas y festejaron, **¡SI!, ¡SOMOS LIBRES!, ¡MORGAN HA PERDIDO!, ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MARINOS!**

¿Qué les pasa parecen felices de que ganáramos?- pregunto confundido Luffy.

Todos… ¡Odiaban a Morgan!-exclamo feliz coby.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas Zoro cayo rendido por el hambre, unos minutos después todos estaban comiendo en la casa de Rika, donde Zoro les pregunto a los hermanos Monkey cuáles eran los planes a seguir, Luffy feliz le contesto que se dirigirían a "Gran Line", donde Coby de nuevo se opuso y se preocupó por su locura y de que Zoro los apoyara, Zoro le contesto que debía preocuparse de el mismo ya que los marinos podrían descubrir que el trabajo con piratas.

Unos minutos después llego un marino que les pedía que se marcharan ya que no podían tener piratas con ellos ahí, y pregunto si coby era pirata, Luffy hizo una escena donde lo golpeaba demostrando que no era uno de ellos. Con una emocionante despedida Coby y los marinos los saludaron mientras Luffy, Zoro y Freddy emprendían de nuevo su viaje hacia **¡GRAN LINE!.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno como podrán haber notado decidí darle a mi personaje OC la habilidad de Rokushiki, es el arte marcial de One Piece que más me ha gustado, y siento que no la han explotado a su máxima capacidad.

Otra cosa el OC lleva la misma vestimenta que usaba Garp cuando era más joven, solo sin la corbata y la camisa abierta en el cuello a y una gabardina en lugar de la capa de marino.

Podrán notar que los cambios hechos por mi personaje son pequeños pero mientras más avance la historia más grande serán.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- La ladrona y el payaso.**

El bote que había salido de Shells Town, ya tenía algunos días navegando con un rumbo confirmado para la suerte de todos.

La verdad, cuando los vi no creí que alguno supiera algo de navegación- comento Zoro mientras veía a sus nuevos nakamas, Freddy iba al mando del timón, mientras Luffy iba sentado por la proa.

Yo no sé nada, voy por todos lados sin rumbo- contesto Luffy.

¿Tú no haces lo mismo Zoro, vas por el mar buscando piratas por sus recompensas?- pregunto Freddy desde el timón.

No recuerdo haber dicho que viviera solo de las recompensas, en realidad busco a alguien en concreto por eso salí al mar, y lo que pasa es que no se regresar a mi hogar- explico Zoro.

Así que… ¿te perdiste?-Luffy

 **¡LO DICE EL PIRATA QUE NO SABE NAVEGAR!-** grito Zoro molesto, mientras Freddy se reía a costa suya.

¡Nunca pensé en ver a un pirata que no sabe navegar! Al menos tú si sabes eh- comento Zoro mientras veía a Freddy.

Solo se lo básico, si de verdad queremos ir al gran line debemos buscar a alguien que sea experto en navegar- le respondió Freddy a Zoro.

Y a un cocinero, un músico…- termino Luffy-

¡ **IDIOTA! ¡ORDENA TUS PRIORIDADES!-** le grito Zoro molesto a Luffy.

Tiempo después…

Que hambreeeee…- corearon los tres juntos.

De repente escucharon el ruido de un pájaro, Luffy pensó que tenía buena pinta y decidió ir por él, sin escuchar la advertencia de su hermano.

 **GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKETTO-** grito Luffy mientras se sujetaba del mástil para ir volando hacia el pájaro.

De momento Zoro y Freddy solo pudieron escuchar los gritos de Luffy al haber sido atrapado por el pico del ave. Mientras el ave volaba lejos del bote, solo podían remar lo más rápido posible escuchando los gritos de su estúpido capitán como guía. En el trayecto del bote se encontraron a tres náufragos que les intentaron robar el bote fracasando y terminando golpeados y remando, mientras se disculpaban, les contaron sobre una bruja que les robo su bote con su tesoro, y que su capitán estaría muy contento de matar.

Lejos del bote Luffy por fin había tocado tierra cuando alguien le disparo a su ave, en cuanto callo una chica lo había llamado jefe antes de correr mientras unos piratas lo atacaron, por lo que hizo lo correcto les dio una paliza, mientras la chica que regreso se presentó como Nami una ladrona de piratas le ofrecía un trato.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, en el puerto el pequeño bote de Freddy y Zoro había llegado, Zoro les pedía amablemente a sus cautivos que los llevaran con su capitán "Buggy" para preguntarle por Luffy. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, Freddy y Zoro pudieron ver una enorme explosión, la cual sus acompañantes explicaron como una de las bombas especiales de su capitán, Freddy y Zoro tuvieron un mal presentimiento por su capitán cabeza hueca.

Cuando llegaron fueron testigos de Luffy en una jaula, un cañón apuntándole a punto de disparar y una chica intentado apagarlo a la cual iban a atacar, Zoro fue el primero en moverse e intersectar a los atacantes con sus espadas, mientras Freddy se acercaba y le preguntaba a la chica si estaba bien, el capitán pirata se presentó a Zoro afirmando que lo mataría por fama.

¡Tú eres el cazador Roronoa Zoro no es verdad! Bienes por mí, el gran capitán "Buggy el Payaso"-termino exclamando el llamado Buggy.

No, no tengo interés en ti, ya no cazo piratas- le respondió Zoro sin verlo.

Bueno yo si tengo interés en ti, si te mato mi reputación crecerá más, cazador- menciono Buggy mientras tomaba unas cuantas navajas en cada mano.

Inténtalo si quieres, aunque pronto terminaras cubierto de sangre- le respondió Zoro mientras tomaba sus espadas en las manos y la boca conforme a su estilo **Santoryu**.

¡Veremos quien termina cubierto de sangre Roronoa!-grito Buggy mientras se aventaba hacia Zoro, mientras Zoro lo interceptaba cortándole un brazo, la cintura y una pierna.

Luffy como espectador solo pudo mencionar lo débil del tipo, mientras Nami se asustaba, los piratas de Buggy se reían, lo que ocasiono extrañeza en Freddy y un poco de inquietud ante lo que pasaría.

Mientras Zoro envainaba sus espadas y se acercaba a la jaula junto con Freddy, solo se podía escuchar las quejas de Luffy por salir, y la risa de los piratas de Buggy, cuando Zoro empezó a amenazarlos por la llave de la jaula, apenas pudo notar cuando Freddy desaparecía para aparecer detrás de él sujetando con fuerza algo en la mano.

Era una mano con parte del brazo mientras sujetaba un cuchillo a unos centímetros de enterrarse en la cintura de Zoro.

¡Valla es increíble que reaccionaras lo suficientemente rápido para detener mi mano!-se escuchó la voz de Buggy, mientras miraba a Freddy;Nami, Luffy y Zoro solo podían estar sorprendidos- Esa es la habilidad de mi fruta del diablo la "Bara Bara" gracias a ella me puedo dividir a voluntad y los cortes no me afectan.

 _Eso estuvo muy cerca, si reacciono más lento hubiera herido a Zoro gravemente_ \- pensó Freddy mientras sujetaba la mano de Buggy con fuerza.

¡Ahora te importaría regresarme mi mano para terminar lo que empecé muchacho!- dijo Buggy con una sonrisa, pero internamente estaba sudando, por más que intentara recuperar su mano no podía, ese chico tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

Y dime porque debería hacerte caso- Freddy pregunto.

Antes de que Buggy pudiera responder, se escuchó el grito de Luffy.

¡ERES UN COBARDE AL ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA NARIZON!-grito enojado Luffy.

Durante ese grito Freddy perdió el agarre en la mano de Buggy, el cual recupero su mano mientras mandaba su otra mano con una navaja a Luffy entre gritos de shock e ira.

¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NARIZON?!- grito iracundo Buggy mientras su mano iba a dar a Luffy.

Luffy detuvo la navaja con los dientes, ocasionando sorpresa entre todos, cuando se recuperó Buggy decidió que la mejor manera de acabar con todos ellos era haciéndolos volar con su cañón, en ese momento Freddy se le ocurrió un plan mientras le pedía a Zoro que lo cubriera, se acercó corriendo al cañón, Buggy decidió no darles oportunidad de nada mientras atacaba a Zoro.

¡Idiotas! Creen que les permitiré hacer algo, **¡BARA BARA CANNON!** \- grito Buggy mientras movía sus brazos hacia el frente y sus dos manos salían volando a atacar a Zoro quien ya las esperaba y se defendía con sus espadas, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Mientras eso sucedía Freddy tomo el cañón y ante una sorprendida Nami le dio la vuelta ocasionando que apuntara hacia Buggy y su tripulación, cuando ellos lo notaron se espantaron y empezaron a gritar de pánico, mientras eso ocurría Zoro corrió hacia la jaula de Luffy.

¡Enciéndelo!- le grito Freddy a Nami.

¡S…si enseguida- respondió Nami.

¡Todo el mundo al suelo!- fue lo último que grito Buggy antes de que se escuchara una enorme explosión y el lugar donde se encontraban desapareciera entre llamas y el ruido del cañón.

Unos segundos después de dicha explosión Buggy y algunos de sus piratas salieron de los escombros, descubriendo que todos habían escapado, mando a sus hombres a buscarlos mientras llegaba a la conclusión que no eran unos simples ladrones los que se atrevían a desafiarlo.

Mientras los piratas de Buggy se ordenaban, lejos de ahí Zoro, y Freddy que cargaba la jaula de Luffy habían llegado a una pequeña tienda con un perro, mientras veían la forma de sacar a Luffy, Nami la nueva navegante de Luffy, les daba la llave de la jaula ante negativas ante la exclamación de Luffy de que fuera su navegante. Momentos después de un pequeño inconveniente con el perro que se había tragado la llave, llego un anciano presentándose como el alcalde del pueblo, quien les contaba la historia del perro llamado Shushu.

Cuando termino de contar la historia se escuchó un fuerte rugido **¡GRROARRR!** , espantado les dijo que era Mohji y su león, un pirata de Buggy. Mientras él y Nami corrían a esconderse, Freddy hablo con Zoro y Luffy.

Capitán, Zoro les importa si yo me ocupo de ese tal Mohji- pregunto serio Freddy sin dejar de mirar a Shushu.

JE JE claro por mí no hay problema, y tu Zoro?- termino un sonriente Luffy mirándolo.

Por mí tampoco Capitán, así podre ver en acción a nuestro nakama- contesto Zoro con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos dos iban con el alcalde y Nami a unas casas de distancia, se escucharon los pasos más cerca de Freddy, hasta que un sujeto con un extraño corte de pelo llego montando a un león gigante y empezara a hablar.

Tu eres uno de esos ladrones que molestaron al capitán Buggy- dijo el hombre sobre el león –soy Mohji el domador de bestias y por órdenes de mi capitán los matare- rugió el sujeto antes de ordenar a su león atacar.

Unos metros lejos de ellos el alcalde y Nami se asustaron por la seguridad de Freddy, mientras Luffy y Zoro miraban con pequeñas sonrisas, esperando el espectáculo.

Cuando el león salto sobre el Freddy solo pensó en una palabra - _ **Soru**_ \- antes de desparecer y que el león callera con todo su peso donde instantes se encontraba el dejando una pequeña telaraña en el suelo por la fuerza.

Mientras el león buscaba a su presa, Freddy apareció unos metros a la izquierda de él, concretamente en su punto ciego, dando un pequeño salto como impulso dejando una marca en el suelo, él se impulsó para llegar rápidamente a su costado, antes de que el domador o su bestia lo vieran, dio un pequeño giro para dar una patada con su pierna derecha en el costado del león, ocasionado que saliera volando a gran velocidad contra una casa por la fuerza del impacto.

De vuelta con los espectadores, el alcalde y Nami tenían caras de shock e incredulidad por lo que habían presenciado, mientras Luffy se carcajeaba por ver a su hermano patearle el trasero a ese león, y Zoro se quedaba impresionado por sus habilidades.

Mohji se levantó con esfuerzo de donde se había estrellado, busco a Richie con la mirada solo para espantarse a verlo inconsciente bajo unos cuantos escombros de la casa que había destruido, antes de que pudiera llamarlo noto una sombra sobre él, cuando volteo se aterrorizo a ver la cara del chico, su cara era completamente tranquila pero sus ojos le decían que lo mataría.

Tu nos ibas a matar no- dijo Fredy –entonces no importa que yo te mate a ti- Mohji no pudo ni gritar cuando el puño de Freddy le impacto en la cara mandándole a volar unos metros -¡Luffy, Zoro ya termine con estos dos!.

Mientras todos se iban a otro lado para planear que hacer a continuación el alcalde les conto como había empezado el pueblo, todo el sacrificio de sus habitantes, llego a la conclusión de que era momento de que el peleara por su ciudad, termino para ir corriendo a enfrentarse a Buggy, los chicos y Nami decidieron ayudarlo cada quien por sus razones ellos por el discurso del viejo y Nami por el tesoro. Cuando fueron por el camino a Buggy, Freddy noto que el león y su domador ya no estaban, al parecer si eran resistentes.

Mientras tanto Buggy acababa de escuchar el relato de Mohji de cómo había perdido ante el chico de gabardina y antes de poder decir su teoría de que era un usuario de fruta del diablo se desmayó, ocasionando molestia a Buggy que se decidió por destruir el pueblo con una de sus bombas especiales, cuando el cañón estaba listo para disparar escucho un grito.

Cuando llegaron fueron testigos de Buggy ahorcando al alcalde mientras Luffy lo salvaba, Nami decidió que mientras ellos luchaban ella buscaría el mapa y el tesoro de Buggy, Zoro estaba listo con su banda en la cabeza y sus manos sobre sus espadas, Freddy ya había hecho su parte así que solo vería.

Cuando volvieron a escuchar a Buggy fue solo para escuchar su grito de fuego y ver una bala directo a ellos, mientras Nami huía gritando Zoro se espantaba y Freddy solo sonreía esperando a su hermano actuar.

No se preocupen no me hará nada- dijo Luffy antes de tomar aire y gritar – **GOMU GOMU NO… FUUSEN** \- mientras se inflaba del torso para recibir la bala y regresársela a Buggy, ocasionando una gigante explosión que destruyo todo el edificio.

Después de esa explosión los únicos que se pudieron levantar para seguir peleando, fueron Buggy y un sujeto llamado Kabaji quien decidió atacar a Zoro montando un monociclo, después de muchos trucos baratos por parte de Kabaji y un intento de Buggy por atraparlo, Zoro decidió terminar la pelea con un solo de sus ataques.

 **ONI…** -comenzó Zoro mientras cruzaba sus brazos con ambas espadas apuntando hacia arriba- **¡GIRI!-** termino detrás de Kabaji, mientras el recibía tres cortes en su cuerpo sin oportunidad de defenderse y quedando inconsciente.

¡Bien hecho Zoro!- grito entusiasmado Luffy, mientras tanto Nami y Buggy se encontraban en shock sin creer lo que veían, Freddy pudo apreciar un poco más de las habilidades de su nakama.

¡Maldito seas, te matare cazador!- grito enfurecido Buggy mientras sus brazos con cuchillas se abalanzaban contra Zoro, pero antes de llegar fueron detenidas por Luffy.

¡No narizón, tu pelearas conmigo!- dijo Luffy sujetando ambas manos a centímetros de su cuerpo.

¡Maldito sombrero de paja, acabare esto rápido!- contesto Buggy mientras se preparaba para pelear.

La pelea entre esos dos fue vista desde lejos por Freddy y Zoro, a Freddy le pareció interesante ver a dos usuarios de fruta del diablo pelear, Buggy atacaba con sus miembros flotantes armados con cuchillos, mientras Luffy los evitaba todos estirándose por todos lados, después de que Buggy explicara su interesante relación con el dueño del sombrero de Luffy, Zoro después menciono que la pelea se salía de control, cuando Buggy intentó matar a Nami por robarle Luffy la salvo, después de separarse e intentar reunir sus partes Buggy descubrió que Nami había amarrado sus partes con una soga, por lo que solo era una cabeza con manos y pies gritando.

JA JA JA, eres buena Nami, yo me encargo del resto- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa –es hora de que vueles Buggy **GOMU GOMU NO….**

 **¡** Que vas a…!- grito Buggy asustado.

 **¡BAZUUKA!-** termino Luffy con un grito y golpeando a Buggy con ambos brazos con la sufriente fuerza para mandarlo a volar lejos de la isla.

Después de la pelea los acontecimientos fueron caóticos, Nami le pidió ayuda Luffy para llevar su tesoro, mientras Freddy y Zoro se acercaban a ellos los habitantes del pueblo llegaron preguntando por el estado de su alcalde al verlo inconsciente por un golpe de Luffy, al final todos terminaron siendo perseguidos por culpa de Luffy al decir que él había golpeado al alcalde y que eran piratas, tuvieron la suerte que en el camino Shushu los ayudara así logrando escapar, cuando ya estaban zarpando en sus pequeños botes, lo último que escucharon fue el agradecimiento del alcalde.

Y así continúo su viaje hacia el gran line con un nuevo miembro para su tripulación la LADRONA Y NAVEGANTE **NAMI.**


	4. Chapter 4

E estado intentado reducir los capítulos, pero me cuesta trabajo no escribir todos los detalles, pero hare lo mejor.

Espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o males, todos sirven para mejorar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- El Mentiroso, El cocinero y la historia del Tiburón.**

Luffy y sus amigos llevaban días navegando, después de vencer a Buggy, encontraron una isla donde se hicieron amigos de un viejo pirata llamado Gaimon y sus extraños animales, se despidieron llevándose recuerdos y comida.

Después de unos días lograron llegar a una Isla con un pueblo en ella, después de que bajaron de sus botes los cuatro tuvieron un extraño encuentro con un chico llamado Usopp y unos niños, quien intento engañarlos con mentiras fallando, después de ser descubierto los invito a comer a un restaurante donde platicaron sobre sus razones para estar en la isla, conseguir comida y un barco.

Usopp les conto de una chica que vive en una gran mansión afuera del pueblo, después de contarles la historia de la chica, se despidió dejándolos comiendo, unos minutos después los niños de antes llegaron preguntando por el ocasionando una escena.

Los niños les dijeron que Usopp iba a contarle mentiras a la chica de la mansión, para hacerla sentir mejor, en ese momento Luffy decidió que era buena idea pedirle un barco a la chica, ante la negativa de Nami y la indiferencia de Zoro y Freddy. Cuando llegaron Luffy se presentó y le pidió un barco a Kaya, el mayordomo de la mansión Kurahadol salió para echarlos, mientras también insultaba a Usopp, provocando que este le diera un golpe ante el shock de Kaya.

Un tiempo después ya lejos de la mansión Luffy se fue siguiendo a Usopp, mientras Freddy les contaba el motivo a Zoro y Nami, ambos habían reconocido al padre de Usopp era un pirata llamado Yasopp que conocieron de pequeños. Un tiempo después vieron correr a Usopp pasándolos de largo mientras les gritaba a todos en el pueblo que los piratas llegarían a atacar a la mañana siguiente, ganándose gritos furiosos de todo el pueblo por mentiroso.

Mientras Usopp intentaba convencer a todo el pueblo y a Kaya, Freddy, Zoro y Nami, fueron a buscar a Luffy encontrándolo dormido, cuando lograron despertarlos les conto de un plan por parte del Jango y Kurahadol para atacar el pueblo y a Kaya, decidieron regresar al pueblo, encontraron a Usopp en el camino quien convenció a los niños miembros de su tripulación que todo era mentira, cuando se habían ido, él y la tripulación de Luffy se pusieron a hablar, donde viendo la convicción de Usopp por salvar su pueblo Luffy decidió ayudarlo.

Mientras Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Usopp, planeaban defender el pueblo desde la costa, Freddy decidió ir a encargarse de cuidar a Kaya. Freddy estaba terminando de subir la colina hacia la mansión cuando se encontró cara a cara con Kurahadol, quien en ese momento llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano.

Buenos días, señor mayordomo, o prefiere el nombre de capitán Kuro- dijo como si nada Freddy mientras veía la furia en el rostro de Kurahadol.

Eres uno de los que venía con ese chico del sombrero de paja, ¿no es así?- pregunto Kuro –es una lástima que el muriera, no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Es mi hermano y no murió, es muy terco, nos contó tus planes, por decisión unánime de la tripulación decidimos ayudar a defender el pueblo- contesto Freddy.

Bueno si quieres morir te daré ese gusto- dijo Kuro mientras abría y sacaba lo que llevaba en su mochila que eran unos guantes con cinco cuchillas como garras gigantes y se los ponía.

Empezamos- dijo Freddy - _ **Soru**_ \- para desaparecer de la vista de Kuro sorprendiéndolo y que recibiera una patada por la espalda que lo lanzo unos cuantos metros volando, antes de caer al suelo y deteniéndose con las cuchillas.

¡E… esa velocidad es muy parecida a la mía!- exclamo Kuro, mientras le levantaba –debió ser un golpe de suerte te mostrare mi velocidad ahora- antes de gritar - **Nuki Ashi.**

En efecto Freddy podía decir que los movimientos se parecían pero en realidad era el de Kuro el que se parecía al suyo, pudo verlo moverse a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el pero no al nivel de su Soru, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se preparó.

 _ **Tekkai**_ \- pensó Freddy haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera la misma resistencia que el acero, y cuando las garras de Kuro lo tocaron las cinco de su mano izquierda fueron completamente rotas, para sorpresa de Kuro, quien apareció a unos metros detrás de Freddy mientras veía incrédulo su guante destruido.

Es verdad, nuestra velocidad es un poco similar, pero me pregunto si nuestra resistencia también lo es- dijo Freddy mientras volteaba a ver a un Kuro que estaba furioso al ver unos contratiempos en su amado plan.

Lleno de ira Kuro volvió a atacar con otro movimiento - **Creeping Cat** \- desapareciendo nuevamente, Freddy pudo notar como desaparecía para aparecer un poco más cerca de él, cuando lo tuvo enfrente y Kuro bajo la velocidad decidió atacar.

 _ **Shigan**_ \- Kuro nunca supo que sucedió, cuando estaba a unos instantes de atacar sintió una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo, lo que hizo que perdiera la concentración de su ataque y por ende terminara tropezando mientras caía al suelo a un lado de Freddy.

Cuando levanto la vista hacia su hombro efectivamente pudo ver un orificio de bala y sangre saliendo de su hombro, volteo a ver a su enemigo para ver si tenía un arma en la mano, pero solo lo vio caminar unos pasos lejos de el con las manos a los costados demostrando que no tenía nada.

¡¿Q…qué diablos hiciste, como me heriste como si me hubieras disparado?!- exclamo con furia y dolor Kuro mientras veía fijamente a Freddy y se tocaba su hombro herido.

No piensas que te lo diré verdad, la verdad creí que darías mas pelea, pero tu estilo de pelea solo se basa en rapidez y tus cuchillas- dijo un poco decepcionado Freddy –vamos a terminar esto de una vez.

¡Maldito entrometido!- grito Kuro parándose y listo para atacar, solo para que Freddy desapareciera de su vista, y de un momento a otro Kuro perdiera el aliento de un golpe certero y fuerte en medio del pecho, antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar otro golpe en la sien por parte de Freddy lo noqueo.

Espero que los otros ya hayan terminado con la tripulación de este sujeto- dijo Freddy al aire mientras tomaba a Kuro y se lo llevaba cargando en el hombro, caminando a la costa donde se veía un barco.

Cuando llego, encontró a Luffy golpeando a uno que otro pirata que lo atacaba, almenos los que se atrevían, Zoro estaba descansando sobre dos sujetos muy extraños, mientras que Nami y Usopp, estaban sentados viendo todo desde una distancia segura.

¡Chicos ya terminaron de jugar!- grito Freddy para llamar la atención de todos, Luffy y Zoro le sonrieron, Nami estaba feliz de verlo y Usopp temblaba pero estaba contento por no tener que pelear más, pero los hombres de Kuro junto con su capitán Jango se asustaron cuando vieron a quien llevaba en el hombre.

¡CA…CAPITAN KURO!- gritaron todos asustados, cuando vieron a su despiadado líder sangrando de la cara en el hombro de ese sujeto de gabardina completamente inconsciente.

Unos minutos después…

Después de que los piratas gato negro huyeran con Kuro, todos regresaron a la mansión de Kaya donde la encontraron ayudando a un muy herido Happy su otro mayordomo, cuando se explicó todo ella estaba devastada pero feliz de que nadie saliera mortalmente herido.

Unos días después de todo lo que sucedió Kaya decidió pagarles a los chicos por todo lo que habían hecho regalándoles el barco que Luffy le había pedido, era una pequeña carabela, pero para los cuatro era lo más genial que habían visto desde que solo tenían sus botes. Usopp llego un poco después habiendo tomando la decisión de ir al mar se despidió de Kaya y de los chicos, por lo que Luffy le dijo que ahora era su nakama y que iría con ellos para su felicidad, ya en el mar todos decidieron festejar con un brindis por su nuevo barco y su nuevo nakama para poder ir al **¡GRAN LINE!.**

Días después….

Después de salir del hogar de Usopp, Luffy había decidido que era momento de dibujar su Jolly Roger el cual con ayuda de Usopp quedo perfecto representando el cráneo de Luffy con su sombrero de paja, adoptando el nombre de Piratas Sombrero de Paja.

Unas horas después tenían a dos invitados abordo por culpa de Luffy jugando con el cañón, presentándose como Yosaku y Johnny conocidos de Zoro, quienes los guiaron a un barco restaurante para buscar a un cocinero a órdenes de Luffy.

Llegando al restaurante tuvieron un contratiempo con un barco de la marina donde una bala desviada por Luffy ocasiono daños en el restaurante, donde Luffy conocía al dueño un viejo llamado Zeff.

Mientras los demás chicos decidieron comer en el restaurante donde conocieron a un interesante sujeto llamado Sanji, presenciaron como golpeaba al capitán del barco que los ataco, cuando otro cocinero ataco a un pirata que escapo del barco de la marina, mientras pedían comida y se las llevaban, Luffy y Freddy siguieron a Sanji que salió con un plato de comida para el fugitivo, fue testigo de la bondad de Sanji, ocasionando que Luffy lo quisiera como su cocinero. Mientras Luffy, Sanji y Gin contaban historias, Freddy regreso al restaurante a comer, dejaría todo en manos de Luffy.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Luffy empezó a trabajar en el restaurante y desde que Gin se había ido, cuando de pronto un destruido barco llego al restaurante donde los comensales lo reconocieron como el barco de Don Krieg, el capitán pirata de Gin.

Después de que Sanji fuera el único en darle de comer sin temor, Krieg lo ataco para afirmar que se llevaría el barco, pidiendo comida para sus cien hombres, y recibiendo los ataques de Patty demostrando su armadura de oro para luego contratacar con sus armas ocultas, logro reconocer a Zeff cuando le dio la comida, afirmando que después de alimentar a sus hombres regresaría por el barco, así que se fueran o estuvieran listos para morir.

Mientras Krieg regresaba a su barco a alimentar a su tripulación, Freddy decidió regresar al Merry por precaución de daños, se instaló en el nido de cuervo, mientras Yosaku y Johnny estaban en la cubierta con Nami sin notarlo, unos minutos después fue testigo de cómo los restos del barco de Krieg eran cortados por una espada, mientras las olas movían el Merry pudo notar a Nami manejando el timón y haciendo que se alejara del lugar, por un momento pensó que era por precaución pero cuando noto que se alejaba demasiado del baratie, actuó.

Cuando llego con ella pudo notar que tenía un cartel de se busca en su mano y que estaba llorando.

¿Qué haces Nami?- pregunto Freddy a unos pasos detrás de Nami sorprendiéndola y asustándola.

¡F…Freddy, que haces el en barco!- pregunto asustada y todavía llorando un poco Nami.

Me preocupo que Krieg decidiera robarnos o destruir el Merry, pero tú lo sacaste de ahí antes, ahora me podrías decir que haces exactamente- dijo Freddy.

¡B…bueno yo e…estaba- empezó a decir Nami antes de sentir un raro cambio en el aire y ver los ojos de Freddy que la asustaron por la seriedad que tenía, ella no sabía quién era más raro Luffy que no era nada serio o su hermano que era pura seriedad.

Nami solo tienes una oportunidad antes de que decida que hacer, dime ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué robaste el Merry? y ¿Qué relación tiene todo con Arlong?, explícate ahora- termino Freddy con una mirada que prometía mucho daño si no respondía con la verdad.

Nami no tuvo otra opción y entre llanto le conto todo, toda su vida en su pueblo, por que robaba, todo lo relacionado con Arlong, cuando termino, estaba en los brazos de Freddy llorando todo su dolor, mientras el la reconfortaba con a una niña pequeña.

Nami pudiste decirnos todo, no necesitabas hacer todo esto, todos te hubiéramos entendido y decidido ayudarte sin problemas- le dijo Freddy mientras le masajeaba la espalda para que se calmara.

P…pero él es un m…monstro, los matara- empezó a decir Nami llorando para calmarse un poco al final y ser testigo por primera vez de algo insólito en alguien tan serio Freddy, se estaba riendo.

JA JA JA JA Nami Luffy y Zoro y yo no somos unos simples hombres, ya viste lo que hace Luffy y Zoro te puedo asegurar que yo no soy nada normal tampoco- empezó riéndose Freddy para luego explicarse –mira no importa Luffy decidió que eras nuestra navegadora y por eso se hará lo necesario para ayudarte.

No estoy segura- dijo Nami.

No te preocupes pon rumbo a tu hogar, y ya veraz, además los chicos más nuestro cocinero llegaran después, talvez encuentren todavía diversión- contesto Freddy mientras la llevaba al timón.

Está bien vamos, no estoy del todo segura pero no queda de otra- una Nami insegura puso rumbo a su hogar la Villa Cocoyasi, en una de las islas Konomi.

Llegarían en poco tiempo, mientras Freddy esperaba que Luffy y los demás miembros llegaran con Sanji, necesitaría un poco de ayuda si quería que nadie saliera herido.

* * *

Espero que sea del agrado de los que leen mi historia los cambios hechos por mi OC, se están empezando a notar mas,después de llegar a Gran line serán mas los cambios que ocasione con respecto al manga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, lo que sea necesario para mejorar la historia y a todos les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Los Gyojins.**

Freddy podría decir con seguridad que la Villa Cocoyasi parecía un lugar hermoso para vivir, si no estuviera completamente desierta, podría notar a la gente dentro de sus casas pero ninguna salía, tomo dos días llegar desde el baratie, decidieron dejar el Merry un poco lejos de la villa, ya llevaban un tiempo caminando para llegar a lo que Nami llamo Arlong Park, se habían decidido por la historia de que Nami lo había contratado como seguridad para cuidar todo lo que había robado, Freddy decidió que no llevaría su gabardina puesta para dar un aire de seriedad, así que solo con su traje negro y su mirada seria pero alerte se notaba como alguien muy peligroso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hogar de Arlong, Nami se tomó un momento para entrar en su papel, estaba lista cuando un niño le grito algo sobre matar a Arlong antes de recibir un golpe de Nami, un poco de dinero y un aviso de que se fuera. Cuando entraron Freddy pudo notar lo enorme del lugar, el gran edificio central y sobre todo las dos grandes piscinas que daban al mar, donde pudo sentir a un grupo bastante grande de seres, cuando por fin vio a Arlong, Freddy solo pudo ver que ese sujeto era fuerte y muy grande, si con Morgan que media dos metros, su metro ochenta era bajo, con Arlong era peor, el gyojin debía medir dos metros y veinte centímetros.

¡Aha! ¡Pero miren quien regreso! Te tomo más tiempo esta vez Nami- su voz era potente demostraba el tamaño del ser que la poseía –aunque puedo ver que no estás sola, un amigo, o talvez un novio ¡SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- termino Arlong con una carcajada y mirando de reojo a Freddy.

¡Me tomo más tiempo porque esta vez el botín fue mayor!- comento Nami –y este sujeto es un poco de seguridad ya que es mucho lo que conseguí aunque me rompió el corazón el tener que irme- termino Nami con una sonrisa muy real, aunque Freddy podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

¡SHAHAHAHAHA! Desde cuando eres tan sentimental Nami, si lo tuyo es atacar por la espalda- dijo Arlong antes de levantarse de su silla -¡Hermanos nuestra nakama ha regresado y con un nuevo acompañante! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!- grito Arlong mientras de las piscinas salían a saltos un gran número de gyojins a un coro de **¡SIIIIIII!.**

Dos días después….

Freddy agradecía haber crecido con Luffy eso le había otorgo una gran paciencia, ya que los gyojins buscaron muchas oportunidades durante el día para provocar una pelea con él, lo cual no podía permitirse por el bienestar de Nami y todos en el pueblo, por todo lo demás era tranquilo solo tenía que acompañar a Nami mientras dibujaba sus mapas, pero nunca sin salir de Arlong Park.

Nami se encontraba dibujando cuando escucharon la voz de Zoro desde el patio, Nami estaba un poco nerviosa pero gracias a la presencia de Freddy salió a ver que sucedía, mientras Freddy la seguía unos pasos detrás. Cuando llegaron escucharon lo último del discurso de superioridad de Arlong, Freddy se quedó un poco atrás de Arlong mientras Nami discutía con un sorprendido y molesto Zoro, quien cuando vio a Freddy entro en shock, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con él, Freddy solo le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y una mirada con un significado oculto lo cual lo calmo un poco. Freddy se sorprendió un poco con el acto de Zoro de saltar al agua y lo que siguió después le dio una idea de lo que sucedía, unos minutos después llego otro gyojin informando sobre otro humano narizón que se escapó, lo que origino a que Arlong se fuera al pueblo Cocoyashi a buscarlo.

Unos minutos después de que Arlong y sus hombres se habían ido Nami soltó a Zoro diciéndole que se largara para después decirle a Freddy que lo esperaba en la entrada del lugar.

Zoro necesito que cuando Luffy llegue conozca la historia de este lugar y de Nami- dijo Freddy –pero dile que mi única petición es que Arlong es mío cuando decida actuar, me harías ese favor.

¡Aaaahhh! Está bien yo le pasare tu mensaje al capitán- respondió Zoro después de un bostezo –solo falta que te entienda.

Lo hará creme, lo hará- le respondió Freddy mientras se iba del lugar y Zoro hacia lo mismo un momento después.

Cuando se Freddy se encontró con Nami en las puertas del lugar llevaba un ramo de flores y en silencio tomaron camino al pueblo, cuando estaban cerca del lugar escucharon un fuerte ruido acompañado de los gritos de Arlong, al llegar Freddy vio una casa destruida mientras Nami se anunciaba con los habitantes, los cuales la ignoraron y se fueron a su casa, excepto dos, la hermana de Nami, Nojiko y Genzo, Nami le había contado de ellos. Después de una breve presentación con ellos Freddy siguió a las hermanas a una colina, mientras ellas la terminaban de subir Freddy solo podía pensar en cuanto haría sufrir a Arlong.

Cuando Nami y Freddy regresaron a Arlong Park, escucharon los gritos de Arlong, cuando entraron se sorprendieron al encontrar a un gran número de gyojins desmayados en el patio con heridas de espada, Freddy solo pudo hacer una mueca ante la imprudencia de Zoro, mientras Nami estaba furiosa por su estupidez, en esos momentos todos estaban desconfiando de la lealtad de Nami, también notaron a Usopp en los brazos de un gyojin mientras este les pedía ayuda, después de que Usopp le gritara a Nami y el intento de Arlong de matarlo, ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto matándolo para felicidad de Arlong.

Unos minutos después se pudo escuchar un gran ruido en el pueblo, Nami decidió ir a investigar mientras Freddy se quedaba esperando en Arlong Park donde fue testigo de la fuerza de Arlong y sus oficiales al detener una bala de cañón y destruir un barco de la marina muy fácilmente.

Mientras en otras partes de la isla Nojiko les contaba su historia y la de Nami a los demás miembros de la tripulación, y el capitán Nezumi llegaba a la isla.

Unas horas después Freddy escucho los gritos de Nami, cuando llego donde se encontraba escucho como le reclamaba a Arlong por los marinos que se llevaban su dinero, lo que ocasiono que la sujetara de la cara, así que era momento de actuar.

Un segundo después estaba al lado de Arlong y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sujeto el brazo que tenía a Nami y ante la sorpresa de todos lo obligo a soltarla sujetándolo con la suficiente fuerza.

¡¿Qué crees que haces basura humana?!- exclamo furioso Arlong, mirando a Freddy, mientras sus hombres se preparaban.

Solo hago mi trabajo, protejo a quien me contrato- le respondió Freddy aumentando la fuerza en su mano, Arlong intento soltarse haciendo esfuerzo con el brazo, cuando vio que no podía rápidamente intento sujetar a esa escoria humana con su otro brazo, el cual fue detenido por Freddy sin mucho esfuerzo ante la mirada de incredulidad e ira de Arlong.

¡B…basta detente Freddy, Arlong hiciste trampa admítelo- dijo al borde de las lágrimas Nami mientras se levantaba.

Cree lo que quieras Nami pero ya sabes que a menos que me entregues 100 millones de berries no te daré el pueblo y si huyes todos morirán SHAHAHAHAHA- aun en la situación de sus brazos Arlong reía.

Nami no contesto simplemente corrió fuera del lugar, Freddy decidió seguirla, mientras soltaba a Arlong y se iba nunca les dio la espalda, debía alcanzar a Nami.

¿Arlong quieres que matemos a ese humano?- le pregunto Chew.

No hay necesidad lo are yo a su momento- contesto Arlong mirando la marca que habían dejado los dedos del humano en su brazo.

Cuando Freddy estaba por llegar al pueblo paso de largo a todos los habitantes que se dirigían a Arlong Park con armas, cuando llego pudo ver a Nami pidiendo ayuda a Luffy el cual le respondió con un gran si, mientras Zoro, Sanji e Usopp lo esperaban, cuando estaban lo sufrientemente cerca le hablo.

Espero que Zoro te pasara mi pedido capitán- pregunto Freddy mientras iba al lado de Luffy.

Si me lo dijo y la acepto, solo espero que lo hagas sufrir- le contesto un serio Luffy.

Eso sin dudarlo capitán- dijo Freddy igual de serio.

Minutos después…

Cuando llegaron a Arlong Park Luffy decidió tirar la puerta ante el asombro de los habitantes del pueblo.

¿Quién es Arlong?- pregunto nada más al entrar Luffy.

Ese sería yo y tú eres- le respondió Arlong a Luffy enojado.

Soy Luffy y junto a mis nakamas te aremos pagar por hacer llorar a nuestra navegante- respondió Luffy, mientras Freddy a su lado desaparecía, y antes de que Arlong supiera que sucedió recibió un golpe con la fuerza para mandarlo a volar a la pared del lugar.

¡A…Arlong!- grito un grupo de gyojins asustados, mientras otro intentaba atacar a Freddy, solo para ser cortados, golpeados y pateados.

No interrumpan débiles-grito Zoro mientras los cortaba.

Peleen conmigo- grito Luffy mientras sus brazos se estiraban y los golpeaban.

Hicieron llorar a Nami-swan- grito Sanji mientras tiraba patadas.

En ese momento Hachi un oficial de Arlong decidió llamar a su mascota Momoo, quien no tuvo oportunidad contra Luffy quien lo mando a volar de un golpe para el shock de los gyojin y la ira de Arlong.

Chicos les dejo a estos gyojins Arlong es mío, que no nos interrumpan por favor- dijo Freddy mientras caminaba hacia Arlong que ya salía del muro.

Los chicos tomaron cada quien a su contrincante en este caso Luffy contra un gran grupo de gyojins, Zoro contra Hachi, Usopp se había llevado lejos a Chew y Sanji contra Kuroobi.

De verdad creen que un patético humano puede ganarle a un gyojin- comentó Arlong mientras miraba con desprecio a Freddy.

No lo creemos, lo sabemos- le respondió Freddy antes de lanzar un rápido golpe el cual Arlong pudo esquivar por poco y responder lanzándose con una mordida al hombro derecho de Freddy.

Freddy se preparó para soportar la mordida - _ **Tekkai**_ \- todo su cuerpo se endureció como el metal para recibir la mordida, cuando la recibió nunca se imaginó sentir dolor, miro su hombro y pudo notar como los dientes se empezaban a encajar en él, actuando en consecuencia le dio un golpe en la cara a Arlong logrando que saliera volando a un lado del edificio, mientras se revisaba el hombro donde tenía encajada todavía los dientes de Arlong.

 _Sabía que tenía una gran fuerza en la mandíbula pero que atravesara mi Tekkai es increíble_ \- pensó Freddy mientras se quitaba los dientes y se revisaba los orificios en el hombro, por fortuna no eran muy grandes, pero si sangrarían un poco.

Desde las afueras de Arlong Park, Nojiko, Genzo y los habitantes del pueblo no podían dar crédito a lo que veían unos chicos estaban acabando con los piratas de Arlong, mientras el del traje estaba golpeando a Arlong.

Mientras Freddy terminaba de revisar sus heridas, Arlong salía de los escombros sangrando pero lleno de furia, cuando miro a sus hermanos inconscientes y lastimados su ira por esa basura humana solo pudo crecer.

¡Malditas basuras los matare!- rugió Arlong lanzándose contra Zoro, solo para que Freddy apareciera enfrente de él y lo regresara con una patada en el abdomen.

Tu pelea es conmigo pez- dijo Freddy mientras corría hacia él.

Arlong rugió y cargo contra Freddy intentando morderlo o clavarle su nariz, de pronto Arlong lo atrapo del hombro lastimado haciendo fuerza, provocando que Freddy hiciera una mueca de dolor, para después intentar clavarle la nariz en la cara, por instinto Freddy levanto su mano y con el dedo apunto a la cara de Arlong pensando - _ **Shigan**_ -, para todos los que veían incluida Nami que tenía poco de haber llegado, pensaron que Freddy estaba lastimado cuando vieron un chorro de sangre, lo cual cambio cuando Arlong grito y se sostuvo la cara.

¡AHHHHHHH!- rugió de dolor Arlong, mientras se tocaba lo que antes era su nariz, mostrando a todos, que solo quedaba un pequeño pedazo de carne, Freddy le había volado la nariz desde raíz.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Freddy lo mando volando a lo alto del edificio con una patada, siguiéndolo inmediatamente.

Ninguno de los que había visto los acontecimientos podía creerlo excepto Luffy, el conocía el poder de su hermano, Nami estaba incrédula del poder de sus amigos.

Dentro del edifico, Freddy encontró a Arlong levantándose del suelo pero cuando lo volteo a ver pudo notar una gran diferencia en los ojos parecían los de un animal en estado de ira primal, de un momento a otro Arlong cargo contra él, lo esquivo por poco, Arlong no se detuvo siguió atacando sin razón, en uno de sus ataques Freddy le dio un golpe solido en la mandíbula lo que lo mando a volar a otra habitación.

Arlong salió volando de dicha habitación hacia Freddy pero con una peculiar espada en mano, se parecía a lo que antes era su nariz, recordó que Nami le conto que el usaba una espada llamada Kiribachi, los ataque de Arlong no cambiaron pero ahora tenían más alcance, y dentro de un cuarto era más difícil esquivar, fueron escalando por el edificio hasta llegar al lugar de trabajo de Nami, donde Arlong se jacto del buen uso que tenía Nami.

Algo que Luffy y Freddy compartían era el odio hacia sujetos como Arlong así que mientras más hablaba, más se enfurecía.

¡¿Estás diciendo que ella solo es algo que puedes usar?!- pregunto con una furia tranquila Freddy.

¡Ella es mi mascota, entiendes basura!- rugió Arlong cargando contra él.

Afuera del edificio todos se preguntaban que sucedía, cuando de un momento a otro un sinfín de muebles eran arrojados desde la parte superior de arriba, todos se sorprendieron, pero Nami estaba en trance, reconocía esos muebles y los papeles que llovían, eran de su prisión en Arlong Park, mientras veía todo eso solo podía pensar en _gracias_ tanto para Freddy como para Luffy por no abandonarla.

Unos instantes después escucharon un gran golpe y vieron como el edificio completo empezaba a derrumbarse, cuando todo se calmó todos vieron a Freddy con su traje sucio, sangrando del hombro pero bien.

 **¡NAMI, ERES NUESTRA NAKAMA!** \- exclamo Freddy, seguido de un grito de alegría de Luffy y un pequeño si de Nami.

Todo el mundo empezó a celebrar la caída de Arlong Park, cuando de un momento a otro Nezumi llego intentando llevarse todo lo que podía, solo para recibir una golpiza por parte de Zoro y Luffy, los días siguientes a la caída se gastaron en una gran fiesta por toda la isla, mientras Zoro descansaba por sus heridas, Luffy comía todo lo que podía, mientras Sanji perseguía mujeres, Usopp contaba mentiras y Freddy buscaba un sastre sin suerte.

El día de zarpar fue con todo el pueblo como despedida, mientras Nami se despedía a su manera robándolos a todos, todos estaban felices por su pequeña ladrona, era momento que viviera su vida.

Días después en altamar, Nami estaba comprando el diario, mientras Usopp creaba nuevas municiones, Sanji defendía el nuevo árbol de naranjas en el barco de los ataque de Luffy, Zoro descansaba burlándose de Sanji y Freddy intentaba coser su traje sin mucho éxito. Cuando del periódico de Nami salieron dos hojas, eran carteles de recompensa para Freddy y Luffy.

Luffy salía sonriendo y saludando en la foto, con una recompensa de 35 millones de berris por su cabeza, se le adjudicaba la derrota de Buggy, Krieg y cómplice en la caída de Morgan

Freddy salía con la misma mirada que tenía cuando acabo con Arlong, se notaba peligroso, con una recompensa de 40 millones de berris, se le adjudicaba la derrota de Arlong, la derrota de los piratas gato negro y cómplice en la caída de Morgan.

Luffy estaba contento con su recompensa, ante el discurso de Nami de no tomar nada en serio, mientras Usopp reclamaba que Freddy no había derrotado solo a los piratas gato negro y Zoro le contestara que había acabado con su capitán solo, mientras ellos discutían se fueron acercando a una isla, la famosa Loguetown, la ciudad del inicio y el fin cuando Luffy escucho la historia del porque se llamaba así decidió ir, y estar más cerca de **¡Gran line!.**

* * *

 **Me tomo unos días, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario sera bien recibido para mejorar la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, y cualquier comentario que tengan lo espero para poder aprender.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Loguetown, Lamboon y Whiskey Peak**

La ciudad del inicio y fin era un lugar bastante grande lleno de mucha gente ocupada en diferentes negocios y visitantes, la tripulación decidió separarse según sus necesidades, Luffy iría directo a ver el sitio de ejecución, Sanji buscaría ingredientes, Usopp buscaría equipo para construir armas, Zoro buscaría espadas con un pequeño préstamo que Nami le ofreció, en el que salió perdiendo, Nami buscaría ropa, Freddy buscaría un buen sastre para arreglar su ropa y comprar más trajes.

Le había tomado un poco de trabajo pero Freddy pudo encontrar un buen sastre no muy lejos de los muelles. Estaba contento de tener su propio dinero sin tener que pedirle a Nami y su famoso porcentaje ridículo como Zoro. Unas horas después Freddy salió del lugar con seis trajes nuevos y con los bolsillos un poco más vacíos, el vendedor le había recomendado tres trajes de doble botón y tres trajes tipo ejecutivo cuando vio su gusto.

En esos momentos parecía que una tormenta estaba arrasando la isla, decidió que era momento de regresar al barco, esperaba que todos los demás ya estuvieran en camino, cuando llego a la parte de los muelles donde se encontraba el Merry se sorprendió un poco a ver a Mohji y su león Richie cerca de su nave.

¡¿Hey que hacen?!- pregunto Freddy a unos metros detrás de ellos.

¡AHHH! Eres tú el chico del traje, vamos a matarte ¡Richie ataca!- exclamo Mohji mientras su león atacaba, solo para que Freddy esquivara al león y les diera una patada que los mando volando al centro de la ciudad mientras Mohji gritaba. Unos segundos después Usopp y Nami llegaron gritando algo zarpar, Freddy solo los siguió y ayudo a preparar todo mientras llegaban los demás.

Unos minutos después mientras la tormenta empeoraba los demás llegaron, moviéndose deprisa zarparon para alejarse según Luffy un monstro de humo, ya estando en mar abierto Nami les explico a todos la forma de pasar por el Gran line, entre tanto nadie noto hasta que era muy tarde que la tormenta había desaparecido y para horror de Nami habían entrado en el "Calm Belt" un nido gigante de monstruos marinos, unos minutos después de un encontró con unos de ellos llegaron a uno de los canales que existían, donde por poco se destruye el Merry, solo por el actuar rápido de Luffy se salvaron y pudieron llegar a la cima.

Cuando empezaron a bajar por el canal, Usopp pudo ver a la distancia una gran montaña en medio de su paso, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca descubrieron que era una ballena gigante, intentaron evitarla para seguir su camino, pero ante los gritos de terror de Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro y uno de ira de parte de su hermano, Luffy molesto a la ballena ocasionando que ella se los tragara y Luffy terminara en su lomo.

Cuando la tripulación pudo volver a ver la luz, no estaba seguros si estaban muertos o vivos, parecía que estaban en el mar, sin embargo no había viento, cuando un calamar gigante los intento atacar tres arpones salieron disparados de una pequeña isla que no habían notado, unos segundos después un hombre con un extraño corte salió, después de una divertida presentación donde conto su nombre, el llamado Crocus les conto a todos donde se encontraban, cuando empezó a temblar les conto lo que hacia la ballena, mientras el iba a calmarla, Luffy apareció acompañado de dos sujetos muy raros, quienes intentaron matar a la ballena disparando con cañones, Crocus salto para intersectarlas pero alguien más le gano.

 **Soru-** fue bajo pero Zoro escucho a Freddy decir antes de desaparecer, para que unos segundos después estar frente a las balas y con un movimiento de patada destruyera las dos sin ningún problema para sorpresa de todos, antes de que los sujetos pudieran disparar nuevamente Luffy los noqueo, mientras Freddy regresaba al Merry, Crocus regresaba a su isla donde toda la tripulación lo alcanzo para poder escuchar como les contaba sobre los dos que estaban noqueado y la historia de la ballena llamada Lamboon.

Unos minutos después todos salieron de Lamboon para poder seguir escuchando a Crocus, mientras tiraban al mar a los intentos de cazadores, Luffy después de escuchar toda la historia cometió una gran idiotez arrancando el mástil de la nave ataco a Lamboon, después de na breve lucha, Luffy le dijo que ahora eran rivales y que el regresaría para terminar la pelea, lo cual alegro a todos por ayudar a Lamboon.

Mientras Luffy pintaba su símbolo en la frente de Lamboon, Zoro dormía en el barco, Usopp intentaba componer el mástil, Sanji preparaba comida, Nami revisaba su brújula y Freddy platicaba con Crocus sobre medicina, cuando un grito de Nami los sorprendió a todos.

¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto Luffy con un pincel gigante en las manos.

¡Se ha roto la brújula, no para de girar!- exclamo asustada Nami.

Parece que no saben nada y aun así vinieron a este lugar, aquí no sirve el sentido común, la brújula no está rota- dijo Crocus acercándose con Freddy a la mesa donde ya estaba comiendo Luffy y Usopp.

Crocus les explico sobre las islas y la forma de navegar guiándose con algo llamado Log pose, después de un pequeño incidente con Luffy, Sanji y un log pose destruido, Crocus les obsequio el suyo como agradecimiento por ayudar a Lamboon. Luffy decidió que su próxima parada seria Whiskey Peak después de escuchar el pedido de Miss Wednesday y Mr. 9 de llevarlos a su hogar, cuando todo estaba listo se despidieron de Lamboon y Crocus mientras navegaban a su próxima aventura.

Días después…

Por fin habían llegado a Whiskey Peak, el camino había sido muy difícil por todos los cambios de clima del mar, pero a su llegada fueron recibidos con una gran fiesta por toda la isla, fueron unas horas donde cada uno disfruto de sus placeres, comer, beber, mentir y coquetear, hasta el cansancio.

Seguros que todos están dormidos- pregunto Igarappoi el acalde de la ciudad a sus acompañantes Mr.9 y Miss Wednesday.

Debimos acabar con todos en el puerto, se comieron nuestra comida- comento Miss Monday saliendo de una casa.

No se preocupen los investigue y miren- dijo Igarappoi mientras les mostraba los carteles de Luffy y Freddy.

¿¡Treinta y cinco, y Cuarenta millones de berris!?- exclamaron sorprendidos Mr.9, Miss Monday y Wednesday.

Nunca debemos subestimar a los piratas por su apariencia, busquen en su barco sus tesoros y atadlos quiero su recompensa completa- les instruyo Igarappoi.

Lo sentimos pero les importa dejarlos dormir otro poco- dijo Zoro desde un edificio a sus espaldas

Todos están muy cansados por el viaje- le siguió Freddy parado a su lado, para shock de los cuatro.

¡Señor dos escaparon!- gritaron unos habitantes del lugar mientras corrían hacia Igarappoi.

Deberían estar dormidos- dijo Igarappoi viéndolos.

Un verdadero espadachín no se deja vencer por la bebida- les dijo Zoro

Nunca confié en este lugar- dijo Freddy como si nada.

Este lugar es un nido de cazarrecompensas, no es así ¡Baroque Works!- exclamo Zoro para shock de los ya bastantes miembros que lo escucharon.

¡¿C…como sabes ese nombre?!- exclamo asustado Mr.9.

¡Basta, Zoro son cien, mitad y mitad rápido antes de que los demás despierten!- dijo Freddy mientras se preparaba.

Claro así podre probar mis nuevas espadas- le respondió Zoro.

Los siguientes minutos en dos diferentes partes del pueblo se veía destrucción, Zoro aprendía las cualidades de sus espadas con un gran grupo de cazadores, Freddy solo tenía que usar _Shigan_ contra sus oponentes.

Al final solo quedaron Miss Wednesday, Mr.9 e Igarappoi, la pelea que ellos les dieron no fue muy diferente a los cien cazarrecompensas no fue nada del otro mundo.

Ya era casi hora del amanecer cuando otros dos sujetos llegaron llamados Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine, mientras Freddy y Zoro veían la situación desde lejos pudieron escuchar algo sobre u secreto y asesinar a una tal Nefertari Vivi, mientras ellos pelean, Luffy despertó de su sueño para atacar a Zoro por atacar a los "amables habitantes".

Mientras ellos se dedicaban a pelear, fue abordado por una Nami también despierta que había hecho un trato con Igarappoi sobre proteger a la princesa Vivi.

Vivi huía de sus asesinos, cuando enfrente de su camino Freddy apareció.

Vete princesa, me contrataron para protegerte- dijo Freddy mientras ella lo pasaba en su pato Carue. Vivi solo se le quedo viendo mientras se iba.

Pero que tenemos aquí un pequeño estorbo, Mr. 5- exclamo Miss Valentine con una sonrisa.

Lo quitare en un momento **¡NOSE FANCY CANNON!** \- exclamo Mr.5 mientras disparaba un moco con su dedo.

 _ **Tekkai-**_ pensó Freddy mientras recibía el tiro, ya sabía de lo que era capaz ese tipo, un momento después una explosión causo mucho humo en su posición.

No pudo hacer nada Kyahahahahaha- se rio con alegría Miss Valentine, para unos segundos después quedar en shock junto con Mr. 5 cuando el humo se aclaró y vio a Freddy completamente ileso.

¡Eso pudo matar a alguien!- dijo como si nada Freddy, para desaparecer y un segundo después estar frente a Mr. 5 y darle un golpe en la cara que lo mando volando a un lado destruyendo un gran número de casas para el final detenerse y quedar inconsciente en el suelo.

Y usted señorita también quiere pelear o se ira con su amigo- dijo Freddy a una asustada Miss Valentine, quien solo grito y se fue corriendo a buscar a su compañero.

Cuando Freddy se encontró con Nami, ella ya había informado a Vivi de su ayuda, Freddy también pudo ver a Luffy y Zoro en el suelo lastimados y con dos golpes en la cabeza cortesía de princesa se dedicó a contarles la historia de su hogar y de Baroque Works, cuando accidentalmente les conto el nombre del líder de la banda el Shichibukai Crocodile, para el horror de Nami, ocasionando que un buitre y una nutria que los escucharon los dibujaran a todos y escapar para contarle todo a Crocodile.

Unos minutos después, ya estaban camino a su barco habiéndose despedido de Igarappoi quien haría de señuelo, cuando una explosión consumió su bote todos fueron al Merry, mientras Luffy iba a buscar a Usopp y Sanji, cuando el barco estaba saliendo de la isla y los chicos les habían contado todo a los dormidos Usopp y Sanji, escucharon una voz cerca de ellos.

Cuidado con las rocas, no arruinen su escape hundiendo su bonito barco- dijo una mujer con sombrero sentada en la barandilla del barco.

¿¡Porque estás aquí y que le hiciste a Igarappoi Miss All-Sunday!?- exclamo asustada Vivi, mientras Luffy molesto le exigía que se fuera de su barco.

Una pequeña charla con esa mujer y todos estaban a punto de atacarla, mientras ella lanzaba a Usopp y Sanji que le apuntaban con sus armas, diciendo que no le apunten con cosas peligrosas.

Unos segundos después mientras le quitaba su sombrero a Luffy les contaba de la próxima isla que debían visitar, un lugar llamado Little Garden, mientras ella hacia ademan de sacar algo de su espalda Freddy decidió que era momento de terminar con la plática.

¡Le pido que devuelva ese sombrero y se marche señorita!- dijo Freddy mientras aparecía a un lado de ella y la tomaba del brazo ganando una mirada de sorpresa de Miss All-Sunday, quien intento atacarlo solo para que el desapareciera y un segundo después estuviera con Luffy y le pusiera su sombrero.

Ella estaba cautelosa después de ver esos movimientos, pero no evito que ofreciera un log pose eterno que apuntaba cerca de Arabasta, el cual Luffy destruyo exclamando que ella no dirigía su barco, unos segundos de conversación se marchó, y mientras todos asimilaban todo lo que había pasado, Luffy ordenaba un rumbo hacia su próxima isla Little Garden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.- Little Garden y la Isla de Drum.**

La pequeña calavera de los sombrero de paja ya llevaba unos días de haber salido de Whiskey Peak, y ante el asombro de Vivi nadie se tomaba muy enserio los peligros que se encontraban en esos mares y siguiendo un consejo de Nami no le quedo de otra que hacer lo mismo. En ese momento Zoro recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Freddy.

Oye Freddy tengo una pregunta para ti desde que salimos de la isla de whiskey- dijo Zoro mirando al hermano del capitán que estaba sentado cerca de él.

Adelante Zoro pregunta- le respondió Freddy mirándolo, mientras los demás miembros escuchaban atentos.

En la isla te escuche decir una palabra un poco antes de desaparecer, **Soru** creo que fue- dijo Zoro, esperando atento una respuesta al igual que los demás.

Si estas en lo correcto ese es el nombre de una de las técnicas que uso, me permite moverme a velocidades extremadamente altas- le respondió Freddy.

Entonces tiene más señor guardaespaldas- menciono Vivi muy interesada en sus habilidades al igual que los demás miembros.

Si princesa y le he dicho puede llamarme por mi nombre- le dijo Freddy a Vivi.

¿Qué más puedes hacer Freddy?- pregunto Nami también interesada.

¡SI, SI CUENTANOS!- exclamaron a coro Usopp y Luffy mientas movían los brazos al aire.

Luffy tú ya las viste- respondió Freddy viendo a su hermanito que solo sonrió –bueno además tengo una que es parecida a las patadas de Sanji se llama **Rankyaku** me permite dar patadas a gran velocidad y fuerza capaz de cortar y dañar a mi objetivo.

Sanji se animó al escuchar eso, parece que tendría con quien practicar sus patadas.

La que use con los cazarrecompensas se llama **Shigan** que literalmente vuelve mi dedo en un arma capaz de herir como si fuera una pistola- siguió Freddy asombrando a sus compañeros.

¡Hey Freddy cuenta de la que usas para detener balas!- exclamo emocionado Luffy.

¿Balas? Espera lo recuerdo en esa base de la marina, así que ahí usaste una para detener esos disparos- dijo sorprendido Zoro y asombrando a los que no sabían de esa historia.

Si se llama **Tekkai** me brinda una defensa que es similar al hierro, aunque todavía puedo mejorarla- comento Freddy antes de ser interrumpido por una exclamación de Nami.

¡Espera, esa la usaste contra Arlong cuando te ataco y mordió!- grito muy sorprendida Nami.

Estas en lo correcto Nami, por eso dijo que puedo mejorarla, cuando recibí la mordida de Arlong sus dientes traspasaron mi Tekkai, mi cuerpo puede mejorar al nivel que ningún daño traspase mi técnica- le respondió Freddy para el asombro de todos, menos una confundida Vivi.

Arlong era un gyojin tipo tiburón princesa- le explicó Freddy a Vivi, quien inmediatamente comprendió.

Oye y ¿cómo se aprenden esas súper técnicas?- pregunto muy interesado Usopp imaginándose usándolas.

Se llama **Rokushiki** Usopp y para llegar a poder usarlas necesitas entrenar durante años, al igual que Zoro con su técnica de espadas o Sanji con sus patadas, yo empecé a estudiarlo a los siete años y aun puedo mejorar- le contesto Freddy destruyendo su sueño de usarlos.

Pero Señor Freddy, entonces son seis técnicas como lo menciona el nombre y usted solo explico cuatro- dijo una seria Vivi, causando ignorando el pedido de que quite el señor.

Si Princesa, me faltaron dos pero me gustaría que esas fueran sorpresa, además los demás no andan contando todo lo que hacen, eso quita emoción- respondió Freddy con una sonrisa, mientras Zoro asentía con una pequeña sonrisa, Luffy grita que era verdad y Sanji solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

Después de esa charla era momento de comer, y unas horas después por fin pudieron ver la isla Little Garden cerca de ellos.

La tripulación ya tenía unas horas en la isla, cada uno tenía su opinión sobre qué hacer cuando descubrieron lo peligrosa que era, Nami y Usopp se quedarían en el Merry, Sanji y Zoro tendrían una competencia de caza, Freddy decidió buscar algo interesante en la isla y Luffy acompañado de Vivi fueron a buscar aventuras.

Freddy llevaba unas horas explorando la isla, en su camino se encontró con diferentes tipos de animales prehistóricos, desde insectos hasta Tiranosaurios Rex, ya había escuchado la erupción del volcán seguido por otros grandes sonidos como golpes, decidió investigarlo, hasta que se encontró con una cueva con varios tesoros y esqueletos, al parecer era la tumba de muchos piratas, después de llevarse una gran cantidad en unos costales, y estando camino al Merry escucho nuevamente la erupción del volcán seguido de gritos de batalla, por lo que decidió investigarlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras más se acercaba al lugar de donde escucho los ruidos, le empezó a llegar un extraño olor, cuando por fin llego, lo primero que vio fue a dos gigantes uno sangrando y posiblemente muerto y otro en el suelo detenido por lo que parecía cera, a Zoro, Vivi y a Nami atrapados en lo que parecía un pastel gigante hecho de cera, a Usopp recibiendo una paliza por parte de Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine, y por ultimo a Luffy luchando con un sujeto con un raro peinado con forma de tres.

¿Usopp necesitas apoyo?- pregunto Freddy mientras soltaba sus costales y viendo a un lastimado Usopp.

¡FREDYY!- grito aliviado Usopp, ocasionando que todos los demás lo vieran y que Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine se asustaran –sálvame de estos monstruos.

Claro Usopp, entonces nuevamente seré su oponente agentes- dijo Freddy mientras se preparaba para pelear con unos asustados Mr.5 y Miss Valentine.

¡Maldito! Pagaras por lo de antes, vamos Miss Valentine- dijo Mr.5 mientras corría hacia Freddy con sus brazo extendido y Miss Valentine flotaba hacia él.

En cuanto Mr. 5 estuvo al alcance de Freddy le intento dar con un lariat, el cual fácilmente fue esquivado para recibir un golpe que lo regreso todo el camino que recorrió y Miss Valentine intento aplastarlo con todo su peso, Freddy se movió usando su **Soru** así esquivo todos las rocas que se levantaron a su caída.

Apareciendo unos metros legos de ella, tuvo que esquivar nuevamente un ataque de Mr.5 quien estaba usando una pistola con sus mocos como munición, usando nuevamente el **Soru** Freddy se logró acercar a él para darle un sólido golpe en la cara que lo mando volando contra el pastel que tenía prisionero a sus amigos, ocasionado que con su cuerpo explosivo lo destruyera, para sorpresa de Mr.3 quien recibió un golpe que lo mando volando por su distracción.

Miss Valentine que terminaba de salir del donde había caído solo pudo ver un momento todo antes de quedar noqueada por un golpe en la nuca por parte de Freddy.

Usopp ayuda a los Zoro y las chicas a salir de esa estructura, mientras debemos asegurarnos que ese Mr.3 esta noqueado- dijo Freddy mientras se acercaba a Luffy mirando a donde había salido volando Mr.3.

¡E…enseguida, el Capitán Usopp los rescatara!- exclamo Usopp corriendo con sus amigos atrapados.

¿Luffy tu golpe noqueo a ese tipo o debes terminarlo ahora?- pregunto Freddy dándole la espalda a Luffy mirando a la jungla esperando su respuesta.

No, voy a acabar de una vez, **¡GOMU GOMU NO… PISUTORU!-** grito Luffy mientras su brazo se estiraba y el golpe ara dirigido a la espalda de Freddy, quien solo pudo voltear levemente la cara y mostrar sorpresa antes de salir volando hacia la jungla.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación estaban aún más sorprendidos, su capitán acababa de golpear a su hermano sin ningún motivo.

¡LUFFY QUE ESTAS LOCO, PORQUE HICISTE ESO!- grito una muy sorprendida Nami

¡QUE TE SUCEDE LUFFY!- fue el grito de un enojado Zoro

¡L…LUFFY!- Usopp estaba tan sorprendido que no podía hablar.

Vivi era la única que no hablo mientras veía a Luffy y en su chaleco notaba una pequeña marca.

¡Esperan chicos, miren el chaleco de Luffy, esa marca es obra de Miss Goldenweek!- exclamo Vivi sacando a sus amigos de sus gritos.

Eres lista, lo descubriste rápido, es mi **COLORS TRAP: URAGIRI NO KURO** que lo obliga a hacer lo contrario de lo que le dicen cómo ayudar a sus amigos pero esta tieneuna pequeña variación agregue **KOGEKI** para que ataque a sus antiguos amigos- explico Miss Goldenweek comiendo una galleta muy tranquila.

Unos segundos después de su explicación se escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la jungla golpes y gritos de dolor, los cuales parecían de Mr.3 eso la preocupo, un minuto después un coloso de cera salió volando de la jungla, tenía varias cuarteaduras y a un inconsciente Mr.3 piloteándolo.

Miss Goldenweek se encontraba en shock al ver a su compañero derrotado aun con su creación más fuerte, y antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien más salía de la jungla.

Era Freddy el que estaba saliendo y en esos momentos estaba furioso, el golpe de Luffy lo tomo por sorpresa mandándolo directamente a un asqueroso charco de agua y quien sabe que más en la jungla arruinando su traje y cuando estaba volviendo ese estúpido sujeto llamado Mr.3 lo ataco, por lo que aprovecho para sacar un poco de furia, habiéndolo terminado seguía enojado aunque no tanto como antes y fue cuando llego donde se encontraba Luffy y esa niña llamada Miss Goldenweek.

Eres astuta niña, usando a Luffy para atacar pero por cuanto tiempo te servirá- le dijo freddy con unos ojos que prometían dolor a una asustada Miss Goldenweek que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

¡ATACA A TU AMIGO!- le grito a Luffy, el cual solo ataco sin vacilar.

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO… PISUTORU!-** esta vez Freddy esquivo el golpe sin problemas moviéndose hacia un lado, cuando Luffy estuvo cerca de el volvió a atacar - **¡** **GOMU GOMU NO… GATORINGU** **!-** para todos parecía que Luffy tenía múltiples brazos por la velocidad con la que atacaba y por un momento pensaron que Freddy estaba recibiendo los golpes, pero cuando Luffy se detuvo para tomar aire todos notaron que Freddy no tenía ni un rasguño y solo miraba a su hermanito tomar aire.

Cuando Luffy estaba listo para atacar nuevamente **-¡GOMU GOMU NO-** fue interrumpido por un golpe devastador en el pecho por parte de Freddy, quien solo lo detuvo mientras Luffy caía inconsciente, cuando lo había puesto por completo en el suelo se volteo a ver a una asustada Miss Goldenweek y le hablo.

Tengo suerte de que él se encontraba cansado, si no la pelea hubiera durado más pero en cuanto a ti jovencita- Freddy empezó a decir para desaparecer y un segundo después estar frente a ella asustándola –que debería hacer.

Miss Goldenweek solo podía ver su cara completamente seria y las pupilas completamente dilatadas mostrando su furia, un segundo después se desmayó del miedo sin poder hacer nada.

Freddy se volteo a ver a sus amigos y se calmó un poco a ver que Usopp los había liberado sin problemas, unos minutos después mientras se aseguraban de estar bien y con un Luffy ya despierto y con dolor en el pecho, se pusieron a hablar con los dos gigantes, al parecer Dorry no estaba muerto solo inconsciente, un tiempo después Sanji llego contándoles lo que había estado haciendo y de su plática con Mr.0 y el haber encontrado un Eternal pose hacia Arabasta.

Habiéndose despedido de sus nuevos amigos los sombreros de paja estaban listos para zarpar, lo cual lograron con su ayuda al matar al "comedor de islas", ya felices de poder seguir su rumbo cada uno tomaba su lugar en el barco. Unas horas después de salir de Little Garden Nami había colapsado con una fiebre terrible para terror de Vivi que estaba con ella en ese momento.

Freddy y Vivi vigilaban los síntomas de Nami al tener cada uno conocimientos de medicina y por las posibles causas de enfermedad cada uno, mientras intentaban calmar a Sanji y Luffy de que no moriría, estaban viendo si con la fiebre que tenía ella podría llegar a Arabasta, después de que Vivi se enterara de la situación de su hogar por un periódico decidió que era prioridad la vida de Nami y todos pusieron en marcha el Merry hacia alguna isla con doctores, mientras Freddy llevaba a Nami a descansar, una vez en cama solo podía escuchar el ruido de todos mientras se movían y en ese momento le empezó a dar un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo más seguro por toda la situación así que ignorándolo volvió a cuidar a Nami.

Un día después mientras Freddy, Sanji y Vivi cuidaban a Nami el barco se empezó a mover de forma violenta, Sanji molesto fue a ver que sucedía, unos minutos después se escucharon disparos.

Vivi quédate con Nami veré que sucede halla fuera- dijo Freddy molesto, el dolor de cabeza solo había empeorado con las horas y ahora le dolían los brazos, cuando salió pudo ver a todos peleando contra sujetos con ropa de invierno y a un sujeto que intentaba comerse una parte de Merry, molesto se apareció detrás de el con _Soru_ para después darle una patada que lo mando volando ante el grito de todos los sujetos de **WAPOL-SAMA.**

Un día después de haberse deshecho de sus atacantes y platicar sobre las estaciones de las islas por fin Sanji había visto una isla, en donde acababan de llegar para ser recibidos por armas, después de un malentendido y unos disparos los habitantes los dejaron desembarcar gracias a la súplica de Vivi y de Luffy por ayuda.

Dalton un hombre que estaba a cargo de defender la isla había llevado a Luffy, Vivi, Sanji quien cargaba a Nami, a Usopp y por ultimo Freddy a su pueblo llamado Big Horn, cuando llegaron a la casa de Dalton él les conto sobre la doctora de la isla una bruja que vivía en un castillo en lo alto de la montaña, la cual bajaba cada cierto tiempo y se iba como si nada, después de escuchar la historia Luffy decidió contarle a Nami que subirían esa montaña para salvarla.

Se decidido que Freddy, Sanji y Luffy irían, mientras Nami iría atada a la espalda de Luffy por idea de Freddy, el cual en esos momentos tenía un dolor de cabeza que apenas podía hablar y el dolor de brazos ahora se extendía a su espalda imposibilitando que llevara a Nami, mientras Usopp y Vivi se quedarían con Dalton a esperar.

Unas horas después Luffy y Freddy se encontraban escalando la montaña, mientras Freddy llevaba a Sanji inconsciente después de sacarlo de una avalancha provocada por los Lapan que Vivian en las cercanías, los cuales después los ayudaron de escapar de Wapol y sus hombres por haber salvado a uno de ellos.

Los dos sufrían por el frio, Luffy estaba decidido a salvar a Nami, Freddy apenas y podía con Sanji con todo el dolor que tenía, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar apenas y podía abrir los ojos, tenía dolor muscular y desde que empezaron a escalar tenía nauseas. Les tomo unas horas y terminar con las manos sangrando pero al fin había llegado.

Lo conseguimos… es un castillo hermoso- fue lo último que dijo Luffy antes de quedar inconsciente, mientras Freddy con dificultad lo cargaba para acercarse a la entrada del castillo.

A unos pasos de la entrada no pudo más el dolor y las náuseas lo estaban dejando inconsciente a él también, lo último que vio antes de caer fue una sombra.

La próxima vez que Freddy abrió los ojos fue dentro de una habitación sencilla y con una intravenosa en el brazo, antes de poder hacer algo escucho una voz.

Tú y tu amigo son muy valientes o muy estúpidos al subir escalando la montaña niño- dijo una mujer con un cuerpo joven pero una cara de mujer mayor.

Doctora Kureha, supongo- pregunto débilmente Freddy.

Puedes decirme Doctorine, y no, no te diré mi secreto de la juventud- respondió la doctora con una sonrisa.

Como se encuentran mis amigos Doctorine- pregunto Freddy intentando sentarse, para ser detenido por la doctora.

No te muevas muchacho, y tus amigos el del pelo negro está bien descansando, el rubio se rompió la columna pero se repondrá, los más delicados eran la chica y tu- le respondió la doctora mientras revisaba su fiebre y sus signos vitales.

¿Que tenía Nami?- pregunto Freddy.

La chica fue picada por un raro insecto que la contagio de una enfermedad mortal llamada Kestia dos días más y estaría muerta, pero dime no te interesa tu salud- termino con una cara seria la doctora.

Parecía una gripe así que no me preocupe- dijo Freddy para un momento después sentir un golpe en la cabeza lo que ocasiono que se volviera a acostar por el dolor.

Chico estúpido no era una gripe, tenías Leptospirosis es una enfermedad que sí parece una gripe puede llegar a ser mortal el casos muy extraños como el tuyo, tu tenías unas horas más a lo mucho el clima de este lugar te habría provocado una disnea que te habría matado en segundos- exclamo muy molesta la doctora.

Lo entiendo y me disculpo doctora- le respondió Freddy con un dolor de cabeza, sorprendiéndola y ocasionando que sonriera.

HEHEHE descansa muchacho tienes un sistema fuerte pero necesita ayuda de los antibióticos estarás bien después de un buen descanso- termino la doctora mientras salía del cuarto.

Morir eh, nunca lo había contemplado- dijo Freddy mientras empezaba a dormirse sin saber lo que sucedía en la isla.

* * *

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta el nivel de mi OC es el de Crocodile** **, pasando Arabasta el ya tendrá dificultad contra sus enemigos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- Arabasta**

Después de su siesta Freddy se enteró de la pelea que tuvo lugar en la entrada del castillo entre Luffy y su doctor Chopper contra Wapol y sus hombres, después de la pelea Luffy convenció al pequeño reno que se volviera parte de la tripulación. Después de una emotiva despedida todos se encontraban zarpando de la isla de Drum con su nuevo miembro el cual iba vigilando el estado de Freddy.

La Doctorine me encomendó ver tu evolución ante la enfermedad- le dijo Chopper a Freddy mientras le ponía una nueva dosis de antibióticos.

Gracias Chopper eres un gran doctor- le agradeció Freddy con una pequeña sonrisa a un apenado Chopper que bailaba de la felicidad.

Chopper, Freddy estará bien solo con los antibióticos, no necesita algún cuidado especial- pregunto Nami acercándose al pequeño doctor.

No, el solo necesita los antibióticos y descanso para terminar de erradicar la enfermedad- respondió Chopper dejando de bailar.

Eso me alegra pronto llegaremos a Arabasta y necesitamos estar todos listos para lo que sea que encontremos- le contesto Nami mientras regresaba al timón.

Unas horas después, un incidente sobre la comida llevo a Sanji a golpear a Luffy, Usopp, Carue y Chopper, mientras Vivi les explicaba la imagen que Arabasta tenía de cocodrilo y la distribución de sus miembros, quedando claro que todos estarían ahí.

Días después….

Los sombrero de paja por fin tenían a la vista Arabasta, en su camino habían tenido un encuentro con un Okama que con su habilidad de fruta del diablo podía copiar la cara de quien tocara y los chicos menos Vivi y Freddy le permitieron copiarlos sin saber que era Mr.2 hasta que se había ido de su barco.

En el momento que tocaron tierra Luffy salió corriendo para buscar comida, mientras le gritaban que se esperara, Freddy les dijo que no había problema Luffy los encontraría tarde o temprano, ellos decidieron ir a comprar ropa más cómoda para el desierto dentro de la ciudad.

Mientras las chicas iban vestidas muy ligeramente los chicos llevaban ropa que los protegía completamente, mientras los chicos usaban turbantes Freddy decidió llevar un sombrero de vaquero.

Unos minutos después oyeron una conmoción y fueron testigos de Luffy huyendo de un grupo de marinos y de un sujeto con una chaqueta que no quedaba con el desierto, de un momento a otro el sujeto estiro su brazo el cual se convirtió en humo y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocar a Luffy una ola de llamas lo detuvo, mientras Luffy llegaba con sus amigos.

¿Quién es ese Luffy?- pregunto asustado Usopp

¿Ace…?- pregunto sorprendido Luffy.

Veo que Luffy no ha cambiado en estos años e Freddy- dijo Ace viéndolos con una sonrisa

Así es nunca cambia- le respondió Freddy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Váyanse y seguiremos platicando más adelante, yo me encargo de estos marinos- les dijo Ace mientras volvía a hacer frente a los Smoker y sus hombres.

Los chicos corrieron lo más rápido posible al barco mientras llevaban las provisiones que acababan de comprar, antes de irse Vivi le dio una tarea a Carue, ya en el mar los chicos les preguntaron a Luffy y Freddy quien era ese tal Ace.

Es nuestro hermano- respondió Luffy a sus preguntas.

¿HERMANO?- gritaron sorprendidos todos.

Si es nuestro hermano Ace, es un pirata al igual que nosotros, aunque no sé qué hace en este lugar- dijo Freddy.

Ace es tres años mayor que yo, y unos meses más chico que Freddy- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Y cuales eran las posibilidades de que al igual que tú comiera una fruta del diablo- dijo Sanji mirando a Luffy.

Lo sé yo también estoy sorprendido jajaja, la última vez que lo vimos no la había comido y aun así nuca le pude ganar en una pelea- dijo Luffy

¿Y tu Freddy, tampoco le podías ganar?- pregunto Nami

Siempre ganaba pero me costaba trabajo ganar, es posible que ahora no le gane, no lo sé- respondió serio Freddy para asombro de los demás.

Eso podría ser verdad- escucharon una voz para luego ver a Ace caer cerca de donde estaba sentado Luffy votándolo al suelo.

Ace les agradeció a todos por cuidar a su hermanito, también le pregunto a Freddy si seguía siendo difícil cuidarlo, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Le dijo a Luffy si quería formar parte de la tripulación de su Capitán Barbablanca, recibiendo un no enseguida, también aprovecho para darle a Luffy y Freddy una hoja la cual les permitiría reunirse nuevamente, después de despedirse de la tripulación, vieron como con su nuevo poder Ace acababa el solo con gran número de barcos pertenecientes a Baroque Works.

Unas horas después por fin el Merry había llegado a la desembocadura del Rio Sandora por donde cruzarían para desembarcar y viajar a la ciudad del Yuba.

Cuando tocaron tierra ya todos estaban listos para el viaje de medio día hacia la ciudad de Yuba, antes de partir tuvieron un encuentro con un pequeño ser llamado Kung fu Dugong, donde de alguna forma Luffy termino ganando un buen grupo de seguidores.

Ya llevaban un tiempo caminando por el desierto mientras los chicos se peleaban con Luffy por el agua, se decidió que el encargado de toda el agua seria Freddy para que mantuviera a Luffy alejado, mientras Luffy llevaba las maletas de todos por perder un juego, cuando vieron un grupo de rocas decidieron que descansarían y comerían ahí, Luffy corrió a ellas con todo el equipaje.

De un momento a otro regreso gritando por chopper para ayudar a unas aves lastimadas, pero cuando llegaron las aves se habían robado todo, mientras Vivi explicaba que eran a lo lejos Luffy las vio y antes de siquiera intentar correr tras ellas Freddy lo detuvo.

Yo iré por nuestras cosas, Zoro cuida el agua- dijo Freddy mientras se quitaba el barril de la espalda, para un momento después desaparecer.

Unos segundos después a lo lejos escucharon un ruido y vieron un montón de arena volar, unos minutos después Freddy volvió a aparecer cerca de ellos pero no solo con sus cosas si no también con un lagarto gigante y un camello desmayado, después de comerse al lagarto y que el camello despertara siguieron su camino, les tomo tiempo pero al caer la noche por fin habían llegado a la ciudad de Yuba.

Vivi se llevó una gran decepción cuando Toto un antiguo conocido suyo le conto todo lo que había pasado en Yuba y es estado de los revolucionarios, después de todo lo que habían viajado decidieron descansar en Yuba antes de salir para su próximo destino.

Al día siguiente después de una emotiva discusión entre Luffy y Vivi, se decidió que irían tras Cocodrilo el cual se encontraba en Rainbase un oasis al norte de Yuba.

Un tiempo después los chicos por fin habían llegado a el oasis Rainbase, dentro de la ciudad Usopp y Luffy habían ido a buscar un poco de agua mientras los demás descansaban.

Chicos voy a investigar un poco por la ciudad, no se metan en problemas- dijo Freddy mientras veía la ciudad y empezaba a caminar sin rumbo.

¡Hey no somos Luffy, no nos metemos en problemas!- grito Nami mientras Freddy se iba.

¿Está bien que se valla así?- pregunto un poco preocupada Vivi.

No te preocupes, odio admitirlo pero es el más fuerte de todos, no le pasara nada- le respondió Zoro a Vivi.

Freddy llevaba un rato caminando por la ciudad, ya había visto a varios sujetos con apariencia de piratas y algunos mostrando su emblema de Baroque Works, pero ninguno le daba una segunda mirada, de un momento a otro escucho una gran conmoción cerca del casino, y todos los piratas iban con prisa a él, así que decidió ir cuando llego pudo ver a muchos piratas en el suelo noqueados así que decidió entrar al casino, era elegante, dentro se encontró con Sanji con quien planeo una forma de encontrar a los demás.

El plan consistía en que Sanji sacara a Cocodrilo del casino cosa que se logró sin problemas , cuando Freddy se encontró con sus amigos, estaban en una situación bastante peligrosa, la mayoría en una jaula y Vivi peleando con un cocodrilo gigante el cual estaba a punto de matarla.

 _ **Soru**_ \- de un momento a otro desapareció de su lugar en las escaleras para un momento después tener a Vivi en sus brazos mientras se encontraban arriba de la jaula.

¿Te encuentras bien princesa?- pregunto Freddy mientras la sentaba en la jaula.

F…Freddy- dijo Vivi todavía un poco en shock.

Si princesa se encuentra bien- le respondió Freddy.

¡Freddy, Sanji esta herido le dispararon y!- empezó a gritar Vivi antes de ser silenciada por Freddy.

Sanji está bien Princesa está arriba en el casino, la llevare a las escaleras y él le explicara todo- le respondió Freddy para tomarla en brazos y desaparecer un momento antes de que el cocodrilo gigante mordiera donde se encontraban.

Mientras Vivi se iba a buscar a Sanji, Freddy se encargaba del cocodrilo dándole un golpe que lo noqueo, para poder sacar a sus amigos y al marino con ellos.

Cocodrilo estaba regresando a donde se encontraban sus prisioneros solo para encontrar la jaula destruida, los cocodrilos muertos y a Mr.3 inconsciente con un letrero mofándose de él.

Los sombreros de paja iban camino al Palacio del Rey a gran velocidad gracias a un Cangrejo de viaje que había hallado chopper, pero antes de poder alejarse Vivi casi es secuestrada por Cocodrilo para al final ser salvada por Luffy quien se quedo, mientras el aseguraba que estaría bien y que se fueran.

Mientras todos estaban seguros que él estaría bien Freddy no estaba tan seguro.

 _Cocodrilo es fuerte, pero el verdadero problema es su fruta del diablo, es una Logia, esos sujetos solo pueden ser dañados por Haki, a no ser que Luffy descubra alguna forma de poder lastimarlo él podría morir realmente_ \- pensó Freddy con una mirada muy seria a la dirección donde sabía que pelearían Luffy y Cocodrilo.

Les había tomado tiempo pero por fin tenían a la vista el Alubarna, iban a toda velocidad en Carue y sus compañeros el escuadrón de patos a los que habían encontrado cerca del rio, ya tenían un plan para que todos pudieran entrar y aún más importante que Vivi llegara al palacio, todos se separaron en grupos, Usopp y el Camello irían juntos, Zoro y Nami otro grupo, Sanji se quedaría con Chopper y Vivi seria protegida por Freddy.

El primer plan de Vivi de detenerlos antes de entrar no funciono por culpa de un disparo que cubrió la visibilidad ocasionando que los rebeldes la pasaran de largo sin notarla, afortunadamente Freddy la protegió de salir herida.

Mientras Vivi pensaba otra manera de detenerlos Usopp llego montando un caballo.

Vivi se encuentran bien, debemos irnos para detener la batalla- dijo Usopp con una voz demasiado confiada.

Mientras Vivi no lo noto y se acercaba a Usopp, Freddy ataco, un segundo basto para que Usopp saliera volando del caballo cortesía de una patada de Freddy para luego tomar a Vivi y subir en Carue para ir a la ciudad.

¡Freddy que haces, porque atacaste a Usopp!- le grito muy sorprendida Vivi a Freddy mientras intentaba sostenerse.

Vivi del tiempo que conoces a Usopp cuando lo has visto tan calmado durante un momento tan peligroso como ahora- le respondió Freddy sin quitar la vista del frente.

Y…yo no, nunca lo había visto así, eso significa que- dijo Vivi para que el la cortara.

Ese no era Usopp, era Mr.2 él podía cambiar su cara recuerdas- le dijo Freddy.

Mientras ellos seguían a toda velocidad a lo lejos se podía ver como Mr.2 los seguía a grandes saltos. Lograron subir la muralla de la ciudad gracias a Carue, mientras intentaban pasar la lucha entre los rebeldes y los soldados del Rey una bala lastimo a Carue, afortunadamente no de gravedad.

Ya en la ciudad, Mr.2 fue detenido por Sanji mientras Freddy se llevaba a Vivi en la espalda para que Carue descansara con sus dos compañeros patos que llegaron con Sanji.

A las afueras de la ciudad Chopper y Usopp estaban lidiando con Mr.4 y su compañera Miss Mery Christmas, con mucho esfuerzo y dolor para los dos, pero lograron vencerlos usando los trucos de Usopp y las transformaciones de Chopper.

Mientras Sanji lidiaba con Mr.2, Vivi y Freddy ya habían llegado al palacio, mientras los soldados se alegraban, Vivi ideo que la única forma de llamar la atención de todos los que luchaban y detenerlos era destruir el palacio para que así ella pudiera hablar con todos.

Mientras Vivi lograba que su plan entrara en práctica, Sanji tenía un momento muy difícil en pelear con Mr.2 ya que había descubierto su debilidad por Nami, ocasionando que no pudiera darle ningún golpe y recibiendo muchas heridas, pero gracias a que descubrió la debilidades de su técnica al final Sanji logro vencerlo, ganado una pequeña amistad con él y muchas heridas.

En el palacio los soldados ya habían puesto la pólvora en los lugares ideales para que se destruyera todo cuando en el momento menos inesperado Cocodrilo llego anunciando que no permitiría que destruyeran su nueva casa, mientras en alguna parte de la ciudad un Zoro perdido intentaba encontrar a Nami que era seguida por Mr.1 y su compañera Miss Doublefinger.

Nami fue salvada en el último momento por Zoro antes de ser cortada por la habilidad de Mr.1, donde le explico a Zoro que su fruta del diablo lo había vuelto un hombre de espadas, mientras Miss Doublefinger buscaba a Nami que había escapado durante la distracción.

En el palacio Vivi estaba discutiendo con Cocodrilo sobre el paradero de Luffy y como estaba el ahí, mientras Cocodrilo le contaba sobre la muerte de Luffy, Freddy solo lo veía a él y a Miss All-Sunday que detenía a los soldados en la entrada, mientras el Rey Cobra le respondía a Cocodrilo sobre su pregunta al respecto de Plutón.

En otras partes Nami había logrado vencer a Miss Doublefinger gracias a su nuevo Clima Tact construido por Usopp, y Zoro había descubierto una forma de cortar el acero y por ende logro vencer a Mr.1 y su cuerpo hecho de espadas.

En el palacio Freddy vio como la guardia real murió intentando golpear a Cocodrilo y a Chaka quien tenía la habilidad de convertirse en un chacal ser derrotado muy fácilmente, en ese momento Khonza el líder rebelde llego para ver todo y enterarse de todo el plan de cocodrilo, mientras él se encargaba de intentar detener la guerra por idea de Vivi, Freddy se opuso a Cocodrilo que intento atacarlos.

Eh parece que no solo estas aquí para escuchar- dijo Cocodrilo mientras veía a Freddy detener con la mano derecha su gancho.

No, creo que es hora de que me empieza a mover además estos chicos necesitan tiempo, aunque claro no te voy a vencer- dijo Freddy mientras cocodrilo sonriendo le respondía.

Claro que no lo harás, nadie puede chico- dijo muy sonriente Cocodrilo

Te equivocas, dije que no te venceré porque eso le corresponde a mi hermano Luffy- dijo Freddy dando una patada ocasionando que Cocodrilo se volviera arena y se alejara de ellos.

Reformándose a unos metros cocodrilo le respondió.

Ese chico está muerto y ustedes igual lo estarán- dijo cocodrilo con una mueca.

Eso ya lo veremos, no crees- le respondió Freddy preparándose para luchar.

* * *

 **Espero que disfruten del capitulo, y cualquier duda o opinión con gusto se acepta.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- Adiós Arabasta, Nuevo Miembro y Nueva Aventura.**

Cocodrilo estaba seguro de su victoria, ese chico de traje terminaría igual que su hermano y muchos otros, muerto a sus pies, lo estaba observando, quería ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

De repente el chico desapareció de donde se encontraba apenas levantando un poco de polvo, rápidamente lo busco por todos lados, un segundo después pudo ver un movimiento a su izquierda antes de recibir una patada que lo mando volando al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida del Rey Cobra y Miss- All Sunday.

¡¿Q…que d…demonios paso?!- dijo Cocodrilo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se tocaba la cara para notar que tenía un corte por donde sangraba.

 _Lo lastimo_ \- fue el pensamiento compartido de Cobra y Miss- All Sunday.

¡¿COMO DIABLOS ME TOCASTE MUCHACHO?!- fue el grito de Cocodrilo mientras veía con ira a Freddy que estaba parado donde anteriormente estaba parado él.

Fue muy sencillo si tienes esto- le respondió Freddy mientras le mostraba su mano derecha la cual estaba completamente negra con un extraño brillo.

¡H…Haki, como diablos sabes usarlo!- dijo muy sorprendido Cocodrilo, Cobra y Miss- All Sunday también estaban sorprendidos nunca habrían pensado que un pirata novato sabría usar esa habilidad.

Eso no te interesa, debemos seguir no crees- dijo Freddy para un momento después desaparecer, Cocodrilo se volvió un pequeño huracán de arena para moverse más rápido, pero antes de poder hacer algo más vio a ese chico frente de el y recibió un golpe en el pecho que lo obligo a tomar su forma humana mientras caía al suelo.

Cocodrilo enfurecido se levantó rápidamente mientras gritaba **DESERT SPADA** y su brazo derecho se volvía una espada mientras se extendía rápidamente hacia Freddy, él sabía que si se movía ese ataque podría matar a alguien así que decidió tomar el ataque combinando su _**Tekkai**_ con su _**Haki**_ se paró enfrente del ataque y puso sus dos manos al frente las cuales ya eran de color negro.

Nico Robín mejor conocida como Miss All- Sunday solo podía ver a ese chico estar a la par de Cocodrilo, su hermano había durado nada contra el, pero este chico tenia habilidad y fuerza lo cual lo ponía a la par de Cocodrilo, pero cuando lo vio tomar el ataque de frente para proteger a las personas que estaban en su tonta guerra lo dio por muerto, o eso pensó cuando el ataque lo alcanzo levantando una pequeña columna de polvo, cuando se aclaró unos segundos después quedo completamente sorprendida al ver al chico vivo, sangrando de las manos pero muy vivo, al parecer era más interesante de lo que ella creía.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido dolor, o al menos tanto como ahora, ese ataque le había cortado las manos, lo había detenido pero logro atravesar su Tekkai y su Haki.

¡Maldito muchacho eres terco, solo debieras morir y ya!- dijo molesto Cocodrilo al ver que unos de sus mejores ataques no daño lo suficiente a Freddy.

No lo creo Cocodrilo, tu vas a perder y deberías de haber notado que los ruidos de lucha se detuvieron hace unos minutos- le respondió Freddy mientras se preparaba para volver a atacar.

Eso crees muchacho- dijo Cocodrilo con una sonrisa, y antes de que Freddy pudiera hablar se escuchó un disparo seguido de muchos gritos y nuevamente el ruido de los dos ejércitos luchando, Freddy volteo al ruido y ese momento de descuido Cocodrilo lo aprovecho rápidamente acercándose y atacando con una patada a Freddy, el reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para activar su Tekkai y ser mandado a volar contra unos de los pilares del palacio ocasionando que se derrumbara sobre él.

Unos minutos después mientras Freddy salía de los escombros algo desorientado, pudo ver como Cocodrilo tiraba a Viví por la orilla de la muralla para que muriera, antes de que pudiera moverse pudo ver como algo o alguien se acercaba volando para salvarla, y escucho un grito muy familiar.

 **¡COCODRILO!-** fue el grito de Luffy mientras se acercaba y salvaba a Viví montando a Pell el hombre halcón.

Freddy se movió con _**Soru**_ para alcanzar a Luffy en la parte baja del palacio, donde se encontró con los demás miembros de la tripulación. Mientras Luffy se iba a terminar con Cocodrilo, Viví les contaba a los demás sobre la bomba que estaba escondida en la ciudad, mientras Chopper vendaba las manos de Freddy, mientras Luffy se ocupaba de Cocodrilo ellos se enfocarían en encontrar la bomba de la ciudad.

Se habían dividido en equipos de dos, menos Freddy que se movía más rápido solo, el tiempo se les terminaba solo les quedaban cuatro minutos antes de que explotara, de pronto una bengala fue disparada cerca de la torre del reloj al otro lado de la ciudad de donde se encontraba Freddy, se apresuró a llegar lo más rápido posible, cuando estaba muy cerca pudo ver a Pell caer del cielo por culpa de un disparo, mientras usaba su _Soru_ para salvarlo y ponerlo en un lugar seguro, pudo ver cerca de la torre como los chicos ayudaban a Viví a llegar a la cima de la torre.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Viví mientras gritaba que la bomba era de tiempo, Freddy maldijo al ver la inteligencia de ese maldito de Cocodrilo, pero sabía cómo resolverlo, apareció junto a Viví con su _Soru._

¿F…Freddy?, ¡La bomba es de tiempo no podemos detenerla! Que hare- Viví estaba muy asustada sin saber que hacer realmente, antes de ser interrumpida por Freddy.

Princesa cálmate, Luffy te prometió que salvaríamos tu hogar y como el hermano y miembro de su tripulación hare que mi capitán cumpla sus promesas- dijo Freddy mientras tomaba la bomba y la sacaba despacio del cañón donde se encontraba.

¿Freddy?- Viví no sabía que haría exactamente.

En estos momentos Luffy debe de estar acabando con Cocodrilo eso te lo aseguro y yo me encargare de que nadie más muera por las acciones de ese loco, recuérdalo muy bien Princesa Viví, tu salvaste tu hogar porque creíste en tus amigos- termino Freddy mientras se preparaba a salir de la torre llevándose la bomba con él.

En la parte de abajo de la torre los demás vieron como Freddy se asomaba a la orilla con la bomba en la mano, no sabían que aria pero quedaron en shock cuando empezó a dar patadas en el aire mientras se elevaba alejándose de la ciudad, mientras Viví gritaba su nombre.

Freddy sabía que se le terminaba el tiempo ya estando lo suficientemente alto gracias a su _Geppo_ uso su _Soru_ para alejarse aún más, para así lanzar la bomba lo más lejos posible, preparándose para la explosión uso su _Tekkai_ lo más fuerte posible, unos instantes antes de que la bomba estallara.

La explosión fue inmensa ocupo todo el cielo de la ciudad, Vivi y los sombrero de paja estaban en shock por el tamaño de la explosión, ninguno pudo ver como Freddy era lanzado por la fuerza a la ciudad, donde los soldados y rebeldes volvían a la batalla ante los gritos de Vivi de que se detuvieran.

Freddy sentía como su _Tekkai_ perdía fuerza mientras chocaba con un edificio, cuando por fin toco el suelo pudo relajar el cuerpo, no estaba seguro de poder soportar la fuerza de la explosión y sus ropas quemadas demostraron que estuvo cerca de no lograrlo, tomándose un momento para recuperar fuerzas pudo sentir como el suelo temblaba antes de ver a Cocodrilo salir del suelo a unos cuantos metros lejos de él y volar al cielo, para caer lejos de donde salió.

Supuso que Luffy estaría ahí de donde salió Cocodrilo así que fue a buscarlo, cuando llego encontró una tumba, donde se encontraban el Rey Cobra un inconsciente luffy con una sonrisa y Miss All- Sunday en un pequeño charco de sangre, cuando bajo con ellos el rey le hablo.

¡Tú eres el hermano de este chico verdad!- le dijo Cobra a Freddy que se acercaba a Luffy, para ver cómo se encontraba.

Sí, es mi hermano menor- le contesto Freddy mientras cargaba a Luffy y se acercaba a él.

Es un gran chico y tu igual les agradezco por toda su ayuda- dijo Cobra mientras Freddy lo levantaba y los sacaba de ahí con su _Soru._

Somos los amigos de su hija así que no debe de agradecer nada, me gustaría que me hiciera un favor, lleve a Luffy debo hacer algo primero y los alcanzo- dijo Freddy mientras cobra asentía y cargaba a Luffy en su espalda.

Freddy regreso a la tumba para acercarse a Miss All- Sunday que estaba seminconsciente, para tomarla en brazos y salir de ahí, apareciendo en lo alto de una casa bastante lejos de la tumba, donde Freddy empezó a revisar su herida antes de que una mano lo detuviera.

A…aprovechándote de una m…mujer inconsciente- dijo Miss All- Sunday con una sonrisa mientras le salía un poco de sangre de la boca.

Solo intento curarte tu herida Nico Robín, así que déjame- contesto Freddy mientras la mano lo soltaba por la sorpresa de Robín y el empezaba a limpiar su herida.

¿Co…como sabes ese no…nombre?- pregunto Robín mientras permitía que curara su herida.

Mi abuelo una vez me contó la historia de la llamada niña demonio, hasta me mostro tu cartel y eres muy parecida a cuando eras niña, así que no fue difícil descubrir quien eras- le dijo Freddy mientras terminaba de coser y limpiar la herida para empezar a hacer una improvisada venda con parte de su ropa.

Y si sabes quién soy porque me ayudas y no me dejas morir como lo que soy un demonio- pregunto Robín ya un poco mejor gracias a los cuidados de su herida.

La historia que cuentan es una tontería es imposible lo que dicen que hiciste y además el gobierno mundial cuenta muchas mentiras y crea historias falsas, así que no creo que seas un demonio o que merezcas morir- le contesto Freddy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Tu hermano y tu son unos hombres muy interesantes Monkey D. Freddy, te agradezco la ayuda y que pienses tan bien de mí, nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro- le dijo Robín a Freddy para darle un beso en la mejilla y bajar despacio de donde se encontraba para irse del lugar.

Freddy decidió ir a encontrarse con los demás mientras la veía irse, cuando llego con sus amigos, los vio descansando en el suelo dormido sin ninguna preocupación, unos minutos después mientras los acomodaba para que no se mojaran vio como los marinos llegaban a donde se encontraban parecía que estaban a punto de atacarlos, antes de que su superior los detuviera y se dirigiera a él.

¡TÚ eres miembro de su tripulación!- grito la mujer mientras lo veía.

Así es soy Monkey D. Freddy el hermano del capitán Monkey D. Luffy- le contesto Freddy mientras se paraba enfrente de ella y protegía a sus amigos.

Por esta vez no los arrestare, solo por todo lo que han hecho por este lujar pero en cuanto los vuelva a ver serán arrestados, HOMBRES VAMONOS- grito la mujer para que sus marinos la siguieran pero sin dejar de verlo a él y sus amigos.

Al día siguiente los chicos despertaron en el palacio, todos se alegraron tanto o más que Vivi cuando lo vieron vivo y bien, mientras esperaban que Luffy despertara estarían quedándose en el palacio.

Tres días fueron los necesarios para que Luffy despertara mientras le contaban todo lo que había pasado, y se preparaban para un festín organizado por el Rey, todos estaban felices, unas horas después los chicos tomaron un baño donde se pudieron relajar, y donde todos menos Zoro y Freddy le echaron un vistazo a Nami por un pequeño precio ante los gritos de incredulidad de Vivi.

Más tarde los chicos en su habitación estaban planeando su salida de la isla en ese momento de la noche para dejar a los marinos atrás lo más pronto posible, los chicos se fueron del palacio montando al escuadrón de patos, llegarían en unas cuantas horas, mientras Vivi en el palacio estaba pensando en la llamada de Mr.2 y la invitación de Nami de unirse a ellos como pirata.

Cuando llegaron al Merry Mr.2 les conto la razón de porque movió al su barco antes de que lo confiscara la marina, eran amigos, y Luffy, Usopp y Chopper viendo su lógica se pusieron a bailar y platicar muy felices con él.

Unas horas después los sombrero de paja estaban en una situación difícil con todos los barcos de la marina que querían detenerlos junto con una mujer llamada Hina a la que Mr.2 le temía, pero con la ayuda de él lograron hacer un señuelo para que ellos pudieran llegar al punto de reunión donde esperarían a Vivi, cuando era la hora marcada y con los marinos en sus espaldas ella llego, para despedirse y decir porque no podía irse con ellos.

Pero nunca los olvidaría ya que gracias a ellos, entre lágrimas y sin poder responderlo lo único que pudieron hacer es levantar el brazo con la marca de su amistad como respuesta mientras navegaban lejos de Arabasta.

Unas horas después en altamar….

Los chicos estaban tristes por despedirse de Vivi mientras Zoro a su estilo los intentaba animar para que lo insultaran Freddy solo podía verlos y sonreír por sus amigos, hasta que una voz puso alerta a todos.

Por fin estamos en el mar… buen trabajo- dijo Nico Robín mientras salía y espantaba a todos, mientras los desarmaba y Luffy le preguntaba que hacía en su barco.

Mientras les contestaba sus preguntas de cuando había abordado y que quería ella miro a Freddy y le dijo.

Monkey D. Freddy espero que te hagas responsable por lo que me dijiste y por tocarme- dijo Robín con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Sanji se dispusiera a atacar a Freddy, mientras los demás estaban en shock viéndolo, y Luffy tenía una rara mirada en la cara.

Mientras eso sucedía Robín volvió a hablar pero esta vez se dirigía a Luffy.

Déjame unirme a tu tripulación Monkey D. Luffy- dijo Robín con una sonrisa mientras Luffy la miraba y los demás solo podían gritar en sorpresa y Freddy la miraba intrigado.

Está bien te puedes unir, espero que hagas feliz a mi hermano- contesto Luffy con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Freddy y Robín.

Luffy a que te refieres con eso- pregunto Freddy un poco temeroso sobre lo que su tonto hermano estuviera pensando.

Tú la tocaste, recuerdo que nos dijiste a Ace y a mí que cuando tocas a una mujer y te dice que tomes la responsabilidad debes hacerlo- le contesto Luffy muy serio mientras los demás veían todo sin creerlo y Robín empezaba a tener una sonrisa en su cara.

¡Yo no la toque de esa forma Luffy, Nico Robín dile la verdad a mi tonto hermano!- grito un nervioso Freddy sorprendiendo a todos ya que nunca había demostrado tantas emociones.

Capitán su hermano no se quiere hacer responsable, creo que llorare- contesto Robín con una triste mirada, ocasionando que Sanji y Luffy atacaran a Freddy por lastimarla.

Unas horas después Usopp estaba entrevistando a Robín, mientras Luffy y Chopper jugaban con sus manos que salían del piso, Zoro, Nami y Freddy escuchaban a Usopp mientras espantado le decía a Luffy que era muy peligroso, después Nami fue la siguiente en caer cuando Robín le dio las joyas que tomo de Cocodrilo, Sanji había caído mucho antes llevándole comida, unos momentos después Usopp se unió a Luffy y Chopper mientras jugaban con las manos, quedando solo Zoro y Freddy vigilándola, solo que Freddy estaba un poco nervioso por la mirada dirigida a él por Robín.

Unas horas después los chicos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver un galeón caer del cielo junto con un montón de esqueletos y otra basura, y sorprenderse aún más al escuchar a Nami decir que el Log Pose apuntaba al cielo, para que Robín les confirmara que eso significaba que había una isla en el cielo para shock de todos.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina Arabasta y empieza otra gran aventura, donde se vera que mi OC no es invencible, espero que les guste la historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.- Jaya y Sky Island**

La pequeña calavera de los sombrero de paja estaba llegando a una isla llamada Jaya, donde los chicos buscarían información sobre su nueva aventura. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que se habían enterado de Sky Island gracias al barco que había caído del cielo, y después de haber conocido a un sujeto que parecía un mono y haber tenido su desacuerdo con él, decidieron ir a Jaya después de que Robín robara un log pose eterno que los guiaba.

Mientras se acercaban podían ver un gran número de barcos piratas, y además los gritos que se escuchaban salir de la isla asustaba a Usopp, Nami y Chopper.

Mientras Luffy y Zoro bajaban del Merry ansiosos por lo que verían en la isla, Robín aprovecho para irse pero no sin compañía.

Señor Responsable me acompañaría por la isla- dijo Robín mientras se bajaba del Merry sin esperar una respuesta de Freddy, el cual viendo que ella se iba no le quedo de otra que seguirla.

No me das mucha opción verdad Nico Robín- le dijo Freddy una vez que la alcanzo.

Fufufufu ya escucho a su capitán debe ser un hombre responsable- le contesto Robín viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llegaban a la parte con tiendas de la ciudad.

Mi hermano es una persona terca y no me cree cuando le explique lo que hice y todo porque no ayudas- le respondió Freddy con una pequeña mueca, mientras ellos ingresaban a una pequeña tienda de ropa de mujeres.

Robín no le contesto, solo le dio una enigmática sonrisa mientras se disponía a buscar ropa, mientras Freddy busco un asiento para esperarla, veinte minutos después escucho a Robín llamarlo.

Que le parece Señor Responsable, ¿me queda bien?- le pregunto Robín a Freddy mientras le modelaba la ropa que había elegido, un conjunto color morado oscuro que consistía en unos pantalones entallados, una chaqueta sobre una camisa clara que dejaban descubierto su ombligo y para rematar un nuevo sombrero con adornos blancos.

Te queda bien, Nico Robín, espero que hayas terminado- le respondió Freddy con la cara seria, sin mostrar ningún cambio esperado por Robín, ella lo vio durante un momento para luego sonreírle y decirle que si mientras tomaba otro poco de ropa y se dirigía a pagar dándole la espalda.

Mientras Robín se le daba la espalda, Freddy aprovecho para calmarse mientras le salía un pequeño sonrojo, sin notar un ojo que desaparecía a unos metros de el e ignorando la sonrisa que estaba creciendo en la cara de Robín.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Freddy decidió ayudar con sus compras para la diversión de Robín, decidieron buscar información sobre la isla en alguno de los tantos bares del pueblo, encontraron uno llamada "La Barba", donde entraron. El lugar estaba lleno de piratas que estaban tomando y platicando sin ninguna preocupación, se acercaron a la barra para pedir algo mientras escuchaban todas las pláticas para ver si se enteraban de algo interesante.

Ya tenían unos minutos en el lugar y solo habían escuchado pláticas sin importancia, lo más interesante había sido algo sobre un pirata llamado la Hiena, cuando estaban terminando su bebida para intentar buscar en otra taberna un sujeto decidió acercarse a Robín.

Oye hermosura, quieres que te invite un trago un hombre buscado por la marina- le dijo un sujeto calvo con una cicatriz en la mandíbula, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa demostrando que le faltaban unos dientes.

No gracias, no me quisiera meter en problemas con la marina- le respondió Robín con una sonrisa y sin mirarlo, mientras a Freddy se le formaba una sonrisa por lo que dijo.

No te preocupes nena yo te protegeré- siguió el sujeto mientras intentaba tomarla del brazo para ser detenido por Freddy antes de que Robín pudiera actuar.

La señorita dijo que no, porque no la dejas en paz- le dijo Freddy mientras lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza, ganándose un gruñido del sujeto.

¡Y quien te crees tú basura para detenerme!- exclamo el sujeto mientras Freddy lo soltaba para que se alejara un poco de él y todo el bar los veia.

Escucha amigo no queremos problemas solo buscamos información sobre la isla del cielo- dijo Freddy mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de todos ellos

Cuando el bar lo escucho, todo se calmó para que unos segundos después todos rompieran en una risa colectiva burlándose de él, hasta que un sujeto se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

JAJAJA hablas igual que JAJAJA el idiota de Cricket JAJAJA- dijo un sujeto con tatuajes en los brazos y una playera negra, cuando Freddy escucho eso volteo a ver a Robín quien solo le dio un movimiento de cabeza, y mientras el intentaba moverse hacia él, el pretendiente de Robín le obstaculizo el camino.

¡Adonde crees que vas basura, de aquí no saldrás caminando, CHICOS ACABEN CON EL!- rugió el sujeto mientras todos en el bar se preparaban para acabar con Freddy quien solo volteo a ver a Robín.

¿Puedes evitar que se escape mientras termino con esto?- le pregunto a robín, quien solo le dio una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para acercarse a dijo sujeto.

¡MUERE!- grito un tipo mientras levantaba un mazo sobre su cabeza para golpear a Freddy, quien solo desapareció para sorpresa de todos.

Lo siguiente que sabían los que estaban en el bar fue un borrón, mientras varios sujetos caían al suelo con heridas de bala en la garganta matándolos en segundos, nadie tenía tiempo ni de gritar antes de caer muertos, la masacre termino tan rápido como empezó, los únicos vivos en el bar eran el dueño del bar, Robin, el sujeto que menciono a Cricket que se encontraba sujeto por varios brazos y Freddy que estaba parado sobre el que inicio todo el alboroto.

 _¿Q…Que diablos, t…todos están m…muertos?_ \- pensó el prisionero de Robin viendo toda la masacre, hasta que escucho la voz de Robin.

Me podrías decir todo lo que sabes sobre Cricket si eres tan amable- le dijo con una sonrisa ignorando a Freddy que revisaba los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo.

Unos minutos después, Robin y Freddy estaban caminando hacia los muelles después de conseguir la información que necesitaban además de un mapa, mientras se acercaban Robin decidió hacer platica con su acompañante.

Sabes me es muy interesante el hecho de que mataras sin problemas- dijo Robin mientras lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

No es que no tenga problemas, pero ellos me atacaron y además te estaban molestando- le respondió Freddy mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Fufufufu, así que me estabas protegiendo, sabes que no lo necesito- le dijo Robin con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos.

Lo sé, pero debo ser responsable y protegerte- le contesto Freddy mientras la volteaba a ver con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Robin quien después de un momento solo pudo corresponderle la sonrisa con una suya, lo que les falto por llegar lo caminaron en un silencio muy cómodo.

Cuando llegaron al barco vieron a Luffy y Zoro como recién salidos de una pelea, mientras les contaban lo que había sucedido, Robin les conto sobre Cricket y les dio el mapa de Jaya con la localización de su hogar para conseguir más información. Un rato después mientras navegaban hacia su destino se encontraron con otro sujeto con apariencia de mono, después de una pequeña discusión se escaparon de él y su extraña habilidad con las ondas de sonido para evitar daños al Merry.

Un tiempo después mientras reparaban el Merry, llegaron a la casa de Cricket, la cual los sorprendió por su apariencia, después de buscarlo y escuchar la historia que Sanji conto sobre "Norland el rey de los mentirosos" unos minutos después todos fueron tomados por sorpresa mientras Luffy caía al mar y un viejo en forma salía de donde el había caído para acusarlos de ladrones y atacar a Sanji, unos segundos después de iniciada la lucha mientras Zoro se acercaba el viejo cayo inconsciente.

Unas horas después los sombrero de paja junto con los hermanos mono y Cricket estaban hablando, mientras Cricket les contaba la historia de su familia, Luffy le decía que él quería ir a Sky Island, ocasionando que Cricket les diera un diario que hablaba de ese lujar y que junto con los hermanos mono decidieran ayudarlos a llegar a la isla.

Mientras los chicos esperaban que Sanji terminara la comida, Cricket les explicaba cómo era posible llegar a la Sky Island por medio del Knock Up Stream un increíble fenómeno de la naturaleza que consistía gran explosión marina que sería lo suficientemente poderosa para llevarlos a ella, ante la sospecha de Usopp que le parecía muy conveniente pues ese fenómeno ocurriría al día siguiente.

Unas horas después cuando habían terminado la fiesta improvisada Cricket los mando al bosque a buscar a un ave llamada Southbird que necesitarían para encontrar la Knock Up Stream, les tomo un tiempo, pero después de muchos gritos y golpes fueron capaces de encontrarla.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Cricket, encontraron el Merry dañado y a sus nuevos amigos muy lastimados Nami descubrió que el oro había sido robado, al parecer por el mismo sujeto que los había atacado en la ciudad.

Si voy corriendo por la costa llegare a la ciudad cierto- le dijo Luffy a Robin, para que ella le dijera que sí, antes de que Luffy se fuera Freddy lo detuvo.

No necesitas correr, yo te llevo mientras los demás preparan el Merry, así será más rápido- le dijo Freddy mientras tomaba a Luffy del brazo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo los dos desaparecieron en un borrón.

Mientras en la ciudad Bellamy estaba siendo alertado por un sujeto sobre su posible muerte mientras le mostraba tres carteles.

Eran los carteles de Luffy quien salía con la misma imagen pero su recompensa había subido de 35 millones a 105 millones de berris.

El segundo era de Roronoa Zoro donde lo mostraban después de su pelea con Mr.1 su recompensa era de 60 millones de berris.

El ultimo cartel era el de Freddy la foto lo mostraba con la ropa destruida después de tomar la explosión de la bomba de Cocodrilo y su recompensa había subido de 40 millones a 115 millones.

Mientras todos los que estaban en el bar y escucharon estaban asustados sobre todo de Luffy y Freddy, Bellamy decía que todo era falso y no le temía a esos falsos piratas, de un momento a otro se escuchó un grito.

 **¡BELLAMYYYYYYYY DONDE ESTAS!** \- el grito solo hizo reír a Bellamy que salió a ver del bar.

Cuando salió vio a Luffy sobre una torre y después de una plática donde se burló de él lo ataco, con sus poderes de fruta del diablo, que volvía sus piernas en resortes, mientras se seguía burlando de Luffy y sus sueños, siguió atacando a todo lo que se le interponía.

Freddy que veía todo desde otro edificio pudo notar que todo estaba por acabar, así que en el momento que Luffy detuvo a Bellamy con un golpe noqueándolo, él se apareció más cerca de ellos.

Todos los que habían salido a ver lo que iba a pasar junto con los piratas de Bellamy estaban incrédulos ante lo que veían, nadie se movía mientras escuchaban a Sarkies gritarle a Bellamy, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Freddy apareció frente a Sarkies asustándolo a él y los que estaban cerca de él y repitió lo que le dijo Luffy a Bellamy.

¡El oro de Cricket, entréguenlo!- les dijo Freddy a los asustados piratas que no se podían mover al ver a los sujetos que valían 105 y 115 millones de berris.

Unos minutos Luffy salía de un edificio con el oro robado dentro de un saco, y sin mirar a ninguno de los que estaba todavía ahí Freddy se acercó a él para irse, desapareciendo en un borrón.

Sin conocimiento de Freddy o Luffy muy lejos de ellos en un lugar los líderes del gobierno mundial mejor conocido como "Gorousei" hablaban de ellos y el posible problema que se volverían, en algunas otras partes del mundo muchas personas interesantes se empezaban a mover.

Cuando Freddy y Luffy regresaron a la casa de Cricket todavía era temprano para salir, mientras Usopp les mostraba como se veía el Merry con las mejores echas por todos, después de que Luffy le diera su oro a Cricket se despidieron para zarpar hacia la Knock Up Stream, cuando llegaron a donde les marcaba el Southbird, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo se oscurecía todo y de un momento a otro entrar en un gigantesco remolino.

Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, escucharon una voz que provenía de un extraño sujeto que gritaba estar ahí por las recompensas de Luffy, Freddy y Zoro, gracias a él todos se enteraron de sus nuevas recompensas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, el mar exploto con la fuerza para levantar el Merry y destruir el barco del extraño sujeto.

El Merry navegaba verticalmente por la superficie de la corriente, mientras más subían el Merry se alegaba de la corriente pero con las mejoras que le pusieron fue posible seguir subiendo aprovechando el viento y así poder entrar a la Millenium Cumulonimbus. Mientras la atravesaban todos iban perdiendo el aliento y no podían respirar pero de un momento a otro se terminó, cuando se recuperaron lo que vieron los sorprendió era un océano de nubes.

Unos minutos después de haber salvado a Usopp que se había aventado a nadar en ese mar, fueron atacados por un sujeto que corría en las nubes, cuando llego ataco a Zoro, Sanji y Luffy con un golpe sin que ellos pudieran defenderse, cuando ataco a Freddy el apenas pudo cubrirse para responder con una patada que el sujeto esquivo.

Unos instantes antes de que el pudiera disparar contra el Merry, fueron salvados por un viejo caballero del cielo, mientras los chicos se reponían respirando agitadamente se dieron cuenta que todo era por la falta de oxígeno.

Si se dan cuenta esto nos servirá como entrenamiento, al estar aquí nuestro cuerpo tendrá que acostumbrarse a la falta de oxígeno por lo que todos los fortaleceremos- les dijo Freddy para animar a Zoro y Sanji.

El viejo se despidió de ellos después de darles un silbato y explicar el costo de sus servicios, y de las otras formas de llegar ahí para molestia de Nami, decidieron navegar hacia la cascada que se veía a lo lejos, cuando llegaron lo que encontraron los sorprendió pues en la cascada había una puerta llamada "puerta del cielo" donde se encontraron con una mujer mayor con alas, que les pidió una gran cantidad de extoles por ley, aunque no pudieron pagarle ella los dejo pasar, para que dé un momento a otro el Merry fuera tomado de los costados por un gran camarón que los empezó a subir por una extraña carretera en el mar.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino todos pudieron ver su destino Sky Island estaba a la vista al igual que su próxima aventura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.- La Guerra del Cielo y el Dios Enel**

Sky Island era más hermoso de los que ellos imaginaron, la playa donde desembarcaron era muy hermosa, había cosas muy parecidas a las del mar azul pero hechas de nubes, era un paraíso, habitado por personas con alas como la nueva amiga que hicieron Conis una chica originaria de la isla, quien se ofreció a ayudarlos en cualquier problema que tuvieran. También conocieron a su padre Pagaya quien los invito a comer a su casa mientras Nami usaba su Waver para envidia de Luffy.

En su casa Pagaya les explicaba a los chicos los Diales y como eran usados en la vida diaria de los habitantes de Sky Island, mientras los chicos escuchaban, Nami había llegado a un gran bosque donde fue testigo de cómo un inmenso rayo evaporo a una persona, en la casa Conis les contaba a los demás que ese lugar era tierra sagrada conocida como "Upper Yard" el lugar donde vivía dios.

Después de comer y mientras Pagaya revisaba el Waver viejo que habían encontrado los chicos fueron confrontados por unos sujetos llamados Boinas blancas quienes les decían que debían pagar la multa de 7 millones de berris para desaparecer su estado de ilegales por no haber entrado legalmente a la isla para susto de Conis y su padre, Nami que estaba llegando muy asustada cuando escucho la cantidad ataco al líder de las boinas por ira para luego arrepentirse.

Después de que Luffy, Sanji y Zoro acabaran con los demás hombres, decidieron que era momento de irse, mientras Usopp, Luffy y Sanji regresaban a la casa de Conis los demás los esperaban en el Merry cuando sin poder hacer nada el barco empezó a alejarse de la playa por culpa de un Cangrejo mientras a sus espaldas eran seguidos por peces gigantes, mientras más se alegaban de la playa.

Unas horas después Zoro y Freddy estaban defendiendo el Merry de tiburones gigantes que los atacaban, el cangrejo había dejado el barco sobre un altar de sacrificios.

Esos tiburones no se cansan de venir- le dijo Freddy a Zoro mientras descansaban en el Merry.

Ese maldito cangrejo nos dejó y se fue, además que el fondo del Merry está destrozado- le respondió Zoro mientras exprimía su camisa.

Chopper puedes intentar arreglarlo- le dijo Freddy a Chopper.

¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Entendido!- le respondió un poco dudoso al principio.

¡¿El? Y ustedes que harán!- les grito Nami a Freddy y Zoro, para que les respondieran que buscarían a los demás para usar ese lugar como punto de encuentro.

Unos minutos después fue Chopper el único que se quedaría en el Merry mientras los demás irían a investigar en el bosque, mientras investigaban en el bosque Robin encontró un pozo que probaba que una civilización se encontró alguna vez cerca de él, aunque no sabía cuál ya que nunca había visto algo igual, Nami que estaba en la rama de un árbol, vio algo a lo lejos y sin decirles a los otros los empezó a guiar hasta la costa donde encontraron un edifico que por su forma era la mitad que faltaba a la casa de Cricket, demostrando que Sky Island alguna vez fue parte de Jaya.

Cuando regresaron al altar encontraron al Merry más dañado y a un Chopper lastimado y unos minutos después vieron llegar a Usopp, Luffy y Sanji en un extraño bote, después de que todos explicaran lo que había pasado y ayudaran el viejo Caballero del cielo que había protegido a Chopper, se pusieron a planear como se dividirían para encontrar el oro sin importar los guerrilleros, los sacerdotes o el dios Enel.

Cuando llego la noche y después de haber terminado de comer, todos decidieron tener una fiesta con una fogata para terror de Nami, mientras los chicos bailaban alrededor del fuego acompañados de los animales del bosque, Robin y Freddy solo los veían con sonrisas mientras ellos se divertían sin preocupación alguna, cuando el viejo Caballero despertó les empezó a contar a todos la historia de Sky Island.

Al otro día cuando todos regresaron al Merry se sorprendieron al verlo reparado, después los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos para llegar a la parte donde se encontraba el oro, el equipo de exploración quienes irían recto a la ciudad era conformado por Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Robin y Freddy, mientras Nami, Usopp y Sanji navegarían en el Merry hasta llegar a la costa más cercana a su destino.

Unas horas después de empezar a cruzar el bosque el equipo de exploración, se encontraba con su primer gran obstáculo, la mala dirección de Zoro y Luffy para ir al sur, después de ponerse en el camino correcto tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con una serpiente gigante, quien con sus mordidas venenosas no les quedo de otra que huir, ocasionando que todos se separaran.

Mientras ellos se separaban en medio del bosque los guerrilleros y los hombres de Enel se encontraban en una gran batalla en todo el bosque, donde de alguna forma u otra ellos también se verían involucrados.

Unas horas después mientras Freddy seguía su camino hacia el gran tallo gigante donde debería estar la ciudad de oro, se encontró con un gran número de guerreros luchando contra guerrilleros, mientras el los ignoro y se disponía a ir, ellos no pensaban igual.

¡Tú, navegante del mar azul, el dios Enel nos ordenó acabar con todos ustedes al igual que esos guerrilleros, así que muere por orden de dios!- le grito un extraño sujeto con apariencia a oveja antes de atacarlo con la palma abierta gritando **¡AXE DIAL!** , Freddy se movió del lugar con su _**Soru**_ para que unos segundos después la tierra fuera partida en dos, mientas el sujeto se encontraba sorprendido por no matarlo, Freddy apareció detrás de el para atacar su nuca con su mano izquierda usando su _**Shigan**_ matándolo en el acto.

Todos los soldados estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, mientras un guerrillero aprovecho para dispararle a Freddy con su bazuca creando una gran explosión, ocasionando que todos se olvidaran de Freddy hasta que escucharon una voz.

Saben solo tenía pensado acabar con los chicos oveja, pero ya que ustedes guerrilleros también me quieren muerto, no veo el problema en matarlos igual- les dijo Freddy mientras el polvo se despejaba y lo mostraba ileso y sin ninguna mancha en su traje, para unos segundos después desaparecer.

Los primeros en caer fueron unos guerrilleros mientras salían volando por el ataque de su _**Rankyaku**_ con heridas morales en la espalda, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Freddy apareció frente a un soldado dando un golpe que intento esquivar el sujeto fallando por poco lo cual sorprendió a Freddy quien después de mandarlo a volar apareció lejos de todos para hablar.

Una duda chicos oveja, ustedes escuchan las voces de las personas- les dijo Freddy sorprendiendo a los soldados hasta que uno respondió.

Como sabes del mantra navegante del mar azul- le cuestiono el sujeto.

 _Mantra, ese nombre es el que le dieron al Haki en este lugar, eso explica porque tuvieron problemas los chicos con los sacerdotes_ \- pensó Freddy mientras seguía acabando con todos usando su _**Soru**_ , _**Shigan**_ y su _**Rankyaku.**_

Le tomo unos minutos pero el lugar se encontraba en calma mientras los cuerpos de todos llenaban el área, Freddy se empezó a alegar con calma del lugar hasta que vio un enorme pilar de electricidad destruir la parte de arriba del tallo, por lo que decidió moverse con **_Soru_ **para llegar más rápido desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Cuando llego a las ruinas no encontró a nadie, así que se decidió buscar sus voces, se calmó y sintió, unos minutos después los encontró pero le preocupaba el sujeto cuya voz era más fuerte que la de Cocodrilo, cuando llego pudo ver a todos menos Luffy, Sanji y Usopp, pero el sujeto de la voz lo preocupo estaba a punto de atacar a Robin, así que se arriesgó y desapareció.

Robin estaba sorprendida cuando vio el brazo de Enel volverse rayo antes de que le disparara, se dispuso a esperar el golpe cuando sintió que era tomada por un brazo y después el golpe por haber chocado con una pared, cuando abrió los ojos después de haberlos cerrado por el dolor lo primero que vio fue un traje negro, y después escucho los gritos de Zoro y Nami.

¡Fredy!- fue su grito compartido pero ella escucho terror por lo que vio que los asusto y fue cuando vio su otro brazo, estaba negro y quemado, el golpe lo había lastimado.

Te encuentras bien Nico Robin- le pregunto Freddy con una pequeña mueca, pero viendo a Enel, antes de que pudiera responder Enel hablo.

¡Fascinante, es casi imposible que alguien escape de mi disparo, no lo esquivaste por completo pero algo es algo, dime quien eres humano!- le dijo interesado por su respuesta Enel.

¿Humano?, yo soy un pirata ¿Quién eres tu usuario logia?- pregunto Freddy mientras levantaba a Robin y la ponía a su lado.

Yahahaha ¿Yo? ¡Soy el dios de este lugar Enel!- sin permitir que dijera más Zoro y Wiper lo atacaron, dándole a Freddy el momento que necesitaba para llevar a Robin con Nami y llevárselas un poco lejos de la lucha con _**Soru**_.

Quédense aquí no se acerquen- les dijo Freddy mientras se preparaba para ir, antes de que Nami lo detuviera.

Espera podemos ayudar- le dijo Nami, mientras Robin solo lo veía.

No Nami, no pueden, ese sujeto está a otro nivel, aún más peligroso que Cocodrilo, no se si yo pueda con el aun con la ayuda de esos dos- le respondió Freddy para sorpresa y miedo de Nami y una mirada de Robin quien por fin hablo.

¿Por qué?- fue lo único que ella dijo, sin que Nami entendiera.

Mi responsabilidad Robin- fue lo único que le respondió Freddy para desaparecer.

Cuando Freddy llego al lugar donde esta Enel no se sorprendió a ver a Wiper y Zoro inconscientes, mientras Enel lo esperaba.

Yahahaha volviste, estos dos no duraron nada, pero tú eres diferente, te daré cinco minutos para que ataques que te pare- antes de poder seguir Freddy apareció frente a él y tiro un golpe directo a su cara mientras su mano era protegida por el Haki, Enel recibió el golpe muy confiado para que un segundo después sintiera dolor y fuera mandado a volar.

Freddy no le dio tiempo de pensar y volvió a aparecer sobre él y dar una patada de cuchilla, pero Enel desapareció en un movimiento de rayos ocasionando que el golpe destruyera unas ruinas.

¡¿COMO DIABLOS UN HUMANO ME TOCO, A MI DIOS?!- grito enfurecido Enel mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca sobre una ruinas lejos de él.

Eres dios no, deberías saber lo que es el Haki- le contesto Freddy mientras lo veía y desaparecía para aparecer atrás de Enel dando una patada con Haki, la cual fue esquivada por él, Enel apareció detrás de Freddy cuándo ataco, usando su tambor.

 **30,000,000 VOLT HINO** \- creando un halcón de electricidad que sabía que no podría esquivar a tiempo así que uso su **_Tekkai_ **para recibir el daño.

Aun desde lejos Nami y Robin pudieron escuchar el grito de Freddy después de recibir el ataque, unos segundos después Freddy sintió como el rayo se calmaba, mientras su cuerpo desprendía humo y a su traje le faltaban partes, la electricidad anulo su **_Tekkai_ **al sobrecargar sus nervios y músculos relajándolos ocasionando que recibiera el daño completo.

Parece que no eres tan especial como pensaba, tu ataque me tomo por sorpresa pero no es nada interesante Yahahaha- mientras Enel reía, Freddy se movió nuevamente, atacando con _Shigan,_ Enel lo esquivo usando mantra, durante unos segundos el atacaba y Enel se movía, hasta que Enel ataco.

 **SANGO** \- grito Enel mientras desde su mano derecha salía un rayo que Freddy esquivo por poco usando _**Kami-e**_ lo que ocasiono que esquivara el rayo muy fácilmente para tirar un golpe al pecho de Eren con Haki que lo lastimo lanzándolo unos metros hacia tras.

¡Maldito humano es la última vez que me lastimas, es hora de que mueras **EL THOR!** \- por la furia de Enel su ataque fue más rápido, Freddy solo pudo recibirlo mientras usaba Haki en las partes más importantes del cuerpo, corazón y cerebro, para que un segundo después sintiera mucho dolor seguido de la negrura de la inconsciencia.

Cuando Freddy abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de Robin, quien enseguida hablo.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Robin mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, y tengo algunas quemaduras, como están los demás y donde esta Nami- le contesto Freddy para buscar con la mirada a Nami.

Nami ideo un plan para que Eren no nos matara a ella y a mí, Luffy paso hace poco a buscarla y terminar con Eren, lo cual puede lograr- le respondió Robin mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Claro que puede, la goma y la electricidad no se llevan- dijo Freddy mientras veía a sus amigos.

Quiero que me respondas la pregunta que te hice hace un rato ¿Por qué?- le dijo Robin a Freddy quien se acercaba a Chopper para revisarlo.

Ya te lo dije Robin, es mi responsabilidad mantener a mis amigos a salvo si puedo, y tú eres una amiga- le dijo Freddy mientras limpiaba a Chopper.

¿Amigos?, ya veremos si más adelante lo piensas Señor Responsabilidad- le dijo Robin parándose a ayudarlo.

Unos minutos después mientras movían a todos a un lugar más seguro fueron testigos de un barco volando.

Ese es un barco de ¿oro?- dijo Robin

Así que eso construía Eren con todo el oro de la Isla- le respondió Freddy.

Llevemos a todos a una de las raíces del tallo Robin- dijo Freddy mientras cargaba a Zoro y Wiper, ella le contesto levantando a Chopper y empezar a moverse con Gran Fall siendo llevado por brazos en el suelo.

Unos minutos después ambos fueron sorprendidos por el grito de una niña y de Luffy, mientras Robin le daba indicaciones a Luffy y se iba unos momentos después llego Nami con Usopp y Sanji, mientras Luffy iba por Eren todos los demás se regresarían al Merry cuando de la nada empezaron a caer grandes pilares de rayos destruyendo todo.

Los chicos no podían hacer nada mientras veían como Eren destruía todo el lugar con sus rayos sin importarle las muertes que causaba, después se enterarse del objetivo de Luffy y ver su mensaje, Zoro y Freddy se prepararon para cortar el tallo, mientras esquivaban los rayos de Eren cada uno corto un pedazo del tallo pero antes de poder tirarlo fueron atacados por Enel, por suerte la gran serpiente que había estado peleando con ellos los ayudo golpeando el tallo y el golpe final dado por Wiper el tallo cayo a donde debía.

Ante la incredulidad de Eren y el asombro de todos los que estaban en el mar de nubes, la gigante bola de rayos fue destruida por Luffy salvándolos a todos.

Unos momentos después todo el mundo pudo escuchar el sonar de la campana de oro de Jaya dando su mensaje del fin de la guerra y demostrando que Norland no era ningún mentiroso, dando fin al reinado de Eren como dios ante todos los habitantes de Sky Island.


	12. Chapter 12

**Estamos entrando en el próximo Arco y es uno de los que mas me gusta, ya verán como se reaccionaran CP9 ante mi OC.**

 **pasote17: En respuesta a tu comentario, te explico, a Freddy lo vieron pelear contra Cocodrilo los soldados de Arabasta, por ende ellos contaron lo que vieron una lucha en igual entre los dos, pero a Luffy nadie lo vio ganarle a Cocodrilo solo Smoker lo sabe porque Tashigi se lo contó, son los únicos marinos que están 100% seguros de lo que paso, y siento que los marinos deben de poner las recompensas según lo peligro del pirata, en este caso Luffy no es peligroso es impredecible.**

 **Capítulo 12.- El Zorro y El Faisán Azul.**

Todos los que conocían el significado del sonido de la campana estaba felices por fin todo había terminado, la guerra y la tiranía, incluso Cricket quien vio la sombra gigante de Luffy estaba por fin en paz sabiendo que su antepasado no era un mentiroso como todos pensaban.

Al caer la noche todos los habitantes de Sky Island estaban en una fiesta celebrando, comían y bebían, solo los que tenían heridas que curar no participaban, a la mañana siguiente mientras Freddy acompañaba a Robin como un favor los demás robaban tesoros del estómago de la serpiente gigante.

Robin se dispuso a buscar la historia que protegían los guerrilleros que se encontraba en la base de la campana, después de enterarse de lo que decía se desilusiono un poco al ver que no era nada de lo que buscaba pero se sorprendió al ver unas palabras escritas en el idioma antiguo por parte de Gold D. Roger el anterior Rey pirata.

Los habitantes decidieron darles como muestra de agradecimiento el pilar gigante de la campana hecho de oro, pero Freddy les hizo notar que era demasiado grande para ser llevado así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Les agradecemos mucho su gesto, pero como no podemos llevarlo todo solo le cortare lo que podemos llevar, les parece bien- les dijo Freddy mientras ellos un poco inseguros de como cortaría el pilar de decían que no había problema.

Unas horas después mientras Robin y Freddy quien llevaba un costal gigante en la espalda regresaban con los demás se sorprendieron al igual que los habitantes al escuchar a Luffy y Usopp que se escapaban llevándose oro, riéndose Robin se despidió de todos mientras ella y Freddy corrían para alcanzar a sus amigos mientras los habitantes no estaban seguros de lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron todos al Merry felices por el oro que tenían, todos estaban viendo como gastarían el oro mientras Freddy llevaba su gigantesco costal a la bodega del Merry decidiendo que después les diría de su contenido para la diversión de Robin, cando por fin llegaron a la salida del mar blanco guiados por Conis y su Padre todos se despidieron de ellos mientras caían al mar azul, siendo atrapados por un pulpo globo para no destruir el Merry.

Cuando llegaron al mar azul aún no se creían del todo la gran aventura que habían tenido, cuando todo se había calmado Nami desidia repartir el oro, mientras todos daban sus ideas de cómo gastar y Nami intentaba robarlos Freddy desidia hablar.

Creo que la idea de reparar el Merry es la mejor forma de gastar el oro, pero les tengo que mostrar el agradecimiento de los habitantes del mar blanco- les dijo mientras los llevaba a la bodega hasta llegar junto al costal que cargo.

¿Qué es eso Freddy comida?- pregunto Luffy con baba saliendo de su boca.

No esto es parte de unos de los pilares de la campana de oro, nos querían dar todo pero no podríamos haberlo llevado- les dijo Freddy mientras les mostraba grandes cubos de oro para la sorpresa de todos y la alegría de Nami.

¡ _ **HERMANO FREDDY!¡ TE AMO MUCHO!**_ _-_ fue el grito de Nami mientras abrazaba unos cubos de oro con símbolos de berris en los ojos, mientras todos la veían algo raro.

Horas después…

El Merry acababa de llegar a una isla que parecía una gran planicie, mientras Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se iban a investigar los demás se quedaron hablando del barco que habían encontrado hace poco en el mar sin velas y sin ningún orden como si no tuvieran capitán.

Unas horas después mientras esperaban el regreso de su amigos el Merry fue atrapado por un extraño barco, cuando los tripulantes de dicho barco les contaron quienes eran y quien era su capitán, solo podían pensar en cómo Luffy aceptaría el juego Davy Back Fight sin saber sus consecuencias, y si de un momento a otro escucharon un disparo iniciando el duelo entre los Piratas de Foxy y los Sombrero de paja.

Cuando Luffy y los chicos regresaron acompañados por un viejo y su extraño caballo, los piratas de Foxy ya habían armado un carnaval cerca de donde estaban los barcos, el duelo consistiría en tres pruebas, afortunadamente solo se necesitaban siete participantes ya que Freddy todavía tenía las quemaduras por el último ataque de Enel en el pecho y nadie quería que empeorara su condición.

La primera prueba llamada Carrera de Donuts, consistía en una vuelta a toda la isla en un barco creado con los materiales que les darían, los participantes serian Robin, Nami y Usopp. Contra tres miembros de los piratas Foxy, al principio los chicos tenían las de perder pero con los planes de Usopp y las habilidades de Nami y Robin lograron llevar la delantera sin importar las trampas que el capitán de los Foxy intentara, pero a unos metros de la meta el uso su fruta del diablo la Noro Noro que volvía todo lento, lo que detuvo el bote de los sombreo de paja haciendo que perdieran.

Foxy decidió tomar como premio a un Chopper llorando, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, hasta que Zoro le dijera que actuara como un hombre al igual que cuando se embarcó al mar calmándolo, fue en ese momento que la siguiente prueba comenzara el Groggy Ring.

La segunda prueba consistía en un partido, donde un miembro de cada equipo seria el balón, Sanji termino siendo el balón, en el equipo de Foxy los tres participantes eran bastantes grandes y el mayor fue elegido como balón, el evento fue la mayor parte en ventaja para los piratas de Foxy, ya que Zoro y Sanji no trabajaban en equipo, hasta que decidieron poner sus diferencias de lado ellos pudieron ganar sin problemas, así pudiendo recuperar a Chopper, para pasar a la última prueba, una batalla entre los capitanes.

La batalla entre Luffy y Foxy se llevó a cabo en el barco de Foxy, ambos llevarían guantes de boxeo pero Foxy tenía ventaja usando todas las armas de su barco al igual que su fruta Noro Noro, después de que llevaran la lucha al interior del barco ambos salieron y mientras Foxy no se veía muy bien el peor era Luffy, pero mostrando su terquedad y un poco de cerebro uso la habilidad de alentar de Foxy en su contra así ganando la batalla y los juegos, pidiendo como recompensa la bandera pirata de los Foxy.

Cuando los chicos regresaron con el viejo y su caballo Luffy les entrego la bandera demostrando que se había vengado por la herida ocasionada a su caballo.

Cuando el viejo intento entrar a su casa para darles algo como agradecimiento choco con unas enormes piernas pertenecientes a un hombre bastante alto con el pelo rizado y moreno quien vestía un chaleco blanco abotonado sobre una camisa de manga larga de color azul marino, pantalones blancos a juego y zapatos negros, con una chaqueta blanca en el brazo, quien parecía dormido, cuando se despertó y se quitó la máscara de los ojos Robin entro en pánico mientras caía sentada del miedo y el sujeto hablaba.

Vaya has crecido muy bien, ahora eres tan hermosa como tu madre Nico Robin- hablo el sujeto mientras los demás se preparaban para lo que hiciera y Nami se acercaba a levantar a Robin.

Robin ¿Qué pasa conoces a este tipo?- pregunto luffy mientras Zoro tocaba sus espadas y Nami terminaba de levantarla.

Nos conocimos una vez…- siguió hablando el tipo.

Viendo que Robin no hablaría y las posturas de todos sobre todo las manos reforzadas de Haki del chico con traje muy parecido a un viejo conocido decidió hablar.

Tranquilos, no deben ser tan violentos jóvenes, nadie me ha mandado solo salía dar un paseo, me presento mi nombre es Aokiji- termino presentándose Aokiji

¿Mandado? ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Zoro intranquilo.

La marina. Es uno de los Almirantes de la marina- dijo Robin en Voz baja muy nerviosa.

 **¡LA MARINA!** \- fue el grito de todos, mientras Freddy se movía frente a Nami y Robin quitándose la chaqueta.

Mientras Robin explicaba quiénes eran los Almirantes y los chicos discutían con Aokiji, Freddy se concentró en escuchar su voz, y después de un minuto hizo una mueca ese sujeto era igual que su abuelo, solo que su voz era más fría. Cuando se integró a la conversación escucho como se disponía a ayudar al viejo a alcanzar a su pueblo.

Llegando al mar todos fueron testigos de su poder cuando tocando el agua solo dijo **EDAD DE HIELO** congelando todo el mar e incluso el rey marino que lo estaba a punto de atacar, para shock de todos y un sudor nervioso de Freddy. Cuando el viejo se había ido Aokiji volvió a hablar mientras veía a Luffy y Freddy.

¿Qué?- pregunto Luffy mientras se tallaba los brazos.

¿Cómo debo decirles esto? Tú y tu hermano son muy parecidos a su abuelo Monkey D. Luffy- dijo Aokiji ocasionando que Luffy se pusiera nervios y Freddy entrara en un estado de guardia

¿El abuelo?- dijo aterrado Luffy.

Si tú eres de mente ausente igual que el todo el tiempo- le dijo viendo a Luffy antes de ver a Freddy –Y tú eres serio y centrado como es el cuándo la situación lo amerita, las dos caras de una moneda.

Trate con su abuelo hace mucho, y aunque solo venía a vera Nico Robin, creo que es mejor que ambos mueran aquí y ahora- termino Aokiji con una mirada seria sacando a los chicos de su parloteo sin sentido.

Mientras les explicaba de porque ellos serían tan peligrosos en un futuro según fueran creciendo en poder, su atención se centró en lo peligrosa que era Robin afirmando que todas las organizaciones a las que se unía terminaban destruidas. Robin harta y nerviosa decidió atacarlo con su **TREINTA FLEURS** partiéndolo en pedazos para que él se reformara fácilmente, Freddy uso ese momento para actuar.

¡Nami tú, Usopp, Chopper y Robin regresen al barco, rápido no vean atrás!- les dijo despareciendo hacia Robin para regresar con ella empujándola hacia ellos.

Pero y us- empezó a hablar Nami mientras tomaba del brazo a Robin.

¡ **NAMI** nosotros no somos rivales para el solo les daremos tiempo!- grito Freddy asustándola y que empezara a correr, cuando Freddy volteo a ver a los chicos los vio a cada uno con partes del cuerpo congelados, se dispuso a actuar.

No importa que hagan Nico Robin debe m- empezó a decir Aokiji viendo a los tres en el suelo antes de ver un borrón frente a él y recibir un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar unos metros lejos de ellos.

¡Luffy, Zoro, Sanji!- dijo Freddy sin verlos atrayendo su atención.

Ninguno tiene una posibilidad contra él, es peor que Enel, quiero que regresen al barco y se curen lo más rápido posible tal vez Usopp tenga un Dial que nos ayude, entienden- les dijo mientras veía como Aokiji se levantaba.

¡Pero no puedes quedarte solo contra el!- le grito Luffy.

Por eso los mando por ayuda Luffy confía en tu hermano, corran- dijo Freddy viéndolos ante de desaparecer y atacar a Aokiji.

Mientras ellos tres se iban al barco no muy de acuerdo, Freddy apareció con _Soru_ frente a Aokiji, quien hablo limpiándose la poca sangre que tenia de la boca.

Eres tan problemático como tu abuelo Monkey D. Freddy aunque no compartan sangre, sabes usar el Haki, él te enseño no- comento Aokiji.

Puede ser Almirante, tengo poco tiempo le importa si empezamos- le contesto Freddy para después correr hacia el con las manos llenas de Haki.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Aokiji ataco con la palma abierta llena de hielo, Freddy desapareció de enfrente para aparecer a un costado dando un patada la cual Aokiji bloqueo con el brazo, ocasionando que patinara unos metros hacia atrás.

Eres físicamente muy fuerte, no lo parece a simple vista- le dijo Aokiji esquivando los golpes de Freddy sin mucho problema.

Cuando tu abuelo es ese viejo loco debes ser fuerte o morir y yo no comí una fruta del diablo así que me copie de un demonio- le contesto Freddy dando una patada al suelo, cuando el hielo empezó a cubrir su pierna rápido desapareció con _Soru_ pero el daño estaba hecho, su pierna derecha estaba envolviéndose lentamente en hielo.

Jajaja él se divertirá mucho al saber lo que piensas de él, claro si sobrevives- le dijo divertido Aokiji para que el atacara.

Freddy se alejó de Aokiji usando _Geppo_ con su pierna izquierda subiendo y moviéndose lejos de él, Aokiji no lo dejo alejarse mucho cuando ataco con **ICE TIME CAPSULE** Freddy escapo del ataque con _Soru_ pero en cuanto apareció en el suelo ya tenía la mano de Aokiji en su pecho congelando rápidamente.

 _Maldición este sujeto es muy rápido, no puedo ver el ataque_ \- Freddy fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Aokiji.

No entiendo porque protegen a Nico Robin, a esa chica la persigue la desgracia, muy pronto ustedes también lo descubrirán- le dijo Aokiji muy tranquilo.

Pue…des irte… al inferno MARINO-le contesto Freddy con una mirada de ira, la cual le recordó a Aokiji a Garp.

Chico no te matare ni a tus amigos solo porque me hicieron el favor de acabar con Cocodrilo, pero la próxima vez, los desapareceré del mundo- dijo Aokiji mientras Freddy era completamente congelado en posición de rodillas, y Aokiji se iba.

Unos minutos después se escucharon los gritos de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji mientras buscaban a Freddy cuando lo encontraron inmediatamente lo llevaron al barco para intentar salvarlo de una tumba de hielo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.- Water Seven.**

Lo primero que Freddy vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el techo del camarote de los hombres, unos minutos después intento moverse para que rápidamente sintiera el dolor muscular de haber estado acostado por un tiempo, mientras se reponía por la puerta iba ingresando Chopper quien cuando lo vio sentado en la cama empezó a hablar.

¡FREDDY que haces no puedes estar sentado, tu cuerpo apenas se está reponiéndose del frió!- exclamo Chopper mientras intentaba sentarlo sin mucho éxito.

Calma Chopper, mi cuerpo me molestaba por estar acostado, dime cuanto tiempo he estado dormido- le pregunto Freddy mientras levantaba su camisa para revisar su torso.

Llevas tres días dormidos, tu cuerpo resistió muy bien el hielo, ni pareciera que estabas completamente congelado, aunque no saliste sin marcas como puedes ver- término Chopper mientras veía el torso de su paciente.

Freddy le daba la razón su torso tenia las secuelas de sus encuentros con los dos últimos usuarios de Logias, Enel le había dejado una cicatriz por sus rayos en la parte derecha del torso cuando recibió su ataque la primera vez con _Tekkai_ y ahora Aokiji le había dejado una quemadura en forma de mano en el pecho.

Tuve un entrenamiento algo peligroso cuando niño, por eso resistí, ¿los demás también se descongelaron sin problemas?- pregunto Freddy bajando la camisa y tomando el agua que le ofrecía Chopper.

Igual que tu sus cuerpos resistieron, solo eras el único que estaba en más riesgo- le contesto Chopper.

Y como se encuentran Nami y Robin- le volvió a preguntar Freddy mientras le regresaba el vaso.

Nami estaba muy asustada por que el Almirante pudiera volver, y Robin se notaba preocupada cuando te empezamos a sacar del hielo- le contesto el pequeño doctor.

Entiendo, Chopper dile a los demás que estaré descansando, pero me encuentro bien y espero con ansias nuestro próximo destino- le dijo Freddy mientras se acostaba y el pequeño reno le aceptaba su pedido para salir.

Una vez que estaba seguro que no volvería Freddy se sentó en posición de loto, era momento de entrenar para mejorar su Haki.

Horas después….

Freddy fue visitado por todos mientras le contaban su próximo destino Water Seven y revisaban como se encontraba, Freddy aprovecho para preguntar por todo lo que había pasado cuando el Merry se había movido tan brusco y después de una pequeña historia la mayoría lo dejo descansar, Robin quería hablar con él.

Unos días después…

Water Seven era un lugar muy hermoso y muy grande, después de escuchar indicaciones de habitantes del lugar el Merry por fin había anclado, mientras Nami, Usopp y Luffy se encargarían de cambiar el oro en dinero y buscar un carpintero los demás harían algunos encargos en la ciudad, mientras Chopper era acompañado por Robin, Sanji y Freddy irían por separado, y Zoro se quedaría en el Merry.

Minutos después…

Freddy estaba explorando la ciudad, todo era muy interesante, sobre todo su medio de transporte, se estaba tomando con calma el investigar para disfrutar de la vista y sobre todo porque su cuerpo se sentía un poco torpe por los días que Chopper no le había permitido entrenar.

Su exploración lo había llevado al distrito mercantil, Freddy se encontraba saliendo de una sastrería, cuando pudo ver a Robin caminar sola con una mirada algo inquieta, así que decidió seguirla desde lejos, ya que ella actuaba raro desde su encuentro con Aokiji.

Horas después…

Ya era de noche cuando Freddy regreso al Merry después de seguir a Robin, cuando se acercó le pareció muy extraño que estuviera todo muy silencioso aunque pudo oír que había alguien abordo, dando un salto subió a él y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Usopp con vendas acostado.

¿Usopp que te sucedió?- dijo Freddy parándose frente a él.

¿Freddy?, que haces aquí- dijo Usopp algo molesto, ocasionando que Freddy lo viera levantando la ceja.

Me podrías decir que paso aquí y donde están todos- le dijo Freddy mientras Usopp lo veía y se paraba para empezar a contarle lo que dijeron los carpinteros sobre Merry, su discusión con Luffy y su duelo.

Cuando termino Freddy solo estaba viendo el asiento de Luffy sin decir nada, un momento después volvió la vista a Usopp para empezar a hablar.

Usopp no te diré que abandones al Merry como tú dices, pero sé que entiendes que el ya dio todo lo que podía, ni menos ni más, es un barco de mar tranquilo no el mar que forma esta parte del mundo- empezó Freddy mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Per- quiso interrumpir Usopp para que Freddy lo callara.

Escucha, el Merry es un Nakama que está sufriendo por todo lo que hemos pasado y él no se puede curar como un humano, entiendo tu decisión de quedarte con Merry y la acepto, no quiero que olvides que somos Nakamas sin importar nada pero debes pensar en lo que haras- termino Freddy dándole un apretón en el hombro para irse del Merry caminando lentamente dejando a Usopp llorando y pensando.

Le costó unos minutos a Freddy localizar donde se hospedaban los demás, cuando llego se acercó a Luffy para apoyar a su hermanito, sin embargo nunca dijo nada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Freddy estaba a punto de irse Luffy le pregunto por Robin, el solo le dijo que se haría cargo que no se preocupara.

La ciudad era tan grande que después de unas horas por fin Freddy pudo encontrar a Robin mientras tranquilamente tomaba café en un local.

Buenos días Robin- dijo Freddy sentándose frente a Robin quien apenas levanto la mirada del periódico que leía.

Buenos días Sr. Responsabilidad- le respondió cortado Robin, ocasionando que Freddy la mirara extrañado por el tono de voz.

Los demás están preocupados porque no te han visto desde ayer- dijo Freddy sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Todos saben que se me cuidar sola, no sé porque se preocupan- le respondió Robin con el mismo tono de voz, lo que origino que Freddy cambiara el tema de la plática.

Es interesante que le dispararan al alcalde de la ciudad y todos están vueltos locos no?- le dijo Freddy notando como ella se puso un poco tensa al mencionarlo.

Viendo que ella no le respondería decidió seguir.

Robin ¿tienes algo que ver con eso?- pregunto Freddy con voz baja pero con un tono que exigía respuesta, sin embargo Robin no levantaba la vista del periódico y después de un momento Freddy volvió a hablar.

Nico Robin respóndeme- volvió a decir Freddy pero ahora molesto, pero antes de que ella hablara alguien más se acercó.

Nico Robin es hora de que nos movamos- fue lo que dijo un sujeto alto con una máscara mientras se paraba al lado de la mesa, ocasionando que Freddy lo viera, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Robin actuó.

Lo siento Sr. Responsabilidad pero nuestro tiempo juntos se termina aquí, espero que entiendas- fue lo que dijo Robin mientras varias brazos sujetaban a Freddy en su lugar, impidiendo que se moviera y los viera irse.

Mientras se iban los ojos de Freddy mostraban su ira mientras se iban contrayendo hasta que apenas eran un pequeño punto.

Unos minutos después mientras esperaba que los brazos que lo sujetaban desaparecieran, escucho una conversación sobre que los piratas sombrero de paja luchaban contra los carpinteros por el intento de asesinato de Iceburg, ocasionando que el mismo destruyera los brazos y desapareciera en un parpadeo.

Apareciendo en lo alto de un edificio rápidamente busco la voz de Nami, después de unos segundos la encontró.

Unos minutos después la encontró mientras era sostenida por un hombre y Luffy luchaba con varios carpinteros, era momento que desaparecieran.

Nami se encontraba asustada por la situación en la que se encontraban, cuando de un momento a otro Freddy apareció frente a ella y el saco de los brazos del hombre que la sostenía, y se alegaba de él.

¡LUFFY VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!- grito Freddy, ocasionando que Luffy lo viera con Nami en sus brazos y se alargara para sujetarse de el momentos antes de que Franky disparara su **COUP DE VENT.**

Tiempo después mientras Luffy desidia que quería oír lo que había sucedido de la boca de Iceburg, Freddy se encargaría de cuidar y transportar a Nami.

Mientras Luffy ocasionaba un caos dentro de la mansión de Iceburg, Freddy y Nami lo esperaban en un edificio cerca.

Freddy crees que Robin hizo lo que dicen- dijo Nami mientras miraba fijamente a Freddy.

Lo hizo o no lo hizo, no es la cuestión importante, si no el posible motivo- le respondió mientras veía a los carpinteros, ocasionando que Nami se quedara callada contemplando su respuesta.

Cuando Luffy regreso les conto lo que había dicho Iceburg, mientras afirmaba que no lo creería.

Unas horas después se encontraban hablando Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Freddy y Chopper, el ultimo les contaba lo que Robin les había dicho a él y a Sanji y por qué los buscaba. Mientras Zoro llegaba a la afirmación de no saber si ella seria amiga o enemiga, Freddy solo veía la ciudad mientras buscaba la voz de Robin para ser interrumpido por Nami mientras los demás lo veían.

¿Estás bien Freddy?- le pregunto Nami mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Si Nami es solo el clima me preocupa por la ciudad, vamos debemos prepararnos para buscar a Nico Robin- le respondió Freddy mientras la veía.

Cuando llego la noche los chicos vigilaban la casa de Iceburg esperando algún incidente que pudiera confirmar que Robin estuviera ahí, un tiempo después fueron alertados por una explosión en el edificio, lo que ocasiono que todos los carpinteros entraran en acción buscando al responsable y en ese momento Luffy desapareció para shock de Zoro y Nami mientras Freddy sentía a su hermano ya de camino al edificio.

Iré a apoyar a Luffy, intenten entrar sin llamar la atención, Zoro cuidado- dijo Freddy mientras veía a Zoro quien le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza entendiendo lo que le decia antes de que desapareciera.

Cuando Freddy encontró a Luffy no esperaba que estuviera sujeto al suelo al lado de uno de los carpinteros, pero mientras lo sacaba él le contó que los que lo atacaron sabían usar sus mismas técnicas, lo cual ocasiono extrañeza en Freddy ya que los únicos que la usaban son los marinos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Iceburg, Luffy derribo la pared mientras gritaba por el paradero de Robin, unos segundos después por la puerta llegaron los Zoro, Nami y Chopper, mientras el sujeto llamado Lucci le explicaba a Pauley su razón de estar ahí y quienes eran, Freddy se dispuso a escuchar sus voces y el único que le preocupaba era Lucci era poderoso, los otros no serían problema.

Cuando Lucci ataco a Pauley con su **Shigan** los sombreros de paja se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso que eran esos tipos mientras veían a Freddy quien se paraba al lado de Luffy con una mirada seria.

Cuando Luffy defendió a Pauley para que no lo asesinaran atacando a Lucci el golpe fue con toda su fuerza recordando lo que les había contado su hermano, debían sobrepasar la fuerza del _Tekkai_ si querían dañar al usuario.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lucci patinara unos metros lo que ocasiono que él y los demás del CP9 abrieran un poco los ojos en shock, antes de que Lucci enojado desapareciera y atacara a Luffy con **Shigan** en la garganta para ser detenido por la mano de Freddy.

¿Tienes la costumbre de decir tus ataques CP9?- dijo Freddy sosteniendo su mano y darle una patada que lo regreso con sus compañeros.

Tu eres Monkey D. Freddy el que tiene la recompensa más alta de la tripulación, dime como me detuviste- dijo Lucci con una mirada muy molesta ignorando el platica entre Luffy y Robin.

Eso es fácil, el Rokushiki no es solo para el gobierno- le respondió Freddy ocasionando que Lucci se molestara.

Eso no importa este lugar ardera en llamas pronto, y ustedes morirán aquí si no escapan ahora claro si es que pueden- dijo Lucci mientras Blueno, Kalifa y Kaku se ponían en su camino.

En el momento que Robin decidió irse Luffy se movió, en su camino se interpuso Blueno, quien intento detener a Luffy con su **Tekkai** solo para que fuera superado por toda la fuerza de Luffy, mientras Kaku y Kalifa le disparaban juntos un Rankyaku fue Freddy quien lo detuvo con su propio _**Tekkai**_ y para asombro de los dos agentes lo detuvo sin ningún problema.

Zoro decidió en ese momento atacar a Kaku solo para que lo enfrentara con su propia arma, Freddy se enfrentaba a Kalifa y Blueno sin problemas para que Luffy fuera tras Robin pero fue detenido por Lucci, en el momento de que fue mandado a volar al lado de Nami, Kaku ocupo su oportunidad para lastimar a Zoro con su **Shigan** , Freddy s acerco a sus amigos mientras Kalifa y Blueno regresaban al lado de Lucci algo lastimados.

En ese momento el fuego se empezaba a propagar por el edificio y Lucci se transformaba por medio de su fruta del diablo en un hombre leopardo, para shock de todos, Freddy algo inquieto se preparó para lo que haría ese sujeto.

Mientras Lucci hacia colapsar el lugar, Pauley intentaba sacar a Iceburg, Lucci no lo permitía cuando estaba a punto de atacar fue cuando Luffy le dio un golpe en la cara para su molestia, decidió contraatacar con un **Shigan** pero con la punta de su garra, antes de que pudiera perforar a Luffy la mano de Freddy completamente cubierta por Haki se interpuso, el daño fue negado por la armadura pero el impulso los mando a los dos contra la pared, para molestia de Lucci.

Zoro en ese momento ataco a Lucci ocasionando que este lo mandara a volar de una patada, Luffy saliendo de los escombros volvió a atacar a Lucci terminando de la misma forma que Zoro, los CP9 decidieron irse mientras dejaban que el fuego consumiera a Iceburg, Pauley, Nami, Chopper y Freddy, sin ver como este ultimo salía despacio de los escombros.

Unos minutos después los carpinteros que intentaban apagar el fuego vieron como un chico con traje salía del fuego cargando a Iceburg, Pauley, una chica y un reno.

Unos minutos después un despierto Iceburg le contaba a Freddy y Nami lo que había escuchado de Robin mientras Freddy escuchaba y curaba a Chopper, Nami estaba feliz de saber que Robin no los había traicionado, decidiendo que era momento de ir por ella.

Mientras Chopper buscaba a Zoro y Luffy con ayuda de los trabajadores de Iceburg, Pauley guiaría a Nami y Freddy a la estación del tren donde posiblemente estuviera Robin.

Sin embargo fue muy tarde para que Nami y Freddy subieran al tren, sin embargo Sanji había logrado subir y estaba siguiendo a Robin con destino a **ENIES LOBBY.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.- Enies Lobby**

La búsqueda de Luffy y Zoro no iba tan bien como necesitaban si querían alcanzar de alguna forma el tren con destino a Enies Lobby y el clima tampoco los ayudaba las olas se volvían cada vez más violentas y subían según pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando el mar daba indicios de una ola gigante que hundiría gran parte de los barrios bajos de la ciudad fue cuando Nami y Chopper encontraron a Luffy y Zoro cada uno atrapado, Nami entre gritos y lágrimas le recriminaba a Luffy que dejara de jugar y saliera para así ayudar a Robin mientras Chopper ayudaba a Zoro a escapar dándole una de sus espadas.

En el momento en que se liberaron apenas tuvieron tiempo de escapar de la ola gigante que sumergió donde se encontraban, Freddy salvo a Luffy y Nami usando su _**Soru**_ mientras Pauley ayudaba a Zoro y Chopper.

Una vez en tierra firme los chicos estaban planeando la forma de seguir el tren para salvar a Robin y mientras los carpinteros les decían que no había forma de que un barco atravesara el Aqua Laguna eso no impedía que Luffy quisiera salvar a sus amigos aunque eso significara morir o declararle la guerra al gobierno mundial.

Afortunadamente para todos la vieja Kokoro tenía una forma de llegar con Robin, tenía su propio Umi Reesha al que llamaba " **Rocketman"** el cual con arreglos de Iceburg podía andar, mientras Nami llegaba con comida y sake para curar milagrosamente las heridas de Luffy y Zoro, mientras ellos comían y bebían los miembros de la pandilla de Franky llegaban pidiendo ir con ellos para ayudar siendo aceptados sin problemas por Luffy.

Unos minutos después el Rocketman salía con fuerza de la ciudad, unos segundos después la vieja Kokoro se encargaba de poner el tren en las vías así ganando velocidad, dentro del vagón del tren todos los que iban de camino a Enies Lobby iban platicando sobre lo que se enfrentarían, mientras Nami recibían una llamada se Sanji los demás pasajeros intentaban abrir un pasaje en una ola gigante que destruiría el tren sin problemas, después de varios intentos y sin suerte todos estaban asustados viendo su próxima muerte.

Pero para asombro de los carpinteros y la familia Franky, Luffy y Zoro abrían un agujero sin problemas con sus ataques logrando que el tren pasara sin problemas, unos momentos después Luffy tenía una plática son Sanji pidiéndole que acabara con todos los que se interpusiera en su camino.

Unos minutos después mientras todos se cambiaban de ropa, para molestia de Pauley quien le gritaba a Nami por hacerlo frente a ellos, Freddy decidió solo llevar un chaleco en vez de su acostumbrado saco, en los próximos enfrentamientos necesitaría mucho la movilidad que le brindaba un chaleco.

Unos minutos después en medio de las vías los chicos se encontraron con dos vagones que les estorbaban hasta que Zoro por pedido de Luffy los cortaba para asombro de todos los que no pertenecían a los sombreros de paja, unos metros delante Zoro se enfrentó al capitán de la marina T-Bone quien siendo un espadachín se enfrentó a Zoro, quien sin problemas lo venció decidido a seguir a delante.

Unos metros después los chicos ahora llevaban un nuevo pasajero la rana Yokozuna había atacado el tren decidido a detenerlo lo que ocasiono que saliera de los rieles quitándoles tiempo mientras Kokoro con ayuda de Nami lo volvían a poner en ellos, un tiempo después ya habiendo regresando a los rieles el Rocketman había alcanzado unos vagones donde los esperaban Sanji y un sujeto con una máscara que se hacía llamar Sogeking para asombro de Luffy y Chopper, mientras que los demás descubrían sin problemas que se trataba de Usopp con una máscara, mientras Sanji les contaba las razones de como el CP9 había capturado a Robin Luffy se molestaba con todos hasta con Robin.

Estando a unos metros de su destino y mientras todos ideaban un plan de acción, sin que ninguno lo notara Luffy y Freddy desaparecían mientras saltaban a la reja que había antes de la entrada a Enies Lobby.

Unos momentos después mientras Luffy admiraba el tamaño del lugar los marinos del lugar le se encargaban de dispararle a él y a Freddy para que ellos siguieran entrando al lugar mientras los marinos intentaban detenerlos para ser golpeados por los dos y avisaban sobre la identidad de los intrusos al jefe de la isla.

En la puerta de la isla mientras Luffy gritaba por la localización de Robin iba encargándose de cualquier marino que intentara detenerlo usando sus habilidades de goma, mientras Freddy solo los noqueaba con golpes infundados de Haki sin que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlos mientras eran vencidos, mientras que la familia Franky y los carpinteros ocasionaban distracción en la entrada principal.

En una plaza un gran número de marinos detenían a Luffy y su hermano, mientras uno hablaba.

Monkey D. Luffy y Monkey D. Freddy cuantas decenas de piratas trajeron Hahaha- dijo un marino con traje.

Así es la fuerza de Enies Lobby son de diez mil personas- siguió otro marino, para que Luffy contestara.

Solo somos mi hermano y yo así que salgan de nuestro camino- dijo Luffy mientras se tronaba los dedos y Freddy el cuello, para unos momentos después desaparecer y empezara la masacre de marinos.

Unos minutos después Spandam el líder de la isla recibía el reporte de daños que un marino le intentaba dar, mientras veía como Luffy y Freddy acababan con todos los hombres que tenían al frente, al final no lo logro mientras Spandam recibía un reporte errado de cinco hombres caídos.

Luffy se encontraba tomando aire mientras Freddy seguía acabando con quien tuviera al frente, unos momentos después destruyo un edificio con un golpe mientras los marinos lo buscaban y se asustaban al ver la destrucción que causaba, mientras los marinos pedían refuerzos para pararlos a los dos en otras partes seguían la lucha contra la familia Franky y los carpinteros.

Mientras los hermanos Monkey se tomaban un descanso ocultos en un árbol escuchaban como varios marinos se dirigían a la entrada de la isla por la llegada de más piratas para alegría de Luffy de la llegada de sus demás amigos.

Luffy y su hermano por fin habían llegado a la puerta de la isla principal después de haber acabado con un gran número de marinos y mientras se paraban en lo alto de la puerta y veían lo grande del edifico principal, de una puerta que aparecía de la nada Blueno salía para confrontarlos.

Mientras Luffy se preparaba para luchar con el Freddy tenía otro plan.

Luffy déjame este a mí, tú debes guardar fuerza para enfrentar al chico gato y además así veras como enfrentar a usuarios de Rokushiki- dijo Freddy mientras lo tomaba del hombro y se ponía frente a Blueno.

Está bien al menos podre golpear al chico gato- fue lo que respondió Luffy después de pensarlo.

De verdad creen que uno solo podrá conmigo- pregunto Blueno molesto.

Creo que olvidas que pude contigo y Kalifa en Water Seven- le dijo Freddy mientras se preparaba.

Mira bien sus posturas y sus movimientos y sobre todo escúchalo Luffy- dijo Freddy sin ver a Blueno mientras Luffy asentía lo que decía su hermano.

Blueno molesto de ser ignorado decidió atacar mientras desaparecía gritaba **Soru** apareciendo Frente a Freddy quien sin verlo y sin hablar activo su _**Tekkai**_ deteniendo el golpe sin problemas, Blueno sorprendido se alejó de el de un salto para volver a atacar pero ahora con **Rankyaku** , Freddy se movió hacia Blueno sin esquivar el ataque si no que lo destruyo con su propio _**Rankyaku**_ el cual siguió su camino hacia Blueno quien se movió con **Geppo** en el último segundo.

Cuando volvió la mirada a donde se encontraba parado sus ojos se abrieron por el shock, el lugar se encontraba completamente destruido, en ese momento decidió que si no podía vencerlo con su Rokushiki entonces usaría su fruta del diablo.

Freddy y Luffy veían a Blueno esperando su próximo movimiento y ambos se sorprendieron cuando tocó el suelo para desaparecer mediante una puerta que surgió donde había tocado, unos segundos después Freddy salto de donde se encontraba mientras unas manos lo intentaban atrapar, en ese momento ataco nuevamente con _**Rankyaku**_ , Blueno quien se encontraba en la dirección del ataque y sin verlo u oírlo lo recibió de lleno siendo severamente lastimado.

Le tomo unos segundos aparecer por otra puerta y lo hizo lentamente mientras su torso sangraba por el gran corte que ahora tenía gracias por el ataque que recibió, mientras salía y sangraba empezó a hablar.

Us…Ustedes vinie…eron a dec…clarar la guerra a t…todo el gobierno… por Nico Robin- empezó a decir mientras terminaba de salir de la puerta y tosía sangre.

No nos importa el gobierno, solo venimos por nuestra Nakama y ni ustedes ni nadie podrá impedir que lo hagamos- le respondió Freddy mientras lo veía a los ojos.

To…tontos- fue lo último que pudo decir Blueno antes de desmayarse por la herida.

Buu no pude ver todos tus ataques Freddy- dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

No te preocupes después te diré de ellos pero creo que ahora debes hablar con tu miembro díscolo no Capitán- le respondió Freddy mientras se acercaban a la orilla del edificio para que Luffy gritara.

 **¡ROOOOOOOOO…BIIIIIIIN!** \- el grito de Luffy fue lo suficientemente poderoso para que los marinos en el edificio al frente lo escucharan, unos minutos después ambos vieron la ventana romperse y ahí estaba Robin acompañada de Franky quien detenía a los marinos mientras Luffy hablaba.

 **¡HEEEEEY ROOOBIIIN! ¡ESTAS BIEN!** \- grito Luffy con una sonrisa parado junto a su hermano mientras la veían y cuando él estaba a punto de saltar de edificio la escucharon gritar.

¡Espera, ya se los he dicho varias veces, no volveré con ustedes! ¡Váyanse de aquí no quiero volver a verlos!- grito molesta Robin, mientras Franky a su lado la veía sin comprender.

Mientras Luffy la veía igual sin comprender lo que quería realmente, y Freddy a su lado la veía sabiendo por su plática en el Merry lo que ella sentía en esos momentos.

¿¡Por que han venido por mí!? ¿¡ Acaso se los pedí!? ¡ **SOLO… QUIERO MORIR**!- termino Robin mientras Luffy la veía sin comprender aun porque lo hacía, mientras los CP9 llegaban a la habitación mientras veían a Luffy y Freddy.

Mientras Luffy seguía hablando con Robin, Freddy los sintió los demás se acercaban al tejado y así fue, los primeros en llegar fueron Nami y Chopper por un agujero creado por Zoro quien los siguió, el siguiente fue Sanji quien apareció con una patada y el último fue Sogeking quien llego volando.

¡Puedes decir que quieres morir Robin! ¡Pero hazlo cuando estés con nosotros!- le grito Luffy mientras todos llegaban a su lado y apoyaban a su capitán.

Mientras tanto Robin solo podía verlos a todos mientras sus propias emociones estaban en conflicto mientas ellos estaban decididos a dar su vida por ella.

Momentos después escuchaban a Spandam gritar sobre la fuerza del CP9 y sobre algo llamado "Buster Call" que había destruido el pueblo de Ohara la isla de natal de Robin, ocasionando un miedo en ella mientras recordaba su destruido hogar.

Después de recordar por todo lo que había pasado Robin les dijo que su razón de dejarlos era el miedo de que ellos también la abandonaran y la traicionaran, mientras Spandam se reía de ella y de lo que temía mientras les decía que su enemigo era el mundo, Luffy quien escucho eso llego a la conclusión de que si el enemigo de Robin era el mundo también lo seria de ellos y le pidió a Sogeking que destruyera la bandera que representaba la unión de los gobiernos del mundo.

Todos los marinos estaban en shock al ver la bandera siendo quemada por los piratas, mientras Spandam les gritaba que si sabían lo que habían hecho, Luffy solo respondía que si, ellos sobrevivirían al mundo entero.

 **¡ROBIN! ¡Todavía no te lo he escuchado decir! ¡DIME "QUIERO VIVIR"!** \- fue el grito de Luffy mientras los demás sombreros de paja la veían, esperando su decisión.

 **¡QUIERO VIVIR! ¡Llévenme con ustedes al mar!** \- fue el grito de Robin mientras lloraba, mientras los demás sonreían y el puente por fin era bajado y todos se preparaban para las próximas batallas por salvarla.

En ese momento Franky decido destruir los planos que por cinco años Spandam había buscado y por la furia lo arrojo del edificio para ser salvado por el Rocketman mientras los sombreros de paja igual se subían a él para llegar al otro lado del puente.

Cuando salieron de los escombros después de llegar al edificio fueron enfrentados por un extraño sujeto redondo quien les decía que Spandam había ido a la puerta de la justicia junto con Robin y Lucci y que además la llave para quitar las esposas de Robin la tenía uno de ellos y que debían derrotarlos para quitarle las esposas, todos decidieron que mientras Freddy buscaría a Robin todos los demás irían por los miembros de CP9 a conseguir las llaves que portaban.

Mientras todos iban por caminos separados Luffy y Freddy iban juntos ya que sus objetivos igual estaban juntos.

Momentos después Zoro se enfrentaba a Kaku, mientras Sogeking se enfrentaba a Jabura, Nami se enfrentaba a un extraño sujeto llamado Kumadori, Franky contra el sujeto que les conto de las llaves Fukuro, Sanji contra Kalifa, Chopper buscaba una llave y mientras Freddy y Luffy llegaban a donde el barco con destino a la puerta de la justicia debía anclar.

Luffy y Freddy fueron guiados al pasadizo que había usado Spandam para cruzar a la puerta de la justicia y una vez que Luffy la abrió con su nueva habilidad la cual sorprendió a Freddy estaban mas cerca de llegar a Robin.

Ya llevaban un tiempo corriendo, Freddy podía escuchar sus voces, mientras se acercaban una puerta les detenía el camino, cuando la atravesaron llegaron a un tipo de almacén donde Lucci los estaba esperando, pero antes de hacer algo la voz de Spandam se escuchó por el Den Den Mushi mientras anunciaba que había ordenado el Buster Call hacia la isla para terror de Robin.

En ese momento Luffy y Freddy avanzaron rápidamente hacia la salida del almacén siendo ambos detenidos por Lucci, los golpes de los tres daban en su blanco, Lucci golpeaba a Luffy y recibía un golpe de Freddy quien después intentaba avanzar para ser detenido por Lucci que aventaba a Luffy contra él mientras recibía un golpe.

Muévete hombre gato, mi hermano debe ir por Robin yo te pateare el trasero- dijo Luffy mientras él y Freddy salían de los restos de una caja.

Ninguno pasara y Nico Robin ira a las manos del gobierno mundial- respondió Lucci con una sonrisa muy confiado.

Solo necesito un momento, debes ser tan rápido como el para darme el espacio e irme- le dijo Freddy a su hermano antes de que los dos volvieran a atacar.

Cada uno ataco un lado, Lucci se defendió del golpe de Freddy mientras recibía el de Luffy el cual no lo daño, contrataco con una patada a Luffy mientras a Freddy le disparaba con **Shigan** a la mano, Freddy uso su propio _**Shigan**_ ambos dedos chocaron siendo detenidos por la misma fuerza, Freddy dio una patada que Lucci esquivo y en ese momento Freddy corrió hacia la puerta, Lucci lo intento atacar antes de que Luffy apareciera sobre él y le diera una patada de hacha que detuvo con su **Tekkai** y con su **Soru** apareció frente a Freddy deteniéndolo con un **Rankyaku** que si bien fue detenido por el _**Tekkai**_ de Freddy lo hizo patinar unos metros lejos de la puerta.

En esos momentos sin que ellos los supieran la puerta de la justicia se abrían y las oportunidades de salvar a Robin se iban agotando.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me alegra ver tiene un numero variado de lecturas la historia, al ser mi primera historia se que debo de tener errores y espero sus comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que quieran decir.**

 **Cambien ya lleva un tiempo desde que describí a mi OC, es un hombre alto piel bronceada por el sol en el mar, pelo negro pero corto, las vestimenta es parecida a la de Garp en la imagen de la historia solo que sin la capa de marino y sin la gabardina que mencione al principio.**

 **Espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.- Buster Call, El fin de CP9 y Llega el Abuelo.**

Luffy… tienes otra habilidad… que te ponga a su velocidad- pregunto Freddy tomando aire, no solo tenía que defenderse de Lucci si no que debía cubrir a Luffy de ataques fatales y eso le está pesando.

Si… pero en cuanto lo use vete por Robin, **GEAR… SECOND** \- le respondió Luffy para un momento después su cuerpo desprendiera vapor y se pusiera rojo, en ese momento todo fue un parpadeo para Lucci, un momento los estaba viendo y al siguiente tenia Luffy enfrente de él dándole un golpe y por la esquina del ojo vio a Freddy pasando la puerta para ir por Robin.

Le tomo unos minutos pero a toda velocidad Freddy salió del edificio en el mismo momento que los marinos al final del puente empezaban a caer en llamas disparadas por un francotirador.

Cuando empezó a correr hacia Robin ella igual lo vio y entre lágrimas logro pararse y correr, en ese momento los marinos dispararon y Freddy actuó un segundo antes de que le dieran a Robin, apareció entre ella y las balas y con su _**Tekkai**_ las detuvo sin ningún problema.

¿Sr. Responsabilidad?- pregunto sin creerlo Robin.

No te preocupes Robin ya estas a salvo- le respondió Freddy mientras la ponía de pie.

En ese momento escucharon la voz de Sogeking dentro de un paquete que el había disparado confirmando que las llaves de todos los agentes del CP9 estaban ahí para miedo de Spandam, Freddy busco y rápidamente le quito las esposas a Robin confirmándole a Sogeking que ella era libre, mientras los sombrero de paja celebraban unos disparos destruían la muralla que protegía la isla y otro destruía la torre donde Sogeking se encontraba sin embargo por suerte se había salvado.

Ahora lo único que debían hacer era llegar a un barco para escapar del lugar antes de que fuera destruido, sin embargo mientras Freddy y Robin acababan con los marinos que los atacaban en ese momento los barcos de la Buster Call habían llegado.

Unos minutos después Freddy escuchaba como Sanji, Zoro y Franky que había aparecido hace poco llevaban a Sogeking por el túnel por donde el había pasado con Luffy, mientras el defendía a una asustada Robin de los pocos marinos que intentaban atraparlos, de repente fue testigo de cómo el brazo gigante de Luffy mandaba a alguien lo más seguro Lucci a un barco de la marina, y mientras veía como ellos dos lo iban destruyendo fue testigo de cómo los demás barcos abrían fuego sin ningún problema matando a todos en él.

Unos minutos después Freddy y Robin abordaban el barco de la marina después de que todos fueran noqueados por Freddy e incluso que Spandam recibiera un golpe por su propia espada en forma de elefante, unos momentos después del mar salió disparada la vieja Kokoro con todos los demás menos Luffy acuestas, después de que ella contara lo que había pasado a los otros no les quedaba más que esperar por Luffy mientras veían la forma de escapar.

En esos momentos escuchaban como los barcos de la marina confirmaban la muerte de los piratas que estaban en Enies Lobby, mientras todos se daban cuenta de la forma en que la marina terminaba tan fácilmente con las vidas de las personas mientras rogaban que Luffy llegara pronto, unos momentos después el lugar donde Luffy luchaba fue bombardeado permitiendo que todos lo vieran desde el puente, sin embargo rápidamente fueron rodeados por los barcos de la marina y atacados por todos los marinos de rango superior.

La batalla por sobrevivir empezaba, cada uno de ellos se defendían como les permitían sus heridas, Freddy siendo el más sano, atacaba rápidamente a cualquier marino a su alcance usando _**Soru**_ y _**Shigan**_ para susto de todos los hombres que caían muertos a sus pies.

Mientras todos luchaban por su vida, Luffy con el apoyo de Usopp por fin lograba derrotar a Lucci logrando lo que se había propuesto al llegar a esa isla. Sin embargo el esfuerzo lo había dejado sin poder mover el cuerpo y en ese momento su barco de escape había sido destruido, en ese momento mientras los barcos estaban a punto de dispararle a Luffy todos los sombreros de paja escucharon una voz, que les decía que saltaran al mar y Usopp descubriendo quien era les dijo a todos que lo hicieran, en cuanto cayeron lo vieron era el Merry quien los esperaba para llevarlos a casa.

En cuanto estuvieron en el Merry escucharon la voz de Robin.

¡ **Gracias a todos! ¡Muchas Gracias!-** fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras todos se alegraban de que ella estuviera con ellos, aun debían escapar afortunadamente Sanji había activado el cerrado de la puerta de la justicia por lo que los barcos eran jalados a los remolinos del mar, solo el Merry navegado por Nami se podría salvar.

En ese momento un barco logro apuntarles para dispararles, las tres balas les darían y antes de que Sanji y Zoro usaran a Luffy como resorte, Freddy actuó.

¡ME ENCARGO!- salto con _**Soru**_ atrapando dos balas con las manos y pateando la tercera de regreso, también dio una vuelta regresando ambas balas de sus brazos al doble de potencia destruyendo parte del barco de la marina para asombro de todos mientras Luffy asustado solo murmuraba _Abuelo_.

Por fin mediante la navegación de Nami, el ataque de Franky y de Usopp el Merry huyo de los marinos sin recibir un solo disparo, mientras la familia Franky y los carpinteros huían en el tren con destino a Water Seven.

Mientras el Merry navegaba y los chicos se preguntaban de quien era la voz que los había salvado, los carpinteros junto con Iceburg llegaban en un barco, en ese mismo momento el Merry se partía por la mitad para terror de todos los sombreros de paja, en ese momento Iceburg les pedía que dejaran descansar al Merry y con pesar todos sabían que no quedaba de otra.

Mientras Luffy se despedía del Merry empezaba a nevar y cada uno de los sombrero de paja recordaba todo lo que habían vivido con su pequeña calavera, era triste pero era el momento que un barco que había ofrecido todo lo que tenía descansara, su momento había pasado y todas la aventuras que pasaron juntos se quedarían en la memoria de todos sin importar el tiempo que pasara porque el Merry era su Nakama y eso nadie lo podría negar.

En ese momento todos podían escuchar la voz nuevamente mientras pedía disculpas por no poder llevarlos más lejos, mientras que Luffy se disculpaba ya que era culpa de ellos por no cuidarlo mejor, y entre lágrimas el Merry se quemaba feliz de las aventuras que habían vivido y por el cuidado que todos habían tenido con él.

Tiempo después….

Dos días habían pasado desde lo vivido en Enies Lobby, mientras los carpinteros reconstruían lo destruido por el Aqua Laguna, la familia Franky construía nuevamente su hogar, todos los habitantes de la isla querían ver a los sombreo de paja por diferentes motivos.

Mientras ellos se encontraban descansando después de lo que habían vivido, Robin y Chopper habían regresado de visitar a la familia Franky, Nami acababa de recibir lo que unos habitantes habían salvado del Merry antes de que saliera a buscarlos, sus narangos, ropa, y su oro, mientras Sanji cocinaba para Freddy y Luffy, el ultimo comía dormido, en ese momento Franky llego contándoles lo que había echo con el dinero que les había robado pidiéndoles que navegaran en el barco que les construiría.

Un momento después sin que Freddy lo hubiera notado alguien se había acercado lo suficiente al edifico para que dé un momento a otro destruyera una pared asustando a todos, mientras Luffy dormía y Freddy se levantaba de su silla, del humo surgió un gigante de hombre preguntando por los hermanos Monkey, y antes de que sucediera algo, estaba sobre Luffy dándole un golpe y atrapando a Freddy con su mano apretando su cuello sin darle tiempo de usar su Soru.

¡AAH! Me duele- grito un despierto Luffy, mientras todos se asombraban preguntando como sentía el golpe y vieran a Freddy dando golpes con su mano cubierta por Haki al sujeto que lo ahorcaba sin causar ningún daño.

¡Por que no hay ninguna defensa posible al puño del amor,! menudo lió en el que se metieron Luffy- dijo el sujeto quitándose la máscara y todos vieran a un viejo sonriente con una cicatriz parecida a su capitán.

A…i…re, ma…ldi…to vi…ejo- intentaba hablar Freddy mientras era sujetado, y golpeaba al viejo en la cara ocasionando que lo soltara.

¡MIERDA! **¡ABUELO!** –grito Luffy recuperándose del golpe y viendo al causante del dolor de su hermano y el suyo, sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos.

Mocosos ¿no me deben una disculpa?- pregunto Garp mientras los veía intentando reponerse.

Mientras Freddy recuperaba el aliento Luffy les confirmaba a su tripulación que Garp el héroe de la Marina era su abuelo.

¡El es quien me entreno en el Rokushiki, varias veces estuve cerca de la muerte!- les contó Freddy ya recuperado.

¡Si yo igual, me intento matar muchas veces, así que cuidado!- Luffy secundo a su hermano molesto.

Tengan consideración mocosos, sin mis entrenamientos ambos no hubieran llegado tan lejos- empezó a decir Garp molesto –que importa si los tire por acantilados o los dejaba en la selva a media noche, solo quería que fueran hombres fuertes- termino Garp con una sonrisa.

Mientras los demás chicos solo sentían pena por su capitán y su hermano.

Y cuando los deje con un amigo para que ustedes mocosos fueran marinos van y SE VUELVEN PIRATAS- grito molesto Garp.

¡Somos piratas y no importa lo que digas!- grito molesto Luffy.

¡Ese maldito Akagami los confundió maldito mocosos!- grito igual de molesto Garp, y después los chicos se sorprendieron al ver al hermano más calmado igual perder la compostura.

¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes maldito viejo!- grito Freddy apoyando a su hermano.

¡Malditos mocosos, como osan gritarle a su abuelo!- rugió Garp mientras los tomaba de la ropa.

¡AHHHH! Lo… lo siento- gritaba Luffy asustado, mientras Freddy no hablaba y solo apartaba la mirada esperando el dolor.

Los chicos se asustaron al verlos tan indefensos y en manos de la mariana, para después gritar incrédulos al ver a Luffy y Garp dormidos y Freddy evitando la mirada de todos muy apenado.

Un momento después Garp despertó para ver a sus dos nietos uno dormido y otro sin verlo a los ojos, lo cual lo molesto y los estampara al suelo mientras les gritaba.

Mientras Garp le contaba el lugar de Shanks en el mundo pirata los demás miembros de la tripulación solo podían escuchar como su capitán estaba en buenos términos con uno de los "Yonkou" sin creerlo.

Unos minutos después una conmoción causada por la llegada de Zoro origino que él y Luffy lucharan con unos viejos conocidos suyos, Coby y Helmeppo, después de que todo terminara y que Garp con ayuda de sus hombres empezara a reparar la pared que destruyo, él le contó a Luffy la identidad de su padre Monkey D. Dragon el "Revolucionario" lo que causo una gran conmoción entre los presentes menos Luffy y Freddy.

Mientras le explicaban la situación a Luffy sobre la identidad de su padre Robin hizo una gran pregunta.

Freddy eso quiere decir que también es tu padre- le dijo Robin a un extrañado Freddy por el uso de su nombre y no su apodo antes de responderle.

No, Dragon no es mi padre, no se quien sea, el abuelo me encontró en el mar sin recuerdos- le respondió Freddy ocasionando que todos sus amigos lo vieran asombrados, mientras Garp veía a su nieto y la llamada chica demonio.

Mientras Garp recordaba la situación de su hijo se disculpaba y le pedía a Luffy que olvidara lo de la revolución entre risas, mientras todos los demás quedaban en shock.

Momentos después Garp les decía la patética escusa que le daría a la marina para dejarlos escapar, mientras Coby platicaba con Luffy, Freddy seguía a su abuelo que quería hablar con él mientras regresaba a su barco.

Dime mocoso como llevas tu entrenamiento, esos golpes apenas y los sentí- le recrimino Garp a su nieto.

Estaba cansado por luchar contra los únicos dos Vicealmirantes que me atacaron en Enies Lobby, si me descuido un momento me matan- le contesto Freddy moviendo sus brazos por la molestia.

HA HA HA HA mi nieto está a la par de dos Vicealmirantes, no puedo estar más orgulloso- celebro Garp con una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por Freddy.

No escuchaste viejo, un descuido y me mataban, mi **Tekkai** apenas y resistió sus ataques y eso fue gracias a que estábamos en un barco el cual no querían hundir así que eran ataques debeles- fue la réplica de Freddy, mientras Garp lo ignoraba.

Respondiendo tu pregunta mi Rokushiki esta muy abajo del nivel de un Vicealmirante y mi Haki está creciendo cada vez más rápido según lo cerca que estoy de la muerte- le dijo Freddy mostrando su mano y la mitad de su brazo negros, Garp solo escuchaba a su nieto mientras veía un poco de su avance para que un momento después tuviera una sonrisa burlona y hablaba.

Y dime cuál es tu relación con Nico Robin- pregunto Garp con su sonrisa.

Somos Nakamas si eso preguntas, porque - le respondió Freddy con una mueca.

¿Seguro?, yo la vi muy cómoda a tu alrededor y recuerdo a un enano que me dijo que era bonita cuando le mostré su cartel hace años- continuo molestando Garp a su nieto quien solo podía rechinar los dientes sabiendo que si soltaba un golpe recibiría mucho daño.

Si abuelo es muy hermosa, contento- dijo Freddy con una mirada furiosa y resignado, ocasionando que Garp le dijera algo que colmo su paciencia.

¡Entonces apúrate maldito mocoso soy muy viejo y quiero vivir para ver a mis bisnietos!- le grito Garp para que inmediatamente Freddy perdiera la calma y atacara furioso con un golpe infundado de Haki a la cara que fue esquivado fácilmente por Garp mientras contraatacaba con un golpe que lo mandaba a volar a una casa destruida.

Unos segundos después Freddy salía de los escombros mientras a lo lejos seguía escuchando la maldita risa de su abuelo, se sacudía el polvo y regresaba a su hotel temporal, sin notar como un oído desaparecía de su cuerpo, y una Nico Robin en su hotel sonreía de una enigmática forma ignorando a Sanji, en ese mismo momento Freddy tuvo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo sin saber el porqué mientras regresaba al hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, este arco no durara mucho pero espero les guste, por cierto subí otra historia solo que esta esta ambientada en el universo Marvel, si desean denle una leída se los agradecería.**

 **Capítulo 16.- Thousand Sunny y Thriller Bark.**

Unas horas después de que Freddy regresara a su hotel temporal Garp había vuelto para despedirse de Luffy y de él afirmando que no los arrestaría solo por ser sus nietos, mientras Luffy lo despedía sin importancia ganándose un golpe, Freddy solo lo saludo formalmente mientras ignoraba su sonrisa de burla al igual que las extrañas sonrisas que Robin le daba cada vez que se veían la cara.

Unas horas después de que Garp se había ido todos estaban disfrutando de una parrillada cerca de la piscina que se encontraba en el edificio, mientras todos disfrutaban Freddy podía escuchar la voz de Aokiji y cuando la busco pudo ver a Robin hablando con el atreves de una pared, cuando Aokiji desapareció Robin descubrió que él sabía que el Almirante se había encontrado ahí dándole solo una pequeña sonrisa la cual le regreso mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Mientras en otras partes del mundo sucedían eventos que cambiarían el mundo en el futuro, uno de ellos era la reunión de dos de los cuatro "Yonkous" Shanks y Barbablanca tenían una interesante reunión.

En otra parte del mundo Ace por fin daba con el hombre que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo, el traidor Marshall D. Teach, la batalla que tendrían ellos dos ocasionaría el cambio más grande en el mundo desde la muerte del antiguo Rey Pirata.

De regreso en Water Seven Franky daba todo de sí para construir el barco que les prometió a los Sombreros de Paja y con la ayuda de Iceburg y sus carpinteros el trabajo avanzaría más rápido para alegría de todos.

El tercer día de espera de su nuevo barco el Log pose ya les marcaba su próximo destino, y con la información de la vieja Kokoro sabían que se trataba de la Isla Gyojin, el hogar de las sirenas, sin embargo el viaje sería peligroso ya que debían pasar por el famoso "Florian Triangle" el lugar donde los barcos se perdían ocasionando la muerte de sus tripulantes.

Unas horas después todos estaban contentos al recibir la noticia de que su barco por fin estaba listo y en cuanto todos salieron en camino a verlo fueron interceptados por la familia Franky quien les mostraba sus nuevas recompensas.

El cartel de Luffy tenía la misma imagen pero su recompensa había subido drásticamente de 105 millones a la cantidad de 350 millones de berris.

El cartel de Zoro que igual tenía la misma imagen que el primero había subido de 60 millones a la cantidad de 120 millones de berris, además de tener su apodo "El cazador de piratas".

El de Freddy tenía una imagen nueva, era el después de salir de los escombros donde su abuelo lo había arrogado su traje algo sucio y sin saco solo el chaleco, su recompensa había pasado de 115 millones a 310 millones de berris con un nuevo apodo "El hombre arma".

El cartel de Robin tenía una foto actualizada de ella como adulta y su recompensa había aumentado de 79 millones a 80 millones de berris con su habitual apodo "La niña demonio".

Nami también había ganado una recompensa en la imagen salía en una pose muy sugestiva mostrando su tatuaje, su recompensa era de 16 millones de berris con su apodo "La gata ladrona".

Usopp salía en la imagen con su disfraz de Sogeking se había ganado la recompensa de 30 millones de berris con su nuevo apodo "El rey de los tiradores".

La imagen de Sanji era un retrato mal dibujado de él, su apodo era el de "Pierna negra" y su recompensa consistía en 77 millones de berris.

Chopper salía en su cartel con una sonrisa feliz, con una recompensa de 50 berris, su apodo era "El fanático del algodón de azúcar" y mencionaba que era la mascota.

Los chicos tenían diferentes reacciones sobre sus carteles, Luffy, Zoro, Freddy y Robin estaban interesados en sus nuevas fotos o recompensas, Nami estaba aterrada por su cartel, Chopper estaba infeliz por ser considerado una mascota, y Sanji estaba traumatizado por su mal dibujo.

Pero la familia Franky les mostro la verdadera razón por la que los buscaron mientras les mostraban el cartel de se busca de Franky, donde salía lastimado por la lucha que habían tenido en Enies Lobby su recompensa era de 44 millones de berris y le habían dado el apodo de "El ciborg".

Ellos les rogaban que se llevaran a Franky en su barco como su carpintero, mientras los chicos regresaban a su hotel temporal por sus pertenencias discutían sobre Usopp y mientras la mayoría estaba feliz de que Luffy lo fuera a buscar solo Zoro y Freddy no opinaban, hasta que Zoro molesto les explico cómo debían ser las tripulaciones piratas y por lo mismo debían tener respeto por su capitán el cual Luffy perdería al ir a buscar a Usopp, después de pensarlo se decidió que a menos que se disculpara no podría volver a la banda.

Los chicos habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba su nuevo barco, fue Iceburg el que se los presento ya que Franky no se encontraba, su nuevo barco era enorme y muy hermoso con muchos detalles y en la proa tenía un adorno en forma de una flor o algo parecido a un león, el suelo era de césped, tenía un tobogán y los arboles de Nami se encontraban plantados, en total era el barco de sus sueños.

Después de admirar su nuevo barco Luffy decidió preguntar por Franky y después de lo que le conto Iceburg acepto que la mejor forma de atraerlo era a la fuerza, un tiempo después por toda la ciudad un Franky sin bañador perseguía a su familia para que los sombrero de paja intervinieran y lo mandaran a donde se encontraba su nuevo barco.

Franky se oponía, pero con la contante solicitud de Luffy y un poco de apoyo por parte de Robin un lastimado Franky se unía a los sombreros de paja como su nuevo Nakama y carpintero.

Unas horas después los chicos se preparaban para dejar la isla, mientras todos se preocupaban por Usopp, nadie se detendría a menos que se disculpara, aunque surgió un problema cuando el barco de Garp volvía a aparecer y se escuchaba su voz.

¡Oi mocosos! ¿Me escuchan? Habla su abuelo- se escuchó la voz de Garp por un megáfono.

¡Hey que pasa abuelo, dijiste que no nos atacarías!- le respondió Luffy asustado y molesto.

Si bueno olvídenlo, ¡Lo siento pero serán comida de peces!- grito Garp asustando a los Sombreros de paja –Sé que es una mierda de disculpa pero prometí acabar con ustedes personalmente.

Un momento después todos vieron como tomaba una bala de cañón y mientras Luffy se asustaba, los demás se preguntaban que haría mientras Freddy se preparaba.

Un momento después la bala era disparada hacia su barco con más fuerza que un cañón normal, Freddy se preparó y salto en su trayectoria usando _**Geppo**_ tomándola con las manos y retrocediendo en el aire para desaparecer con un _**Soru**_ y un momento después mientras regresaba al barco disparar la bala de regreso.

Los sombreros de paja se asustaron al ver como el abuelo de su capitán disparaba esa bala y los marinos del barco de Garp se asustaron al ver como la bala que había tirado su jefe era devuelta, solo para ser cortada por el asistente de Garp quien en ese momento se carcajeaba.

HA HA HA HA el mocoso ha crecido en fuerza, la primera vez que lo intento termino en el hospital con los brazos rotos y ahora me las regresa, tráiganme mis balas es hora de divertirme- fue la orden de Garp mientras se quitaba su saco y se remangaba su camisa preparándose para disparar mientras le daban un gran número de balas de cañón.

Prepárense el maldito viejo viene con todo- les dijo Freddy sacando del susto a sus Nakamas mientras veían a Garp tomar un dos balas y lanzarlas.

Unos momentos después mientras intentaban detener los tiros de Garp para que no dañara el barco y se preparaban para partir fue que Usopp llego y mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido y viendo que no lo recogerían fue cuando se disculpó.

 **¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡SIENTO HABER SIDO UN CABEZOTA, ME EQUIVOQUE!** \- fue el primer grito de Usopp mientras lloraba, los demás en el barco lo escuchaban mientras seguían defendiendo el barco - **¡SE QUE ES PATETICO POR QUE ME FUI! SOLO QUIERO SABER ¡SI PUEDO VOLVER! ¡POR FAVOR DEJENME VOLVER A SER SU NAKAMA!**.

La respuesta a sus suplicas fue que Luffy estirara su brazo para tomarlo y llevarlo al barco, un momento después Luffy, Usopp y Chopper festejaban que todos estuvieran juntos nuevamente mientras intentaban escapar del bombardeo de Garp, en ese mismo momento Franky les decía el nombre que Iceburg había pensado para su nuevo barco **¡Thousand Sunny!.**

Mientras Franky preparaba el barco para salir de ahí, Luffy aprovechaba para despedirse de todos los de Water Seven y de Garp, quien molesto atacaba a sus nietos con una bala gigante de hierro, solo para que el Sunny saliera disparado unos momentos antes de ser aplastado gracias a las características creadas por Franky.

Todos estaban felices por todo lo que su nuevo barco tenia para ofrecerles sabiendo que el alma del Merry viviría con ellos siempre.

Mientras tanto en diferentes partes del mundo diferentes individuos que conocían a los Sombreros de Paja se encontraban discutiendo sus nuevas recompensas.

Desde Smoker, hasta Vivi en Arabasta, en los hogares de cada uno de ellos se alegraban por verlos triunfar en el mar.

Mientras Luffy y su tripulación brindaban por su nuevo Nakama y su nuevo barco y que todos estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Días después….

El Sunny se navegaba tranquilo en el mar mientras sus tripulantes inspeccionaban sus habitaciones y disfrutaban de lo que les ofrecía, unas horas después todos fueron alertados por un barril en el mar el cual recogieron, mientras todos se preguntaban la posible razón de que estuviera en el mar Luffy decidía abrirlo ocasionando que del barril saliera disparado un cohete que lo más posible es que alertara a alguien de su posición.

Unos momentos después el tranquilo mar se rodeó de una enorme tormenta donde todos luchaban por mantener el Sunny a flote y con las características agregadas por Franky lo lograban pero nunca pudieron notar como de alguna forma entraron al temido Florian Triangle y mientras todos se preguntaban que misterios encontrarían en esa parte del mar para susto de Usopp, lo escucharon.

Yohohoho Yohohoho - mientras Usopp asustado preguntaba quien cantaba, pudieron ver como un gran barco muy viejo se acercaba para susto de la mayoría y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo vieron, un esqueleto con un afro era el responsable de la canción.

Unos minutos ya más calmados, Luffy decidía ir a hablar con el esqueleto acompañado de Sanji y Nami, mientras los demás los esperaban Usopp se vestía con lo que él llamaba traje de exorcismo.

Un tiempo después los chicos regresaron acompañados por el esqueleto quien se presentó con el nombre de Brook a quien Luffy había invitado a la tripulación para terror de Usopp y Chopper mientras Zoro les recriminaba a Sanji y Nami por no impedirlo, luego hizo algo que le gano un golpe de Freddy.

¡Ah que mujer tan bella! ¿Me mostraría sus bragas?- pidió Brook mirando a Robin y antes de que una molesta Nami lo reprendiera, Freddy le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que ocasiono que la cabeza le diera vueltas para susto de todos y alegría de Luffy.

Un rato después mientras todos terminaban de comer Brook les contaba su historia, como descubrió los poderes de su fruta del diablo la "Yomi Yomi" y después de que surgiera la duda de los espejos los chicos descubrieron que su visitante no se reflejaba y de que no poseía sombra. Lo que origino otra historia de cómo fue robada su sombra y mientras la plática seguía Freddy se levantó de golpe para susto de todos.

¿Freddy que pasa?- pregunto un poco asustado Chopper.

¡Ya no estamos solos, siento muchas formas de vida creo- le respondió Freddy dirigiéndose a la puerta para ser detenido por lo que parecía un fantasma, lo siguiente que sabían es que Brook muy asustado salía a ver dónde se encontraban y cuando lo siguieron lo primero que todos vieron fue un isla la cual según Brook se llamaba "Thriller Bark" , mientras los chicos escuchaban la despedida de Brook mientras saltaba del Sunny Freddy extendía lentamente su **kenbunshoku Haki** y podía oir algún tipo de forma de vida en ese lugar.

Lo único que le preocupaba era la voz más fuerte que se encontraba en el castillo, Freddy salió de su trance mientras escuchaba a todos exclamar alegres al ver al mini Merry, en ese momento se movió saltando hacia el para acompañar a Nami, Usopp y Chopper.

¿Freddy? No sabía que vendrías- le dijo un aliviado Usopp al verlo en el bote.

Algo en este lugar no me gusta y no me dio tiempo de avisarles así que los acompañare- le respondió Freddy poniendo nerviosos a sus tres amigos.

Un momento después el pequeño bote choco con algo mandándolos a los cuatro a caer, Chopper y Nami tuvieron la suerte de ser sostenidos por Freddy mientras el caía de pie, mientras Usopp caía de golpe en lo que parecía un cementerio de huesos para susto de Usopp y Chopper.

Mientras se preguntaban que hacer a continuación, escucharon unos gruñidos y desde la oscuridad salió lo que parecía ser un cerbero pero una de las cabezas era un zorro, mientras Usopp y Chopper en forma humana se abrazaban asustados Nami se escondía detrás de Freddy mientras el cerbero se acercaba.

Tranquilos lo noqueare y nos iremos no griten, no sabemos quién vive en este lugar- les dijo Freddy mientras se alegaba de una asustada Nami para desaparecer con _**Soru**_ , el cerbero se asombró al verlo desaparecer y antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue noqueado por una patada en hacha por parte de Freddy quien apareció sobre él.

Vamos, no sabemos que podemos encontrar aquí pero debemos ir en silencio y esperar a que los otros lleguen- les dijo Freddy acercándose a ellos mientras le daban la razón y lo seguían al bosque que se veía entre ellos y la gigante mansión.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.- El misterio de Thriller Bark y El Shichibukai.**

Nami y los chicos habían salido camino a la mansión que podían ver a lo lejos cuando un extraño sujeto llamado Hildon los había invitado a llevarlos en su carruaje para que conocieran a su amo el doctor Hogback.

Mientras iban en el carruaje después de aceptar la invitación por pedido de un emocionado Chopper este les iba explicando quien era el hombre llamado Hogback.

Dinos Chopper quien es ese doctor al que quieres conocer- le dijo Freddy a Chopper mientras veía a Nami tomar del vino que le ofrecía Hildon.

¡Es un genio, con sus milagrosas operaciones ha salvado incontables vidas! Tiene todo lo que un médico puede conseguir, pero lo extraño fue que un día desapareció, claro que se dicen teorías de que le paso pero nadie nunca lo volvió a ver, ¡Hasta hoy!- termino Chopper emocionado, mientras Usopp y Nami lo escuchaban, Freddy tenía un extraño sentimiento por ese lugar.

Un momento después una asustada Nami les decía haber visto algo y cuando los chicos vieron afuera del carruaje lo que vieron fue un montón de seres muy extraños lo cual no los tranquilizo, en seguida le pidieron a Hildon que detuviera el carruaje y después de convencerlo salió mientras ellos esperaban, diez minutos después cuando salieron del carruaje lo único que vieron fue un cementerio y sin rastros de Hildon o los caballos, unos segundos después Usopp grito cuando vio una mano salir del suelo, en segundos estaba rodeados de un gran grupo de zombis.

¡Aléjense del carruaje!- les dijo Freddy para que rápidamente lo obedecieran mientras los zombis volcaban el carruaje y los atacaran.

¡AHH! ¡Me quieren morder ayuda!- grito Usopp mientras varios zombis lo atacaban, mientras Freddy defendía a Nami y a sí mismo, un momento después un Chopper en forma humana lo salvaba.

Mientras Freddy atacaba a los zombis con _**Shigan**_ lo que los detenía pero no acababa con ellos, un momento después vio como Usopp le disparaba a un gran número de ellos con su **Hisatsu Kaenboshi** lo cual los envolvía en una nube de llamas lo cual no los afecto como esperaban, no les quedaba de otra que correr hacia la mansión, los zombis los seguían corriendo mientras Freddy que iba adelante llevaba a Nami en su espalda y a Chopper sujetándose de su cabeza mientras Usopp lo seguía.

Un tiempo después habían llegado a la entrada de la mansión después de perder a los zombis, mientras llamaban y esperaban que alguien saliera, Nami tenía dudas de que alguien en su sano juicio viviera ahí y Freddy le daba la razón.

Unos momentos después una extraña mujer les dio la bienvenida asustando a Usopp y Chopper, para después lanzarles unos platos que fueron detenidos por Freddy antes de que los dañaran y un momento antes de que la atacara alguien más salió de la mansión.

¡Cindry-chan cálmate, son invitados no debes atacarlos!- fue lo que dijo un extraño sujeto con un cuerpo muy redondo y usando una extraña ropa al estilo gótico.

Lamento el incidente por favor sean bienvenidos a mi hogar, esta es Cindry-chan mi sirvienta odia platos, ¡Oh perdón mi mala educación, soy el mundialmente famoso doctor Hogback!- termino el doctor con una extraña risa.

Unos minutos después los chicos escuchaban la razón del doctor mientras esperaban la comida en su gran comedor, les explicaba que se encontraba ahí estudiando a los extraños zombis que ahí se encontraban, mientras Chopper charlaba muy ansioso con el doctor Freddy intentaba encontrar a los seres que sentía en la mansión sin ninguna suerte, fue sacado de su concentración cuando un pudin fue puesto frente a él en la mesa.

Después de comer los chicos se encontraban en la entrada al baño mientras Nami disfrutaba de una ducha, mientras hablaban Nami les conto que la mansión estaba llena de zombis asustando a Chopper y Usopp hasta que Freddy le seguía la plática.

Así que igual los sentiste- dijo Freddy asustando más a los otros dos –yo siento unas presencias pero no logro descubrir si son personas o zombis- termino Freddy ignorando a sus dos amigos llorando de miedo.

Un momento después mientras no escuchaban a Nami hablar Freddy lo sintió, rápidamente desaparecía asustando a Usopp y Chopper.

Dentro del baño Freddy apareció e ignorando a Nami ataco a quien sentía en el baño, un momento después lo que sea que estaba sosteniendo a Nami se encontraba chocando contra la pared por cortesía de un Freddy molesto.

¡¿Qué o quién diablos eres?!- Freddy pregunto mientras sentía como tomaba a alguien por el cuello y escuchaba a Usopp y Chopper entrar al baño mientras Nami se ponía una toalla.

¡Maldito como te atreves a interponerte entre mi esposa y yo!- fue lo que escucharon todos en el baño para que después Freddy sintiera un golpe en la cara que lo mando patinando unos metros lejos de la pared y un momento después la ventana del baño se abriera y alguien escapara por ella.

¡¿Qué era eso?!- pregunto asustado Chopper, mientras Usopp se asomaba por la ventana.

Era un hombre invisible- le respondió Nami sentada mientras se cubría con una toalla.

Nami vístete rápido, debemos salir de esta mansión rápido- le dijo Freddy mientras salía del baño llevándose a los otros dos con él.

¿Y si regresa?- pregunto Nami no muy segura.

Estoy alerta nada ni nadie pasara sin que lo escuche- le respondió Freddy saliendo.

Minutos después se los cuatro se encontraban caminando por la mansión buscando una forma de salir mientras se preguntaban quien había atacado a Nami sin saber que se encontraban vigilados, hasta que llegaron al comedor, donde no encontraron al doctor o a Cindry.

Un momento después mientras Hildon que aparecía en la araña del techo se disculpaba y Nami le decía que se iban fueron atacados por los cuadros y la alfombra del cuarto.

¡Maldita sea, chicos yo me encargo de la alfombra!- les dijo Freddy a los demás mientras se preparaba y atacaba con _**Rankyaku**_ a la cabeza del zombi ocasionando que del golpe se desmayara asustando a los zombis que atacaban a los otros, un momento después mientras se reagrupaban después de que los zombis desaparecieran buscaban una salida ya que la puerta no habría.

Usopp había encontrado una entrada oculta por donde pasaron y después de caminar por un pasillo los chicos llegaron a un cuarto donde se encontraron con un gran número de fotos de Cindry, mientras revisaban el lugar se enteraron que ella había muerto hace diez años.

Después de salir del lugar los chicos vagaban por los pasillos donde había cuadros pero ninguno se atrevía a atacarlos por miedo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación que parecía un laboratorio donde Hogback y Cindry se encontraban ahí eran testigos de que él era quien creaba a los zombis y los enumeraba.

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando, Freddy sintió algo detrás de ellos y volteo rápidamente mientras se escuchaba una voz muy conocida.

¡Yohohohoho si ya vieron deberían de entrar!- fue lo escucharon antes de que fueran atacados, Freddy intento recibir la mayor parte del ataque, el resultado fue sr lanzado junto a los otros dentro del cuarto mientras una parte de su traje se rompía.

Dentro del laboratorio Hogback y Cindry lo veían mientras el doctor les recriminaba y los chicos se preguntaban si realmente era Brook el que los había atacado, fueron sacados de su conversación por Hogback quien les decía que sus otros invitados pronto se unirían a ellos ya que el ataque nocturno empezaría en un minuto.

Freddy ignoraba a los chicos mientras le recriminaban a Hogback, él se encontraba vigilando al que los ataco que se encontraba fuera de la habitación inmóvil, hasta que escucho al doctor hablar.

¡Samurái Ryuma! Ataca envíalos a las sombras, el ataque nocturno ya empezó- grito Hogback mientras el llamado samurái entraba a la habitación, era un zombi con la ropa típica de un samurái, pero tenía varias vendas en el cuerpo y se encontraba usando una espada, la cual empezaba a tomar después de molestar a Nami.

Freddy activo su _**Tekkai**_ por instinto, ya que después de que desenvainara su espada el samurái desapareció y un segundo después estaba detrás de ellos, mientras Nami, Usopp y Chopper creían que no los habían atacado y querían correr Freddy los intento detener.

¡Esper- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando los vio caer inconscientes y sentía como su cuerpo se entumía por un costado.

¡Impresionante, recibiste el ataque de Ryuma y no caíste!- fue lo que dijo Hogback viendo como Freddy se tocaba un costado y lo volteaba a ver completamente furioso para un momento después igual que Ryuma desaparecer.

Un momento después Hogback se encontró protegido por Ryuma mientras el dedo de Freddy era sostenido por su espada y del lugar donde habían chocado salía humo.

Yohohoho eres fuerte, sería interesante luchar contigo pero y tus amigos quien los cuidara- fue lo que dijo Ryuma ocasionando que Freddy volteara y viera a sus tres amigos sostenidos por zombis con armas en sus cuellos.

Sera un placer arrancarle el corazón doctor- fue lo que dijo Freddy mientras se alejaba de Hogback y ser noqueado por Ryuma cayendo a sus pies.

* * *

Lo siguiente que Freddy vio fue a Chopper mientras lo despertaba, cuando se levantó vio que se encontraba en un extraño bosque mientras los otros tres descubrían que el samurái los había noqueado con su espada.

¡Freddy a ti también te noqueo!- dijo asustado Usopp, para que Freddy le respondiera mientras veía a su alrededor.

No Usopp, me noqueo después de que me defendí usándolos como rehenes- le contesto Freddy.

Un momento después mientras se daban cuenta de donde se encontraban y pensaban su próximo movimiento fueron rodeados por un gran grupo de zombis quienes les daban la bienvenida al jardín de alguien llamado "Perona", para después atacarlos.

Mientras Usopp y Chopper eran lastimados por unos zombis, Freddy se encontraba defendiendo a Nami acabando con ellos usando _**Rankyaku**_ pero un momento de distracción un zombi ataco a Nami y antes de que la lastimara un pequeño pingüino la salvo para después hablar.

¡No sé quién es esta chica o de donde viene y sin importar si desobedezco al maestro, primero moriré antes de lastimar a una mujer!- les dijo el pingüino a sus compañeros zombis mientas Nami lo veía reconociendo lo último que había dicho.

Los zombis se encontraban conmocionados el sujeto de traje los eliminaba con mucha facilidad y el pequeño pingüino los traicionaba salvando a la mujer del grupo, mientras en pingüino seguía hablando del amor Nami les dijo que hablaba igual que Sanji pero aun intentaba atacarlos cuando se le acercaban.

De un momento a otro escucharon como alguien le gritaba a Nami y vieron un zombi jabalí con un traje de novia corriendo hacia Nami y detrás de ella un sujeto que tenía características animales y una gabardina, mientras Freddy y el pingüino defendían a Nami del zombi Usopp y Chopper se asustaron al ver a Nami volar lejos de ellos para después descubrir que era secuestrada por el llamado Absalom.

Freddy también lo noto cuando Nami se defendió usando un rayo contra el sujeto, Freddy apareció junto a ella y la cargaba mientras Usopp y Chopper los alcanzaban mientras veían a Absalom parado como si nada después del **Thunder Charge** de Nami.

Freddy corría con Nami en su espalda seguido por Usopp y Chopper quienes gritaban asustados al ver al zombi jabalí tras ellos, unos momentos después mientras los chicos eran mandados a volar por el zombi Nami desde la espalda de Freddy le empezó a gritarle que ella era hombre y que estaba segura que Absalom era para ella, un momento después Namizou y Laura se encontraban platicando y siguiendo los consejos de Nami ella ataco a Absalom mientras los chicos ocupaban su oportunidad para escapar.

Tiempo después los cuatro se encontraban dentro de un zombi tipo peluche escuchando la plática de Absalom y una chica llamada Perona, unos minutos después los cuatro escuchaban toda la plática entre Gekko Moría el Shichibukai y Absalom, Perona y Hogback, los chicos no podían hacer nada más que escuchar todos los planes de Moría y la discusión de Luffy, cuando no escucharon más a Luffy Nami y Usopp se encargaron de investigar para decirle a Freddy y Chopper lo que sucedía y a Freddy no le gustaba nada como se desarrollaba todo mientras todos salían de la sala.

* * *

En ese momento los chicos se encontraban corriendo por las escaleras después de ver el inmenso zombi llamado Oz en el que Moría había insertado la sombra de Luffy, Freddy se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que nunca sintió el ataque que los tumbo a él, Usopp y Chopper, y mientras se levantaba solo podía escuchar los gritos de Nami para que después quedara callada.

¡Chicos están bien!- pregunto rápido Freddy intentando encontrar a Absalom y Nami.

¡S..si estamos.. bien!- respondió Usopp levantándose poco a poco mientras Chopper asentía y se sentaba.

Chicos yo buscare a ese sujeto, ustedes vallan al Sunny y díganle a los demás sobre Oz y Moría- les dijo Freddy mientras subía las escaleras y empezaba a caminar mientras buscaba a Nami con su kenbunshoku Haki, mientras los chicos corrían hacia el siguiente cuarto donde se encontrarían problemas.

Freddy se encontraba caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión, si aumentaba su velocidad perdía la concentración y podría dejar de escuchar la voz de Nami la cual aún se encontraba muy lejos.

Cuando ya se encontraba más cerca pudo sentir como todo el lugar se movía como si fuera un terremoto por lo que amplio su campo después de un minutos y sintió a los demás junto a un ser muy grande lo más probable Oz, sabía que los chicos podrían defenderse así que siguió buscando a Nami hasta que encontró el salón donde estaba su voz, abriendo la puerta de una patada asusto a todos dentro y lo que vio lo molesto.

¡Aleja tu hocico de ella asquerosa bestia!- grito Freddy ocasionado que Absalom lo viera furioso.

¡Maldito intruso, todos acaben con el!- grito Absalom ocasionado que los zombis se levantaran listos para una pelea.

Freddy sabía que le costaría unos minutos llegar a ese sujeto pero no podría dejar a Nami mas de un segundo cerca de el así que se le ocurrió una idea.

¡ESPEREN!- grito deteniendo a todos –¡Él no se puede casar con ella sin haber acabado conmigo y ganarse mi permiso!- termino Freddy por lo que los zombis voltearon a ver a su maestro.

¿Y quién eres tú para que yo deba hacer eso?- pregunto molesto Absalom a lo Freddy le respondió.

¡Soy su hermano, y nuestras costumbres dictan que su pretendiente debe vencer al hombre de la familia y como no tenemos padre ese soy yo!- le contesto ocasionado que algunos zombis lo apoyaran.

¡ES VERDAD!- se escuchó de un zombi.

¡SI YO TAMBIEN CONOZCO ESA REGLA!- dijo otro.

¡DEBE SEGUIR LAS CONSTUMBRES MAESTRO!- grito otro.

¡ES VERDAD ASI SU AMOR SERA ETERNO!- animo otro.

Absalom se molestó al escuchar esa regla pero al ver que sus sirvientes lo apoyaban con sus comentarios se animó a seguir las costumbres.

¡Bien seguiré la costumbre, si gano ella se casa conmigo y si pierdo la dejo!- grito muy seguro de su victoria.

¡Bien si pierdo yo mismo la entrego al altar pero si gano te lastimare de muchas formas!- termino Freddy con una mueca sádica asustando un poco a Absalom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.- El poder de Oz y el Final de Moría.**

Freddy veía como un zombi colocaba a Nami en un asiento mientras él se preparaba para empezar a luchar con Absalom, cuando vio que ella estaba a salvo decidió que era momento de acabar con esa criatura.

¿Estás listo?- pregunto Freddy viendo a Absalom quien en lugar de responder solo sonrió y empezó a desaparecer.

¡Entiendo!- dijo Freddy cuando lo perdió de vista, un momento después desapareció con _**Soru**_ y un momento después todos los sirvientes de Absalom se sorprendieron al ver algo o alguien chocar con una de las paredes del salón.

 _¡Cómo demonios me encontraste!_ \- se escuchó el grito de Absalom aun siendo invisible, un momento después Freddy apareció cerca del altar para responderle.

¡Fácilmente puedo escucharte no importa que no te vea!- le respondió Freddy mientras Absalom se volvía visible desde donde había chocado gruñendo, antes de que pudiera decir algo un zombi entro corriendo y gritando.

¡ABSALOM-SAMA tenemos un problema!- grito el sujeto mientras le contaba a su maestro que el zombi Oz se estaba acercando al timón del barco y un momento después todo el lugar empezó a temblar bruscamente.

Mientras Absalom mandaba a sus zombis a controlar a Oz, Freddy podía sentir que se encontrarían con Sanji, por lo que decidió que era hora de acabar con Absalom.

¡Qué te parece si terminamos de una vez con esta farsa bestia!- le dijo Freddy a un molesto Absalom que solo le apunto con sus manos y Freddy sintiendo que algo se acercaba a el desaparecía con _**Soru.**_

El único zombi que se encontraba observando la lucha entre el pirata y su maestro estaba asombrado, solo podía ver lugares explotando por bombas, los gruñidos de su maestro de dolor, el pirata apareciendo y desapareciendo y lo que creía que era Absalom-sama chocando con todo el lugar.

La golpiza que Absalom recibía ya llevaba varios minutos, Freddy podría decir que ese sujeto tenia resistencia pero se le estaba agotando y además podía sentir que Sanji se dirigía con los demás quienes al parecer se enfrentaban a Oz, así que lo mejor era acabar con esa pérdida de tiempo.

¡BASTA!- grito Freddy apareciendo frente a Absalom y sosteniendo de los brazos para sorpresa de este ya que se volvió visible por lo mismo.

¡No puedo perder más el tiempo así que es hora de que termine contigo!- le grito Freddy torciendo sus brazos ganándose un gruñido de dolor de Absalom para que luego recibiera una patada que lo mandaría a la pared y antes de poder levantarse ver como Freddy lanzaba una patada y segundos después recibir un corte en todo el pecho.

¡ABSALOM-SAMA!- grito asustado el zombi antes de caer desmayado por causa de Freddy.

Unos momentos después Freddy se encontraba corriendo con destino al Sunny mientras llevaba a Nami en los brazos, cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del Sunny para verlo fue cuando Nami empezó a despertar.

¿Freddy?- pregunto desconcertada Nami mientras despertaba.

¡Nami que bien que despertaste! Escucha te contare lo que ha estado pasando- le dijo Freddy empezando a contarle todo lo sucedido, cuando empezaban a llegar al Sunny escucharon un gran golpe seguido de un temblor por lo que voltearon y lograron ver a Oz con los pies al aire.

¡Escucha Nami ya estas cerca del Sunny corre lo que falta debo ir a ayudar a los otros!- le dijo Freddy poniéndola en el suelo lentamente.

Está bien, ¡Suerte!- le grito Nami mientras lo veía volar hacia Oz mientras usaba el _**Geppo**_.

Cuando Freddy llego con los chicos y Oz vio como intentaba aplastar a los chicos con sus pies, así que decidió apoyarlos, por lo que ataco al zombi en la cara.

 _ **Rankyaku**_ fue lo que pensó Freddy y un momento después Oz fue impactado en por el ataque ocasionando que tropezara unos pasos lejos de los sombreros de paja.

¡Freddy llegaste!- fue el grito aliviado de Chopper y Usopp.

¡SUPER WONDERFUL que llegaste!- fue lo que dijo Franky con su pose.

Bienvenido a la fiesta Freddy- le dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

Que bien que llegaste este zombi es resistente- le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.

¡FREDDY donde está la maravillosa Nami-swan!- grito Sanji tomándolo de los hombros.

Me alegra verlos bien chicos, y Sanji respondiendo a tu pregunta Nami está en el Sunny la lleve antes de venir- les dijo Freddy a los chicos con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudieran seguir charlando Oz decidió atacar en ese momento golpeando el lugar con sus brazos como lo hacía Luffy, por lo que todos se dispersaron para evitar el ataque.

Por lo que puedo ver es bastante resistente verdad- le comento Freddy a Zoro y Usopp que se encontraban cerca de él.

¡Si le hemos dado con todo los ataques que tenemos y nada, ese ataque tuyo lo desoriento un momento solamente!- le respondió Usopp asustado mientras veían como Oz atacaba a los demás.

Freddy vio a Oz un momento mientras se defendía de una patada de Sanji, cuando decidió que era momento de intentar algo así que volteo a ver a Zoro para contarle su plan.

¡Zoro tengo un plan que tal vez funcione, necesito que lo distraigan un minuto mientras me preparo!- le pidió Freddy a Zoro quien lo vio un momento para después asentir y correr junto a Usopp con los demás.

Mientras Freddy los veía contarles su pedido y distraían a Oz él se preparó, relajo el cuerpo, respiraba lento y constante mientras empezaba a tensar los músculos de su brazo izquierdo, podía sentir como la sangre y oxigeno empezaban a bombear mas rápido hacia su brazo y unos segundos después su brazo empezaba a crecer en tamaño y cuando termino su brazo era el doble de grueso de su tamaño normal, mientras se preparaba para usar **Soru** los demás acababan de ser lanzados por Oz y antes de que los aplastara desapareció.

Un segundo después Freddy se encontraba frente al rostro de Oz y mientras movía su brazo para atacar solo grito algo.

 **¡TAIHŌ NO KEN!** \- grito Freddy mientras su brazo golpeaba el rostro de Oz con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlo mientras de la cara le empezaba a salir humo, mientras Freddy desaparecía y un momento después se encontraba con los demás mientras caía de rodillas con la respiración agitada y sudando.

¡FREDDY!- gritaron Usopp y Chopper asustados mientras se acercaban a él.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba su nivel.

Si… solo… estoy… muy cansado- le respondió Freddy recuperando el aliento.

¿Qué ataque fue ese?- pregunto Zoro interesado.

Es… una versión evolucionada de mi **Shigan** como el nombre lo dice es un puño cañón eficiente para blancos grandes o muy fuertes- le contesto Freddy levantándose del suelo.

¿Y por qué gritaste el nombre, nunca lo haces?- pregunto Sanji.

Concentración, me ayudo a mantener la mente enfocada en el ataque ya que es nuevo no estoy acostumbrado- le dijo Freddy mientras se tocaba el brazo.

¿Estas herido Freddy?- pregunto Chopper por la salud de su amigo.

No Chopper, es la tensión ejercida a mi brazo lo tengo un poco cansado, probablemente no pueda hacerlo nuevamente con el mismo brazo sin que este se rompa- le contesto Freddy con una sonrisa y acariciando su sombrero.

Un momento después todos vieron a Oz levantarse y cuando vieron su rostro pudieron ver el daño causado por el ataque de Freddy, su cuerno derecho no estaba, le faltaban varios dientes y tenía pelo faltante en la cabeza.

¡Increíble, si se encontrara vivo probablemente ya estaría muerto!- grito asombrado Usopp.

¡No creo, ese daño probablemente le hubiera causado una conmoción cerebral pero no la muerte!- dijo Chopper disminuyendo su entusiasmo.

¡Estén listos para atacar!- fue lo único que dijo Zoro antes de tomar su espada en la boca.

Un momento después antes de que pudieran atacar escucharon lo voz de Moría que salía de Oz ya que se encontraba en una cabina en su estómago, y mientras todos se preparaban para darle el tiempo a Usopp para ir a buscar sal fue cuando este ataco, Usopp fue afortunado de ser salvado en último momento por Brook quien llegaba con la sal que necesitaban.

La lucha que los chicos tuvieron con Oz ahora al mando de Moría fue muy difícil los ataques los recibía sin ningún daño y cuando lograron tirar la sal a su boca esta fue destruida por la sombra de Moría, el primero en caer fue Franky por una patada de Oz quien antes de poder terminarlo fue atacado por un rayo creado por Nami, un segundo después Oz ataco a Nami con uno de los movimientos de Luffy para shock de todos y también ocasionando miedo por Nami.

Un momento después vieron como Nami era salvada por los brazos de Robin, los chicos se reagruparon para defenderse de Oz mientras Usopp y Chopper cuidaban a un desmayado Franky y un segundo después vieron como Oz recreaba otro ataque de Luffy.

Minutos después los únicos consientes en el grupo eran Freddy, Nami y Usopp, los demás habían caído con los ataques de Oz mientras imitaba a Luffy excepto Robin a quien Moría le había arrancado su sombra desmayándola.

Nami y Usopp se encontraban exhaustos por esquivar constantemente los ataques de Moría, mientras que Freddy se encontraba sangrando de la cabeza y muy sucio en un cráter ya que la mayoría de los ataques los había intentado absorber con su _**Tekkai**_ con poco éxito.

Un momento después Freddy y Nami solo podían ver como Oz pisaba donde se encontraba Usopp mientras gritaban su nombre, y un momento después hizo lo mismo con Nami, después de pisarlos se dirigía a Freddy quien lentamente salía del cráter donde se encontraba cuando escucharon la voz de Luffy y solo durante ese momento Freddy descanso mientras su hermanito se encargaba de Moría.

Momentos después mientras unos piratas que decían ser amigos de Luffy ponían a todos a salvo Freddy era el único que seguía mirando la lucha entre Luffy y Moría después de que acabara con Oz.

Mientras los chicos despertaban y se enteraban de la caída de Oz, Moría salía del zombi como si nada para después absorber todas las sombras de Thriller Bark para crecer en tamaño y poder.

Mientras empezaba a amanecer todos veían a Luffy enfrentar por última vez a Moría, mientras los que no tenían sombra empezaban a desaparecer poco a poco.

La batalla final entre los dos fue difícil pero Luffy lo había logrado con los constantes ataques hacia Moría que este expulsara las sombras que había consumido ayudado por la torre que le había caído.

Momentos después todas las sombras consumidas durante años por Moría empezaron a regresar a sus dueños, en los que se encontraban al sol regresándolos sin problemas.

Mientras todos celebraban la victoria escucharon una calmada voz y fue cuando lo vieron, era un hombre gigante quien por Nami se enteraron era otro Shichibukai para temor de todos a quien le dieron la misión de matar a los sombreros de paja, momento después apareció entre todos y ataco a los más cercanos sin que nadie lo viera.

Y mientras veía a Freddy hablo.

Monkey D. Freddy el "arma humana" empecemos contigo- fue lo que dijo Kuma dándole la espalda.

Zoro lleva a todos a un lugar seguro- dijo Freddy viendo de frente al gigante Kuma, este no respondió solamente empezó a llevarse a todos fuera de la zona.

Veamos que tanto puedo hacer contra ti Bartholomew Kuma- un momento después de hablar Freddy desapareció para atacar a Kuma desde la espalda con un puño cubierto de Haki.

Kuma respondió el ataque con su palma abierta, el choque de los ataques genero una onda de aire mientras Freddy era mandado a volar unos metros lejos de Kuma quien lo siguió para nuevamente atacar con la palma, dicho ataque fue esquivado por Freddy con _**Geppo**_ y fue buena idea ya que el lugar donde Kuma ataco fue completamente destruido por la fuerza del golpe y dejaba una marca de garra.

Freddy estaba un poco cansado por los constantes movimientos contra Oz y Kuma era igual de rápido para atacar, así que nuevamente fue a la ofensiva disparando con su pierna un _**Rankyaku**_ con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, dicho ataque fue repelido por Kuma y mandado a donde se encontraban los demás por suerte Zoro lo detuvo pero apenas lográndolo mientras era mandado a la pared por el poder del ataque.

 _Maldita sea, es fuerte y mis ataques los repele como si nada_ \- fue el pensamiento de Freddy mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kuma con mucho esfuerzo usando _**Geppo**_.

Un momento después Kuma les explicaba su habilidad a todos y Freddy uso ese momento para prepararse para atacar mientras la sangre viajaba más rápido a ambos brazos, cuando Kuma termino de hablar lo ataco y Freddy uso su _**Soru**_ para aparecer frente a él y atacar.

 **¡NIJŪ KEN NO TAIHŌ!** \- ambos brazos el doble de su tamaño se dirigían a la cara de Kuma quien solo puso sus manos frente a el para detener el ataque, el choque causo una explosión y Freddy fue mandado varios metros volando hasta que se estrelló con un pedazo de escombro.

 _DUELE, dios me rompí el brazo izquierdo no creo poder levantarlo_ \- fue el pensamiento de Freddy mientras se arrodillaba en los escombros y tosía un poco de sangre, un momento después una sombra se levantó sobre él, era Kuma quien lo iba a atacar antes de ser salvado por Zoro, Sanji y Usopp que lo atacaron.

Un momento después mientras Kuma tomaba los ataques sin problemas les daba la opción a todos de perdonarles la vida a cambio de la cabeza de Luffy ganando un No por parte de todos por lo que ataco con un ataque muy poderoso.

Lo entiendo entonces acabare con todos de una vez **"URSUS SHOCK"** \- fue lo único que dijo y momentos después hubo una explosión gigante que golpeo a todos.

Cuando todo termino todos se encontraban desmayados y mientras Kuma se acercaba a Luffy y antes de poder tomarlo fue atacado.

Cuando Freddy recupero la conciencia lo primero que escucho fue a Zoro y Sanji ofrecer su vida a cambio de la de Luffy, mientras se levantaba vio como Zoro noqueaba a Sanji y empezaba a seguir a Kuma por lo que actuó.

Un momento después está detrás de Zoro noqueando y hablo con Kuma.

Estoy seguro que la segunda mayor recompensa es mejor que la de Luffy no es así- fue lo que dijo mientras veía a Kuma quien sin decir nada le regresaba la mirada.

Se nota que amas a tu hermano y por eso lo acepto pero a cambio te mostrare el infierno- fue la respuesta del Shichibukai mientras tomaba a Luffy y con su mano sacaba de el una enorme burbuja color roja más grande que él.

Esto es todo el dolor y fatiga de tu hermano si estás dispuesto a morir por él tómalo, sufre el infierno y así morirás por su agonía, pruébalo- fue lo que dijo Kuma tomando una pequeña porción y lanzándola a Freddy, cuando lo toco pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo era atacado por el dolor obligándolo a caer de rodillas jadeando por aire.

¿Y bien? Lo tomaras- pregunto Kuma.

Si pero lo hare en otro lado vamos- le contesto Freddy después de recuperarse.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos Freddy toco la burbuja con su brazo derecho y un momento después pudo sentir como todos los nervios de su cuerpo eran bombardeados por un dolor extremo lo que casi lo llevo a la inconciencia.

Tiempo después mientras Zoro y Sanji lo buscaban lo encontraron sangrando de varias heridas nuevas en el cuerpo medio inconsciente y con el brazo izquierdo desecho mientras veía el sol.

¡FREDDY! Oye está bien- fue lo único que dijo Sanji mientras él y Zoro se acercaban a él.

Estoy… bien…solo…llévenme…con…Chopper- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me alegra ver que hay gente que disfruta de leer mi historia, en el próximo capitulo tomare unas cuantas cosas de otro manga, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19.- La sirena y el Archipiélago Shabondy.**

Cuando Freddy despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo de la enfermería del Sunny, mientras intentaba levantarse podía sentir todo su cuerpo completamente entumecido y su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo, le tomo unos minutos pero logro sentarse con mucho esfuerzo, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se habría.

Bienvenido al mundo de la conciencia Freddy- fue lo que dijo Robin mientras entraba.

Gracias Robin, dime cuanto tiempo dormí- le contesto Freddy mientras la veía sentarse al lado de su cama.

Dos días, mientras todos los demás celebraban la derrota de Moría aunque desapareció- dijo Robin mientras lo veía a la cara.

Gracias, es bueno que celebren su libertad…. Dime sucede algo, ¿porque me ves así?- pregunto Freddy un poco extrañado por la mirada de Robin.

Dime recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos después de nuestro encuentro con Aokiji- fue lo uno que contesto Robin.

Claro que la recuerdo- fue lo que dijo Freddy recordando su pequeña platica.

* * *

 _¿Sucede algo Robin?- pregunto Freddy cuando Robin no hablo después de unos minutos._

 _¿Por qué?- fue su pregunta._

 _¿Por qué, qué?- dijo Freddy acomodándose en la cama._

 _¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por mi sin vacilar?- fue su pregunta molesta._

 _Eso es fácil, eres parte de la tripulación, eres Nakama y por los Nakamas arriesgas todo, aunque ellos crean que no merecen vivir- fue la respuesta de Freddy._

 _Y dime que sabes tú de no querer vivir, no sabes cómo me siento, así que no intentes entenderlo- fue lo que dijo Robin con la voz baja pero furiosa._

 _Puede que sea verdad, pero lo que si se es que todos merecemos vivir sin importar los pecados que hayamos cometidos, y sobre todo si alguien más dio su vida por nosotros- dijo calmado Freddy ignorando la furia de Robin, cuando termino ella solo abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida antes de darse la vuelta y salir sin más._

* * *

Entonces porque creíste que era la mejor idea sacrificarse- dijo Robin mirándolo seriamente.

Una vida por la de todos, me parecía un buen trato, además era mi vida por la de mi hermano- fue lo que respondió Freddy mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

¿Y qué crees que pensarían los demás al verte morir?- fue la pregunta de Robin ayudando a Freddy con su vaso.

Freddy no respondió mientras contemplaba la pregunta y después de unos segundos hablo.

No se cómo responder Robin, simplemente quería mantener a todos a salvo- fue lo que dijo Freddy.

Solo debes prometer que confiaras en todos ahora en adelante, ya que todos podemos ayudarnos para salir de los problemas, recuerda si yo pude tu igual- le dijo Robin mientras se levantaba y salía de la enfermería.

* * *

Días después….

Había tomado tiempo pero por fin Freddy podía salir de la enfermería recuperado de sus heridas, durante su estancia en la cama había escuchado a todos batallar para salir de los cambios climáticos del mar.

Cuando todos lo vieron salir al lado de Chopper lo primero que hicieron fue celebrar tanto por su recuperación como por Brook ya que no habían tenido tiempo antes.

* * *

Días después….

Nuevamente los sombreros de pajas se encontraban ante la inmensa línea roja buscando la forma de llegar a la Isla Gyojin sin ningún resultado.

Mientras Robin, Brook y Luffy bajaban en el submarino del Sunny todos los demás se dedicaban a sus propios asuntos, Freddy se encontraba con Zoro entrenando, mientras Nami escuchaba al submarino.

El intento con el submarino no resulto como querían pero cuando un rey marino salió para atacarlos se defendieron de él y como respuesta escupió a dos seres, se trataba de una estrella de mar con sombrero y una joven sirena de pelo verde y aleta rosada.

Cuando todos se habían presentado y Keimi la sirena como agradecimiento les había prometido Takoyaki por rescatarla, desgraciadamente el amigo de Keimi el que hacia la comida había sido secuestrado pero afortunadamente por orden de Luffy lo salvarían.

Horas después….

La aventura para rescatar al amigo de Keimi quien para sorpresa de todos era Hachi el antiguo Nakama de Arlong no fue tan emocionante como los chicos pensaban, los secuestradores los peces voladores eran unos esclavistas liderados por un sujeto bastante grande llamado Duval quien usaba una máscara de hierro.

Después de que la perdiera todos quedaron asombrados al ver la misma cara que tenía el cartel de se busca de Sanji, lo cual era la razón del odio de Duval contra los sombreros de paja, afortunadamente todo se arregló cuando Sanji modifico su estructura ósea dándole patadas en la cara por lo que Duval agradecido decidió ser amigo de ellos.

Horas después de despedirse de Duval y celebrar con Takoyaki de Hachi todos se encontraban navegando con destino al único lugar por donde el Sunny podría llegar a la Isla Gyojin, el Archipiélago Shabondy.

Cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron al ver un gran grupo de árboles rodeados de burbujas, cuando los chicos anclaron el Sunny en el grove número 41, cuando bajaron Hachi fue muy explícito en pedir que ninguno atacara a algún noble mundial ya que ocasionaría que un Almirante llegara al lugar.

Los que se quedarían a cuidar el Sunny serían Sanji, Usopp y Franky mientras los debas buscarían al amigo de Hachi que podría recubrir el Sunny con resina para viajar bajo el agua, Zoro que se había quedado atrás había decidido caminar solo para terror de todos.

Los demás se encontraban montando un extraño vehículo llamado Bon Chari el cual usaba las burbujas del lugar, mientras seguían a su destino la casa del amigo de Hachi mientras este les explicaba todo lo que veían.

Mientras pasaban cerca de un centro comercial Nami, Robin y Freddy se separaban de los demás.

¡Hermano Freddy nos acompañas para ayudarnos!- exclamo feliz Nami cuando lo vio con ellas además de que últimamente lo llamaba hermano cuando le conto lo que hiso para salvarla de Absalom.

¡Qué caballero Freddy!- fue lo que dijo Robin sonriéndole con una mirada picara.

Freddy no les respondió solo las miro y cuando vio sus sonrisas desapareció ganando un grito por parte de Nami.

¡Huyo!- grito molesta Nami mientras Robin solo reía ante la huida de Freddy.

Al otro lado del centro comercial Freddy apareció asustando a varios transeúntes, cuando vio que no tenía ninguna parte extra en su cuerpo por los poderes de Robin empezó a buscar las tiendas que tuvieran lo que necesitaba.

Después de varios viajes a diferentes tiendas Freddy decidió que era momento de buscar a Robin y Nami, cuando uso su **kenbunshoku Haki** , después de un minuto le extraño no encontrarlas en el centro por lo que lo amplio y después de unos minutos las encontró junto a los demás bastante lejos de él y parecía que los marinos se dirían a ellos por lo que usando _**Soru**_ empezó a moverse a su localización.

Minutos después cuando llego al lugar lo primero que vio fue un gran edificio con un cartel que decía Human, el cual ya se encontraba rodeado de un gran número de marinos, así que decidió preguntar qué pasaba.

¡Disculpe! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- fue lo que le pregunto Freddy a un marino que le respondió sin verlo.

¡El pirata Monkey D. Luffy ataco a un noble mundial, y junto con otros dos supernovas tienen secuestrados al padre y hermana del noble, así que por su seguridad muévase de aquí!- fue lo que respondió el marino mientras preparaba su fusil.

¿Supernovas? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Freddy arrodillándose al lado del marino quien respondió mientras veía por la mira del fusil.

Son los nuevos piratas con recompensas que pasan de los 100 millones, ahí se encuentran Monkey, Eustass, Trafalgar y Roronoa, la tripulación de los sombreros de paja están igual excepto el hermano de su capitán- fue lo que le respondió.

¡Esos chicos se meten en problemas en cualquier momento, lo bueno es que los encontré antes de que mi hermano empiece el caos!- fue lo que dijo Freddy mientras se levantaba y tronaba el cuello.

El marino que lo estaba escuchando lo volteo a ver un momento después de que hablara, cuando se vieron las caras el marino abrió los ojos por espanto y solo fue capaz de gritar.

 **¡PIRATA!** \- fue su grito llamando la atención de sus compañeros quienes voltearon y cuando vieron a Freddy empezaron a alarmarse.

 **¡ES UN SUPERNOVA!** \- fue un grito que ocasiono interés en Freddy.

 **¡ES MONKEY D. FREDDY!** \- fue otro grito.

 **¡ATAQUEN!** \- ese último fue seguido por un gran número de disparos que eran de pistolas y fusiles.

Cuando todos terminaron y esperaban ver un cuerpo lleno de agujeros se sorprendieron al ver a Freddy sin ninguna herida y todas sus balas a sus pies, mientras el los veía con una mirada seria.

Supongo que me toca, caballeros recuerden que ustedes atacaron primero- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer un segundo después y mientras sus bolsas caían al suelo la masacre empezó.

 **¡AAAHHHHH!** -fue el grito de varios marinos que se encontraban lejos de donde había estado Freddy, cuando los demás los vieron se asustaron a ver a sus compañeros con cortes en el cuerpo, algunos estaban muertos o moribundos mientras les faltaban partes del cuerpo.

Un parpadeo después Freddy estaba frente a otro marino antes de matarlo con un _**Shigan**_ directamente en la garganta, después ataco a otro con un golpe en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar, los marinos intentaban defenderse de la masacre sin ninguna posibilidad, sus espadas solo chocaban con su cuerpo sin ningún corte al igual que sus balas mientras él los acababa con golpes o ataques a la garganta.

Un momento después un marino corrió a un cañón y apuntando a Freddy disparo, los marinos veían como la bala se acercaba a él y cuando pensaron que lo volaría en pedazos se asustaron cuando detuvo la bala con una mano mientras era movido unos centímetros de donde se encontraba parado.

Interesante, mi fuerza aumento después de la lucha con Oz, antes hubiera salido patinando metros- fue lo que empezó a decir Freddy viendo la bala ignorando a los asustados marinos y un momento después arrojo la bala al cañón de donde salió ocasionando una explosión que mando a volar a varios marinos.

Un momento después escucho como los marinos gritaban cuando vieron salir a Luffy, Eustass y Trafalgar del edificio, Luffy viendo a su hermano solo lo saludo recibiendo que el apareciera frente a Luffy y hablaban mientras los otros dos solo veían la masacre causada por el "Arma Humana".

¡Luffy que sucedió, ¿porque están aquí?!- pregunto Freddy a su capitán recibiendo como respuesta que entrara al edificio.

* * *

Tiempo después….

Los chicos se encontraban en el bar de una mujer llamada Shakkie después de haber escapado de los refuerzos de la marina y de que Freddy se enterara de todo, mientras se encontraban ahí Hachi era curado del disparo del noble mundial, Freddy se encontraba escuchando la conversación de todos con el llamado Rayleigh mientras intentaba usar su **kenbunshoku Haki** con poco excito, el aura del segundo de Roger no le permitía concentrarse.

Unos minutos después de intentar sin lograrlo fue sacado de su concentración por un grito de Luffy quien ordenaba no preguntar nada relacionado con el tesoro de Roger, después de eso Rayleigh les decía que prepararía su barco sin consto solo que le tomaría tres días y no sabría donde lo haría por lo que a todos les dio un pedazo de tarjeta vivre para que lo encontraran, cuando él se fue todos decidieron buscar donde se esconderían mientras esperaban, sin embargo mientras caminaban fueron interceptados por alguien.

Se trataba de Kuma anqué algo diferente, mientras todos se preparaban el Freddy decidió escucharlo, lo que recibió le hizo comprender.

¡No es Kuma, es un robot!- momentos después del grito de Freddy el Kuma frente a ellos disparo, afortunadamente todos lo esquivaron.

¡¿Qué quieres decir? El que nos atacó antes igual era uno!- grito Franky mientras todos esquivaban los rayos.

¡No el otro todavía era humano!- grito Zoro él lo había sentido.

¡Así es este no es el mismo, no tiene la fruta del diablo que el otro!- grito Freddy mientras Franky atacaba con su **¡COUP DE VENT!** el cual mando a volar a Kuma.

 **¡GEAR…SECOND!** \- dijo Luffy mientras se volvía rojo y tiraba vapor.

¡Todos igual que Luffy denle con todo, no es humano pero sigue siendo igual de resistente no se contengan!- grito Freddy quitándose el saco y protegiendo sus brazos con Haki.

Luffy, Sanji y Zoro atacaron juntos mientras Freddy se terminaba de preparar, corriendo los tres atacaron.

 **Santoryuu…** \- fue el grito de Zoro mientras se acercaba.

 **Gomu gomu no…** \- fue lo dicho por Luffy.

 **Diable…** \- dijo Sanji mientras su pierna te ponía roja.

 **¡MOUTON JET! ¡NANA JU NI POUND CANNON!** \- fue el grito de los tres mientras sus golpes daban en el pecho de Kuma.

Mientras volaba metros hacia atrás Kuma fue interceptado por Freddy con ambos brazos el doble de su tamaño y mientras flexionaba las rodillas ataco la espalda de Kuma.

 **¡NIJŪ KEN NO TAIHŌ!** \- el golpe de ambos brazos mando a Kuma volando al cielo el doble de rápido para un momento después cayera al suelo ocasionado un cráter mientras los chicos celebraban pensando que era su fin.

¡Lo acabaron!- fue la celebración de Nami, Usopp y Chopper, mientras Robin solo los veía con un sonrisa, mientras los chicos estaban recuperando el aliento por el esfuerzo.

Un momento después Kuma se levantó lentamente mientras tiraba chispas, mientras todos se preparaban para atacar Freddy cayo de rodillas de un momento a otro trayendo la atención de todos.

¡Acábenlo… es…estoy cansado… ahora los ay…ayudo!- fue lo que les dijo mientras Luffy lo veía para después junto a Sanji y Zoro ir a atacar a Kuma, después vio como los otros se unían para acabarlo, mientras el escupía un poco de sangre.

Después de varios ataques en conjunto de todos por fin Kuma callo con el ataque final de Luffy.

Los chicos se encontraban descansando después de haber terminado con Kuma, mientras Freddy por fin se recuperaba del cansancio.

Mientras Freddy se acercaba a ellos todos escucharon una voz seguida de algo cayendo cerca de ellos.

¡Madre mía mira lo que te han hecho PX-4, no sé cómo se lo explicare a Punk!- fue lo que dijo el sujeto que salió del cráter, era grande con un hacha acompañado de otro Kuma.

Mientras los chicos lo interrogaban Freddy estaba viendo al Kuma detrás del llamado Sentoumaru, al parecer se llamaba PX-1, un momento después de terminar de hablar le ordeno atacar, lo único que les quedaba por hacer a todos era separarse en grupos.

Freddy iba corriendo a lado de Luffy mientras llevaba cargando a Robin y Chopper, un momento después frente a ellos apareció Sentoumaru quien ataco a Luffy mientras Freddy se llevaba a los otros dos.

Un momento después fueron testigos de Luffy siendo arrojado lejos de Sentoumaru y de una gran explosión, para después ver enterarse del causante, el Almirante Kizaru quien se encontraba sobre Zoro, un momento después Freddy soltó a Robin y a Chopper para desaparecer.

Kizaru tenía su pie sobre Zoro mientras brillaba, mientras Usopp y Brook intentaban lastimarlo sin lograrlo, un segundo después Freddy estaba frente al Almirante sin que nadie más que Kizaru lo notara aparecer y atacara con un golpe al pecho, Kizaru lo ignoro pensando que pasaría por el como todos los ataques.

Un momento después fue mandado uno tramo lejos de Zoro mientras sentía dolor y cuando vio su pecho vio la marca de un golpe, cuando miro al pirata que lo ataco lo reconoció y hablo.

¡Monkey D. Freddy el nieto de Garp, debo decir que golpeas casi tan duro como el, valla esa mirada de ira también me recuerda a él cuándo se enoja, y sobre todo es sorprendente que sepas usar el Haki!- fue lo que dijo Kizaru viendo a Freddy quien con una mirada de ira defendía a Zoro con los brazos recubiertos de Haki, un momento después varios brazos empezaron a mover a Zoro por lo que actuó.

¡Oh valla no puedo permitir eso así que!- fue lo último que Freddy escucho antes de recibir una patada en el pecho que lo mando volando varios metros para caer y ocasionar un cráter casi quedando inconsciente.

Cuando Freddy salió del cráter lo primero que vio fue a Kuma sobre Nami así que aun con su cuerpo sufriendo dolor desapareció.

¡Ayuda!- fue el grito de Nami antes de desaparecer asustando a Luffy al creerla perdida y cuando empezó a gritar ignoro a Kuma buscando a todos lados con la mirada.

¡Cállate Luffy, si puedes gritar puedes luchar!- fue lo que escucho y cuando volteo a la fuente de la voz vio a Nami en los brazos de un ensangrentado Freddy quien aplicaba su peso sobre un pie.

¡Nami! ¡Freddy!- fue el grito de alivio de Luffy al verlos, un segundo después fue tomado por Freddy y desaparecieron segundos antes de que Kuma los tocara.

¡Valla tan impresionante como su abuelo el Monkey mayor!- fue el comentario de Kizaru viendo todo mientras luchaba con Rayleigh.

Cuando los tres volvieron a aparecer Freddy casi los deja caer mientras tosía sangre asustando a Nami.

¡Freddy!- grito asustada.

Tranquila Nami debo ir por Robin, Luffy solo será un segundo de acuerdo- le dijo Freddy poniéndolos en el suelo y desparecer.

Cuando apareció a un metro de Robin vio como Kuma desaparecía a Chopper en su forma gigante.

Cuando ellos se vieron ambos intentaron tomar la mano del otro, Freddy sabía que si fallaba la perdería y a un segundo de tomarla fue cuando recibió un golpe que lo mando volando.

Un momento después de caer escucho el grito de Luffy por Robin sabiendo que la había perdido.

Mientras se levantaba poco a poco del cráter escucho el nombre de Nami mientras desaparecía, mientras se encontraba de rodillas escupiendo sangre y con varios huesos rotos fue cuando vio una sombra gigante sobre el así que levanto la mirada y vio la cara sin emociones de Kuma.

Me alegra que sobrevivieras a la agonía de tu hermano, dime si pudieras hacer un viaje a donde seria- fue lo que dijo Kuma con su voz calmada.

Muérete- fue la respuesta de Freddy mientras le escupía sangre a los pies.

Lo hare- escucho para un momento después ser tocado por Kuma y desaparecer.

El último en caer en manos de Kuma fue Luffy, y en ese día en el Archipiélago Shabondy en el Grove 12 toda la tripulación fue completamente sobrepasada.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.- Biotipo 0, Pérdida y 3D2Y.**

 **Dolor** , eso era lo primero que sentía Freddy mientras despertaba, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cielo y el mar moverse a grandes velocidades, de alguna forma Kuma lo mando de viaje solo sabiendo el donde aterrizaría.

Freddy fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando noto como se iba acercando a una gran isla, y al parecer ese era su destino, un momento después llego a tierra cayendo en un pequeño cráter.

Freddy salió despacio del cráter, su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado lamentable, lo primero que vio fue un pequeño rio rodeado de una frondosa jungla, también podía sentir un gran número de miradas de animales, se preguntó cuál intentaría atacar primero cuando un ruido desde el rio lo alerto.

El animal que salió del rio era enorme, era algún tipo de cocodrilo con seis patas de un color carmesí, tenía bastantes púas alrededor del cuerpo y su boca era inmensa de la cual salía mucha baba.

Cuando salió por completo Freddy pudo apreciar que era del tamaño del Sunny y que sus verdes ojos lo veían con hambre.

Un momento después el animal se lanzó con la boca abierta, era bastante rápido para su tamaño, Freddy lo esquivo usando _**Geppo**_ cuando tuvo la cara al nivel de su brazo ataco con su puño derecho con armadura de Haki, el golpe volteo al cocodrilo pero igual contrataco con la cola, un golpe que Freddy no logro esquivar mandándolo a chocar con un árbol, lastimándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras se reponía del golpe pudo ver como el animal lo volvía a ver y se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

 **¡GYUUAAA!** \- fue el ruido que hizo el cocodrilo cuando se lanzó contra Freddy con las mandíbulas completamente abiertas, cuando llego a su presa el animal solo pudo sentir como un árbol era destruido entre sus dientes sin ningún rastro de sangre.

Un momento después sobre el cocodrilo apareció Freddy después de escapar usando _**Soru**_ y decidido terminar con todo de un golpe así que ataco el cuello del animal con un _**Rankyaku**_ usando toda su fuerza, el resultado se mostró cuando la cabeza del cocodrilo fue desprendida de su cuerpo.

Cuando Freddy llego al suelo fue de golpe, el último ataque le había costado todas sus fuerzas y energía, cuando los animales vieron caer al humano empezaron a acercarse para comerlo junto al cocodrilo pero de repente todos se congelaron ya que por un camino de la jungla sentían una presencia poderosa acercándose, lo último que Freddy vio antes de desmayarse fueron unas sandalias verdes.

* * *

Días después….

Mientras despertaba Freddy podía escuchar una voz que intentaba llamar su atención.

Estas despierto jovencito, tienes una fuerte voluntad de vivir, te encontrabas muy mal herido- fue la voz de una pequeña anciana que se encontraba al lado de su futon.

¿Don…donde estoy… se…señora?- hablar le costaba a Freddy mientras veía a la anciana a su lado.

Me llamo Setsuno y te encuentras en la isla llamada Biotipo 0, ten toma un poco de agua- fue la respuesta de Setsuno mientras lo ayudaba a tomar agua.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí Sra. Setsuno y a que distancia se encuentra el Archipiélago Shabondy?-pregunto Freddy después de que el agua había ayudado.

Llámame Setsuno o Abuela Setsuno, llevas tres días desde que te encontraron en la jungla y Shabondy se encuentra a un mes de viaje desde aquí- la respuesta dejo sorprendido a Freddy.

¡Un mes! Eso es mucho tiempo- fue la respuesta de Freddy.

Si, nos encontramos bastante lejos de cualquier isla- fue lo que se escuchó Freddy y vio que el que hablaba era otro anciano este tenía un peinado de copete.

Jirou-kun volviste rápido, ¿qué tal la cacería?- dijo Setsuno viendo al llamado Jirou.

Fue bien Setsuno-chan, dime muchacho ¿cómo te llamas?- fue la respuesta de Jirou mientras Setsuno salía.

Me llamo Monkey D. Freddy Sr. Jirou- respondió Freddy mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Sígueme Freddy-kun después de una recuperación como la tuya lo mejor es comer para reponerse- Freddy siguió a Jirou al comedor de su hogar, cuando llego lo que lo esperaba era un gran banquete con platillos nunca antes vistos.

Vamos muchachos coman necesitan energía- dijo Setsuno al lado de la mesa.

Mientras comían Jirou y Setsuno le explicaban a Freddy sobre la isla, al parecer todos los alimentos que se producían ahí eran especiales ya que contenían mejores beneficios para el cuerpo que los de otras islas, el lugar mandaba comida para las islas que tenían el dinero para costearla, una de ellas era la isla de los gigantes y además todos los barcos llegaban a diferentes puntos de la isla una vez al mes y los de ese mes ya se habían ido.

* * *

Horas después…

Freddy se encontraba a las afueras del hogar de la pareja, la cual estaba a las afueras de la jungla lejos de cualquier animal, de pronto escucho unos pasos detrás de él.

Dime Freddy-kun que harás mientras esperas al barco- fue Jirou el que hablo mientras se paraba al lado de él.

Como no puedo irme, no me queda de otra que entrenar mientras estoy aquí- fue la respuesta de Freddy.

Ya veo, como vez yo cazo todos los días para comer, que te parece si cazas conmigo, los animales de este lugar son muy poderosos serian adversarios perfectos- expreso Jirou mientras veía la jungla donde Freddy podía sentir muchas presencias.

Tiene razón Sr. Jirou, me gustaría ayudarlo- fue la respuesta de Freddy.

Solo dime Jirou, además tengo otra idea que te ayudara a ganar fuerzas pero ya hablaremos de eso mañana- fue lo último que dijo Jirou antes de regresar a su casa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente

Bien Freddy-kun ya que estas completamente recuperado te explico mi idea para ayudarte- dijo Jirou mientras Setsuno se paraba a su lado y Freddy se encontraba frente a ellos.

Mientras más fuerte la criatura mejor la carne y más la fuerza que gana tu cuerpo por eso estas curado, lo que quiero hacer es usar una técnica creada por mí en tu cuerpo, que hará que después de cada día después de comer tus músculos se sanen usando todo lo que les proporcione la comida que cazas- fue la explicación de Jirou.

Se refiere a la Hipertrofia muscular- le dijo Freddy.

Parecido pero no, tus músculos crecerán un poco más pero lo que realmente conseguirás es que crezcan en poder, mucho poder en un musculo pequeño- fue lo que dijo Setsuno.

Entiendo, es una gran idea, me gustaría que lo hiciera Jirou- fue la respuesta de Freddy después de contemplar los posibles resultados.

Bien, relájate- dijo Jirou después de sacar unos aparatos con agujas y pinchar partes de su cuerpo mientras decía **Knocking Rirakkusu** un momento después Freddy sintió el cambio, su cuerpo se sentía relajado y liviano.

Listo vamos a cazar, Setsuno-chan volveremos con mucha comida- dijo Jirou mientras se despedía de su esposa y Freddy lo seguía a la jungla después de despedirse de Setsuno.

* * *

10 am dentro de la jungla…

Freddy se encontraba luchando con un gran número de gorilas con cuatro brazos y muy violentos que Jirou llamo Troll Kong, eran fuertes pero no invencibles mientras Jirou lo veía desde un árbol mientras tomaba sake.

1 pm cerca de un rio…

Freddy se encontraba lavándose la sangre de un cocodrilo como el primero que mato llamado Cocodrilo Galaga, era la primera carne que conseguía los Kong no eran comestibles.

5 pm dentro de una cueva…

Freddy se encontraba herido mientras se enfrentaba a una serpiente gigante con varios ojos, según le dijo Jirou llamada Serpiente demoníaca, era hasta el momento del día la criatura más poderosa a la que se había enfrentado.

* * *

Casa de Jirou y Setsuno…

Jirou había tenido que llevar a Freddy a la casa después de la exhaustiva batalla con la serpiente, pero después de curar sus heridas y vendarlo se encontraban disfrutando de la carne del cocodrilo y la serpiente gracias a la cocina de Setsuno.

Después de comer y que Freddy fuera al cuarto de invitados Jirou desactivo su **Knocking Rirakkusu** ocasionando que durmiera de golpe mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba gracias a la comida que había consumido.

* * *

Dos días después…

Freddy despertaba lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía un poco tieso pero con trabajo logro levantarse, cuando logro salir del cuarto Jirou y Setsuno lo esperaban en el comedor.

Buenos días- fue lo primero que dijo Freddy mientras se sentaba frente a la pareja.

Buenos días Freddy-kun, dormiste dos días seguidos por el cansancio- dijo Jirou mientras lo veía.

Debes desayunar necesitas energías- le dijo Setsuno mientras le daba un plato con comida.

Minutos después Freddy se encontraba fuera de la casa acompañado de Jirou quien llevaba un periódico, después de alejarse de la casa Jirou hablo.

Freddy-kun tú ¿tienes hermanos?- pregunto Jirou parándose frente a Freddy.

Si son Portgas D. Ace y Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Por qué la pregunta Jirou?- pregunto extrañado Freddy.

Entonces esta noticia te interesa, te esperare en la casa con Setsuno- le dijo Jirou para momentos después darle el periódico y salir camino a su casa.

Cuando Jirou estaba llegando a la puerta de su casa pudo sentir como algo cambiaba, pudo sentir un Instinto Asesino nuevo en la isla, era más fuerte que el de muchos animales por lo que varios de ellos caerían inconscientes, pero los más fuertes solo lo sentirían sin problemas.

¿Crees que estaba bien Jirou-kun?- pregunto Setsuno cuando su esposo se sentó a su lado.

El muchacho es fuerte Se-chan, estará afectado pero lo superara y crecerá en muchas formas- fue la respuesta de Jirou.

Freddy se encontraba de rodillas llorando mientras veía el periódico frente a él, no quería aceptar la idea de la muerte de Ace a manos de ese Almirante, pero cuando intento buscar su Vivir Card no la encontró, en esos momentos sentía varias emociones, _tristeza, dolor, preocupación, pero sobre todas estaba la furia_ , sin que lo notara esa furia que era contra el Almirante Sakazuki era proyectada fuera de su ser ocasionando que los animales cerca de él se empezaran a desmayar mientras él se sumía en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Horas después…

Era de noche cuando Freddy regreso a la casa, cuando entro se encontró con sus dos anfitriones esperándolo en la mesa tomando te.

¿Te encuentras mejor Freddy-kun?- fue lo primero que pregunto Setsuno.

Si Abuela Setsuno ya me encuentro mejor que hace unas horas, gracias por preguntar- fue la respuesta de Freddy mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

¿Estás seguro?, no te tomo mucho aceptar la perdida- pregunto Jirou extrañado mientras su esposa iba por te para Freddy.

En el momento que mis hermanos y yo elegimos esta vida sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos, la muerte es normal para los piratas pero mi hermano Luffy me preocupa- le respondió Freddy.

Minutos después se encontraban los tres tomando su te, cuando Jirou termino decidió tocar el otro tema que tenía con Freddy.

Dime Freddy-kun cuando estabas solo no notaste algo extraño a tu alrededor, como por ejemplo animales desmayados- dijo Jirou ocasionando que Freddy lo mirara y respondiera.

Si, varios animales se encontraban desmayados, sabe el ¿porque?- pregunto Freddy

Por tu furia despertaste una habilidad- fue lo que empezó a responder Jirou para ser interrumpido por Freddy.

No se referirá a **Haoshoku Haki** ¿verdad?- le dijo extrañado Freddy.

Conoces el Haki entonces- le dijo Jirou con una sonrisa.

Si por el momento puedo usar **Kenbunshoku Haki** y **Busoshoku Haki** sin embargo el **Haoshoku Haki** no era algo que yo pudiera usar- fue la respuesta de Freddy.

Interesante, sin embargo no, eso no fu **Haoshoku Haki** es algo más básico, es algo que cualquier ser humano puede usar después de haber quitado un buen número de vidas ya sean humanas o de animales, se llama **Sakki** o Instinto Asesino- fue lo que le dijo Jirou ganando el interés de Freddy.

En que consiste el **Sakki** Jirou- pregunto Freddy.

Es la intensión pura de matar que un ser proyecta contra su objetivo, los paraliza y con la suficiente fuerza les muestra la forma en que es asesinada ocasionando que se desmayen- fue la explicación de Jirou.

Ya veo- dijo Freddy.

El **Haoshoku Haki** es la voluntad del usuario contra la de los demás noqueandolos si es más fuerte, esa es la mayor diferencia- fue lo último que dijo Jirou mientras veía a Freddy.

Entiendo y como puedo entrenarme para su uso- le dijo Freddy.

Eso es sencillo, mientras más luches contra enemigos mayor será el poder de tu **Sakki** , lo mejor es que descanses y mañana seguimos hablando- le dijo Jirou mientras se levantaba, Freddy lo siguió para después ir a su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente…

Setsuno-chan vamos a cazar, volveremos tarde- fue la despedida de Jirou después de usar su **Knocking Rirakkusu** en Freddy para que un momento después saltara a la jungla seguido de él.

9 am jungla…

Freddy se encontraba luchando contra un animal que tenía la forma de un elefante, aunque de la trompa había una cara con unos enormes dientes, según Jirou su nombre era "Elefantasaurio".

1 pm cerca de un gran lago…

La temperatura del lugar era de bajo cero y por ende Freddy no se sorprendió cuando un animal muy parecido a una foca con unos colmillos gigantes lo atacaba, se llamaba "Gauchi" según Jirou y desde lejos de la lucha varios más pequeños al que lo atacaba vigilaban a Freddy.

La isla tenia las diferentes estaciones del año y según a la que fueran serian animales acostumbrados al clima.

3 pm cerca de una cueva…

Aquí debes entrar y acabar con el animal que tiene su guarida ahí, es un tipo de ave con tres cabezas llamado "Gerold" lucharas en oscuridad así que usa todo lo que sabes, te esperare y cuando termines regresamos a casa- le dijo Jirou mientras Freddy entraba a la cueva.

Casa de Jirou…

Freddy y Jirou regresaban tarde mientras llevaban la suficiente carne para una gran cena, la ropa de Freddy ya estaba completamente destruida mientras el estaba lleno de heridas por sus luchas.

Cuando entraron Setsuno tomo la carne mientras Jirou revisaba el periódico y Freddy se dirigía a la ducha.

Minutos después cuando regreso a la mesa se encontró con un festín y con el periódico por parte de Jirou.

Tu hermano menor sale nuevamente- dijo Jirou mientras tomaba el periódico.

Gracias- fue la respuesta de Freddy.

El periódico hablaba sobre su visita de Luffy a las ruinas de Marineford, tocar la campana 16 veces declarándole la guerra a la marina y después dejar unas flores mientras le tomaban fotos y ahí Freddy vio su mensaje.

Valla parece que me quedare más tiempo en la isla- dijo Freddy mientras sonreía y veía a su hermanito con vendas dando su respeto por los muertos.

¡Que bien, esta casa no había estado animada en mucho tiempo!- dijo Setsuno mientras los veía comer.

Si espero que no les moleste darme alojamiento durante dos años- dijo Freddy mirando a la amable pareja.

No hay problema, como dijo Se-chan eres bienvenido- le contesto Jirou.

Freddy estaba contento de que su hermano estuviera bien y que les diera el tiempo para mejorarse, extrañaría a todos pero se tomaría los dos años para volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar más muertes.

* * *

 **Ya termine la primera parte de One Piece, como podrán ver tome elementos de Toriko, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me tomo tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo donde empieza las nuevas aventuras de One piece, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 21.- Reunión, llegada a la Isla Gyojin**

 **Grave 20, Archipiélago Shabondy**

 _De nuevo en este lugar, pareciera que fue ayer que nos vimos_ \- fue lo primero que pensó Freddy mientras bajaba del barco que había sido su transporte durante el último mes.

¡Gracias por el viaje capitán!- se despidió Freddy del capitán un viejo amigo de Jirou.

¡De nada muchacho! Lo que sea por el nieto de Jirou JAJAJA- aun desconcertaba a Freddy que todos pensaran que esos amables viejos eran su familia, aunque claro con su atuendo no era para más.

Mientras se alejaba siguiendo el camino marcado por la tarjeta de Rayleigh Freddy podía ver que casi nada había cambiado en ese lugar, lo único interesante era ver a un gran número de piratas que se reunían en los bares, le recordaba un poco a Jaya.

Mientras caminaba fácilmente podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos, y podía notar claramente el crecimiento en sus fuerzas.

Luffy se encontraba cerca de él, aunque también un gran número de personas y Sanji junto con Zoro se acercaban rápidamente a su hermanito, era momento de ver que caos podían causar así que en un pequeño parpadeo desapareció sorprendiendo a quienes caminaban cerca de él.

Segundos después…

La zona donde apareció era un campo de batalla entre la marina y piratas nada notable, excepto por sus tres amigos quienes habían acabado con dos pacifistas y Freddy decidió terminar con el ultimo.

 _ **Soru**_ fue su único pensamiento para un segundo después estar sobre el robot para sorpresa de todos y alegría de Luffy, un momento después Freddy dio un paso sobre la cabeza del pacifista para que un segundo después fuera completamente aplastado mientras la tierra debajo de él se destruía por el poder en su paso.

¡Que genial! ¡Freddy lo aplastaste como una hoja!- fue el grito de Luffy con su mirada emocionada.

Me alegra verte de nuevo hermanito e igual a ustedes chicos- le dijo Freddy sujetando a Luffy del hombro y viendo a Zoro y Sanji.

Vamos es momento de ir, todos nos esperan en el Sunny- dijo Sanji mientras todos se preparaban para correr, sin embargo Luffy se detuvo un momento.

 **¡RAYLEIIIIIIGH!** \- fue el grito de Luffy ocasionando que los chicos voltearan y escucharan como su capitán le agradecía todo al rey oscuro para terminar con algo que los hizo sonreír - **¡VOY A CONVERTIRME! ¡EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!.**

Mientras los chicos corrían hacia el Sunny fueron ayudados por diferentes personas desde Perona a unos interesantes amigos de Sanji, al final recibieron ayuda de Chopper quien montaba un gran pájaro y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban en el Sunny.

Mientras todos se ponían un poco al corriente y platicaban Robin se acercaba a Freddy quien era abrazado por Chopper por las piernas.

Me alegra verte nuevamente Freddy- fue lo primero que dijo Robin cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

A mi igual me alegra verte después de la obligatoria despedida que tuvimos Robin- le contesto Freddy sonriéndole ganando una sonrisa devuelta.

Me gusta tu nueva vestimenta, los trajes no permitían ver tus músculos- le dijo Robin mientras tocaba su brazo con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose un pequeño sonrojo de Freddy y que volviera a ver su vestimenta.

Jirou le había regalado unos juegos de su antigua ropa, era una camisa y pantalones negros con una venda blanca atada en su cintura y encima de su camisa lleva un chaleco azul sin mangas, lo extraño era que la ropa se ajustaba al tipo de clima protegiendo al cuerpo.

Era la única ropa que tenían donde me encontraba, aunque extraño mis trajes los que tengo aqui no creo que me queden- fue la respuesta de Freddy mientras veía como Robin seguía jugando con su brazo con esa sonrisa maliciosa de siempre.

Un momento después todo el Sunny se movió violentamente por unos disparos cercanos por parte de un barco de la marina que se encontraba lejos pero acercándose rápidamente.

¿Necesitamos devolver el fuego? Ellos nos van a alcanzar pronto- fue la pregunta de Usopp mientras él y Brook veían el barco.

Capitán ¿Le importa si me encargo?- Freddy le pregunto a su hermano mientras se acercaba a la orilla del Sunny.

¡Adelante! Tu puedes Freddy- fue la respuesta de Luffy mientras sonreía.

Freddy le regreso la sonrisa a su hermano para un parpadeo después desaparecer.

Un momento después los sombreros de paja y los Piratas Kuja quienes aparecían para salvar a Luffy se sorprendieron al ver el barco de batalla de la marina ser destruido y rápidamente empezar a hundirse, cuando el barco había desaparecido por completo debajo del mar todos vieron a alguien salir del agua y empezar a volar y aterrizar en el barco de las mujeres Kuja.

Cuando Freddy toco el barco se sorprendió al ver a un grupo variado de mujeres con poca ropa, y un momento después fue llamado por la Emperatriz Pirata.

¡Tu! Eres el hermano de Luffy- dijo Hancock mientras lo veía sacudirse el agua.

Si soy su hermano mayor Freddy, ¿causo alguna molestia?- pregunto Freddy interesado.

No, pero fuiste tú el que le explico sobre cuando tomar la responsabilidad al tocar a una mujer- volvió a hablar Hancock pero ahora con un pequeño sonrojo.

Si… ¿Por qué?- Freddy se sentía un poco extrañado por la mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Hancock.

Luffy me dijo que después de que se vuelva Rey de los Piratas se casara conmigo, ya que es su responsabilidad según le explico su hermano…. Gracias cuñado- le dijo Hancock con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

Entiendo…Bienvenida a la familia…Debo irme…Nos vemos- fue lo único que pudo decir Freddy por la situación para desaparecer un segundo después.

Cuando Freddy regreso al Sunny el recubrimiento que lo protegería ya empezaba a expandirse, decidió que hablaría con Luffy después mientras todos se preparaban para empezar nuevamente con su viaje.

Mientras los marinos en el archipiélago eran detenidos por diferentes razones el Sunny se sumergía para empezar su viaje a la isla Gyojin.

El mundo debajo del mar era más hermoso de lo que pensaban, había de todo tipo de peces y paisajes.

Tiempo después…

Los chicos se encontraban observando a su intento de asesino después de que su barco lo abandonara, después de un golpe de parte de Sanji lo habían sujetado mientras se preguntaban cuanto faltaría para llegar a su destino.

Después de un tiempo y de una explicación de Nami para saber cómo funcionaban las corrientes bajo el mar el Sunny había llegado al hogar de un gigantesco Kraken a quien Luffy había decidido domar.

Mientras Luffy, Zoro y Sanji salían a luchar con el Kraken los demás los observaban desde el Sunny mientras se defendían de los tentáculos que los atacaban, desafortunadamente durante su pelea los chicos, el Kraken y el Sunny habían sido absorbidos por la corriente siendo separados.

Después de sumergirse cientos de metros más en el océano el Sunny se encontraba en la oscuridad del mar, donde intentaban buscar a sus amigos mientras se encontraban en la mira de cientos de peces gigantes.

En un momento un Rey del mar se mostró interesado con el Sunny y decidió atacar para terror de todos, cuando estaba cerca fue que todos a bordo del Sunny sintieron un cambio en el aire y un escalofrió subió por sus espaldas.

Vete pequeño pez, no somos comida- los chicos vieron como Freddy le hablaba al Rey del mar, para que un segundo después le hiciera caso y se fuera nadando rápidamente.

¡¿Q…Que fue…eso?!- pregunto Usopp muy nervioso.

Algo que aprendí, debemos irnos no sabemos cómo están los demás- le respondió Freddy recordándoles de sus amigos perdidos.

Tiempo después los chicos se habían encontrado con Luffy y los demás mientras este ordenaba a su nueva mascota el Kraken que los defendiera de un gigantesco ser que intentaba destruir el Sunny, desgraciadamente después de su reunión debieron huir rápidamente de la zona volcánica donde se encontraban ya que un volcán cercano estaba a punto de entrar en erupción.

El Sunny se alagaba lo más rápido que el Kraken podría hasta que llegaron a un precipicio donde por orden de Luffy el Kraken salto salvándolos de la erupción, mientras caían pedazos de rocas los seguían las cuales fueron detenidas por Usopp, desgraciadamente una golpeo al Kraken ocasionando que el Sunny cayera al fondo sin detenerse.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al fondo se sorprendieron al ver luz y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver una isla, la isla de los Gyojins.

Mientras todos se encontraban admirando la hermosura de la isla fueron sorprendidos al ver como el Kraken huía al escuchar una voz.

¿Dejando que los humanos te ordenen Kraken?- fue el grito que asusto a la mascota de Luffy.

Todos vieron de donde provenía la voz, era de un sujeto que era seguido por un gran grupo de Reyes de mar, el cual les empezó a hablar.

Ustedes son los "Sombreros de Pajas" se mucho de ustedes, y solo por eso se les dará una opción ¿Amigos o Enemigos?- hablo el sujeto al mando.

La respuesta de Luffy ante su pedido de ser su subordinado ocasiono que los atacaran, pero gracias a las características del Sunny escaparon con dirección a la isla.

En cuanto entraron a la corriente que rodeaba la isla rápidamente todos fueron arrastrados por la corriente, los que podían nadar tomaron a quien tenían más cerca, Freddy se llevó con él a los más cercanos que fueron Nami y Robin mientras el agua los llevaba sin rumbo.

Horas después…

Freddy se encontraba escoltando a Robin en su búsqueda personal, después de que dejaran a Nami en el sector comercial de la isla, al parecer ella quería ropa del lugar.

En esos momentos los dos se encontraban en un autobús con destino hacia el bosque marino.

Interesante forma de desacerté de los atacantes Freddy- dijo Robin mirándolo con su típica sonrisa.

Fue menos dolorosa de lo que tú les hubieras hecho- le respondió Freddy a su lado ocasionando que la sonrisa de Robin creciera.

Cuéntame mientras llegamos al Poneglyph, como fue tu entrenamiento de dos años- le dijo Robin recargándose en él.

Bueno fue muy interesante…- Freddy le empezó a contar de sus dos años mientras ella se acomodaba y esperaban llegar a su destino.

Tiempo después de llegar al bosque y encontrarse con Franky, Freddy y Robin fueron a la ubicación del Poneglyph cuando llegaron Robin rápidamente lo empezó a traducir.

De todos los Poneglyph que he traducido este es el más extraño- fue lo primero que dijo Robin mientras lo leía.

A que te refieres Robin, ¿qué dice?- pregunto interesado Freddy a su lado.

Es una carta de disculpa escrita por alguien llamado Joy Boy- le respondió Robin intrigada.

Minutos después los dos se encontraban regresando al Sunny, cuando estaban por llegar Freddy escucho a dos personas luchando, por lo que se acercó rápido a ver qué pasaba.

Lo que vio fue a Luffy a punto de chocar golpes con el Ex-Shichibukai Jinbe por lo que decidió intervenir apareciendo entre los dos y tomarlos de los brazos cuando estaban a punto de golpearse.

El resultado fue que ambos fueran mandados a volar varios metros cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

Luffy podrías explicar que sucede- le dijo Freddy a su hermanito mientras se acercaba a él.

Es verdad capitán no somos todos amigos, no debemos pelear- escucharon a Robin saliendo del bosque con una sonrisa.

Luffy no respondió mientras escuchaba a Jinbe pedirle que recapacitara sobre luchar contra Hody, mientras todos los demás se unían a escuchar el pedido del tiburón.

Sim embargo Luffy no aceptaba el pedido de Jinbe, estaba completamente decidido a patearle el trasero a Hody.

 **Tiempo después Plaza Gyoncorde…**

Freddy se encontraba saliendo de la boca Megalo, después de detener a Luffy el tiempo suficiente lo dejo salir en el momento indicado, todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de Gyojins que aclamaban por todos ellos, ahora la lucha contra Hody empezaría realmente.

Me sorprendió que pudieras detener a Luffy el tiempo suficiente para actuar _Hermano_ \- dijo Nami viendo a Freddy parado a su lado.

Fue sencillo, solo le conté sobre lo que hice durante los dos años que no nos vimos y eso lo distrajo- le respondió Freddy.

De repente todos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Hody empezó su discurso sobre el odio a los humanos, y cuando mando a sus 10.000 hombres al ataque Luffy actuó.

Lentamente camino hacia ellos y los noqueo sin hacer nada.

Así que ya sabes usarlo Luffy- dijo al aire Freddy viendo a su hermanito con una sonrisa.

Freddy sabes que hizo- pregunto Chopper a su lado.

Si se llama **Haoshoku Haki** impuso su voluntad sobre la de ellos, pero no alcanzo a todos, tal vez deba ayudarlo- le respondió Freddy antes de desaparecer.

Apareciendo junto a su hermanito Freddy le hablo.

Te has vuelto muy poderoso Luffy, pero ya que dejaste a la mitad, no te importa si te muestro algo parecido- le dijo Freddy a Luffy ganándose una mirada emocionada mientras le respondía.

¡SIIII! Muéstrame tus nuevos poderes- exclamo con una sonrisa gigante.

Ok, mira- le respondió Freddy mientras cerraba los ojos y un momento después los habría provocando un cambio en el ambiente y todo el mundo sentía un escalofrió, pero los hombres de Hody lo tenían peor se iban desmayando al no soportar las visiones que Freddy les mandaba de sus muertes.

En un minuto la mitad del ejército de Hody que había resistido el ataque de Luffy habían caído desmayados por las horribles visiones de Freddy.

Tu eres Hody ¿no?- empezó a hablar Luffy después de ver la habilidad genial de su hermano -¡Tú eres al que le debo patear el trasero, no me importa que seas rey de cualquier lugar!.

Dijo Luffy molestando a Hody.

 **Pero solo habrá un rey de los piratas y seré YO** \- le dijo Luffy con una mirada que prometía dolor para Hody.


	22. Chapter 22

**Decidí subir rápido este capitulo ya que es corto espero lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22.- Noah, Big Mom y Punk Hazard**

La lucha contra Hody y lo que restaba de su tripulación iba muy mal para ellos, mientras Freddy se encargaba de cuidar a la princesa Shirahoshi cada uno de sus amigos luchaba con los que estaban cerca de ellos.

Luffy se encargaba de luchar con Hody, claro si la golpiza que recibía el Gyojin podía llamarse lucha.

Franky demostraba sus nuevas invenciones para asombro y alegría de Chopper, Luffy y Usopp.

Zoro demostraba el crecimiento en sus habilidades al cortar los fuertes escudos sin problemas para terror de sus contrincantes.

Sanji había tenido un gran crecimiento en el poder de sus piernas creando una técnica muy parecida con su Geppo.

Usopp ahora tenía una gran variedad de municiones para disparar, además que su precisión parecía haber mejorado.

Nami había actualizado de una gran forma su Clima Tact, creaba eventos meteorológicos que antes ni se imaginaba posible.

Chopper había mejorado sus transformaciones y al parecer las controlaba mejor.

Brook parecía haber profundizado con su fruta del diablo y mejoro su estilo con la espada.

Robin ya le había contado su crecimiento pero una cosa era oírlo y otra verlo, lo sorprendió bastante ver a dos de ella acabar con sus enemigos.

Mientras Freddy veía a sus amigos luchar y defendía a la princesa fue que sintió algo acercarse, después de un momento lo vio, era un barco gigantesco que se acercaba a la isla con intención de destruirla.

Mientras todos escuchaban la declaración de Dekken de lanzar a "Noah" contra Shirahoshi nunca noto que la princesa había desaparecido hasta que era demasiado tarde y ella se encontraba lejos de su alcance con destino a salir de la isla.

Mientras veía a Luffy irse en el barco siguiendo a Hody Freddy decidió hablar con el rey.

¡Su majestad, ese barco es importante o puede ser destruido!- exclamo Freddy frente al gigante Rey Neptuno.

Ese barco es importante por una promesa, no puede ser destruido, debemos hacer algo- le contesto Neptuno intentando levantarse.

Tranquilo, yo me encargo, gracias por decírmelo- le dijo Freddy antes de desaparecer.

Unos momentos después Freddy regreso a la batalla buscando a Usopp encontrándolo rápidamente.

¡¿Usopp, tienes algún tipo de planta que al tocar el agua flote a la superficie?!- Freddy le pregunto mientras lanzaba a un Gyojin lejos de ellos.

¡Si espera, aquí esta semilla en cuanto toque agua crecerá una gran planta muy resistente que empezara a flotar a la superficie!- le dijo Usopp mientras le daba una pequeña semilla color roja.

¡Gracias!- le contesto Freddy para desaparecer, en su camino hacia la puerta del palacio siguiendo a la princesa Freddy tomo un coral crea burbujas mientras se movía lo más rápido posible.

Llegando a la entrada Freddy aguanto la respiración y nado, le tomo unos segundos a su velocidad salir del corredor que se encontraba en la puerta y rápidamente mordió el coral envolviéndose en una burbuja.

Cuando busco el "Noah" se sorprendió al verlo empezar a caer, nado hasta estar debajo de él y saco la semilla de Usopp un momento después se encontraba en una plataforma que empezaba a ganar velocidad para subir.

Freddy se preparó y alzo los brazos para detener el barco, todos los que podían ver a Freddy se sorprendieron cuando no fue aplastado, se encontraba deteniendo el peso del barco usando como base la planta que buscaba la superficie.

Freddy podía sentir como sus músculos luchar contra el peso que intentaba detener, no había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo parecido desde que se enfrentó a la última prueba de Jirou.

El "Noah" seguía cayendo pero ahora era mucho más lento, los Gyojins que veían a Freddy no podían creer que un humano pudiera hacer semejante hazaña.

Freddy podía sentir a su hermano luchar con Hody en el barco y al parecer él creía que lo mejor era destruirlo, sin saber que era importante para la familia real.

Unos momentos después pudo sentir como los golpes de Luffy se detenían y poco a poco sintió como el peso del barco era menos hasta que sintió que le era quitado del todo, cuando vio que sucedía Freddy se sorprendió a ver a varios Reyes del mar tomar al "Noah" por las codenas con sus bocas.

Mientras Shirahoshi hablaba con los Reyes marinos Freddy busco a Luffy encontrándolo en el "Noah" herido pero con una sonrisa, rápidamente le hizo una venda improvisada para detener el sangrado, afortunadamente Shirahoshi había terminado de hablar y los llevaba rápidamente con Chopper mientras lloraba.

Cuando llegaron Chopper empezaba a tratar a Luffy necesitando sangre de su tipo, mientras Freddy descansaba sentado cerca de Luffy no se preocupó al sentir a alguien acercarse para dar su sangre.

Mientras todos se alegraban al ver a Luffy despierto gracias a la sangre de Jinbe, Freddy pudo dormir un momento.

* * *

 **Horas despues…**

Freddy fue despertado por alguien que lo movía, cuando regreso a la conciencia pudo escuchar música a lo lejos y sobre él se encontraba Robin con una sonrisa.

¡Cuando mencionaste tu fuerza no creí posible detener un barco gigantesco!- fue lo primero que dijo Robin con una sonrisa mientras Freddy se sentaba.

Créeme ni yo, ¿dónde están todos?- pregunto Freddy revisando donde estaba.

Todos están en una fiesta, te traje a un lugar para que descansaras, ahí un poco de comida, come quiero que me acompañes a hablar con el Rey-le dijo Robin entregándole la comida.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban en un balcón hablando con el Rey sobre la identidad de Shirahoshi y las posibles repercusiones de lo que podría pasar si alguien se enteraba.

Después de su plática con el Rey, los dos se habían quedado en el balcón a solas.

¡Es increíble que una persona como Shirahoshi sea el arma legendaria Poseidón!- le dijo Freddy a Robin mientras veían el paisaje.

¡Si por suerte para ella nadie en nuestra tripulación tiene interés en esas armas!- dijo Robin a su lado.

Un momento después Freddy sintió a Luffy atacando a alguien, por lo que decidió investigar.

Luffy está peleando con alguien de nuevo, ¿vamos?- le dijo Freddy a Robin.

Robin no le respondió simplemente lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar dándole a un sonrisa, Freddy le regreso la sonrisa y le apretó la mano mientras los dos buscaban a su capitán.

Cuando llegaron lo encontraron se enteraron del ataque a Shirahoshi y del regalo del Rey como agradecimiento, Luffy, Sanji y Zoro buscarían al atacante de la princesa mientras los demás los esperarían en el palacio.

Cuando Luffy regreso sorprendió a todos con lo que les conto sobre el tesoro.

Le diste el tesoro a ¡¿Big Mom?!- gritaron sorprendidos Nami y el Rey, mientras los demás solo escuchaban a su capitán.

¡Si, dijo que destruiría la isla por unos dulces, así que le ofrecí el tesoro y que le patearía el trasero!- fue la respuesta de Luffy molesto con Big Mom.

¡¿A una de los Yonkou?!- gritaron asustados Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Franky, mientras Robin se reía.

Mientras todos estaban en shock por la noticia Nami golpeaba a Luffy, Sanji y Zoro por entregar todo su tesoro, ocasionando que Luffy decidiera que era momento de ir al Nuevo mundo para terror de todos los ya asustados.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Los sombreros de Pajas se encontraban a bordo del Sunny listos para zarpar, todos se encontraban despidiéndose de los habitantes de la isla mientras Nami recibía un regalo para poder navegar en el Nuevo mundo.

Cuando el Sunny empezaba a salir de la isla, fue interceptado por Shirahoshi quien le hacía prometer a Luffy que algún día la llevaría a ver un bosque de verdad ocasionando que tomos menos Zoro y Franky se unieran a la promesa, dejando a una Shirahoshi muy feliz mientras se iban.

En cuanto salieron de la burbuja de la isla todos se encontraban emocionados por lo que el Nuevo mundo les tenía preparado en sus islas y mares.

Mientras el Sunny empezaba a navegar a la superficie Luffy había decidido pescar ocasionando que el Sunny fuera arrastrado por un gran pez que aun muerto por Zoro los estaba llevando a un remolino que los podía mandar a cualquier parte.

Afortunadamente para todos fueron salvados del remolino al golpear una ballena gigante, a la cual Luffy y Brook confundieron con Laboon, el Sunny fue ayudado por una ballena que disfrutaba la música de Brook llevándolos a la superficie.

El mar que los recibió fue muy nuevo para ellos parecía salido del infierno, había partes que se encontraban en llamas, mientras se encontraban viendo su entorno el Den-Den Mushi del barco recibió una llamada pidiendo ayuda.

Después de que Luffy recibiera la llamada la persona que estaba al otro lado les dio el nombre de la próxima isla que por orden de Luffy visitarían, Punk Hazard.

* * *

 **Aquí termino el capítulo para empezar el próximo completamente con el siguiente Arco, pero antes tengo algo que espero disfruten, el lector Vemtuz me dio la idea y este es el primero de muchos más.**

 **Omake**

 **Responsabilidad.**

 **Isla de Dawn, Montañas Corvo (Freddy/Ace:15, Luffy:12)**

Luffy y Ace se encontraban comiendo en la casa de los bandidos después una dura sesión de entrenamiento mientras esperaban que Freddy regresara de su entrenamiento con Garp.

Minutos después Freddy llego, lo que sorprendió a sus hermanos y los bandidos fue verlo llegar por sus pies y no ser arrastrado por Garp.

Cuando Freddy llego a la mesa no comió directamente si no que con una mirada seria hablo con sus hermanos.

Ace, Luffy, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo que me pidió el abuelo- les dijo Freddy asustándolos por imaginar que quería ese viejo.

¿Qué quiere el viejo?, no seré un marino ya lo sabe- hablo Ace sin dejar hablar a Freddy.

¡Si seremos piratas y yo seré el Rey!- lo secundo Luffy mientras comía con una sonrisa.

No es eso, el abuelo me dijo que debo darles la misma charla que él me dio a mi- respondió Freddy intrigando a sus hermanos y ocasionando que Dadan y los bandidos se ahogaran con la comida por el shock.

Ace, Luffy si ustedes tocan o miran a una mujer de tal forma que ella diga que tomen la responsabilidad deben hacerlo- empezó Freddy ignorando a los estupefactos bandidos –ella decide cómo, con dinero, con un golpe o matrimonio, pero si pide cortarles algo corran.

¡¿Y si me pide mi carne?!- pregunto asustado Luffy abrazando la carne que tenía en la mano.

¡¿Y si me pide que me una a su tripulación?!- pregunto temeroso por su libertad Ace.

¡Lo hacen, somos hombres somos Monkey, el abuelo dice que un hombre no puede huir de sus responsabilidades, ni siquiera los piratas hasta ellos pagan su deuda!- les respondió Freddy dándoles un golpe a sus hermanos al igual que hizo Garp con él.

¡YO SOY UN HOMBRE! **¡TOMARE MI RESPONSABILIDAD!** \- grito Ace con una mirada orgullosa después de levantarse del suelo.

¡SI YO SERE EL REY PIRATA! **¡TOMARE LA RESPONSABILIDAD Y DARE MI CARNE!** \- grito Luffy al lado de Ace blandiendo su pedazo de carne como un arma.

¡ES UNA PROMESA ENTRE HERMANOS! **¡SEREMOS RESPONSABLES!** \- fue el grito de Freddy secundado por sus hermanitos con un si, para un momento después ponerse a comer.

Sentados cerca de ellos los bandidos no podían creer lo que los hermanos acababan de decir, sin saber el peso de esa promesa, mientras Dadan lejos de ellos se recargaba a la pared mordiendo un pañuelo llorando.

 _Estúpido Garp no les dio bien la plática ahora mis mocosos se juntaran con cualquier mujer que nos lo merecerá_ _ **pero yo me encargare de ponerlas en su lugar**_ \- fueron los pensamientos tristes de Dadan para después enojarse y tomar su maza y agitarla asustando a sus bandidos.

 _ **En el aire se podía escuchar la risa de Garp sabiendo que su plan para los bisnietos estaba en marcha.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.- Isla de Hielo/Fuego y Alianza Pirata.**

Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Robin y Freddy se encontraban navegando en el pequeño Merry con destino a la isla ya que el Sunny no podía pasar por el mar de fuego, Nami había podido hacer un camino con nubes parecidas a la de Skypiea.

Cuando llegaron a tierra ya habían terminado la comida que Sanji les había preparado, se encontraban frente a una gran cerca con el letrero de Punk Hazard y al otro lado se veían grandes llamas.

Después de cruzarla para terror de Usopp todos podían sentir como entraban a un horno por el inmenso calor que había.

¡Que calor!- jadeo Luffy sudando inmensamente ya sin su camisa.

¡Este lugar parece un horno!- exclamo Zoro quitándose la parte superior de su ropa.

¡¿Qué habrá causado este desastre, no parece natural?!- pregunto intrigada Robin mientras se aligeraba de ropa.

¡Freddy porque tú eres el único que no sufre por el calor!- exclamo incrédulo y sudoroso Usopp viendo cómo se encontraba.

Es gracias a mi ropa Usopp es especial, me protege de todo tipo de clima- le respondió Freddy mientras caminaba aun con toda su ropa puesta sin sentir el calor.

Los cinco habían llegado a lo que parecía un pueblo mientras Luffy empezaba a buscar al que los había llamado todos se encontraban sospechosos sobre el lugar.

Mientras más caminaban se asombraron al encontrar un esqueleto gigante, cuando Freddy lo sintió y hablo.

¡Luffy pido luchar contra el!- exclamo entusiasmado Freddy ocasionando que todos lo vieran extrañados hasta que escucharon un ruido y voltearon a ver detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver lo que se encontraba de tras de ellos.

 **¡¿QUUUEEE?!** \- fue el grito asustado de Usopp.

 **¡WOAH! ¡¿REALMENTE EXISTE?!** \- grito asombrado Luffy

 **¡NO PUEDE SER REAL!** \- fue el grito incrédulo de Zoro.

 **¡PERO MIRENLO, NO PUEDE SER LLAMADO MÁS QUE…!** \- fue la exclamación de Robin para ser interrumpida por Freddy.

 **¡DRAGON!** \- grito ansioso Freddy, tenía tiempo que luchaba con algo de ese tamaño.

 **¿Quiénes son ustedes?** \- escucharon salir una voz del dragón que los miraba hambriento.

Mientras asimilaban el hecho que escucharon hablar al dragón, el rápidamente los ataco respirando fuego sobre ellos.

Después de dispersarse fue el turno de Freddy de atacar.

Rápidamente voló hacia la cara del dragón y ataco con un derechaso que hizo que la cabeza del dragón saliera volando hacia el suelo con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para evitar que contratacara con un colazo que lo mando volando a un edificio.

 **¡FREDDY!** \- grito preocupado Usopp.

¡Ahí voy yo!- dijo Zoro preparándose para atacar pero fue detenido por Luffy.

¡No Zoro, Freddy lo pidió primero así que es todo suyo!- dijo Luffy sujetándolo del hombro.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera responder vieron como Freddy salía volando nuevamente contra el dragón sin ninguna herida, cuando estuvo cerca del dragón ataco uno de sus costados con un golpe que lo lanzo varios metros hasta que se estrelló con una cantidad de edificios.

¡Puedo sentir una pequeña aura en él, es de donde sale la voz!- les dijo Freddy cuando todos decían haber escuchado hablar al dragón.

Un momento después vieron la sombra del dragón mientras volaba sobre ellos antes de atacar escupiendo fuego.

¡Luffy bájalo para mí por favor!- grito Freddy a su hermano mientras se cubría del fuego, ganándose un ok de Luffy.

Mientras Luffy encontraba al dueño de la voz que escuchaban y ocasionaba que el dragón se mordiera su ala, Freddy empezó a saltar con **Geppo** para interceptar la caída del animal.

Cuando estaba a su alcance Freddy ataco el cuello del animal.

 _ **¡TAIHŌ NO KEN!**_ \- pensó Freddy usando su brazo derecho para atacar, el resultado asombro a sus amigos al ver la cabeza del dragón ser desprendida del cuerpo por una herida en forma de bala de cañón gigantesca.

 **¡WOAAAAAHHH, INCREIBLE!** \- fue el grito de emoción de Usopp mientras Luffy y Zoro planeaban comerse al animal.

* * *

Segundos después los chicos se encontraban viendo un par de piernas mientras Luffy pensaba que lo habían matado de repente se levantó asustando a Usopp y más cuando empezó a hablar.

Un momento después los ataco para poder huir mientras gritaba algo sobre un Shichibukai, ocasionando que Luffy emocionado le pidiera unirse a la tripulación mientras lo perseguía.

Una persecución después Luffy se encontraba feliz anunciando que era un centauro mientras tenía las piernas pegadas a su espalda, mientras seguían caminando y comiendo fue que llegaron a un lago y al otro lado se encontraron con una montaña nevada para su sorpresa.

Los chicos habían decidido llamar al Sunny para reportarse y cuando les contesto Brook les conto que él era el único que se encontraba en el barco, mientras Zoro, Usopp y Robin escuchaban, Freddy se acercó a Luffy que hablaba con un centauro tipo leopardo, pero cuando estaba a metros lo sorprendió un poco el ver a Luffy atacar al sujeto con una patada desmayándolo.

Los chicos decidieron viajar a la parte helada de la isla para encontrar a sus amigos desparecidos, aunque estaba un poco preocupados por la ropa, bueno Robin tenia un plan.

Freddy tú tienes una responsabilidad conmigo y mi bienestar, así que me prestaras tu camisa verdad- dijo Robin frente a Freddy quien miraba su sonrisa pícara.

Usopp, Zoro y Luffy los veían unos metros detrás de ellos esperando el resultado de su conversación, aunque el menos interesado era Zoro.

Minutos después Los cinco se encontraban cerca de la orilla del lago sufriendo los cambios en el ambiente menos Robin quien llevaba la camisa de Freddy que la protegía del clima, al menos la parte superior del cuerpo.

La única forma para pasar seria nadando- dijo Zoro haciendo calentamiento ganándose un grito de Usopp que tenía otra idea.

 **Midori Boshi: Boaty Banana** \- grito Usopp disparando una semilla y de donde salió un bote en forma de banana asombrando a todos.

Aun no termino **Midori Boshi: Uchiwa So** \- el siguiente disparo de Usopp les otorgo unas plantas que usarían como remos y así poder empezar a cruzar el lago.

Mientras se empezaban a alejar fueron atacados por el centauro que había atacado Luffy quien después sonó un cuerno mientras gritaba algo sobre un jefe.

Al otro lado del lago los chicos podían ver unas siluetas mientras escuchaban a alguien mencionar sobre un samurái, un momento después los chicos se sorprendieron al ver cómo les disparaban con una bazuca, mientras se defendían no notaron un disparo que volteo el bote mandando a todos al lago que estaba frio.

Momentos después mientras Zoro era atacado por un tiburón, Freddy se encargaba de sacar a los otros tres del agua, en cuanto tocaron tierra fueron atacados.

¡Duerman!- dijo molesto Freddy noqueando a los centauros más cercanos a él mientras Usopp ayudaba a Luffy a escupir el agua que había bebido, unos momentos después Zoro salió del agua sin problemas, mientras Brook quien acababa de llegar luchaba con otros centauros.

¡F…frio!- se quejaba Luffy mientras se abrazaba buscando calor.

¡Ne…necesita…amos c…calor!- Usopp no podía casi hablar.

¡Ellos nos atacaron, así que tomaremos sus ropas!- dijo Freddy molesto viendo a los centauros, para que un momento después empezara la masacre.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Los seis se encontraban viajando sobre el líder de los centauros un sujeto llamado barbamarrón mientras este corría a donde ellos querían, todos se encontraban mejor al ser protegidos por los abrigos robados y Freddy usaba nuevamente su camisa.

Minutos después de viajar todos se sorprendieron al ver un barco de la marina y al pirata Trafalgar Law, quien luchaba con los marinos.

Los chicos observaban mientras su capitán hablaba con Law, un momento después Luffy regreso con ellos para escapar mientras los marinos los atacaban a ellos y a Law.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Todos los sombreros de pajas se habían reunido mientras se escondían en una cueva con unos niños gigantes y barbamarrón a quien habían encadenado.

Freddy observaba intrigado a sus amigos que habían cambiado de cuerpo mientras Chopper en el cuerpo de Sanji revisaba el cuerpo de Nami.

También habían encontrado una cabeza que pertenecía a las piernas que había encontrado Luffy.

Mientras Nami despertaba y todos empezaban a explicar los cambios que habían tenido, Freddy vio como Sanji jugaba con el cuerpo de Nami así que tomo cartas en el asunto.

Sanji ven conmigo- dijo Freddy mientras tomaba a Sanji/Nami y se alejaban de los demás.

Los otros solo veían como se alejaban y como Freddy le decía a Sanji/Nami algo al oído y se sorprendieron cuando se puso blanco del miedo y empezó a temblar, para que unos momentos después ambos regresaran.

Nami-swan me disculpo por mis actos y prometo no volver a hacer nada pervertido con tu cuerpo- todos incluida Nami se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a Sanji mientras bajaba la cabeza en modo de disculpa ante Nami.

¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Robin a Freddy mientras los demás seguían hablando.

Solo le advertí que volvería a su cuerpo y que si continuaba no se sorprendería al no tener una parte de su cuerpo de hombre- le contesto Freddy ocasionando que Robin riera por su amenaza.

Minutos después todos escuchaban la historia de los llamado la peor generación en la que se incluía Luffy, Zoro y Freddy, también les contaba la historia de la isla y como había resultado que estuviera con ese clima.

Después de escuchar la historia de barbamarrón, Sanji/Nami, Brook y Zoro debieron salir de la cueva en busca del samurái que había decidido buscar su torso mientras los demás se quedaban en la cueva.

Mientras Chopper/Sanji se encargaba de estudiar a los niños gigantes quienes de un momento a otro empezaron a sufrir dolores, que Chopper/Sanji descubrió eran causados por abstinencia de una droga que les administraban por medio de dulces.

Momentos después los niños más grandes empezaron a entrar en un frenesí de furia por lo que los chicos debieron ponerlos a dormir gracias a Usopp para no lastimarlos y no se lastimaran, por precaución también los habían encadenado.

Luffy había tomado la decisión de ir al centro de investigación con Franky/Chopper, Robin y Usopp, mientras Nami/Franky, Chopper/Sanji y Freddy se quedarían a cuidar a los niños.

Tiempo después Freddy sintió como unos seres se acercaban a la cueva.

¡¿Freddy que sucede?!- pregunto Chopper/Sanji viendo a Freddy caminar hacia la salida.

Alguien se acerca, ahora vuelvo- le respondió Freddy poniendo nerviosa a Nami.

 **Fuera de la cueva…**

Cuando Freddy salió no veía a nadie por la tormenta que había pero podía sentir a alguien, un momento despues fue impactado por una bala de cañón ocasionando una gran explosión mientras otra bala impactaba en la parte superior de la cueva.

Cuando se despejo la explosión Freddy se encontraba sin ningún daño, y frente a él se encontraba un Yeti gigantesco, mientras podía sentir a otro en la cueva.

¡No es genial, no estas muerto!- escucho Freddy salir del Yeti quien le apuntaba con un arma.

No, pero tú lo estarás pronto- le respondió Freddy para rápidamente saltar hacia él y atacar.

Freddy ataco con un golpe que el Yeti detuvo con su rifle, pero por la fuerza fue mandado a volar unos metros, mientras volaba el volvió a disparar, la bala fue detenida por Freddy con una mano para sorpresa del Yeti, y unos segundos después cuando Freddy estaba a punto de lanzarla devuelta fue impactado por la espalda por otra bala ocasionando una gran explosión.

Minutos después cuando Freddy salió de la nieve regreso a la cueva donde se encontró a Chopper/Sanji, Franky/Chopper, Usopp y Robin quienes le contaron que otro Yeti había herido a barbamarrón, secuestrado a Nami y Luffy había ido a buscarla.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Cuando Luffy regreso con Nami sorprendió a todos ya que también estaba acompañado por Law con quien al parecer había hecho una alianza para terror de Usopp y Chopper.

¡¿Cómo paso el rescate de Nami a esta situación tan bizarra?! ¡¿Cómo voy a dormir si este sujeto está cerca?!- grito asustado y molesto Usopp mientras sujetaba a Luffy quien se encontraba tranquilo.

¡Es verdad Luffy, además aun no podemos ir contra un Yonkou, no tenemos la fuerza!- Chopper/Sanji apoyo a Usopp mientras curaba su cuerpo real.

Luffy puede que tú no lo notes por tu facilidad para confiar en la gente, pero por lo regular las alianzas piratas terminan en traición- Robin intento convencer a Luffy de forma más tranquila.

¿Eh? ¿Nos piensas traicionar?- Luffy le pregunto como si nada a Law.

No- fue la respuesta rápida de Law, ganándose una sonrisa gigante de Luffy, para molestia de Usopp.

De todas formas no me preocupa, Trafal es un buen tipo, si no, los tengo a ustedes conmigo. ¡Hemos entrenado por dos años somos muy fuertes!- la sonrisa y confianza con la que Luffy se expresó ocasiono que la mayoría olvidara sus protestas alagados por su capitán.

Momentos después Law regresaba a su cuerpo a Franky y Chopper quien lastimado empezó a recriminarle a Luffy y Franky.

Nami era la única molesta ya que ella no había podido recuperar su cuerpo ya que no se encontraba con ellos, mientras ella se lamentaba, Luffy discutía con Law el querer salvar a los niños gigantes ocasionando que Law les contara la razón de los experimentos de Cesar con ellos.

Law no le quedo de otra más que seguir el pedido de Luffy para ayudar a los niños si es que quería seguir con la alianza, decidió que iría a investigar qué tipo de medicina les habían dado pero necesitaba al doctor lo que ocasiono una escena graciosa.

Perdón, no me puedo mover ¡Te encargo llevarme!- dijo Chopper desde lu lugar en la cabeza de Law donde un sonriente Luffy lo había amarrado.

 _ **SUPER CUTE**_ \- dijo Franky riéndose por lo que presenciaba.

Los demás no podían hablar provocado por las risas suprimidas al ver a un traumatizado Law por lo que lo obligaban a hacer.

Minutos después Law cargaba a Chopper en su mochila preparándose para ir mientras les contaba a los sombreros de pajas la historia del lugar y de Cesar, sus poderes y quien era, aconsejando que solo los usuarios de Haki se acercaran a él.

En la actualidad solo Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y yo lo sabemos usar- le respondió Freddy mientras lo escuchaba.

¡Bien, eso bastara, mientras me adelantare al centro de investigación!- dijo Law preparándose para ir.

Entonces solo debemos secuestrar a este "Maestro"- le dijo Luffy sonriente nada preocupado.

Sí, todo para general confusión, este es el momento para cambiar de opinión- le dijo Law serio.

¡Está bien! ¡Haremos equipo contigo!- le respondió Luffy sin vacilar.

Bien entonces yo también te ayudare con los niños- dijo Law.

Momentos después Luffy, Franky, Robin se fueron acompañando a Law y Chopper. Dejando a los niños al cuidado de Usopp, Nami/Sanji y Freddy.

La alianza entre los Piratas Sombreros de Paja y los Piratas de Heart empezaba a moverse.

* * *

 **Subí otra historia de One piece que he tenido en la cabeza desde los primeros capítulos de esta, decidí publicarla ya que me acerco rápido al arco en el que se encuentra el manga y no quiero quedar parado al llegar al último capítulo del manga publicado, espero que decidan darse una vuelta y la lean.**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **La responsabilidad de Freddy.**

 **Unos días después de zarpar de Arabasta.**

¡FREDDY! Recuerda lo que nos dijiste a Ace y a mí sobre ser responsables- Luffy se encontraba montando la espalda de su hermano mientras le gritaba sobre su promesa.

Mientras los demás se encontraban ocupados en sus puestos pero no perdían detalle de los hermanos, Robin se encontraba viendo todo desde la barandilla del barco muy entretenida.

¡Luffy! ¡BASTA!- Freddy se había cansado de los gritos de su hermano.

¡NO!- grito Luffy en su oreja.

¡Luffy entre ella y yo no pasó nada para hacerme responsable!- Freddy tomo a su hermano de los hombros y le hablo frente a frente.

Luffy miraba a Freddy cuando este lo soltó y ante la curiosidad de todos hizo una mueca mientras se ponía rojo y le salía humo de la cabeza, su capitán estaba pensando.

¡La…promesa era…si alguno tocaba o miraba… a una mujer de tal forma… que ella diga que tomen la responsabilidad… debemos hacerlo!- decía Luffy rojo por el esfuerzo por recordar las palabras exactas de su hermano.

Si, esas son las mismas palabras que use- le dijo Freddy sorprendido por su memoria.

¡Robin, que te hizo Freddy!- ante el grito de Luffy todos voltearon a ver a Robin mientras Freddy palidecía al saber lo que pasaría.

Bueno capitán, el me tomo en sus brazos, me levanto mi blusa, me limpio la piel, me cosió, y me hizo una venda, todo mientras me veía- la respuesta de Robin y su tono coqueto mientras miraba a Freddy lo hacía cada vez más pálido.

Los demás tenían varias reacciones, Zoro dormía sabiendo lo que haría su capitán, Nami se encontraba roja por lo que escuchaba al igual que Usopp, Chopper no entendía ya que eso se hacía como médico, Sanji estaba hirviendo en ira y celos preparándose para atacar y Luffy sonreía muy ampliamente.

¡VISTE! ¡La tocaste y la miraste debes ser responsable! ¡Debes ser un Hombre!- fue el grito de Luffy mientras atacaba a su hermano intentando convencerlo, mientras Sanji igual lo atacaba pero para dañarlo.

 **¡AHHHHH!** \- Freddy no pudo más con esa situación así que estalló, se quitó a sus atacantes noqueándolos de un golpe con Haki, para después caminar a él cuarto de los hombres.

¡No me molesten!- grito mientras se diría a la puerta, pasando a Robin que estaba en su camino solo recibió una mirada de su parte y una pequeña mueca para entrar al cuarto.

 _Fufufufu_ \- Nico Robin se encontraba muy entretenida con molestar al más serio de la tripulación sabiendo que tendría mas oportunidades.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.- Cesar Clown, Vergo y Fin de Punk Hazard**

En la cueva usada como refugio Usopp, Nami/Sanji y Freddy se agitaba mientras los chicos intentaban calmar a los niños que se encontraban sufriendo dolores por su abstinencia.

¡Usopp no puedes dormirlos nuevamente!- Nami/Sanji estaba entrando en pánico por ver a los niños sufrir.

¡No puedo, ya no funciona en ellos!- Usopp seguía disparándole a los niños sin conseguir resultados.

Freddy intento hacer algo a ver si funcionaba.

¡Calmados!- su voz salió con un extraño efecto, los niños más pequeños se desmayaron por la fuerza en su voz, los más grandes se calmaron mientras el miedo se sobreponía sobre su dolor.

¡FREDDY que hiciste!- Nami se había asustado al ver a los niños desmayarse.

Hice que el miedo se sobrepusiera sobre su dolor, y al parecer funciono- Freddy seguía proyectando su **Sakki** sobre los chicos más grandes para controlarlos.

De pronto escucharon una voz que los sorprendió por no notar que alguien entraba.

¡Pero que les hacen a los niños, ellos están enfermos deben regresar al centro de investigación Shurororo!- el dueño de la voz era un hombre alto, de pelo negro con unos cuernos, su ropa se movía como si fuera algún tipo de gas.

¡¿Quién eres?!- Nami/Sanji grito asustada mientras Usopp y Freddy lo veían.

Shurororo hola intrusos, me llamo Cesar Clown y esos son mis niños- la voz de Cesar era burlona.

¡Esos niños no te pertenecen y además es tu culpa que se sientan mal!- Nami/Sanji le contesto molesta.

Freddy no podía hacer nada más que escuchar si es que no quería que los niños despertaran, su concentración se encontraba solo en ellos.

¡¿Dónde están Luffy y los demás?!- Nami/Sanji pregunto preocupada por los otros.

¡Deberían preocuparse por ustedes, ya que son los que hacen sufrir a los niños!- Cesar sonreía de una forma muy rara mientras hablaba.

¡Para Nami, recuerda que vale 300 millones y es un usuario Logia!- Usopp estaba un poco preocupado por lo peligroso de la situación.

¡Usopp no podemos dejar que se lleve a los niños, los seguirá drogando!- Nami/Sanji le dijo molesta a Usopp quien después de pensarlo un momento decidió atar a Cesar.

¡Toma esto, tengo un movimiento perfecto para el gas… **FIREBIRD STAR**!- el disparo de Usopp se convirtió en un ave de flamas mientras se acercaba a Cesar.

¡Shurorororo!- Cesar había recibido el ataque mientras se reía del disparo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el disparo había traspasado a Cesar como si nada.

¿Pensabas que me encendería y explotaría? Mi poder es el gas, pero pude sacar el fuego antes de que me tocara- Cesar disfrutaba explicar su poder a un incrédulo Usopp.

¡¿Quién dice que solo hay gases venenosos?! ¡El aire también es gas y por lo tanto puedo manipularlo! Sin aire no hay fuego y sin aire ¡Tú no puedes respirar!- Cesar término su explicación mientras se acercaba a Usopp quien cayó al suelo tocándose la garganta.

¡Usopp! **BLACK BALL! THUNDER CLOUDS…** \- Nami intento ayudar a Usopp pero con una mirada de Cesar ella también había caído tomándose el cuello.

¡Shurorororo, puedo ver que tú eres más peligroso que tus tontos amigos!- Cesar se dirigía a Freddy quien solo lo veía con una mirada de ira.

¡Recuerdo los reportes de Monkey D. Freddy usuario de Rokushiki y sabia usar el Haki antes de ingresar al Gran line! Sorprendente la verdad, pero dime que harás, salvar a tus amigos o a los niños- Cesar disfrutaba tener a Freddy en sus manos.

Freddy miraba a sus amigos retorciéndose a los pues de Cesar y decidió que era mejor salvarlos pronto.

Cesar no supo lo que paso un segundo el chico estaba lejos de él y cuando lo vio ya estaba recibiendo un golpe en la cara que lo mando volando contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

¡Chicos están bien!- Freddy revisaba a Nami y Usopp quienes intentaban recuperar el aliento.

¡S-si!- Nami apenas podía hablar mientras Usopp solo movía la cabeza.

Chico eres fuerte y rápido, pero sabes yo no me encuentro solo- lo que dijo Cesar confundió a los tres, pero un segundo después Freddy recordó a los niños y cuando volteo a verlos los encontró libres y despiertos mientras se empezaban a mover.

¡NIÑOS! ¡Como están soy yo el MAESTRO!-la voz de Cesar provoco que los niños reaccionaran.

 **¡MAESTRO!**

 **¡DUELE MAESTRO!**

 **¡TIENE DULCES!**

 **¡NECESITAMOS DULCES!**

 **¡POR FAVOR MAESTRO!**

Todos los niños clamaban ayuda mientras se dirigían a Cesar muy felices de verlo, ocasionando que los tres se preocuparan.

¡Si niños, aquí tengo muchos dulces, pero primero deben encargarse de estos demonios que los alejaron de los dulces!- Cesar les mostraba una bolsa de donde sacaba un dulce provocando a los niños quienes se molestaron con Nami, Usopp y Freddy.

¡Qué hacemos, no podemos lastimar a los niños!- Usopp estaba nervioso por lo que deberían hacer contra los niños que estaban tomando tuberías para atacarlos.

¡Freddy puedes noquearlos! ¡¿Freddy?!- Nami busco a Freddy cuando este no le respondió y lo encontró atacando a Cesar a unos metros de ellos.

La situación se salía de control rápidamente, Freddy no podía dar golpes lo suficientemente poderosos para noquear a Cesar, siempre usaba algún tipo de Gas para alejarlo y sus golpes perdían fuerza y los niños estaban poniendo en problemas a Nami y Usopp.

Se escuchó un grito que distrajo a Freddy, cuando volteo a ver que sucedía Cesar tomo su oportunidad atacándolo.

 **¡Gastanet!** \- la explosión provocada por Cesar fue lo suficientemente poderosa para mandar a Freddy volando contra una de las paredes de la cueva ocasionando que parte de ella lo enterrara.

Tiempo después cuando Freddy despertó lo primero que vio fue que los niños habían desaparecido, Nami, Usopp y Barbamarrón se encontraban lastimados por en la cueva.

 _Esa explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa para noquearme gracias al gas que Cesar introdujo a mi cuerpo_ \- Freddy se acercaba a sus amigos mientras se tronaba el cuerpo y revisaba que su ropa se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

Nami fue la primera que despertó gracias a Freddy quien revisaba el cuerpo de Sanji por alguna herida.

¡¿Freddy?!- Nami/Sanji se despertaba mientras intentaba enfocar su vista.

¿Cómo te encuentras Nami? ¿Sientes algún dolor?- Freddy ayudaba a Nami a levantarse.

No, el cuerpo de Sanji-kun es muy fuerte, ¡Gracias a eso estoy viva!- Nami le contesto después de sentir su cuerpo por alguna posible herida interna.

Me alegre, ven ayudemos a Usopp- Freddy rápidamente fue a la ubicación de Usopp mientras Nami lo seguía.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Freddy otorgaba una imagen interesante a quienes lo vieran, se encontraba corriendo ya que desde hace varios minutos un extraño humo se acercaba a ellos cuando salieron de la cueva, pero como era el que mejor se encontraba era el encargado de llevar a todos, por lo que se encontraba corriendo mientras cargaba sobre sus brazos a Barbamarrón a quien Nami y Usopp montaba.

¡El humo viene hacia nosotros!- Nami/Sanji se ponía nerviosa cada segundo.

¡Por el color lo más seguro es que sea muy venenoso!- Usopp había aprendido rápidamente lo peligroso del humo solo con verlo.

¡¿Freddy estas seguro que no tienes problemas para llevarnos?!- Nami/Sanji quería asegurar que Freddy no estuviera en problemas por llevarlos.

¡No Nami, el peso no es ningún problema, pero con las heridas de Barbamarrón no puede ir saltando lo que sería más rápido!- Freddy se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad abrumadora mientras llevaba a los tres sin problemas.

¡Hey, alguien está huyendo del gas, parece….un ¿Dragon?!- Usopp se asombró al ver al animal.

Minutos después Freddy se encontraba cerca del centro de investigación, el dragón que era montado por Sanji/Nami, Zoro, Brook y un Samurái se sujetaba de la cola de Barbamarrón mientras los chicos gritaban por la velocidad.

¡Noo la persiana se cierra, moriremos!- Usopp entraba en pánico.

Mientras los demás entraban en pánico o en caso de Zoro abrir la persiana a la fuerza Freddy les hablo.

¡Sujétense lo más fuerte que puedan, esto será incomodo!- cuando todos hicieron lo que les dijo solo pensó en una palabra **Soru** y segundos después todos se encontraban dentro del edificio mientras la persiana se terminaba de cerrar a sus espaldas.

¡Lo logramos!- Nami y Usopp celebraban el haberlo logrado.

Momentos después de celebrar el poder haber llegado todos los sombreros de pajas y Barbamarrón se encontraron siendo apuntados por los rifles de los marinos que estaba frente a ellos.

¡Ríndanse Tripulación del Sombrero de Paja y pirata Barbamarrón!- los marinos sin temor los intentaban arrestar.

Freddy veía todo sin preocuparse cuando vio a su hermano en unas escaleras sobre ellos se apareció junto a él.

¡Luffy, me alegra verte!- la llegada de Freddy había asustado a Smoker y Tashigi ya que nunca lo habían visto.

¡Freddy me alegra que estés bien y los niños?!- Luffy estaba preocupado por los niños que habían prometido ayudar.

Cesar Clown ataco la cueva y se llevó a los niños- Luffy se molestó más con Cesar, mientras Law regresaba a Nami y Sanji a sus cuerpos y empezar a explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban a todos.

Después de escuchar, Luffy decidido corrió a buscar a Cesar antes de detenerse un momento y regresar con Law.

¡Hey Freddy ira contigo para ayudarte!- antes de que Law pudiera decir alguna objeción Luffy se fue corriendo a su búsqueda por Cesar.

Law molesto lo vio alejarse para luego ver a Freddy quien le hablo.

¡Ordenes de mi capitán, te seguiré pero no te preocupes no me notaras si necesitas ayuda actuare!- Law no le contesto, solo soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba y Freddy lo seguía.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Freddy se encontraba observando desde un escondite mientras Law esperaba a alguien llegar, le había dicho su plan y solo le quedaba hacer su parte en el momento indicado.

Unos minutos después de esperar el invitado de Law llego, era un sujeto alto con ropa de invierno según lo que Freddy había escuchado su nombre era Vergo, y parecía ser mucho para Law, mientras Freddy veía como la golpiza de Law ocurría pudo ver como este intentaba recuperar un corazón en una caja transparente, siendo detenido por Vergo en cada intento.

Cuando Law cayó por los ataques de Vergo y pensaba que era su momento Freddy vio como Smoker llegaba para unirse a la lucha.

Gracias a Smoker Freddy fue testigo del arma que usaba Vergo, una vara de bambú la cual infundada con Haki era igual de poderosa que cualquier espada.

La lucha entre esos dos tampoco fue gran cosa, Smoker no duro nada contra Vergo, quien demostrando su mejor manejo en el Haki detuvo los intentos de Smoker por acabar con él.

Cuando Smoker fue derribado por última vez fue el momento de actuar de Freddy.

Apareciendo detrás de Vergo con el brazo izquierdo levantado ataco, sin embargo Vergo fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener el golpe con su vara de bambú, siendo mandado a volar hasta chocar con una pared.

Law y Smoker estaban sorprendidos por el poder detrás de su golpe, ya que en ningún momento vieron que estuviera usando Haki.

Eres rápido Vergo-san- Freddy estaba entre Smoker y Vergo quien poco a poco salía de la pared.

¡Tú igual, y además educado!- Vergo salió al fin y cuando reviso su vara se sorprendió al ver que tenía una cuarteadura.

Probablemente si ese golpe te hubiera dado en la cabeza ahora estaría esparcida por el suelo- Freddy se tronaba el cuello mientras veía a su contrincante salir de la sorpresa realmente molesto.

Eso lo veremos- Vergo hablo un momento antes de desaparecer y atacar a Freddy.

Los golpes de Vergo con su vara infundada con Haki, era detenida sin problemas por los golpes de Freddy, quien seguía sin usar Haki para sorpresa de los dos espectadores.

Los golpes de Vergo eran rápidos pero para Freddy eran lo suficientemente lentos para que el evitara los más peligrosos, sin embargo en un ataque de Vergo dirigido a su cabeza detuvo la vara.

Vergo estaba furioso mientras hacia lo posible por mover su arma de las manos de Freddy sin ningún éxito, Freddy decidió que era momento de terminar así que ataco a Vergo con un cabezazo quien se intentó proteger con Haki, el resultado Vergo salió disparado lejos de Freddy sin su arma después de un gran ruido de golpe.

¡¿Qué tan fuerte eres?!- Smoker se encontraba recuperado mientras le daba algo a Law para después hacerle su pregunta.

Freddy viendo que no había problema le respondió su pregunta.

Físicamente mi cuerpo tiene la fuerza de un gigante adulto en su plenitud, mas mis habilidades con el Rokushiki y mi Haki, bueno piénsalo- Smoker y Law se encontraban incrédulos, y más cuando sin ver Freddy detuvo un poderoso golpe de Vergo quien se encontraba completamente cubierto de Haki, mostrando su poderoso cuerpo.

¡Fufufuf Vergo está molesto!- del abrigo de Vergo se escuchó una voz y mientras Law se acercaba a la pieza de ropa, Freddy se defendió de un ataque de Vergo.

Ignorando la conversación de Law, Freddy se ocupaba de detener a Vergo sin problemas, sin embargo esta aburrido de la lucha contra ese sujeto así que era momento de terminar.

Cuando Vergo ataco con un golpe a su barbilla, Freddy desapareció para aparecer detrás de Vergo y atacar con su dedo cubierto de Haki la columna vertebral de su oponente.

 _ **Shigan**_ \- el ataque de Freddy traspaso sin problemas el Haki de Vergo lastimándolo de tal forma que termino inmóvil sin poder mover alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Viendo que su oponente no se movería Freddy lo dejo mientras veía como Law se acercaba a el mientras hablaba por el Den Den Mushi.

¿Cómo te encuentras Smoker?- Freddy veía al marino quien lentamente se ponía de pie para verlo y responder mientras prendía dos puros.

No necesitas preocuparte por mi pirata, no es nada que me mantenga abajo mucho tiempo- Freddy viendo que todo había terminado se acercó a la salida mientras veía a Law cortar los contenedores que tenían escrito SAD.

Momentos después Law, Smoker y Freddy salían de la sala ya que Law se había encargado que pronto explotara después de cortar en pedazos a Vergo.

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Todos se habían reunido con Luffy después de que acabara con Cesar, y para escapar usarían un vagón que Law, Smoker y Freddy habían tomado de la sala de producción de SAD.

Gracias a que el vagón era lo suficientemente grande los niños sin importar su tamaño pudieron entrar mientras todos esperaban a que Luffy dijera que era momento de irse.

¡¿Qué esperas? Debemos darnos prisa, si Cesar escapa el plan fallara!- Law estaba impaciente por atrapar a Cesar.

 **¡BLAH BLAH BLAH** No me iré sin todos mis Nakamas!- Luffy estaba dispuesto a esperar a sus amigos sin problemas.

Momentos después Chopper, Brook y Usopp llegaron por lo que el vagón pudo salir para escapar del gas venenoso de Cesar.

Mientras el vagón se movía a gran velocidad el laboratorio se empezó a sacudir por grandes explosiones que destruían todo, los chicos se encargaban de proteger a los niños de escombros mientras Zoro se encargaba de lo que bloqueara la salida.

Momentos después el vagón salió al del túnel para alegría de todos, la aventura el Punk Hazard había terminado mientras todos celebraban.

* * *

 **Espero que les agrade el capitulo, ahora los capítulos se subirán cada semana para dejar que el manga avance, si quieren pueden darse una vuelta por mi otra historia.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25.- Negociando con un Rey.**

Mientras el vagón salía al aire libre todos celebraban sin embargo en cuanto todos los hombres menos Zoro, Law, Sanji y Freddy vieron a Franky en su robot gigante se emocionaron mientras las pocas mujeres que había lo miraban sin emoción.

Lo que llamo la atención de Law fueron los dos que se enfrentaban a Franky.

¡Buffalo! y eres tu ¡¿Baby 5?!- los dos voltearon llamando traidor a Law.

¿Hm? ¿Son tus amigos?- Luffy no dudo en preguntarle a Law ganando un no.

¡Son enemigos!- todos estaban preparados para luchar.

Viéndose en desventaja los dos intentaron huir mientras se llevaban a Cesar, Nami fue quien decidió detenerlos con ayuda de Usopp.

Al final gracias al ataque de Nami ambos quedaron electrocutados, y gracias a Usopp usando su gran puntería Cesar quedo atrapado con unas cadenas de Kairoseki mientras Buffalo y Baby quedaban inconscientes.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

Mientras Franky reparaba el barco con ayuda de varios marinos, los demás se estaban recuperando de sus batallas, mientras Momosuke el pequeño dragón se presentaba como el hijo del samurái Kinemon.

Minutos después todos se encontraban disfrutando de la comida preparada por Sanji y sin que nadie lo notara todos se encontraban celebrando una gran fiesta entre todos los piratas y los marinos acompañados con los niños.

Después de la comida todos se habían despedido de los niños quienes eran detenidos por los marinos mientras insultaban a los piratas intentando ocultar su agradecimiento, momentos después los sombreros de paja, Law y Kinemon junto a su hijo se encontraban en el Sunny.

* * *

 **Tiempo después en el Sunny…**

El Sunny navegaba a una isla llamada Dressrosa donde Law iba a intercambiar a Cesar, mientras Law explicaba lo que significaba realmente el poder de los Yonkous, también Kinemon aprovecho para explicar su razón para ir a Dressrosa.

Ya entrada la noche todos estaban analizando lo que significaba haber retado a Doflamingo, mientras Robin, Momosuke y Freddy tomaban un baño para celos de Sanji, Kinemon y Brook.

¡¿Cómo obtuviste esas cicatrices?!- Momosuke se encontraba muy interesado por las dos grandes cicatrices del torso de Freddy.

Fueron por luchar para proteger a mis Nakamas- la respuesta sorprendía mucho al pequeño mientras Robin lo lavaba.

¿Fueron enemigos poderosos?- el pequeño samurái estaba fascinado mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Minutos después de que Freddy le contara la historia de sus dos marcas a Momosuke los tres salían del baño mientras Robin lo cargaba, sin embargo fueron interceptados por los tres pervertidos del barco quienes fueron ahuyentados por Freddy.

En la mañana siguiente todos fueron alertados por la llegada del periódico donde la gran noticia era que Doflamingo se había retirado de los siete Shichibukais, sin embargo también había la noticia sobre la alianza entre Law y los Sombreros de Pajas.

Minutos después Law le marco a Doflamingo para plantear los términos del intercambio de Cesar, Law había decidido que una isla de Dressrosa llamada Green bit seria el intercambio.

Tiempo después el Sunny había llegado a la isla de Dressrosa para alegría de Luffy.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto para publicar pero no sabia como seguir con la historia, asi que hice esta pequeña introducción al próximo arco, ademas de otra cosa.**

 **Mi segunda historia para quienes la leen llego a una parte donde el OC encontró una Fruta del Diablo y me gustaría darle la opción a los pocos seguidores de escoger el posible poder.**

 **Zoan: Modelo Tigre o Lobo (Muy diferente al de Jabra)**

 **Logia: Aire o Planta**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.- Juguetes, El recuerdo de un Hermano.**

En el momento que desembarcaron Luffy fue muy claro en demostrar su emoción al gritar por Doflamingo para terror de Usopp.

Momentos después todos solo podían ver como Luffy y Momosuke luchaban por los comentarios de Luffy, solo para Kinemon detuviera a su hijo recordándole que Luffy los había salvado.

Por idea de Law algunos formarían un equipo para devolver a Cesar mientras los demás cuidarían el Sunny, sin embargo nadie noto cuando un pequeño grupo se separó de todos.

* * *

 **Minutos después en Dressrosa…**

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Freddy y Kinemon habían tenido sus propias razones para ir a la ciudad sabiendo que los demás podrían cuidarse, sin embargo todos menos el samurái se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a un juguete hablar y perseguir a un perro quien llevaba uno de sus brazos en el hocico.

¿Juguetes…de peluche…?- todos compartían la misma pregunta de Luffy.

¡Hola, soy un soldado! Creo que te vi en otro lado, pero donde…¡Ah! En el periódico esta mañana, ¡ouch! ¡Ayuda mis cuerdas se ataron!- un soldado marioneta empezó a balbucear frente a nosotros antes de caer enredado.

¿Son…realmente juguetes?- nadie tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Freddy mientras éramos testigos de humanos convivir sin problemas con los juguetes.

Mientras el soldado hablaba con los chicos Freddy estaba vigilando a los juguetes, él podía sentir claramente que ellos eran algo más.

Minutos después todos se encontraban en la ciudad portuaria de Acacia asimilando lo que habían descubierto sobre esa isla.

Todos estaban escondiéndose con trajes hechos por Kinemon y algunas barbas aunque en el caso de Freddy solo lograba que se pareciera a Garp cuando era más joven ganándose algunas miradas de pobladores mayores.

¡No podemos perder tiempo, tenemos un objetivo!- Kinemon estaba listo para actuar.

Cálmate, no tenemos tiempo pero no podemos hacer nada sin información- Franky se encargaba de tranquilizarlo.

¿Pero no creen que es extraño?, todo está muy tranquilo teniendo el hecho de que el Rey del país ha renunciado esta mañana- el punto de Sanji era claro.

Tienes razón Sanji pero no podemos ir preguntando sin ocasionar sospechas- lo dicho por su hermano detuvo a Luffy de hablar con un viejo.

Un segundo después un camarero mono llego con su comida donde explico el nombre de un platillo, minutos después mientras comían los chicos escucharon como unos estafadores robaban a un ciego, sim embargo Freddy podía sentir algo muy extraño sobre el ciego mientras veía a Luffy ir hacia ellos.

Cuando todo se salió de control y empezaba una lucha Freddy pudo sentir como el viejo usaba algo para aumentar el peso sobre los atacantes mandándoles bajo tierra mientras todo el mundo los veía impresionados.

Mientras veían al anciano irse y que Luffy le hablara Freddy les llamo la atención.

Ese viejo es fuerte, en un nivel nuevo, posiblemente a un Shichibukai, tenemos que tener cuidado con el- eso los puso en alerta aun cuando el viejo se había ido y Luffy regresaba a comer.

Un momento después se espesaron a escuchar gritos de varios clientes sobre objetos perdidos, sin embargo lo que más preocupo a Zoro fue que "Shuusui" había sido robada también.

Momentos después mientras un juguete contaba sobre las Hadas ladronas Zoro y Freddy vieron como "Shuusui" se encontraba cerca de la salida por lo que Zoro salió corriendo en su rescate dejando a todos los demás atrás, sin embargo Sanji y Kinemon lo siguieron mientras Franky y Freddy detenían a Luffy.

Minutos después Franky se encontraba interrogando a uno de los estafadores quien resultaba ser un hombre de Doflamingo, y aunque no sabía nada de la fábrica de Slime los dirigió a un lugar llamado Coliseo Corrida ya que algo grande iba a pasar ahí ya que la familia Doflamingo estaría presente ya que el premio era algo importante para los hermanos Monkey.

¡¿No mientes?!- Freddy tenia al sujeto del cuello con una mirada de enojo mientras Luffy no le creía lo dicho.

¡El joven maestro no diría una estúpida mentira!- el sujeto se salvó de ser asesinado por Franky.

La Fruta Mera Mera…¿De Ace?- Luffy seguía un poco impactado por la noticia.

¡Franky ya no lo atacare, déjame!, ¡Luffy sabes lo que debemos hacer!- Freddy saco a su hermano de su shock tomándolo de los hombros.

"¡Si, debemos obtenerla, debe ser nuestra!"- grito Luffy muy decidido ganándose una sonrisa de Freddy.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **La responsabilidad de Ace**

 **En alguna isla del paraíso los Piratas Spade conocen a los Piratas de Bonney.**

Portas D. Ace no sabía cómo se encontraba en una situación que por lo regular causaba Luffy a quien podía culpar, pero en ese momento él no tenía a nadie mientras veía a un gran número de sujetos listos para atacarlo mientras al frente se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa pero muy enojada.

¡¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste por favor?!- Ace sabía lo que había dicho pero no quería aceptarlo.

¡Dije que debes pagarme de alguna manera por la comida que me robaste pecoso!- la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Bonney según sus hombres se veía muy enojada y él no tenía como pagar.

¡Pero…no tengo dinero…ni comida, ¿cómo podría pagarte?- Ace estaba teniendo un vago recuerdo de una promesa con sus hermanos mientras hablaba con esa mujer.

¡No me interesa, los hombres de verdad pagan sus deudas y si no tienes para pagar bueno hay otras formas de cobro!- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa muy cruel y en ese momento Ace recordó algo que le dijo Freddy.

 _¡Somos hombres somos Monkey, el abuelo dice que un hombre no puede huir de sus responsabilidades, ni siquiera los piratas hasta ellos pagan su deuda! ¡Una_ _Mujer que diga que tomen la responsabilidad deben hacerlo_!- Ace entro en pánico, él no quería unirse a otra tripulación sus hombres lo esperaban, así que hizo caso omiso de la voz de su hermano que le recriminaba y corrió.

¡Lo siento algún día te pagare!- seguido de sus palabras mando una pared de fuego detrás de el para evitar que lo siguieran sorprendiendo a todos los piratas de Bonney.

¡¿Puño de Fuego?! ¡Maldito te juro que me la pagaras!- los gritos de Bonney solo causaban que Ace corriera más rápido mientras intentaba ignorar la voz de su hermano.

 _Lo siento Freddy pero por ahora no seré un hombre y correré_ \- podía sentir que su hermano mayor lo golpearía si se llegaba a enterar de esa situación.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **La responsabilidad de Luffy**

 **Amazon Lily horas antes de que Luffy supiera del arresto de Ace.**

Luffy se encontraba muy feliz de la vida mientras comía un gran banquete en el cuarto de esa graciosa mujer Hancock, sin embargo sus constantes murmullos lo distraían así que decidió preguntar que le pasaba.

¡Hey Hancock que tantos murmuras!- su voz sonaba un poco rara por la comida en su boca pero la mujer logro entenderlo.

¡Oh Luffy! Ahora que se cuál es mi enfermedad solo decía que debías tomar la responsabilidad, sobre todo porque ya me viste en el baño de…desnuda- la gran emperatriz se sonrojaba mientras hablaba, sin embargo la parte de responsabilidad alerto a Luffy.

¡¿Responsabilidad?! ¿Dónde escuche algo parecido?- Luffy dejo de comer pero no soltó la carne mientras intentaba recordar algo con gran esfuerzo para preocupación de la Emperatriz, sus hermanas y la vieja Nyon.

 _¡Somos hombres somos Monkey, el abuelo dice que un hombre no puede huir de sus responsabilidades, ni siquiera los piratas hasta ellos pagan su deuda! ¡Una_ _Mujer que diga que tomen la responsabilidad deben hacerlo_!- cuando por fin recordó tuvo una gran sonrisa.

¡¿Luffy estas bi…?!- antes de que Hancock pudiera terminar Luffy dio un grito que la asusto y de un salto llego frente a ella y sonriendo le hablo.

¡Hancock yo tomare la responsabilidad dime que quieres y te lo daré incluso mi carne, ya que soy un hombre y mi hermano Freddy dijo que los verdaderos hombres toman la responsabilidad!- lo dicho por Luffy sorprendió a las mujeres en la habitación mientras Hancock se encontraba sorprendida para que dé un momento a otro ganara un gran sonrojo y hablara tartamudeando.

¡Bu…Bueno entonces…qu…quiero que nos ca…casemos!- las hermanas de Hancock y la vieja Nyon se sorprendieron por la forma en que su emperatriz actuaba mientras le pedía matrimonio al joven Monkey.

Luffy la miro fijamente mientras pensaba en lo que pedía y la promesa con sus hermanos, momentos después con una pequeña sonrisa y una seriedad en sus ojos hablo sorprendiendo a todas por su respuesta.

Claro Hancock me casare contigo pero después de que sea Rey de los piratas, estoy seguro de que mis hermanos estarán felices de mi decisión sobre todo Freddy por seguir sus enseñanzas- Boa Hancock solo pudo mirar sorprendida a su ahora prometido mientras poco a poco perdía la conciencia mientras un último pensamiento la dominaba.

 _Gracias… Hermano Freddy-_ y con eso la gran emperatriz no supo nada más.

 **En algunos casos las personas llaman hermano/a, a los verdaderos hermanos de su pareja.**

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran de la pequeña continuación de la historia, por varios problemas me había detenido en actualizar, probablemente el próximo capítulo demore un poco pero por eso fueron los pequeños Omakes disfrútenlos y ya saben espero con ansias sus comentarios y mi otra historia los espera para quienes no la han leído.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.- El Coliseo y Odio Familiar**

¿¡Pero Freddy, que pasara con la fruta cuando la tengamos!? ¿Tú la quieres Franky?- Luffy no sabía que hacer desde el momento que se había enterado de la fruta de Ace.

No sería capaz de nadar, así que no gracias- Franky le respondió sin dudar.

Luffy si llega el momento yo me la comeré, pero si no solo la guardaremos, la cuestión es que es un recuerdo de Ace- las palabras de Freddy parecían calmar un poco a Luffy.

Chicos por lo que sabemos todo esto podría ser una trampa, así que solo diré esto ¡No desperdicien esta oportunidad!- el visto bueno de Franky les dio animo de buscar la fruta.

Es verdad Franky además tenemos otros asuntos en el coliseo, vamos- rápidamente los tres corrieron en dirección del coliseo.

 **Minutos después…**

El coliseo era enorme, mientras Luffy se emocionaba por participar nuestra atención fue tomada por unos guardias que perseguían y disparaban a un pequeño soldado de juguete.

Cuando vimos que se había desecho de los guardias nos acercamos por curiosidad de Luffy.

Mientras Franky y Luffy platicaban con el Freddy empezó a buscar donde inscribirse para el coliseo, afortunadamente los gritos de alguien sobre inscribirse.

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa Freddy fue el primero en solicitar entrar.

¿Cuál es su nombre viejo?- por un breve momento Freddy había olvidado de su disfraz de viejo que hacia juego con el de Luffy pero rápidamente dio un nombre falso.

Mi nombre es **Gorp** \- no era un nombre muy original pero era mejor que Luffy quien si no fuera por un golpe de Franky habría dado su nombre real.

Momentos después los ahora nombrados Lucy y Gorp entraron al coliseo con sus números 0556 y 0557 respectivamente.

La sala de espera estaba repleta de todo tipo de sujetos listos para las batallas mientras los dos hermanos veían a todos decidieron ignorar los murmullos.

¿Se permite usar lo que sea?- Luffy pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano.

Es lo más seguro, aquí hay desde espadas a puño limpio- mientras los dos caminaban admirando todo fueron intersectados por un enorme sujeto quien empezó a hablar sobre aplastarlos.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos lo escucharon decidió atacar a Lucy quien sin problemas esquivo el golpe para tomar su brazo y ante la sorpresa de todos arrogarlo con violencia al suelo ocasionando que se destruyera y quedara inconsciente.

SHISHISHI ¡Encantado de conocerte!- Luffy miro a todos con una sonrisa completa mientras Freddy solo podía mover la cabeza ante las travesuras de su hermano.

Mientras todos se amontonaban junto al sujeto inconsciente Luffy y Freddy seguían buscando a donde ir pero fueron detenidos por un guardia quien molesto decidió sacar a Luffy del juego.

¡¿Quee?!- el temor ante ser expulsado se notaba en Luffy.

¡Porque mi hermano es sacado si el que inicio la pelea fue el otro!- antes de que el guardia pudiera responder a Freddy una hacha cayo separando a los tres.

¡Hey idiota, el viejo de traje tiene razón el que debe ser expulsado es el otro!- el que hablaba era un sujeto alto con una cara cuadrada seguido de otro de pelo largo, pero lo más llamativo era el anciano gigante detrás de ellos.

Los otros luchadores nos dieron sus nombres entre gritos, al parecer Sai era el que había defendido a Luffy, el de pelo largo era Boo y el anciano se llamaba Chinjao parecían muy famosos.

¡Gracias!- Luffy fue rápido para agradecer ganándose una risa de Sai.

No hay necesidad de dar la gracias…no tienes que hacerlo…no, no hay necesidad…de dar las gracias- parecía calmado mientras hablaba para un momento después intentar atacar a Luffy gritando lo que lo asusto.

Perdón es del tipo de persona que se enciende con facilidad- Boo se disculpó por su hermano mientras lo sujetaba y se lo llevaba.

Hay de todo en este lugar..- Luffy solo pudo darle la razón a Freddy.

Mientras varias personas empezaban a discutir se escuchó como se dividían los concursantes y la lucha del bloque A empezaría pronto.

Oye ¿Fr-Gorp en que bloque estamos?- Luffy estuvo a punto de decir el verdadero nombre de su hermano.

Estamos en el bloque C Lucy, no lo olvides- Freddy no tenía problemas con el nombre de su hermano, sin embargo algo lo distraía un poco, sentía una mirada pesada en su espalda pero no encontraba al dueño.

 **Sala de preparación para la batalla…**

Luffy se encontraba maravillado por todas las cosas que tenían frente a ellos, donde podían tomar lo que quisieran menos armas de fuego.

Momentos después Freddy veía gracioso a Luffy quien salivaba por todas las cosas que se quería poner, ignorando lo que sucedía Freddy solo vio divertido a su hermano cuando se puso la armadura más pesada que encontró.

Lucy aunque admito te vez bien, no creo que sea buena idea que lleves tanto, piensa en tu velocidad reducida por todo ese peso- esas palabras desanimaron un poco a Luffy, momentos después otra voz le dio la razón a Freddy.

¡Ey, tu! Tu amigo tiene razón, además hay restricción de peso en las armaduras- cuando voltearon a ver el duelo de la voz los hermanos se encontraron con un sujeto con sombrero y una rosa muy elegante.

Mientras Freddy lo escuchaba Luffy decidió ignorarlo mientras un guardia le decía sobre el peso ocasionando la molestia del chico elegante.

Mientras Luffy se quitaba la armadura y escuchaba al sujeto Freddy empezó a buscar su propia armadura, ya que tenía su armadura Haki se decidió por un yelmo solo para cubrir su identidad y por pura broma eligió uno que tenía cierta forma, era un yelmo oscuro con la forma de la cabeza de un perro, estaba regresando con Luffy cuando lo escucho presentarse.

¡Soy Luffy! Voy a ser el rey pirata- sus palabras ocasionaron sorpresa entre todos quienes lo voltearon a ver, sin embargo cuando vieron el nombre de Lucy en su espalda molestos le lanzaron cosas mientras Freddy se acercaba a él.

FUFU… si realmente fueras "sombrero de paja Luffy" te hubiese matado aquí y ahora- lo dicho por el llamado Cavendish llamo la atención de los hermanos Monkey.

Hace tres años entre al nuevo mundo, todos se estremecieron con mi aparición, mi cartel de búsqueda era robado por mujeres- todo lo decía con una sonrisa para después seguir molesto.

¡Pero entonces… un año después! ¡El final de la guerra de Barbablanca acabo con eso! Los novatos que aparecieron llamaron la atención con sus grandes batallas por lo que fui olvidado, así que yo mismo matare a todos esos novatos- cuando termino se calmó para diversión de Freddy.

En este torneo voy a conseguir la ¡Mera Mera! Y entonces…- en ese momento descubrió que Luffy hablaba con un guardia molestándolo.

Me disculpo por Lucy, es fácil que pierda el interés en las personas no creas que es personal- las palabras de Freddy calmaron a Cavendish.

Debe de ser difícil vivir con el- Cavendish pregunto mirando a Freddy.

La verdad no, es mi hermano así que tengo una vida de practica- Freddy noto la mirada de Cavendish así que le pregunto si sucedía algo.

No, lo que sucede que con tu yelmo y tu curioso nombre me recuerdas a un marino… pero deben ser cosas mías- eso provoco una sonrisa en Freddy quien sin responder se alejó para ir con Luffy quien hablaba con una mujer gladiadora.

¿Una nueva amiga Lucy?- la voz de Freddy alerto a Luffy mientras veía irse a la gladiadora.

Se llama Rebecca me dijo que quiere la Mera Mera para vencer a Doflamingo- eso llamo la atención de Freddy, sin embargo antes de poder seguir hablando llego el anuncio del fin de la batalla del bloque A.

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver al ganador quien no era otro que uno de los hombres de Barbanegra "Jesus Burgess" ocasionando shock en todo el coliseo.

 **Minutos después…**

Luffy y Freddy se encontraban viendo a los heridos de la lucha del bloque A mientras la del B empezaba, sin embargo ambos fueron alertados por alguien que pasaba detrás de ellos.

Hey, no tengo mierda en los ojos, saben…- volteando ambos vieron a alguien de su pasado.

No importa que se disfracen… ¡¿Realmente creen que olvidaría a los malditos que arruinaron mi reputación?!- el que hablaba era Bellamy, al menos Freddy lo reconoció, Luffy no tuvo la misma suerte hasta que el mismo se presentó.

¡Ah, si Bellamy! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!- Freddy no se molestó en ponerse en guardia sabía que ese sujeto no valía su tiempo así que lo ignoro mientras Luffy hablaba con él.

Momentos después Luffy y Freddy se encontraban con Cavendish mientras esperaban el turno del Bloque C.

Y un momento después la lucha del Bloque B empezó mientras los hermanos Monkey miraban interesados.

Ese sujeto de pelo verde es un personaje interesante- Freddy podía notar que era alguien de posible interés a futuro.

Es llamado "come hombres Bartolomeo" es otro novato insolente- Cavendish mostraba fácilmente su odio por los novatos.

¡Hay muchas personas diferentes, es muy emocionante- Luffy no mostraba ninguna preocupación por los luchadores.

¿Qué haces Cavendish?- Freddy noto unos carteles de búsqueda en su mano los cuales movía rápidamente.

Estoy revisando mis carteles de la "peor generación" pero debo conseguir nuevos, estos tienen muchas marcas de cuchillos- sus palabras incomodaron un poco a los hermanos.

¿No estaría bien perdonarlos ya?- Luffy pregunto incómodo.

No puedo, tengo que matarlos… pensé que alguno vendría al torneo, a menos que se escondan como Burgess si es así solo queda esperar a que sobreviva a la ronda de eliminación- antes de poder decir algo la atención de Freddy fue tomada por alguien más.

¿HIYAHAYA, estos son los asientos de los espectadores? Se ve todo bien… HIYAYAA…por cierto…¿Cómo esta Garp?... ¡Sombrero de paja Luffy! ¡Arma Humana Freddy!- al dueño de la voz era el enorme viejo Chinjao.

¿Eh?...viejo, ¿conoces al abuelo?- desgraciadamente Freddy no tuvo tiempo de detener a Luffy quien soltó su tapadera.

Un momento después se escuchó el grito de shock de Cavendish y el de susto de Luffy por lo que habían escuchado.

Garp casi me mata en el pasado, decidí odiarlo hasta la generación de mis nietos- las palabras de Chinjao generaron un grito sorprendido de Luffy mientras Freddy solo se quedaba viendo al gigante anciano.

Garp solía ser el "diablo" de los piratas… no importa los años la herida nunca sanara…- el viejo se notaba calmado pero Freddy no se confió mientras Luffy era encarado por Cavendish.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros viejo?- Freddy pregunto mientras veía a Luffy intentar evitar que le quitaran su barba.

Como sus nietos deben compensar el daño que me causo… sobre todo tu que eres muy parecido a el "Arma Humana", ya que si hubiese sabido de la existencia de su hijo "Dragon"… NO HUBIERAN NACIDO!- un momento después el viejo ataco a Freddy con su cabeza ocasionando que tanto el como Luffy se movieran del lugar.

 _Interesante el cree que Dragon es mi padre_ … Viejo detente!- Freddy ignoro a los demás luchadores mientras intentaba razonar con el viejo el cual se levantó para lanzarse contra Freddy y Luffy de un salto.

Viendo el ataque Cavendish molesto intento detenerlo, sin embargo Freddy se colocó en la trayectoria de la caída y con un golpe ascendente ataco.

Para asombro de todos ni Chinjao ni Freddy resultaron afectados por el choque, ocasionando que el viejo atacara con sus brazos a los hermanos Monkey.

Después de una breve persecución por parte de los puños de Chinjao fue Luffy el que se cansó y ataco la parte trasera de su cabeza mandándolo al suelo de golpe.

Para asombro de todos Chinjao levanto como si nada y mientras escuchaba los murmullos Freddy pudo notar que el viejo se empezaba a tomar todo en serio, afortunadamente para todos los demás luchadores sus nietos llegaron para calmarlo mientras se lo llevaban entre gritos.

Aprovechando la distracción ambos hermanos se escabulleron de la vista quedando colgados de una de las ventanas.

Por dios…y le prometí a Franky que estaría escondido- Luffy soltó un suspiro después de decir eso.

No fue culpa de nadie Luffy ese viejo nos reconoció sin problemas, solo queda estar tranquilos hasta nuestra lucha- después de escuchar a Freddy, un anuncio los alerto sobre el estado de la lucha del Bloque B.

En ese momento fueron testigos de algo increíble cuando Hack el Gyojin ataco a Bartolomeo.

¿Qué fue eso?- Luffy se encontraba asombrado por lo que vio.

Eso…es una fruta del diablo- Freddy estaba serio viendo a Bartolomeo.

Mientras la lucha seguía Freddy vigilaba atento a Bartolomeo mientras acababa con Bellamy ignorando los gritos de aliento de Luffy, sin embargo el concursante Prudence lo alerto cuando ataco ocasionando un espectáculo con un solo golpe.

Cuando todo se calmó los únicos que quedaban eran Prudence y Bartolomeo quien al parecer había comido la Bari Bari no Mi lo que lo volvía un hombre barrera, debilitado Prudence no tuvo oportunidad por lo que Bartolomeo gano.

Momentos después Freddy siguió a Luffy mientras hablaba con Bellamy sin saber que eran escuchados por alguien.

 **Minutos después…**

Luffy y Freddy se encontraban en la arena del coliseo, ya era momento de que ellos lucharan.

¡Ahhh estaba cansado de esperar! ¡ Vamos a hacer esto!- Luffy había decido usar una espada y escudo.

Está atento Luffy recuerda nuestra meta, el ultimo recuerdo de Ace- Freddy por su parte había entrado desarmado.

¡SI, POR ACE!- dando su grito tanto Luffy como Freddy se lanzaron a la batalla.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya regresare a escribir y espero subir capítulos mas seguido, se que este no tiene nada muy llamativo pero debia avanzar la historia con algunos cambios respecto al manga, espero que lo disfruten.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.- Choque de Fuerzas y Descubrimientos.**

Los hermanos Monkey`s se encontraban divirtiéndose mientras noqueaban fácilmente a los luchadores que intentaban atacarlos, eso sin la necesidad de usar sus habilidades, solamente usaban su fuerza física para salir victoriosos.

Freddy vigilaba a Luffy mientras montaba a un toro atacando a todos a su paso, esperaba que el viejo que quería matarlos no lo anduviera molestando, sin embargo solo pudo poner los ojos cuando lo vio chocar con el gigante Hajrudin, aunque él quisiera poner a prueba su fuerza Luffy ya se había topado con el primero por lo que lo ignoro.

Ignorando los gritos del público siguió como si nada cuando Luffy fue aplastado por Hajrudin, sin embargo volteo a ver a su hermano cuando pudo percibir su molestia, en ese momento justo ante la sorpresa de todos Luffy se encontraba frente a la cabeza del gigante para después atacar con una izquierda demoledora que noqueo a Hajrudin sin problemas entre los gritos de todos.

Un momento después mientras todos alababan a Luffy, Freddy vio como un sujeto mandaba a volar el cuerpo de Hajrudin mediante una explosión y eso lo intereso, mientras se acercaba a él pudo escuchar su nombre Ideo "el Cañón Destructor" sería interesante.

Cuando llego a él decidió presentarse viendo que se había desecho de su último atacante.

¡Ideo el Cañón Destructor me gustaría poner a prueba ese nombre!- las palabras de Freddy hicieron que Ideo volteara a verlo.

Viejo mejor busca a alguien más que te elimine, yo te matare de un golpe- Ideo termino de hablar con una sonrisa burlona y dándole la espalda.

Freddy no hablo solo lo vio y un momento después ataco a una velocidad moderada, estando a centímetros de recibir el golpe Ideo pudo esquivar el golpe saltando ocasionando que el puño de Freddy destruyera parte del suelo.

¡Veo que tienes fuerza en tus puños, si no supiera diría que eres ese Marino Garp, hasta sus nombres son parecidos no Gorp- Ideo hablo mientras veía a Freddy salir del lugar de su ataque.

Son unas coincidencias, no soy el ni estamos relacionados- terminando de hablar Freddy avanzo de un salto para ponerse frente a Ideo.

¡Bueno eso no importa ya que estarás muerto!- Ideo ocupo el impulso de Gorp atacando con sus puños, y ante todos chocaron cuerpo y puños ocasionando una explosión gigante que asusto a los espectadores por la vida del viejo Gorp.

Por eso no debiste molestarme estúpido viejo- terminando de hablar Ideo se rio, sin embargo ante la sorpresa de todos incluido él una mano salió del humo de la explosión y lo tomo del cuello sujetándolo lo que lo alarmo.

Debo decir que por el nombre esperaba una fuerza más grande, sin embargo me encuentro muy decepcionado- en cuanto el humo se despejo todos pudieron ver a Gorp que hablaba sin ningún rasguño en su ropa excepto por un poco de suciedad.

¡¿Qué diablos, porque no estás muerto?!- Ideo intentaba soltarse de la mano de Gorp sin ningún resultado por lo que terminando de hablar decidió atacar con más fuerza al viejo frente a él ocasionando un gran número de explosiones.

Después de unos segundos cuando Ideo se encontraba sin aliento el humo se empezó a despejar y nuevamente Gorp se encontraba sin daño alguno lo que lo alarmo.

Felicidades esos ataques seguidos me obligaron a cubrirme solo para no destruir mi ropa, pero viendo que no saldrá nada mas de ti creo que es todo- terminando de hablar Gorp soltó a Ideo quien no pudo hacer nada antes de recibir un golpe en el pecho que lo mando a volar fuera de la plataforma a una velocidad sorprendente.

¡SORPRENDENTE EL CONCURSANTE GORP DEMOSTRO ESTAR A LA PAR DE SU HERMANO LUCY DERROTANDO A IDEO SIN NINGUN RASGUÑO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ESTOS DOS SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOS FAVORITOS PARA GANAR!- y ante los gritos de los espectadores Freddy camino buscando más oponentes mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Ideo caía al agua.

Varias personas interesantes estaban en sus propias luchas, pero nada que lo motivara excepto ese viejo Chinjao, y viendo que Luffy tenía que recuperar su yelmo robado empezó a caminar hacia el viejo.

Cuando Chinjao vio que Freddy caminaba sin problemas hacia el decidió acabar con los sujetos que lo molestaban para empezar a hablar.

¡Expia los pecados de tu familia "Arma humana Freddy…! Tu abuelo...¡Robo mi "Gran fortuna"…!- mientras hablaba más rápido avanzaba mientras Freddy lo esperaba quieto.

¡Y también robo mi poder…! ¡Y los recuerdos de mi juventud!- mientras más hablaba más se enojaba el viejo Chinjao.

No me interesa que te hiciera el viejo pero viendo que Luffy también está en tu mira es mejor que yo me encargue de ti- Freddy estaba listo para lo que el viejo intentara.

¡La muerte es un pequeño precio para Garp! Debe vivir ¡Y sentir el dolor de perder algo!- mientras Freddy escuchaba los gritos de Chinjao pudo notar a Luffy persiguiendo al ladrón de su yelmo desgraciadamente para Sai se interpuso en su camino por lo que Luffy lo noqueo de una patada mientras alcanzaba y noqueaba a un sorprendido Jean Ango recuperando al fin su yelmo mientras todos menos Freddy y Chinjao lo veían incrédulos.

Cuando Chinjao llego frente a Freddy ataco con su gigante puño derecho infundido en Haki por lo que Freddy contrarresto el golpe con una izquierda igual con Haki provocando un choque gigante que sacudió todo el estadio, sin embargo Freddy pudo notar como el Haki del conquistador de Chinjao intentaba dominarlo por lo que lo emparejo con su Sakki ocasionando que todos los luchadores restantes menos Luffy salieran arrogados de la plataforma.

B…Bloque C…¡SOLO QUEDAN TRES PARTICIPANTES Y DOS ESTAN OCASIONANDO UN GRAN ESPECTACULO!- la voz del comentarista era lo único que se escuchaba mientras dos poderosas fuerzas chocaban en el estadio.

MUCHOS LUCHADORES FAMOSOS FUERON NOQUEADOS POR EL IMPULSO DE ESOS DOS OCASIONANDO QUE NO PUEDAN CONTINUAR, EL UNICO QUE RESISTIO EL CHOQUE FUE EL HERMANO DE GORP LUCY- ignorando la voz Freddy y Chinjao se pusieron en guardia mientras Luffy veía la lucha sentado a unos metros de ellos.

¿Tu hermano no te ayudara "Arma humana"?- la pregunta de Chinjao tenía merito pero igual una respuesta.

Mi hermano sabe que cuando uno de los dos lucha ninguno debe involucrarse en la lucha del otro- la respuesta de Freddy ocasiono una reacción en Chinjao.

HYAHOHOHO Interesante, dime eso que usaste no fue Haki del conquistador verdad, dime ¿Qué fue?- Freddy no estaba seguro de contestar pero después de un segundo no vio problemas.

Se llama Sakki es mi instinto asesino proyectado como el Haki del conquistador ya que no lo poseyó- la respuesta parecía molestar un poco al viejo.

¡Que débil, si de verdad fue tu istinto asesino yo estaría muerto, debes ir con todo, hay muchas personas que podrían acabar contigo si no lo das todo!- terminando de escuchar a Chinjao, Freddy tuvo que saltar hacia atrás ya que el viejo ataco la plataforma con su cabeza ocasionando mucho daño.

¿Dime quien te enseño a usar el Haki?- levantándose y mirando a Freddy pregunto.

¡Mi abuelo!- la respuesta lo molestarlo ya que nuevamente ataco con un golpe infundado de Haki, el cual Freddy recibió con una mano abierta, sin embargo un momento después escucho la voz de Chinjao un poco diferente.

El viejo se encontraba llorando mientras decía algo sobre el pasado y no poder alcanzar su tesoro, Freddy y Luffy no sabían muy bien que había pasado entre ese viejo y su abuelo pero parecía que lo afectaba bastante.

Y un momento después se volvió a molestar para seguir atacando, por lo que Freddy contrarrestaba los golpes de Chinjao con los suyos, sin embargo en un pequeño descuido de Chinjao fue el momento que Freddy ataco su cuerpo con su nueva monstruosa fuerza y aunque tenía Haki protegiéndolo el daño lo afecto un poco.

Todos ustedes los novatos son inútiles, ninguno de ustedes la "Peor Generación" podrá igualar los logros que he visto en ese Mar al que navegan- Freddy decidió atacar con la misma forma con la que termino al Kuma en Sabondy, por lo que usando Soru empezó a subir al cielo ganando una gran distancia entre el viejo y el.

Sin que nadie pudiera notarlo el brazo de Freddy empezó a moldearse ocasionando que la piel se quedara completamente pegada a sus músculos pudiendo demostrar la gran estructura de su brazo y en ese mismo momento el Haki empezó a reforzar todo su brazo volviéndolo completamente negro.

En ese mismo momento mientras la cabeza de Chinjao empezaba a reforzarse con Haki el empezó a hablar.

Tú expiaras los pecados cometidos por los puños de Garp, ¡Te aplastare al olvido! ¡ **HASHOUKEN OUGI!** \- Chinjao salió disparado a gran velocidad mientras apuntaba con su cabeza a Freddy.

¡Yo ya he sentido el poder de ese viejo créeme que tu no me dañaras más que el! _**¡KYOJIN NO BAKUHA!**_ \- era hora de poner a prueba toda la fuerza que había ganado en su entrenamiento.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron generaron un onda increíble que parecía imposible de creer ya que el pequeño puño de Freddy estaba deteniendo la inmensa cabeza de Chinjao la cual poco a poco perdía terreno y un momento después ante la sorpresa de todos la fuerza de Freddy se sobrepuso a la de Chinjao ya que le compuso el cráneo regresándole lo que Garp le había quitado ante la sorpresa de todo el estadio.

Un momento después un inconsciente Chinjao caía de cabeza a la plataforma quebrándola al momento de tocarla con la punta de su cabeza sorprendiendo a todos incluido Luffy quien se tuvo que sostener para no caer al agua.

HA CAIDO… ¡CHINJAO LA LEYENDA FUE VENCIDO EL INPONENTE GORP SE SOBREPUSO A SU PODER, NO CABE DUDA DE QUE ESTOS HERMANOS SON UNOS EXPECTACULARES LUCHADORES, SIN EMBARGO AUN QUEDA VER QUIEN DE LOS DOS GANA!….un momento…si…ya veo- los gritos del locutor fueron interrumpidos mientras todos los espectadores lo miraban esperando escuchar lo que sucedía.

Un momento después volvió a hablar y al parecer se encontraba muy emocionado.

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ME INFORMA EL GRAN DIAMANTE QUE POR ORDENES DE NUESTRO REY DOFLAMINGO AMBOS HERMANOS GORP Y LUCY SE GANARON POR PRIMERA VEZ EL DERECHO DE SER LOS GANADORES DEL BLOQUE C Y PASAR A LAS SIGUIENTES LUCHAS- mientras todo el mundo incluido Luffy celebraba el anuncio, Freddy fue el único que miro con furia al locutor ya que acababa de anunciar que Doflamingo no había cedido el trono del reino, algo que Luffy no noto mientras salían de la arena.

Mientras Freddy caminaba junto a Luffy al área de descanso iba sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre el plan que había quedado desecho por la artimaña de Doflamingo, sin embargo tuvo que salir de esos pensamientos mientras veía a Luffy detener la espada de Cavendish el cual estaba atacándolos furioso.

Luffy deja de jugar un momento tenemos que hablar- Freddy hablo llamando la atención de su hermano, sin embargo Cavendish seguía molesto intentando atacarlos.

¡Ninguno se ira ambos lucharan conmigo y morirán!- Cavendish empezaba a molestar a Freddy quien tenía pensado acabar con el hasta que escucho que le hablaban.

¡Ey, sombreros de paja!- detrás de ellos se acercaban Sai y el viejo Chinjao, quien se reponía poco a poco del golpe dado por Freddy.

¡Escuchen, nuestro abuelo quiere hablar con ustedes!- Sai intentaba que escucharan a Chinjao quien en un movimiento hablo inclinando la cabeza.

¡Déjenme decir unas palabras…de gratitud!- sin embargo en cuanto toco el suelo su cabeza lo destruyo dejando un camino de devastación por lo que los tres se tuvieron que mover de un salto.

Cuando el humo se despejo Cavendish vio a Luffy correr gritando por lo que lo empezó a perseguir furioso quedando solo Freddy ante Chinjao.

Escuche tus palabras Don Chinjao y mi familia las acepta con gusto- viendo que no habría más problemas Freddy le dio una muestra de respeto a viejo Don con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Además como gratitud por devolverme mi cabeza, pongo el "Ejercito Happousui" de mi nieto…¡Bajo el ala de tu hermano y Capitán jovencito- aunque sus palabras eran lentas Freddy sabía que tenían un peso enorme por lo que lo agradeció.

Muchas gracias Don, le comentare a mi capitán su decisión, espero que descanse y se mejore, con permiso- terminando de hablar Freddy se alejó buscando a Luffy ya que tenían que hablar de algo importante.

Mientras caminaba Freddy paso junto a Burgess quien se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa y en ese momento cometió un error.

Sabes mi capitán Kurohige tal vez me permita comerme la Mera Mera UIIIHAHAHA- Freddy recordó la plática con Luffy sobre lo sucedido en Impel Down, Marineford y sobre Barbanegra por lo que cuando ese sujeto hablo no pudo evitar lo que sucedió.

Todo el estadio sintió un escalofrió seguido de un miedo primitivo nadie sabía que sucedía lo cual los ponía más nerviosos, sin embargo Burgess que era el blanco central de esa sensación se encontraba congelado y sudando mientras veía a los ojos a Freddy donde veía diferentes formas de morir cada una más brutal que la otra, después de unos segundos todo paso y Freddy se alejó mientras dejaba a un muy nervioso Burgess al igual que todo el estadio.

Cuando Freddy encontró la zona donde estaba su hermano escucho el anuncio de la lucha del bloque D y en ese momento la chica Rebecca paso junto a él con destino hacia la arena, lo interesante es que salía de la misma dirección de donde se encontraba Luffy.

Cuando encontró a su hermano pudo escuchar el odio del estadio por Rebecca y la razón la escucho de los hombres que estaban muy lastimados junto a Luffy.

¡El abuelo de Rebecca el "Rey anterior" es realmente odiado por todo el país!- eso molesto a Luffy, mientras veía a su hermano Freddy camino hasta llegar junto a él.

Luffy puedo ver tu molestia- Luffy interrumpió a su hermano molesto por la gente del coliseo.

¡No es justo que culpen a alguien por lo que hizo su abuelo!- era notable que Luffy no solo se refería a Rebecca.

Lo sé, pero recuerda por que vinimos aquí, tenemos planes y por el momento parece que todos están en posible peligro- eso llamo la atención de Luffy por lo que Freddy siguió hablando.

Doflamingo nos engañó, no cedió el trono, por lo tanto es lo más seguro que los que llevaron a Cesar al punto de entrega fueran a una emboscada, por lo tanto es mejor que los busque por si necesitan ayuda- Freddy se quitaba la barba de anciano y su yelmo mientras hablaba con su hermano.

¡Pero qué pasa con la fruta de Ace, no podemos dejar que alguien la gane!- Luffy se encontraba muy exaltado por la situación de la fruta.

Lo sé por eso quiero que tú te quedes y la ganes, ya decidiremos que hacer con ella cuando esté en nuestras manos, entiendes- en una muestra de madurez Luffy acepto el pedido de su hermano dándole un simple si.

Bien, saldré del estadio y usare **kenbunshoku Haki** , para encontrar a los demás e ir con ellos, cuídate y gana la fruta hermanito- tocando el hombro de su hermano Freddy camino fuera del lugar para buscar una forma de salir.

Momentos después Freddy se encontraba frente a una ventana con barrotes, y viendo que no encontraba puertas decidió que era el mejor método de escapar, sin embargo un ayudante del coliseo lo vio por lo que intento detenerlo sin éxito.

Diles a todos que el participante Gorp se retira- y dándole la espalda rompió los barrotes para un segundo después desaparecer usando **Soru** apareciendo en el techo de un gran edificio.

Ahora busquemos a los demás- en ese momento empezó a buscar a sus amigos usando **kenbunshoku Haki**.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, en el siguiente voy a agregar Omakes relacionados con las "Relaciones Románticas" de los tres hermanos asi que esperen sorprenderse con lo que les tengo planeado a cada uno.**

 **Espero con gusto sus Reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.- Zou, los Minks y Sorpresas.**

Freddy se encontraba volando rápidamente por la isla, en el momento que había encontrado el Sunny pudo sentir que Doflamingo se encontraba cerca del barco, sin embargo no estaba solo alguien igual de fuerte esta con él, afortunadamente Sanji se encontraba cada vez más cerca por lo que podría protegerlos mientras él llegaba.

Minutos después llego mientras escuchaba los gritos de todos, mientras Doflamingo y un inmenso barco atacaban el Sunny por lo que actuó.

Usando **Soru** se apareció frente a un sorprendido Doflamingo quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar el espectacular derechazo que lo mando al puente que conectaba las islas, sin embargo Freddy lo ignoro para después atacar el barco que empezaba a dispararle al Sunny.

Sin embargo viendo que Law estaba protegía a sus amigos él se apareció junto al barco de la Marina para atacar con su brazo.

 _ **THAIHŌ NO KEN**_ \- el ataque de Freddy destruyo todo a su paso ocasionando que parte del barco empezara a separarse, sin embargo un momento después se empezó a alejar con destino a la isla, por lo que él se fue directo al Sunny.

En cuanto llego fue recibido por gritos de alivio de Chopper, Momosuke, Brook y Nami, mientras Sanji solo activaba el Coup the burst del Sunny ocasionando que de una explosión se alegaran de Dressrosa.

Cuando el Sunny se detuvo Freddy les pidió una explicación a sus amigos sobre donde estaba Law, cuando Sanji le explico la situación solo pudo preguntarse en que pensaba Trafalgar Law.

No hay nada que podamos hacer, debemos hablar con los demás para contarles la situación- viendo que Freddy tenía razón todos fueron al Den Den Mushi para hablar con los que se habían quedado en la isla.

Después de un momento todos se pudieron conectar.

¿Freddy, Sanji? ¡Soy yo Luffy!- un momento después se escuchó un click seguido de la vos de Usopp.

Luffy aparte de Law todos los demás estamos aquí, Sanji llego antes que yo- un segundo después se escuchó a Franky.

¡Ow, aquí Franky! ¡Estoy con Robin y Usopp! Actualmente estamos con la facción Anti-Doquixote con el ejército Riku- eso sorprendió a todos pero Franky empezó a seguir hablando.

Freddy, Luffy resulta que el soldado de una pierna que vimos frente al coliseo era el capitán del ejército, ¡Que hoy intenta derrocar a Doflamingo!- mientras escuchaban a Luffy responderle a Franky que los detuviera este le pidió que le permitiera luchar por la gente que sufría en la oscuridad de esa isla.

Un momento después Sanji decidió apoyar a Franky dando la orden de volver para temor de los demás en el barco mientras Freddy esperaba la respuesta de su hermano.

¡Franky estas autorizado para enfurecerte y ayudarlos!- esas palabras se ganaron un grito de alegría por parte de Franky mientras Freddy ganaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo un momento después se escuchó una gran explosión por el Den Den Mushi lo que alarmo a todos.

¡Ey! ¡Pueden contarnos que pasa!- la respuesta que obtuvieron los preocupo, al parecer Law había perdido gravemente contra Doflamingo, después de varios gritos y ruidos escucharon que no solo Doflamingo estaba en el lugar si no también un Almirante lo que complicaba todo.

Sin embargo Freddy se levantó bruscamente espantando a todos mientras caminaba mirando hacia el mar y un segundo después todos lo vieron, un barco gigante con el nombre Big MoM en las velas, mientras los demás gritaban alarmados.

Mientras los demás hablaban con los chicos en Dressrosa, Freddy empezó a intersectar las balas que el barco de la Yonkuo disparaba, mandándolas al mar, un momento después escucho la voz de Sanji por lo que regreso al Sunny.

¿Qué ordeno Luffy?- mientras los demás se preparaban para zarpar Sanji le contesto.

Ordeno que nos vallamos a la siguiente isla Zou nos encontraran ahí, y podemos contraatacar- esas palabras generaron una sonrisa en Freddy por lo que ambos se prepararon.

Mientras el barco disparaba esta vez Freddy dirigió las balas a sus propios cañones ocasionando explosiones, sin embargo pudo ver como Sanji y Brook detenían juntos las balas para que Chopper y Cesar las regresaran dándole municiones a Sanji las cuales dañaban cada vez más el barco mientras se alegaban lo más rápido posible.

Después de varios momentos la voz de Nami los alerto mientras ella usaba su Huevo de clima para ocasionar niebla lo que les permitió escapar, sin embargo todos estaban alertas por cualquier cosa.

Habiendo pasado unas horas todos estaban más tranquilos mientras el Sunny navegaba hacia su próximo destino,

Al día siguiente todos se sorprendieron cuando una gigantesca sombra se apareció frente a ellos, sin embargo cuando vieron lo que la ocasionaba quedaron en shock al ver un elefante gigantesco frente a ellos, decidiendo atar el Sunny a una de las piernas ocuparon a Cesar como medio de subida mientras este gritaba molesto.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, rápidamente pudieron notar que ese lugar había sido atacado por lo que Freddy y Sanji decidieron explorar.

Brook, quédate cuidando a Nami-san aquí mientras nosotros vamos a explorar el área más adentro- mientras Brook aceptaba rápidamente ambos saltaron entre los árboles para moverse rápido.

Mientras Freddy investigaba moviéndose al lado de Sanji uso su **Haki** sin embargo rápidamente fue consiente de la gran cantidad de seres en ese elefante sin embargo también noto a alguien cerca de los que habían dejado atrás.

¡Sanji tenemos que volver rápido!- escuchándolo Sanji rápidamente corrió de regreso mientras Freddy usaba Soru y unos segundos después llegaron en el momento justo para que Sanji defendiera a Brook de un sujeto muy raro, Freddy decidió ir por su compañera atacando con una patada la cual fue esquivada al último segundo por la mujer.

¡Nos vamos! ¡Derrotaron al maestro Sheepshead!- un momento de vacilación después ella y sus hombres se escaparon, pero viendo que no saldría nada de perseguirlos los dejaron mientras escuchaban a Chopper hablar pidiendo que lo siguieran.

Cuando encontraron a Chopper vieron la devastación que había azotado un pueblo donde se encontraban un gran número de personas bestias muertas.

Este gas ¿Cesar tu fabricaste eso verdad?- Cesar no quiso contestar la pregunta de Freddy mientras todos veían a los llamados Minks que habían muerto, sin embargo cuando empezaban a irse escucharon una voz.

Hey, ustedes…ugh… ¿no están con ellos verdad?- cuando encontraron al duelo vieron a un Mink tipo gato herido que pedía salvar a alguien.

Yo soy Pedro…necesito su ayuda, salven por favor a Inuarashi y a el maestro Komamushi, ellos no pueden morir- él se refería a unos Minks tipo perro y gato los cuales se encontraban en condiciones mortales, pero a los cuales intentarían salvar.

¡Cesar quiero que elimines este gas, sabemos que con tu poder es sencillo!- mientras hablaba Freddy sujetaba el cráneo que un asustado Cesar quien sin otra opción empezó a eliminar el gas ocasionando que varios Minks empezaran a recuperarse para alegría de Chopper.

Mientras veían como se recuperaban los Minks, Sanji compartía su preocupación sobre un posible ataque en su contra por los habitantes del lugar y en ese mismo momento escucharon un grito.

¿¡Son amigos de Jack!?- un segundo después Nami se tuvo que defender de una ataque y antes de que alguien la ayudara Nami grito para detenerlos para después vencer fácilmente a su atacante.

¡Nami, esa mujer tiene una bomba!- en ese momento la mujer hablo.

¡Los reduciré a cenizas! ¿Qué hicimos para que masacraran a nuestra gente? ¡A quien buscan no está aquí, cuanto más daño deben hacer para estar satisfechos!- la mujer Mink lloraba mientras gritaba su odio, sin embargo antes de que alguno ayudara a Nami alguien más hablo.

¡Wanda-san! Esas personas me salvaron hicieron que los subordinados de Jack se retiraran- de la selva salía una Mink que intentaba calmar a la llamada Wanda.

¡Wanda…estas personas…no están con Jack es más gracias a ellos el gas desapareció!- Pedro lentamente se acercó para apagar la bomba de Wanda.

En ese momento Chopper llamo la atención de todos, mientras avisaba del tiempo límite para suministrar el antídoto a todos los Minks, solo necesitaba un hospital para salvar a todos los afectados.

Eso ocasiono que Wanda llorara de alivio al ver que sus amigos podrían salvarse por lo que los llevaron a un hospital para que Chopper y Cesar trabajaran.

Durante horas todos ayudaban como podían para salvar a todos, mientras los pocos Minks que no estaban afectados por el gas empezaban a llegar para ayudar a los sombreros de Pajas, horas después al fin todo había terminado y muchas vidas habían sido salvadas.

 **Días después…**

Mientras Nami pasaba tiempo con Wanda, Sanji bailaba alrededor de todas las Minks mujeres que veía, Momosuke dormía encerrado, Brook pasaba el tiempo en el laboratorio de Chopper y Cesar, mientras Freddy aprendía mas sobre la cultura de los Minks.

Sin embargo en ese momento todos miraban a los dos hombres que viajaban en el barco de Big Mom, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

¡Sanji, que te parece si nosotros dos nos encargamos mientras los demás esperan!- la sugerencia de Freddy le gusto a Sanji por lo que ambos bajaron a hablar con los hombres de MoM.

Momentos después ambos se encontraban solos con los hombres de Big Mom.

¿Qué asunto pueden tener los piratas de Big MoM aquí? Todos están ansiosos y su presencia no los tranquiliza- las palabras de Sanji molestaron al Mink que habían visto en la isla Gyojin mientras que el pequeño hombre de traje que lo acompañaba solo los miraba a Freddy y Sanji.

¡No tengo nada que decir que no sea graciasss…! ¡No sabía lo que pasaba en mi hogar, sin embargo ustedes lo salvaron díganme ¿Cómo se los puedo pagar?- eso si tomo por sorpresa a Freddy y Sanji quienes no esperaban eso.

Teníamos una orden más importante que capturar a Cesar, una que podría separarlos pero viendo que les debo una diré que fue una misión fallida, solo entreguen a Cesar y diré que la misión de atrapar a los Sombreros de Paja fallo- al parecer esas palabras no le gustaban al acompañante ya que molesto le grito mientras nosotros no salíamos de la sorpresa.

¡¿Qué demonios Pekoms?! ¡No puedes hablar en serio, no pongas tu interés personal sobre la misión- el llamado Pekoms le respondió sin verlo mientras lloraba.

¡Calla novato, aceptare cualquier castigo, pero ellos salvaron a mi familia y amigos no dejare que nada les pase!- y en ese momento ante la sorpresa de los tres el sujeto le disparo por la espalda a Pekoms lastimándolo de gravedad.

¡Hmph! Alguien como él no es de nuestra utilidad, no entiendo como se hizo de un nombre yo me encargare de ahora en adelante, ¡Salgan todos!- un momento después de su grito el pecho del sujeto se abrió y de él empezaron a salir personas muy pequeñas quienes en cuanto salían crecieron rodeándonos.

Ríndanse no hay escapatoria- Sanji y Freddy se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver por lo que no podían hablar mientras lo escuchaban.

Tal vez no me conocen pero su capitán agito las aguas de esta era y yo uso esa corriente, soy un hombre Shiro mi nombre es Capone "Gang" Bege- en ese momento ambos salieron de su sorpresa por lo que vieron listos para lo que fuera.

No quise hacer ruido por eso no use un cañón con el inútil, pero muchos Minks podrían ser un problema sin embargo, Veto ¡Tráelos rápido!- un segundo después uno de sus hombres camino hacia el bosque para regresar con Nami, Chopper y Brook en sus manos quienes se disculpaban.

¡También baja tu trasero aquí Cesar! En dos segundos dispararan balas de Kairouseki al aire…2…1- un momento después en un grito Cesar cayo del suelo para ser rápidamente aprisionado por los hombres de Capone.

Bien ya que estamos todos, los invito a mi castillo rápido- viendo sus posibilidades Freddy y Sanji compartieron una mirada para después caminar hacia Capone.

Minutos después todos se encontraban en un comedor muy elegante, mientras Sanji y Freddy se encontraban sentados los otros estaban detrás de ellos de rodillas y un segundo después Capone apareció frente a ellos dos.

¿Les gustaría algo de comer? ¿Un vino? Ya veo que no quieren nada bueno a lo que vine- viendo que no le respondíamos saco una carta para después decir algo que impacto a Sanji y molesto a Freddy.

Hace una semana mientras estaba en el mar una interesante invitación me llego, era para una fiesta del té que Mama organiza, el evento principal gira en torno a dos cosas, el matrimonio entre el tercer hijo de la familia Vinsmoke, Sanji y la trigésima quinta hija de la familia Charlotte, Pudin, con un invitado especial el Hijo perdido de la familia, Charlotte Freddy- esas palabras ocasionaron que Sanji escupiera asustado su cigarrillo, los demás no podían creer lo que escuchaban y Freddy solo veía a Capone con una cara en blanco.

Por qué ahora, después de tanto…- Sanji se encontraba pálido mientras hablaba.

No se no me importa, tomen sus invitaciones- cuando Capone dejo las hojas Freddy tomo la suya para un momento después de leerla la rompiera para susto de los hombres de Capone quien apagaba el cigarro caído de Sanji.

¡Qué clase de estúpida broma es esta, yo no soy el hijo de esa mujer!- Freddy se encontraba a nada de perder su temperamento mientras Sanji no hablaba.

¿Me preguntas a mí? Yo no sé quién es hijo de Big MoM, solo cumplo con llevarte, en cuanto a ti Vinsmoke tu familia te emparejo según quisieron jejeje- ambos se encontraban llenos de furia mientras escuchaban a ese idiota reír.

Mientras los demás hablaban del pasado de Sanji fue Cesar el que toco el tema delicado.

Aún más importante cabezas huecas, Charlotte es el apellido de Big MoM, ese imbécil se casa con una de sus hijas y el otro es uno de sus hijos, si se casan ustedes quedaran bajo el mando de Big MoM- eso ocasiono pánico en Chopper.

No se confundan ¡Ni Freddy ni yo tenemos la obligación de ir a esa fiesta!, esas palabras son idioteces yo no me casare con una mujer que no conozco y Freddy ya tiene una familia, y no sueñen con absorber a los Sombreros de Paja nuestro capitán no lo permitirá, el será el Rey de los piratas- las palabras de Sanji molestaron a Capone, por lo que Freddy quiso terminar con todo.

¡Nos vamos, terminamos de hablar, puedes quedarte con Cesar!- las palabras de Freddy ocasionaron un grito de miedo por parte de Cesar.

Creo que no entienden la situación, están en mi castillo yo mando, y la invitación no era para recibir un sí o un no, en esos momentos ya estamos en camino a Big MoM- después de decir eso se escuchó un grito de pánico de Chopper cuando voltearon vieron a Nami empezar a hundirse.

Incluso si quieren luchar, no hay forma de huir de la fiesta de té de Big MoM todos lo saben menos ustedes al parecer- un momento después un hombre de Capone siguió hablando por él.

¡Nyororo! Exacto Big MoM odia dos cosas dulces amargos…y lo que no asisten a sus fiestas, no es una invitación, es una orden y quienes desobedecen bueno les contare que pasa- un momento después el sujeto les dijo en voz baja a Freddy y Sanji, los demás no sabían que era pero podían sentir la furia de ellos dos crecer.

Un momento después mientras Sanji pensaba Freddy hablo.

Dennos unas plumas y papel- momentos después Freddy empezó a escribir para ser copiado por Sanji cuando terminaron ambos le dieron sus cartas a Nami.

Sinceramente nunca pensé en enfrentar mi pasado nuevamente, por eso nunca les conté, pero creo que es hora de que yo me encargue- mientras decía eso Sanji tomo a Chopper y Brook.

Nami dile a mi hermanito que quiero tener unas respuestas a mi vida antes de ser un Monkey que no se preocupe- momentos después ambos empujaron a los tres por una ventana para después actuar.

Sanji desapareció para tomar un rifle y apuntar a Cesar mientras que Freddy se envolvió por completo en Haki parándose junto a el mientras hablaba.

Toda esta mierda sobre la boda me hizo descubrir que ustedes no pueden matarme ¿cierto? Y estoy seguro que Big MoM se enojaría si su hijo es herido- un momento después mientras los hombres de Capone se disponían a atacar el hablo.

¡Todos quietos!- un momento después desapareció, cuando voltearon a la ventana Sanji y Freddy solo pudieron despedirse de Nami mientras intentaban calmarla.

Un momento después Capone empezó a escapar con ellos dos en su castillo, cuando nadie los vio solo pudieron soltar un suspiro mientras miradas sombrías aparecían en su cara.

Parece que conocerás a tu Madre eh Freddy- el comentario de Sanji intentaba aligerar la situación pero no lo logro.

Y parece que tú te casas Sanji- ambos esperaban una reunión que nunca quisieron pero no tenían opción se tenían que encontrar con su pasado sin importar nada.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, la verdad no tenia pensado tocar el tema el pasado de Freddy pero leyendo el manga me intereso la posible relación que podría formar entre mi Oc y Big MoM, ESPERO SUS Reviews**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Molestando a Freddy sorprendiendo a Robin**

 **Sunny unos días después de Zarpar de Water Seven**

Mientras el Sunny navegaba tranquilo por el mar cada miembro de la tripulación se dedicaba a conocer cada parte de su nuevo barco encontrando todo muy entretenido, sin embargo Freddy se encontraba en cubierta entrenando con su Haki intentando aumentar su alcance sin saber que lo que le esperaba.

Momentos después Robin llego con una silla para sentarse junto al mientras llevaba una libro, mientras se acomodaba Freddy la miraba de reojo, pasando unos minutos ella fue la primera en hablar.

Sabes Freddy es interesante que nunca nadie notara que tú y tu hermano son nietos del héroe de la marina- deteniendo su entrenamiento Freddy la miro para responderle.

Puede ser que no existe mucho parecido y además dudo que la marina quisiera reconocer que los nietos de su héroe son piratas- Robin le respondió con un pequeño zumbido.

Pasaron minutos y cuando parecía que Robin no diría nada Freddy noto como de su libro se caía una hoja por lo que la recogió y cuando la tomo noto que era su antiguo cartel de búsqueda por lo que miro a Robin curioso.

Dime crees que era bonita desde pequeña- el tono y la mirada con la que lo pregunto dejaron en shock durante un momento a Freddy quien apenas pudo hablar.

¿A…A que te refieres?- Freddy empezó a sudar nervioso cuando vio que la sonrisa de Robin aparecía en su rostro, pero con tintes coquetos.

Bueno me pareció escuchar a alguien decir que su nieto me consideraba bonita hace unos años, dime ¿Soy más bonita?- sin que Freddy lo hubiera notado Robin se encontraba frente a el mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.

Mirando la tan cerca Freddy solo podía admirar su belleza, sobre todo sus ojos los cuales parecían más hermosos ahora que ya no ocultaba sus emociones y por lo tanto se encontraban más claros y brillosos, por lo que por primera vez actuó sin pensar.

Robin solo podía abrir los ojos sorprendida cuando Freddy la beso levemente en los labios para retirarse antes de que ella pudiera responder y le hablara.

Creo que eres más bella ahora que antes Robin y créeme seguiré tomando mi responsabilidad- un segundo después Freddy desapareció usando _Soru_ dejando a una muy sorprendida Robin quien después de un segundo se levantó mientras se tocaba los labios.

" _Fufufu creme Freddy te tomare la palabra_ "- un momento después de pensar eso Robin regreso a su libro sabiendo que le esperaban cosas muy interesantes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.- Big MoM y Sorpresas Gigantes.**

Freddy y Sanji se encontraban a bordo del barco de Big MoM después de salir de Zou, sin embargo los días se la pasaban en sus habitaciones o mirando el mar en la dirección del donde más probable estuvieran sus amigos.

En esos momentos estaban en la popa del barco mientras veían caer lo que parecía ser nieve sin embargo cuando la tocaron descubrieron que era realmente.

Parecía nieve, pero realmente es algodón de azúcar- mientras Freddy escuchaba a Sanji no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Te imaginas a Chopper en este mar- después de ese comentario ambos rieron un poco antes de ser interrumpidos por los Den Den Mushi que sonaban como locos.

Me disculpo por el ruido, son las señales de advertencia-bon esta área ya pertenece a Mama- su guía en el barco era Tamago uno de los hombres que habían visto en la isla Gyojin.

Pueden ver esa estructura la tarta 28 pertenece a Big MoM si este barco no fuera de ella seria derribado-bon- ambos podían ver los cañones en el edificio.

No entiendo porque se oponen, Sanji se unirá a la tripulación de Big MoM junto con el Germa 66 por deseo de tu padre y tu mi señor eres hijo de Big MoM- escuchando eso cada uno lo ignoro pero Sanji decidió contestar.

No se Freddy, pero por mi parte yo no estoy relacionando con el Germa 66 solo vine a conversar- escuchando eso Tamago resoplo.

No actúes como un idiota orgulloso, Mama esta de un ánimo fabuloso por lo que serás bien recibido, bueno ambos- Freddy fue el que le contesto.

Ella debería saber que pertenecemos a una tripulación, no nos uniremos a ella- Tamago tomo una taza de te para contestar.

Ella sabe que lo son, sin embargo sabe que Sanji fue un Chef en el East Blue y usted mi señor fue entrenado por el mismo Garp el puño eso hace que piense muy bien de ustedes- eso ocasiono la ira de Sanji.

¡Escucha atentamente, mis manos solo existen para cocinar para mis amigos, después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para regresar con ellos y cocinarles, nunca me uniré a alguien que mata a sus propia tripulación!- en eso Tamago respondió burlón.

Se refieren al incidente de Pekoms, él se lo gano por dejar sus sentimientos tomar sus decisiones, Began tomo la decisión correcta- antes de que alguno le contestara alguien llego presentando una foto de la prometida de Sanji.

Cuando presentaron la imagen Freddy acepto que era linda pero no era nada especial, sin embargo en cuanto Sanji la miro quedo completamente en shock por ella, por lo que Fredy solo podía soltar un suspiro por su amigo ahora desmayado mientras el hombre de Began y Tamago sonreían.

Lo llevare a su cuarto no sé cuánto dure así- sin esperar una respuesta Freddy tomo a Sanji del traje para ingresar al barco para llevarlo a su cuarto a que descansara.

Los días siguientes cada uno de los dos pasaba sus días en sus cuartos pensando en sus futuras reuniones, sin embargo ya que Sanji iba a ser llevado con su familia Freddy tenía que tomar otro barco con dirección a la isla de Big MoM por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

Cuídate Sanji, estoy seguro que muy pronto nos encontraremos- Freddy se despedía de Sanji mientras el barco que lo llevaría con Big MoM terminaba de anclar a su lado.

¿Yo cuidarme?, tu eres el que se encontrara con una Yonkuo me preocupa que actúes como Luffy y empieces una pelea- ambos rieron después de ese comentario sabiendo que eso haría su capitán, un momento después Freddy camino hacia el otro barco ante la mirada de Sanji, y unos momentos después se encontraba alejándose.

 **Horas después Isla Whole Cake…**

Freddy se encontraba caminando por un gran pasillo siguiendo a Tamago, mientras miraba a su alrededor se acomodaba su nueva vestimenta.

Espero que le guste su nuevo repertorio señor, Big MoM los mando a hacer especial para usted ella sabe su buen gusto por los trajes- Tamago tenía razón en eso, el traje color gris oscuro que le habían dado le queda perfecto y era de una muy buena calidad pero él no tenía ganas de darle la razón a esa mujer por lo que camino en silencio.

Unos minutos después llegaron a una enorme puerta que Tamago abrió y si Freddy no hubiera entrado al castillo juraría estar en un parque ya que todo alrededor era un jardín completo lleno de un numero de seres que no parecían ser humanos ni animales, sin embargo la voz de Tamago lo saco de sus pensamientos después de parar de caminar.

¡Big MoM me honra presentarte a tu hijo perdido el Sr. Charlotte Freddy!- y fue en ese momento que Freddy la vio por primera vez, Big MoM era gigante y enorme traía puesto un vestido rosa con lunares rojos que combinaba con su cabello rosa, pudo notar el número de anillos que usaba y su extraño sombrero el cual parecía estar vivo.

¡Mamamama bien hecho Tamago, ahora vete quiero hablar con mi pequeño!- la mirada y la risa de esa mujer prometían dolor y muerte por lo que Tamago se fue sin decir nada mientras Freddy y ella se miraban.

Ven pequeño siéntate, quieres comer algo o tomar algo de tu preferencia- Freddy la siguió sin otra alternativa hasta una gran silla que tenía enfrente una mesa de su tamaño por lo que tomo asiento en silencio.

¡Mamama no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que mi hijo perdido volviera a los brazos de su amorosa madre!- esas palabras molestaron a Freddy por lo que interrumpio su risa.

¡Basta, no se ni me interesa saber por que tienes la idea de que soy tu hijo pero quiero que quede claro, vine sin elección no por que quiera realmente Big MoM- Freddy pudo sentir como el estado de animo de la mujer cambiaba después de escuchar esas palabras por lo que se preparo para luchar sin embargo un momento después se empezó a reir como loca.

¡Mamamamama que hijo tan educado, llamándome por mi apodo, pero tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre verdadero como todos mis hijos, soy Charlotte Linlin!- un momento después Freddy sintió como varias personas llegaban a la habitación y al parecer Linlin también.

Tus hermanos menos ocupados llegaron es hora de que se conozcan, aunque claro al ser el de menor recompensa espero pequeñas disputas familiares Mamamama- después de decir eso varias personas llegaron por la puerta donde él había entrado.

La primera en entrar era una mujer de piernas largas con el pelo blanco, seguida de dos hombres uno de pelo naranja con un corte extraño y uno calvo con traje azul, las últimas dos personas eran dos mujeres una de pelo lila con una cicatriz en medio de la cara y una sonrisa demente, la otra traía un sombrero gigante que no quitaba atención a su largo cuello, cuando llegaron se pusieron junto a Big MoM ignorando a Freddy después de una mirada desdeñosa de la mayoría.

Te presento a tus hermanos y hermanas mayores, son Smoothie, Oven, Daifuku, Brûlée y Amande, pequeños este es su hermano menor Freddy- después de las presentaciones Freddy solo los miro sin interés mientras que algunos lo miraban aburridos otros con odio como el caso de Oven quien hablo.

¡Mama enserio quieres hacer a esta basura parte de la familia es obvio que no tiene lo necesario para estar ante tu presencia!- mientras hablaba él se acercó hasta estar junto a Freddy y tomarlo de su traje.

Suéltame- la voz de Freddy fue baja y peligrosa, Big MoM y sus hijas lo notaron pero Oven y Daifuku no, por lo que el primero le grito a Freddy en su cara.

¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PAR- antes de poder seguir hablando Oven recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Freddy que lo mando volando hacia la pared de la habitación mientras su hermano Daifuku atacaba en represalia a Freddy tallándose la panza y ocasionando que de su cintura saliera un humo que tomo la forma de un genio de color azul quien lo ataco con una lanza.

Cuando el ataque conecto con rapidez se levantó una columna de humo, por lo que Daifuku miro sin molestarse sabiendo que su nuevo hermano estaba muerto, sin embargo algo salió volando del humo y cuando todos vieron se sorprendieron al ver al genio sin un brazo y su lanza incrustada en el pecho por lo que se evaporo para regresar a Daifuku.

Oven quien empezaba a salir de donde lo habían mandado solo vio cómo su mellizo recibía un golpe de Freddy en el abdomen que le sacaba el aire mientras era lanzado al techo a una gran velocidad por la fuerza.

¡Maldito mocoso!- rápidamente ataco a Freddy mientras sus puños se volvían color rojo vivo y cuando ataco a Freddy este lo detuvo con sus brazos envueltos en Haki por lo que empezó a aumentar la temperatura sin embargo Fredy no se veía molesto por el calor.

Sabes chico naranja entrene para resistir lava, tu calor no sirve de nada, ahora duerme como tu hermano- un momento después Freddy desapareció para ocasionar que Oven tropezara y que sus manos se enterraran en el piso por el calor y antes de poder sacarlas sintió una patada en la cara que lo mando con su hermano Daifuku a la inconciencia.

Un momento después mientras Freddy veía a los sujetos, sin ver levanto su brazo envuelto en Haki deteniendo una espada que lo hubiera cortado en dos y cuando vio al dueño se encontró con la mirada de Amande quien le regalo una sonrisa y volvió a atacar.

Durante varios segundos Freddy se dedicaba a esquivar o detener los golpes los cuales no lograban sobrepasar su Haki aun cuando Amande usaba su propio Haki y viendo como ella perdía la calma ataco saltando sobre su espada la tomó por sorpresa apretando su largo cuello por lo que por inercia la mujer soltó su espada para detenerlo sin ningún resultado.

Mientras Freddy miraba la cara de Amande empezar a cambiar de color fue sacado de su atención por la voz de Big MoM y cuando la miro vio que las últimas dos mujeres se preparaban para actuar.

¡Mamamama eres más de lo que dicen los marinos, pero no puedo permitir que mates a tu hermana así que quiero que la sueltes!- mirándola solo apretó un poco más el cuello de Amande quien ya casi no se movía por lo que Big MoM se enfureció mientras lo atacaba con su Haoshoku Haki, eso ocasiono un cambio.

Freddy soltó despacio el cuello mientras miraba a Linlin sintiendo como quería poner su voluntad sobre él se defendió como lo hizo con Chinjao.

Smoothie y Brûlée quienes apenas podían soportar el Haki de su madre se sorprendieron al ver como hermano empezaba a responderle con algo parecido lo que ocasiono que Big MoM pusiera una sonrisa enloquecida por el valor de su hijo.

¡Mamamama eres valiente niño pero dime será igual si tu alma está en juego!- y ante una mirada de genuino interés Freddy vio como el cuerpo de Linlin empezaba a proyectar un aura que lo cubrió sin embargo después de unos momentos Linlin y sus hijas se sorprendieron al ver que no pasaba nada mientras este las miraba sin vacilar y listo para seguir.

Dime niño, no me temes ¿verdad?- la pregunta de Big MoM sorprendió a sus hijas mientras esperaban una respuesta por parte de Freddy.

Cuando acepte venir sabía que podría morir, y además **Mi ABUELO** me entreno para no sentir miedo de nadie más que de él, así que si Big MoM no temo- después de escuchar eso Linlin lo vio para soltar de manera sorpresiva una gran risa.

¡ **MAMAMAMAMAMA** Tu eres digno de mi sangre, por ahora dejare pasar tu ofensa ya que estoy de buen humor, alguien te llevara a tu cuarto en el castillo yo tengo cosas que hacer, Smoothie, Brûlée traigan a sus hermanos, quiero hablar con ellos cuando despierten- después de decir eso Big MoM paso de lado de sus hijos mientras las mencionadas tomaban a sus hermanos para seguirla sin mirar a Freddy, quien en cuanto estuvo solo soltó un suspiro.

Bueno eso pudo ir mejor, aunque creo que la personalidad de Luffy me está contagiando- viendo que demorarían en ir por el decidió comer algo mientras esperaba.

 **Fuera de la habitación Big MoM y sus Hijas…**

¡Mamá de verdad no le harás pagar por su falta de respeto!- Brûlée pregunto mientras llevaba en la mano un espejo con sus hermanos dentro.

El chico se hizo merecedor de esta oportunidad acabo sin esfuerzo con tres de sus hermanos, además su alma me intereso- lo dicho por Big MoM llamo la atención de ambas por lo que Smoothie no se pudo evitar preguntar.

¡¿Qué tenía su alma Mamá?!- la respuesta que obtuvo la extraño.

Es la de un gigante- mientras sus hijas no entendían, Linlin solo podía recordar la imagen del alma de su hijo, cada alma tenía un color y tamaño diferente dependiendo de la raza del ser, pero su hijo quien era humano tenía un alma del tamaño de un gigante de Elbaf y ella solo había visto un alma igual en su vida, la de ella misma.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, la personalidad de Big MoM no la conozco del todo, me base en lo poco que e visto pero puede que mas adelante la vuelva peor.**

 **Espero sus Reviews**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.-** **Respuestas**

Minutos después de que Linlin se fuera Freddy se encontraba esperando a quien se suponía lo llevaría a su cuarto mientras intentaba comer algo que no fuera muy dulce sin tener mucha suerte.

En eso escucho como se abría la puerta de la habitación y un extraño hombrecito entraba.

Sr. Freddy soy el encargado de llevarlo a su habitación por órdenes de MoM, si gusta seguirme- viendo que no tenía otra opción Freddy lo siguió mientras caminaban por el inmenso castillo.

Después de caminar varios minutos llegaron a una puerta que el hombrecito abrió invitando a Freddy a pasar.

La habitación era bastante elegante y grande para una sola persona, pero viendo que por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer Freddy decidió dormir.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

Freddy se encontraba siguiendo a otro hombrecito con dirección a Big MoM, después de pasar por varios cuartos pudo sentir como alguien los estaba siguiendo por lo que volteando levemente vio a su seguidor, quien resultó ser una pequeña niña de pelo rosa con un peluche por lo que se detuvo.

¿Porque estas siguiéndonos pequeña?- la niña al verse descubierta se acercó mientras el soldado se quedaba unos metros lejos de ellos.

Escuche que tenía un nuevo hermano mayor y quería ver cómo era ¿eres tú?- Freddy tenía una pequeña debilidad por los niños por cuidar de Luffy por lo que arrodillándose se puso a la altura para responder.

Eso parece pequeña, mi nombre es Freddy me podrías decir el tuyo- la niña respondió sin vacilar.

Mi nombre es Anana, oye si eres mi hermano me puedes ayudar, quiero unos cuchillos pero nadie me los quiere dar-eso llamo la atención de Freddy pero viendo que la niña era hija de Big MoM no vio mucho problema.

Claro por qué no, oye tu soldado, llévanos a la cocina más cercana- Freddy hablo mientras levantaba a Anana para ponerla sobre sus hombros.

Sr. Freddy tengo ordenes de llevarlo ante MoM n- Freddy interrumpió al soldado usando un poco de Sakki, el cual por el miedo no le quedo de otra que caminar directo a una cocina mientras era seguido por los hermanos.

Minutos después los tres llegaron a una cocina donde Freddy entro alertando a todos los cocineros quienes parecían saber de la llegada del nuevo hijo.

Freddy-sama en que podemos ayudarlo, desea un dulce o algo mas- el que parecía el jefe de cocina enseguida se acercó intentando complacerlo.

No, por el momento solo necesito unos cuchillos para Anana- eso ocasiono que todos miraran nerviosos a la niña sobre los hombros de Freddy.

P…Pero se…señor no podemos- otro cocinero intento hablar por lo que Freddy molesto hablo claro.

Denme esos cuchillos sin preguntar y no pasara nada- viendo que podían salir lastimados rápidamente uno de ellos le entrego seis cuchillos a Freddy quien los tomo con gusto.

Estos son suficientes Anana- la niña respondió con un movimiento de cabeza sin soltar su cabello por lo que Freddy empezó a salir, sin embargo recordó algo.

Otra cosa, díganle a todos los cocineros que mi comida debe ser más balanceada, no quiero dulces ni comida que hable, necesito carne en grandes cantidades- eso sorprendió a todos, al parecer no estaban tan acostumbrados a esos platillos.

Como usted ordene Freddy-sama-viendo su negocio ahí terminado Freddy salió, una vez fuera bajo a Anana de sus hombros para darle los cuchillos.

Toma, ten cuidado y no te lastimes, debo dejarte para ir con tu Madre rápidamente ¿ok?- Anana tomo los cuchillos para después despedirse de Freddy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias hermano, cuídate- un momento después la niña se fue saltando dejando solo a Freddy y el soldado.

Viendo que se estaba haciendo tarde Freddy decidió ir directamente con Linlin, por lo que le aviso al soldado mientras buscaba la presencia de la mujer.

Oye tú, me dirigiré rápidamente con Big MoM, así que adiós- habiendo encontrado a la mujer Freddy desapareció usando su _**Soru**_ dejando al soldado confundido.

Minutos después de correr rápidamente por el castillo Freddy se encontró con una puerta gigante, donde podía sentir la presencia de Linlin junto a un grupo grande de personas, tocando levemente la puerta empujo abriéndola fácilmente llamando la atención de todos los ocupantes.

 **MAMAMAMA** que bien que llegaste hijo, pero según recuerdo mande a uno de mis _homie_ a buscarte desde hace un rato- aun con la sonrisa que tenía Linlin se podía entender la amenaza en su comentario.

Me encontré con la pequeña Anana que quería mi ayuda por eso demore- entrando y sin mostrar miedo Freddy le respondió mientras veía a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

 **MAMAMAMA** me alegra ver que te lleves bien con tus hermanos menores ya que después de la presentación de ayer me preocupe por mas peleas, bueno basta de eso, siéntate te voy a presentar a más de tus hermanos- tomando el asiento más cerca de la puerta Freddy vio como todos los demás en la mesa lo veían interesados a excepción de los tres que ya había derrotado.

El más interesante era un sujeto grande que parecía hecho de algún tipo de crema, junto a el había un sujeto alto con una gran barba lo curioso era que usaba ropa hecha de galleta, otro tenia apariencia de entre un mimo y un espantapájaros con su cara blanca y su nariz roja, las dos nuevas mujeres que vio eran Pudding la prometida de Sanji y una mujer de pelo rojizo con unos cuernos en la cabeza.

Tus hermanos son Opera, Cracker y Mont-d'Or, tus hermanas son Galette y Pudding la prometida de tu amigo- Freddy simplemente los miro mientras todos menos Pudding le regresaban la mirada.

También ya conoces a tus hermanos de ayer, los cuales creo que ya comprendieron quien esta sobre quien en la cadena alimenticia **MAMAMAMA** \- ante la risa de Linlin los mencionados tres se encogieron un poco mientras sus demás hermanos los miraban sospechosos.

Mama si es el tu hijo cuando nació, yo no recuerdo su nacimiento- Cracker fue el que hizo la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos.

Nadie lo recuerda porque lo tuve en uno de mis viajes en busca de Poneglyph, puede que el único que supiera seria Katakuri ya que estaba conmigo en ese viaje- eso sorprendió a los hijos de Linlin sin embargo Freddy tenía sus dudas.

¿Y qué paso en el viaje?, si nadie me conoce significa que nunca llegue a tu territorio- mientras esperaba su respuesta pudo ver como los hijos de Linlin se ponían nerviosos por la posible ira de su madre.

En nuestro regreso fui atacada por Kaido, lo vencí pero en la lucha mis barcos fueron destruidos, te di por muerto y regrese con Katakuri- esas palabras saliendo como si nada de la boca de Linlin empezaron a molestar a Freddy.

Pero me equivoque sobreviviste y alguien te encontró, dime como llegaste a manos de "El héroe de la Marina"- apretando los dientes Freddy le respondió.

Mi abuelo me encontró a los seis años en una isla en Paradise, él y la Vicealmirante Tsuru fueron enviados, la isla estaba siendo atacada por Kaido, parece que buscaba algo- Freddy sospechaba que él era lo que el Yonkuo buscaba.

 **MAMAMAMA** algo me dice que la bestia sabia de ti y te quería para tener ventaja contra mí, dime que hiciste durante esos primeros seis años- mientras la ira de Freddy aumentaba por las palabras de Linlin le respondió.

No recuerdo, algo paso que hizo que olvidara esos primeros años- eso llamo la atención de Linlin quien miro a Freddy y luego a Pudding.

Pudding quiero que revises su memoria, quiero saber que paso- ante la orden de su madre Pudding se levantó para obedecer, pero fue cuando Freddy perdió el control de su ira.

¡Alto! No creas que dejare que jueguen con mi memoria Big MoM- levantándose de su asiento Freddy miro con ira a Linlin quien se estaba enfureciendo.

Niño lo que yo quiero se hace no se discute, así que callado y deja trabajar a tu hermana- mientras hablaba Linlin tomaba un pastel de la mesa para comerlo y fue en ese momento que empezó el desastre.

Freddy no respondió simplemente tomo la mesa frente a él y sin decir nada el arrojo a la cara de la inmensa mujer, ocasionado que todo chocara con su rostro destruyendo la comida entre los gritos de miedo de los hijos de Linlin.

Un momento después todos los sintieron la ira de Big MoM ocasiono que nuevamente saliera un aura de su cuerpo mientras sus hijos se alejaban de ella, sin embargo Freddy estaba listo para lo que pasara.

 **¡TU! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DESPERDICIAR MI PASTEL!?** \- mientras ella se levantaba furiosa todos sus hijos salieron de su vista mientras Pudding iba en busca de más pasteles

Un momento después Big MoM ataco con su mano abierta y ante la sorpresa de todos incluida ella Freddy detuvo el golpe con su mano mientras el suelo debajo de él se destruía.

No lo parece pero mi fuerza física sobrepasa a la de un gigante ordinario Mamá- burlándose Freddy desapareció con _**Soru**_ para aparecer frente a la cara de Linlin con el puño directo a su rostro sin embargo fue atacado velozmente por el otro puño de Linlin mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

Saliendo de la pared sin ningún daño Freddy se preparó para atacar nuevamente tomando en cuenta la descubierta velocidad de la mujer.

Apareciendo frente a ella ataco con su puño revestido en Haki sin embargo Big MoM contrarresto el golpe con uno igual ocasionando que todo y todos salieran volando por el choque de fuerzas.

Cuando Freddy se disponía a atacar nuevamente se escuchó la voz de Pudding.

¡Mamá mira aquí tengo más pasteles!- en ese segundo de distracción Linlin ataco con un golpe que mando a Freddy volando fuera de la habitación mientras Linlin iba directo a los pasteles ignorándolo.

El resultado del golpe fue que Freddy atravesó varias habitaciones hasta llegar a una cocina asustando a todos los cocineros, mientras se levantaba de donde había terminado se sacudió el polvo sin ningún daño visible a su cuerpo, un momento después Cracker y Smoothie salieron de un espejo cerca de el seguidos por Brûlée.

¡Valla y yo que pensaba que recogeríamos tu cuerpo roto, pero eres resistente niño!- Freddy se trono el cuello ignorando al gigante frente a el mientras se disponía a volver a luchar con Linlin, sin embargo Smoothie se interpuso.

Muévete, necesito tener otra charla con su Madre- Smoothie solo lo miro para responder con una sonrisa.

No podemos permitir que alteres nuevamente a Madre, toda la isla podría ser destruida así que te lo pediremos amablemente, regresa a tu habitación- Freddy vio que ella y los otros dos estaban listos para luchar.

Pensándolo, tenía mucho que analizar además tenía hambre, no había podido comer bien desde el día anterior por lo que ignorando a los tres frente a él se dirigió a uno de los cocineros ocultos en la habitación.

Hey, estoy seguro de que saben lo que dije sobre mi comida, quiero que me lleven un festín a mi cuarto tengo hambre- viendo que el cocinero lo escucho camino hacia la salida con dirección a su habitación, siendo detenido nuevamente por Smoothie.

Brûlée te llevara a tu cuarto, así que adelante- viendo que no tenía otra opción Freddy se acercó a la mujer para después entrar al espejo mientras la sujetaba.

Momentos después se encontraba en el espejo que estaba en su habitación así que sin mirar a la hija de Big MoM se fue a la mesa para esperar su comida mientras Brûlée se iba.

 _Ya sé cómo nací, pero que pasó durante esos seis años y cómo fue que Kaido me encontró_ \- mientras Freddy esperaba su comida se dispuso a analizar lo poco o mucho que sabía de su vida.

* * *

 **Días después…**

Desde la corta charla entre Linlin y Freddy ninguno de los dos se había visto las caras, los únicos que se atrevían a visitarlo eran Smoothie y los cocineros que le llevaban su comida, y aunque la mujer de piernas largas quería platicar con él siempre era ignorada, hasta que menciono algo de su interés.

Hace unas horas, los piratas Sombrero de Paja fueron detectados como intrusos en esta isla- eso detuvo a Freddy de su comida para mirarla.

¿Y porque no está aquí Big MoM orgullosa por sus muertes?- Smoothie le respondió después de un segundo.

Porque no están muertos, Cracker fue mandado a encargarse pero no ha vuelto- Freddy uso su Haki para encontrar a sus amigos y después de un minuto sonrió.

Tu hermano perdió, Luffy y Nami se encuentran con Sanji no muy lejos de aquí- eso ocasiono que Smoothie se levantara para un momento después salir de la habitación.

 _Parece que las cosas se volverán emocionantes_ \- mientras vigilaba la posición de sus amigos Freddy se dispuso a disfrutar su comida.

Minutos después alguien toco su puerta por lo que se acercó a ver quién era encontrándose con la pequeña Anana.

Hola Anana, dime que necesitas- la pequeña lo hizo subirla en sus hombros antes de hablar.

Me quitaron mis cuchillos, me puedes conseguir más- viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer Freddy acepto el pedido, por lo que minutos después se encontraba caminando por el castillo en busca de una cocina.

Desgraciadamente para Freddy en su camino se encontró con Big MoM quien al verlo con Anana sonrió de una forma escalofriante.

¡Pero miren a mis pequeños llevándose tan bien, Freddy quiero que me acompañes a conocer a la familia del prometido de Pudding, deja a Anana y vamos!- no queriendo poner en peligro a la pequeña Freddy le hizo caso.

Ve a buscar tus cuchillos diles a los cocineros que yo me responsabilizo, ¿sí?- la niña algo descontenta no tuvo opción más que aceptar.

Minutos después Freddy había llegado al lugar donde Sanji se encontraba y mientras Big MoM se dirigía a su silla él lo fue a saludar.

Sanji veo que te encuentras bien- Sanji le respondió un saludo mientras veían sentar a Big MoM.

Parece que tu igual, Big MoM quiero pedirte algo- escuchando la seriedad de su amigo Freddy se sentó junto a él esperando ver que sucedía.

* * *

 **Espero que les disfrutaran del capitulo, cualquier comentario lo espero con gusto.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

 **Tiempo después de que Ace se uniera a Barbablanca**.

Ace se encontraba descansando frente a la silla de Barbablanca después de una de las alocadas fiestas que tenían comúnmente, no se imaginaba que estaba a punto de sufrir un dolor de cabeza.

Pops, disculpa que te moleste pero hay una situación en una de nuestras islas- uno de los encargados de la comunicación llama la atención de todos al momento de decir eso.

Dime que isla es y que sucede- Barbablanca se sentó más cómodo esperando el reporte.

Bueno es la isla Canmin en el West Blue y la cosa es que una pirata la ataca- eso llamo la atención de todos ya que era sabido que esa isla era protegida por ellos.

¿Quién es tan tonta para atacar un territorio de Pops?- en cuanto Ace termino su pregunta tuvo un escalofrió cuando su compañero lo miro.

La cosa es que la pirata lo hace para llamar nuestra atención, incluso nos llamó, dice que tiene una deuda con Ace- en ese momento todos incluido Barbablanca miraron a un nervioso Ace.

De…De casualidad sa…sabrás el nombre- Ace estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento mientras sentía como sudaba nervioso.

Si su nombre es Jewelry Bonney- cuando escucho ese nombre Ace se puso pálido.

¡Pops! Yo me encargo no te preocupes- mientras Ace intentaba huir, Barbablanca hablo.

Dime hijo tienes una copia de su llamada- Barbablanca tenía un presentimiento al ver lo nervioso de Ace.

Si aquí tienes Pops- mientras el sujeto sacaba un Caracol grabador Ace corrió intentando tomarlo solo para que su padre le ganara.

Cálmate Ace quiero escuchar que pasa- y un momento después inicio el audio.

 _¡Hey! ¡Es la señal de Barbablanca!_ \- Ace palideció al escuchar nuevamente esa voz.

 _Si esta es, ¿Quién habla y que quiere?-_ un momento después se escuchó la respuesta-

 _¡Soy la capitana Jewelry Bonney! Y quiero que le digan a Puño de Fuego que solo por unirse al viejo su deuda conmigo no está pagada, debe tomar la responsabilidad como hombre, lo espero en esta isla_ \- al terminar el audio todos miraron a un pálido Ace para después mirar a Barbablanca esperando su reacción.

 **GURARARARARARARA** ¡Ace dime que responsabilidad tienes con esa chica!- en ese momento todos tenían una gran sonrisa mientras esperaban su respuesta y Ace solo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _Esto lo provoco Freddy por huir esa vez lo sé_ \- derrotado solo pudo bajar los hombros para empezar a hablar ante la risa de todos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32.- Preludio a la Boda**

¡¿Es en serio?!- Sanji se encontraba muy sorprendido por lo fácil que Big MoM había aceptado su pedido y mientras ella se lo afirmaba feliz de que él y Pudding se casaran Freddy no estaba muy seguro, sin embargo decidió guardarse sus comentarios.

¡Claro! Ya que aceptaste la boda sin problemas dejare a todos tus amigos irse, solo se quedara mi hijo por supuesto- ante eso Sanji miro a Freddy quien le hizo unas señas para que ignorara eso.

¡Te lo agradezco mucho! ¡Prometo hacer a Pudding la mujer más feliz del mundo!- esas palabras provocaron extrañeza a Freddy, ya que Sanji sonaba diferente a cuando lo decía normalmente.

¡HAAAHAHAHA! Así que de verdad te enamoraste de ella ¡Que maravilloso!- eso explicaba todo, Sanji parecía encantado con su hermana.

Normalmente acabaría con tus amigos por todo lo que me hicieron, pero ya que todo sigue según el plan olvidare todo ya que mañana comeré un deliciooooooso pastel de bodas junto a todos- un segundo después Big Mom empezó a sonreír de una forma horrible mientras Sanji aceptaba gustoso el trato.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Des pues de que Sanji fue escoltado Freddy se quedó con Big MoM esperando a los German.

Ya que tu amigo acepto su destino tú deberías hacer lo mismo, y dejar en el pasado el apellido Monkey junto a todo lo que era tu vida- Big MoM intentaba convencer a Freddy ocasionando que este solo se molestara.

Y tu deberías olvidarme como cuando me diste por muerto cuando nací Big MoM- ese comentario molesto a la mujer, sin embargo antes de poder responderle la puerta de la biblioteca se habría dejado pasar a sus invitados.

Freddy vio a la supuesta familia de Sanji encontrando leves características que los hacían parecer parientes.

¡Bienvenidos Germa! Dejen les presento a mi acompañante mi pequeño Charlotte Freddy, hijo los German 66 la familia de tu amigo- los tres hombres lo miraron levemente para después dar un resoplido, en cuanto la mujer lo miro interesada queriendo conocer al amigo de su hermano y el padre lo vio como era, alguien en guardia para actuar en cualquier momento.

¡Vengan dejen que les muestre mis libros!- en ese momento tanto el Germa 66 como Freddy fueron testigos de la horripilante colección de seres que Big MoM tenía en muchos libros, ignorándola Freddy se acercó a uno sin embargo antes de abrirlo escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

Hay una raza que no he visto en la isla, lo cual sería difícil no verlos si estuvieran…hablo de los gigantes- las palabras del padre de Sanji provocaron la ira de Big MoM.

Para un país que desborda en una población que incluye cada raza posible, sigo sin ver a algún gigante, humanos de gran tamaño son lo más cercano- Freddy miro a MoM esperando como contestaría sin embargo su reacción lo sorprendió levemente.

¿En serio? Bueno…Probablemente no los notaste- las palabras salieron con una calma y apatía que parecían sin importancia.

Un momento después un hombre llego para comunicarle algo a Big MoM ocasionando que ella tuviera que irse no sin antes despedirse.

Bueno, tengo que irme hoy es un día ocupado para mí, disfruten de su estancia en este hermoso día, mi hijo se quedara para hacerles compañía- un momento después se fue seguida del mensajero dejando a Freddy con los German.

Entonces tú eres amigo de nuestro inútil hermano, a si mi nombre es Yonji es un placer para ti conocerme- ante las palabras y la obvia cara de burla Freddy decidió ignorar al sujeto ocasionando que sus hermanos se rieran de él provocando su ira.

En su ira Yonji ataco a Freddy mientras le gritaba.

¡HEY TE ESTOY HABLANDO INBECIL!- sin embargo para su sorpresa la patada que debía impactar en la cabeza de Freddy fue detenida por su mano sin ningún problema.

¡Qué demonios! SUELTAAAHHHH- las palabras de Yonji se volvieron un grito cuando Freddy apretó su pierna con la suficiente fuerza para empezar a romperla alarmando a sus hermanos quienes lo atacaron.

El hermano pelirrojo ataco el cuello de Freddy con una patada mientras que el peli azul atacaba sus piernas, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos los golpes no ocasionaron ningún daño mientras Freddy tomaba a Yonji para usarlo como arma contra sus hermanos.

Debería mantener en raya a sus hijos Patriarca Vinsmoke- las palabras de Freddy salieron de una forma tan apática que ocasiono más odio en los tres sujetos quienes se disponían en atacar nuevamente.

¡BASTA ICHIJI, NIJI, YONJI NO QUIERO UNA RAZON PARA NO EFECTUAR LA BODA!- la orden del padre detuvo a los tres mientras veían como Freddy empezaba a retirarse mientras pasaba junto a la hermana de Sanji quien nunca se movía a atacar.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Freddy se encontraba en su habitación mientras escuchaba todo el escándalo que había en el castillo, era de suponer que los demás estaban actuando en ese momento.

 _Me pregunto dónde está Luffy, será mejor que lo busque_ \- un momento después empezó a buscar a su hermano con su Haki, le tomo unos segundos descubrir que Luffy se encontraba en el castillo junto con Nami, lo extraño era que no se movían.

Luffy está con Nami, Sanji está en lo que parece su habitación y Brook está más abajo, por el momento no puedo hacer nada sin que Big MoM se dé cuenta, solo espero que los demás tengan mucha suerte- llegando a esa conclusión decidió acostarse sin saber todo lo que sus amigos estaban pasando.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Freddy se encontraba en el cuarto de Sanji mientras faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la boda Sanji se encargaba de contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Entiendo, pasaron muchas cosas sin que me diera cuenta, la presencia de Big MoM desestabiliza mi Haki, pero no importa viendo que todos tienen un plan que llevar a cabo yo actuare según vea necesario para ayudar, sin embargo quiero hablar con Pudding- Sanji lo miro extrañado ante sus palabras.

¿Para que necesitas a Puddin-chan?- Freddy pudo notar que Sanji aun sentía algo por ella.

Su habilidad, quiero ver si es posible descubrir que me sucedió los primeros seis años de mi vida y ella puede que me permita saberlo- Sanji entendió sin embargo antes de poder hablar un soldado entro al cuarto.

Freddy-sama MoM desea su presencia todos los invitados llegaron y ella quiere presentarlo como se debe- Freddy viendo que era momento de irse se despidió de Sanji mientras seguía al soldado.

Minutos después se encontró con otro soldado que llevaba un retrato en las manos, cuando miro la imagen supuso que esa debía ser la Madre Caramel, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

Llegaron al salón donde todos se encontraban y en cuanto Big MoM los vio llegar hablo.

Ohh me alegra ver a mi pequeño Freddy acompañar nuestra madre, Madre Caramel- Freddy ignoro las palabras de la mujer mientras veía a todos en la habitación pero enseguida miro a una dirección cuando sintió una mirada sobre él.

El que lo miraba era un hombre alto de pelo rojo con una gran bufanda tapando la mitad de su rostro, supuso que era otro de los hijos de Big MoM por lo que lo ignoro.

Bien, aparte de la boda de mi pequeña esta fiesta también es para que todo el mundo conozca a mi pequeño Charlotte Freddy- al escuchar su nombre Freddy volteo y noto que todos lo miraban mientras esperaban que hablara, por lo que suspirando decidió actuar un poco.

Es un honor conocerlos soy Charlotte Freddy hijo de Big MoM espero disfruten de la fiesta- después de sus palabras todos aplaudieron ante él.

¡OHHH mi pequeño es un caballero y mira todos traen cofres de regalos para tu hermana y para ti no puedo esperar para abrirlos!- en ese momento Freddy ignoro todo mientras se alejaba de MoM quien se disponía a hablar con sus invitados.

Unos momentos después se encontraba sentado en una mesa lejos de MoM mientras esperaba que todo empezara, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el ruido de alguien sentándose junto a él.

Me alegro que actuaras de buena forma ante los invitados de Madre- el que le hablaba era el sujeto que lo había estado mirando antes.

Quise darle el gusto a MoM, ¿tú eres?- el sujeto se presentó mientas lo miraba.

Soy uno de tus hermanos mayores Charlotte Katakuri- eso llamo la atención de Freddy.

El único hijo de Big MoM que sabía de mi existencia- la verdad Freddy estaba interesado por saber más sobre su pasado.

Así es, no sé quién es tu padre pero MoM se embarazo de ti cuando viajábamos por el mundo buscando un tesoro, sin embargo Kaido nos atacó y se te dio por muerto- aunque su voz salía neutral Freddy pudo sentir una emoción.

Bueno no morí, y fui encontrado por el héroe de la Marina Garp- Freddy estaba orgulloso de decir ser familia de Luffy que de Big MoM.

Es bueno que regresaras, ahora ya está toda la familia Charlotte completa, todos los deseos de MoM se cumplirán.

 _Si tu lo dices, solo espera a ver lo que mi hermano le tiene preparado a tu madre_ \- Freddy solo le dio un movimiento de cabeza a Katakuri mientras veían a todos ponerse cómodos la fiesta empezaba.

* * *

 **Hola, para los pocos seguidores de la historia lamento la tardanza, podrán notar que el capitulo es corto pero no quería demorarlo mas, espero que lo disfrutaran cualquier comentario lo espero con ansias, la próxima actualización espero poder subirla mas rápido.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Este capitulo es muy pequeño, pero me esta costando mucho pensar como seguir la historia, la verdad mis otros proyectos están ganando mas peso en lo personal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 33.- Boda Fallida, Persecución y Decisión.**

* * *

La fiesta previa a la ceremonia había durado unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo cuando todos los invitados presenciaron la entrada de los novios se pusieron a celebrar, mientras Freddy vigilaba a algunos de los cómplices del asesinato de Big MoM.

Mientras la música sonaba el Chef en jefe presento el esperado pastel de bodas, era inmenso y olía bien lo que ocasiono que MoM se enamorara de el al momento.

Mientras todos tenían sus planes listos Freddy solo esperaba el momento adecuado para moverse, mientras estaba inmerso en la ceremonia igual que todos.

Sin embargo cuando llego el momento y Sanji miro el rostro de Pudding sorprendió a Freddy mientras se sonrojaba y hablaba.

Es tan…hermoso – un segundo después la novia cayo de rodillas fue en ese momento que Freddy vio a Katakuri mover su brazo por lo que le lanzo lo más cercano a él, una taza de té.

Katakuri parecía saber sobre el ataque ya que lo evadió sin embargo su disparo igual fue evadido por Sanji ocasionando que el muerto fuera el cura.

Katakuri miro por un segundo a Freddy para después saltar frente a Big MoM mientras miraba el pastel de bodas.

Un momento después para sorpresa de todos los espectadores el pastel exploto mientras un gran número de Luffy`s salían volando.

Un segundo fue el necesario mientras todo el caos invadía el lugar, mientras Big MoM mataba a sus cocineros todos los demás intentaban escapar mientras los clones de Luffy seguían llenando el lugar, sin embargo antes de que Freddy se pudiera mover una gran cantidad de lo que parecía caramelo lo atrapo.

Lo siento hermanito…pero tú no te puedes meter en el desastre causado por tus amigos- los eventos que siguieron solo pudieron ser presenciados por Freddy sin actuar gracias a Charlotte Perospero, sin embargo no duraría mucho.

En el momento que Luffy logro que Big MoM mirara la fotografía destruida de la Madre Caramel esta emitió un poderoso grito.

El poder en ese simple grito destruyo el caramelo que lo sostenía por lo que Freddy se levantó sin algún efecto por el ruido, se había enfrentado a algo parecido durante su entrenamiento, pero decidió esperar en moverse contra Big MoM quería ver si el plan de Bege resultaba.

Sin embargo los misiles que le dispararon fueron destruidos antes de llegar a ella gracias a otro grito asustando a Bege y sus hombres.

Mientras Freddy veía a todos intentar escapar por un espejo el cual fue destruido en el último momento empezó a caminar hacia Big MoM quien parecía empezar a recuperar un poco la cordura.

Un momento después voltio levemente mientras escuchaba un gran ruido encontrándose con un gran castillo cerca de donde estaba Luffy y los demás.

Sin embargo antes de poder avanzar por completo hacia Big MoM varios de sus hijos se pusieron en su camino.

Les doy una oportunidad de quitarse o morirán- sin responder todos atacaron.

 _Solo son una pérdida de tiempo_ \- usando **Soru** Freddy intercepto a todos sus hermanos mientras atacaba sus gargantas con **Shigan** matándoles en el acto.

Se los advertí- dejando de ver los cuerpos volvió a buscar a Big MoM encontrándola atacando al castillo, esos sujetos le habían robado el tiempo suficiente para que ella se repusiera.

Buscando la mesa donde se encontraba la foto Freddy decidió que era la mejor forma de llamar la atención de ese monstruo, cuando la encontró se movió hacia ella sin embargo antes de poder tomarla tuvo que esquivar una ataque.

Mantente lejos de esa foto hermano- era Katakuri el que había decidido detenerlo.

No parecía que hubiera notado los cuerpos que Freddy había dejado si seguía llamándolo hermano.

Esa palabra viniendo de cualquiera de ustedes me molesta, y créeme no me detendrás de intentar matar a Big MoM- en un parpadeo apareció frente a él, el ataque lo detuvo y empezó la batalla, mientras los demás miembros de la familia Charlotte miraban el gran castillo.

Freddy no había logrado dar un golpe solido en Katakuri, era rápido para esquivar sus ataques sin embargo esa razón también detenía a Katakuri de atacar.

Era una pelea de suerte, el primero en fallar seria el que recibiría el primer golpe, Freddy no podía distraerse ni un momento, mientras esquivaba podía sentir como nuevamente las presencias de Luffy y Sanji aparecían, parece que no lograron que se quedaran dentro del castillo.

Un momento después una gran explosión tomo a todos por sorpresa mientras el edificio empezaba a caer, en ese momento Freddy pateo a Katakuri logrando ganar espacio suficiente para pasar sobre el con dirección a Luffy, Big MoM podía esperar.

Minutos después Freddy llego cuando Bege empezaba a alejarse de sus amigos.

Hola chicos- en cuanto lo vieron todos saltaron de alegría por tenerlo con ellos al igual que Sanji.

Cuando le explicaron la forma de escapar él se acercó a Sanji para hablar.

Tu prometida Sanji, dime la verdad…crees que este de nuestra parte- Sanji se extrañó de la pregunta pero un momento después respondió con un si mientras bailaba emocionado.

Momentos después todos empezaron a correr con dirección al Sunny, en su carrera se encontraron con un extraño árbol viviente al que Nami obligo que los llevara.

Sin embargo unos minutos después Freddy lo sintió, la presencia de Big MoM se acercaba a ellos muy rápidamente, volteando al igual que los demás la encontraron detrás de ellos mientras montaba una nube y se preparaba para atacar.

 **¡PASTELLL DE BODASSSS! ¡ENTREGENLO!** \- un momento después ella preparo su espada y ataco.

 **¡FOREING THREAT!** \- Freddy podía sentir el gran poder en ese ataque por lo que preparándose contraataco.

¡SOSTENGANSE! ¡ _ **TAIHŌ NO KEN**_!- su ataque tuvo la suficiente fuerza para contrarrestar el ataque de Big MoM, sin embargo todos fueron mandados a volar por la onda expansiva que resulto del choque.

Mientras los demás subían rápidamente al árbol Freddy se quedó corriendo detrás de ellos para poder interceptar el próximo ataque, afortunadamente Nami logro distraer a la Nube de Big MoM con pequeñas nubes de tu arma.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron al bosque que los separaba del Sunny, el sol que estaba con Big MoM los ataco, como resultado el árbol y gran parte del bosque quedo reducido a cenizas, mientras todos corrían alejándose lo más que podían.

Mientras corrían se defendían del bosque y de soldados que los habían alcanzado sin embargo de la nada la nube de Big MoM que estaba siguiendo a Nami ataco con un gran rayo evaporando otra gran parte del bosque junto a los soldados.

Mientras seguían huyendo Freddy sintió la presencia de Pudding acercándose rápidamente, y efectivamente ella junto con otra mujer llegaron para contarnos la razón de porque Big MoM estaba actuando así.

Ellas dos tenían una idea para tranquilizarla pero necesitaban la ayuda de Sanji por lo que el iría con ellas, sin embargo Freddy hablo.

Yo igual iré con ustedes- eso sorprendió a todos mientras Pudding un poco asustada preguntaba el porqué.

Quiero que uses tus poderes conmigo, es hora de saber que me paso cuando nací- eso intrigo a todos menos a Pudding que sabía a qué me refería.

Mientras ella aceptaba fue el momento en que Big MoM volvió a atacar, en la destrucción causada por ella Sanji y Freddy se despidieron de Luffy y los demás mientras saltaban a la alfombra voladora de Pudding.


End file.
